Master of Foxes and Serpents
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: What if Naruto had Kyubi as a teacher? What if he had two summoning contracts when he was five and none were the toads. What if he had two inseperable little summons as friends that were there for him all the time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim: **Hey there, a new story right out of the oven.

**Ego: **Here we go! So where are we going to provoke chaos and destruction?

**Delfim: **What…I don't do that!

**Ego: **You keep telling yourself that.

**Delfim: **Anyway, we are going to invade the Naruto world!

**Ego looks at Delfim in worry: **Are you sure? That is where the bigger sharks live. You are going to be in a world of hurt if you do things wrong!

**Delfim: **Don't make me more nervous, Ego, or you might die!

**Ego begins to sweat: **You are totally ready! Naruto best be prepared, because you are going to kick ass!

**Delfim: **That is better. I'm only going to do these once.

I don't own Naruto and Kung Fu Panda. Please support the official release.

Legend:

"hah…"-talk.

"**Hah…"-demon or boss summoning talk.**

_Hah_-mind talk.

_**HAH-demon mind talk.**_

_Hah- thought._

_**Hah-Demon or Boss thought.**_

**Chapter 1 Beginning, with an unusual teacher and friends!**

Konohagakure was one of the strongest and most peaceful ninja villages. The sun was shining and…was someone was running from a huge mob?

Naruto was racing through the streets, running like a wild man! Behind him, a mob of both civilian and ninja alike was chasing after him. And by the looks of those weapons they were carrying, their intensions were not good.

Now, normally one would ask why these mob was chasing a barely five year old kid like he is the plague! This kid was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyubi no Kitsune who had attacked Konoha and had resulted in the death of a great part of the village, including the best hokage, or leader that Konoha had ever had, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage. Because of that, some people thought poor Naruto was the demon, and decided to take vengeance into their own hands.

Now, Naruto was no easy catch. Being repeatedly chased, the kid had an abnormal stamina and speed. He was able to outrun ANBU, which were the village elites. Still, he had bad luck with this mob, which was filled with some Sharingan and Byakugan users.

You see, there are two major clans that people love to praise. The Uchihas and the Hyugas. They both were praised for their eye doujutsus: Sharingan for the Uchihas and Byakugan for the Hyugas.

Byakugan allowed the user to see 180 degrees around himself, even pass his own skull! It also allowed him to see far with a precision unmatched. It allowed one to see the chakra passages and the tenketsus. Tenketsus were points in the chakra paths that, if messed with, could make one person get his chakra cut or an augment in that region.

Sharingan allowed a person to see chakra pathways, but not the tenketsus. Instead, it allowed a photographic memory. These two characteristics made the Sharingan a copy eye, capable of coping all non-kekei genkai's techniques to be copied by a sharingan user. In addition, the higher levels of Sharingan allowed the user to predict the enemies moves before they happened, making them be one step ahead in battle. Finally, it allowed one to use genjutsu just by looking at the enemies eyes. Making it a terrible technique.

So, it was no wonder that Naruto was having trouble running away from these mob. He turned to the right, but… "No fair! A dead end!"

A very afraid Naruto turned towards the only way out of that alley to find that the mob had already gotten there. They smiled seeing the poor child look at them in fear.

"Time to pay for what you did, demon!"

Naruto stepped back. "What did I ever do to you? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't try to fool us, we know that this is all just your acting. You don't trick us, Kyubi!"

In the distance, wearing dog mask, was an ANBU that was suppose to watch over Naruto. But he let the mob hit Naruto as they wished. _This is for what you did to sensei, monster._

The mob began to beat him up. Whether with simple fists or sticks it didn't mattered. Then one of them came closer and started to cut Naruto with a Kunai. The pain was too much and Naruto fainted form it.

Just as they were about to finish with him, half of the mob fell down. In its place stood a single ANBU, wearing a weasel mask. He was looking at the crowd in front of him with an active and fully mature Sharingan.

"You all are scum. I must eliminate all of you."

Even the shinobi in the group didn't stand a chance, as that was one of the most powerful ninja of the village, Itachi Uchiha. He was a prodigy like no other and was already a captain of an ANBU squad. So, in a matter of minutes, they were all dead.

Itachi grabbed Naruto, and was surprised to see red chakra healing the wounds. _Is Kyubi healing him?_ But Itachi couldn't think about that now, he had to save Naruto. He was going to go to the hospital, but then remembered that there were people there that had tried to kill him before there. _I have to go to Sarutobi, its Naruto's only hope!_

******In Naruto's mindscape******

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer like place. He glanced around, hoping to find something, when he heard a voice "**Ha, you are awakened. Come, young Naruto, we have much to talk."**

Naruto went towards the voice to find a huge cage. He then saw two blood red eyes looking at him from the other side. "**Do you know who I am, Naruto?"**

"K-kyubi-i?" asked a surprised and frightened Naruto.

"**Yes, and calm down, I'm not going to harm you. I'm the only reason you are still alive anyway."**

"But you destroyed the village! Why would you help me? And why are you on a cage? Where are we anyway?…"

Kyubi was getting impatient with all his questions. "**God, do you have to speak that loudly, kid? And stop asking so many questions and maybe I'll answer you."**

Naruto went silent. Kyubi sighed. "**Good, now about your questions. We are in your mind, and before you ask I'm here because your Fourth Hokage put me here…"**

"Impossible, he killed you!"

Kyubi looked at him. "**No, idiot. If that was the case you would be dead to. Anyway, he didn't kill me because he was unable to. Instead, he was able to seal me in you. That is why I am here and why I am in this cage. And since I'm sealed in you, I would die if you died. I don't want that yet."**

"**Now, on to the other matters. I want to make a deal with you…"**

"Wait! What about why you attacked the village? And this proposition of yours, how do I know I can trust you?"

"**God, not this again! Listen, hear the deal and then you can ask your questions child!"**

Naruto shut up, immediately.

"**Good. Now the thing is, I don't want a weak host. That would be insulting. So I'm offering my teachings so you can become stronger and a summoning contract of the fox clan. All I ask is when you are strong enough, you kill a certain someone for me, as part of my revenge. Now you can ask questions."**

Naruto thought for a while. "Why do you want me to kill this person? And this seems a lot for me but little to you, don't you think?"

"**Those are good questions, kid. Now listen here, by making you stronger I'm making myself feared, so that is a win-win situation for both of us. Second, that man was the reason why I attacked Konoha anyway!"**

"**You see, this man is called Madara Uchiha. He had developed a new level of Sharingan and that made him more powerful than I thought. It gave him the power to control me! He made me attack Konoha. He is the reason I am in this jail. You help me kill him, and I'll be forever in your debt."**

Naruto thought about it, and answered "Deal."

Kyubi then speaked "**Since you are having the opportunity, I'll have you know that foxes have a more natural affinity with fire and wind, though there are some that dominate the kitsune arts: a set of magic powers and techniques that are very deadly. Now you have to wake up, the old monkey wants to speak with you."**

*****In the special infirmary*****

Naruto woke up to find himself in a white room smelling like disinfectant. _Hospital._ At his side, Sarutobi was sitting in a chair, smiling at him.

"Good to have you back, Naruto. Weasel was worried."

"Itachi saved me! I got to thank him for that!"

Sarutobi was taken a little bit back at this. "How did you know that it was Itachi?"

"He is kind to me even after ANBU time. I know the identity of all the ANBU that help me: There is Itachi, there is Yugao and her team, and there is this guy named Yamaki."

Then Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "What about a man named Kakashi?"

"Grey hair defying gravity? Reading smut? Wears a mask even when he is off duty? That guy never helped me before, he helped the mobs catch me faster."

Sarutobi's eyes darkened. "He does, huh? I'll deal with him later. Naruto, tell me, is there something I should know?"

Naruto thought to himself _If I say I made a deal with Kyubi then Old man will try to do something about it. _He answered "No, why?"

_Maybe he didn't talk with kyubi yet. Let's hope so._ "Oh nothing, Naruto. The doctors say you should be ready to go."

******A few minutes later******

Naruto was walking through the streets, trying to avoid getting the attention of people. He then turned right in a street, to find a couple of kids trying to kill a serpent. The serpent was green, with some patterns on her body. The intriguing thing was, two lotus flowers were on her head (I took the look from kid Viper of The Secrets of the Furious Five).

"Hey, stop that!" yelled Naruto, getting the serpent away.

"We are going to kill that snake. Father said snakes are evil." One of them said.

Naruto looked at them. "This is a serpent, not a snake. Learn the difference."

"How about we kick your ass, then the serpents?"

Naruto looked around. There were seven kids, he had no chance against them. So Naruto grabbed the serpent and ran away.

*****At the forest*****

He stopped running and looked back. Long gone were those kids. He then put the serpent down. "Go away, they can still find you here."

The serpent looked at him, then bowed. "Thank you for saving me."

Naruto jumped in surprise. "You talk!"

"Yes, I belong to the serpent summoning clan. I came here looking for some flowers. I always liked the human world's flowers. But those kids tried to kill me. And you saved me!"

"It was nothing, really!"

"Still, I would like to give you something. I know, how about I let you take the trial of the Serpent. If you pass, you can get the Serpents summoning contract and sign it."

"But, I'm going to receive a summoning contract already. Can I have two?"

The serpent looked at him, a serious expression on her face. "Is it the snake contract?"

"No, the foxes."

The serpent smiled. "Then there is no problem. Just stay there."

Then the serpent went into a chanting and symbols appeared on the floor. She then roared "Summoning jutsu: The three judges."

There was a puff and smoke filled the place. Then three serpents appeared. The first one was red and had green eyes, flame-like dark patterns on his skin. The second one was black with red eyes, toxic symbols in green filled his skin. The last one was green with dark eyes, claw-like marks all over his body. The three of them were as tall as a horse and they were as large as Naruto himself.

"By the order of the serpents we are the three judges!" The three said as one.

"I'm Rathamantys, judge of pain, master of the burning fang." Said the first serpent.

"I'm Ayakos, judge of fear, master of the poison of nightmares." Said the second one.

"And I'm Minos, judge of despair, master of the stare of broken will." Said the last one.

"It is time for the trial of the Serpent." Said the three as they looked at Naruto

"What do I do now? And what is this trial?" asked poor Naruto, a little afraid.

"Do not fear, child. All we need is for you to fill this cup." Said the Rathamantys as the Ayakos showed a golden cup on his tail. "And fill it with a bit of your blood."

"Then, we will drink your blood and see your past. We will judge your life and then you are going to trial." Ayakos continued.

"Should you fail one of us." Completed the Minos. "You shall face our most prized weapons. If it was Rathamantys, the burning fang which gives you the worst painful experience you will ever feel. If it is Ayakos, the poison of nightmares which will turn you into the biggest coward, forced to live in eternal fear. And if it is me, you will face the stare of broken will, forever condemned to live in despair. Are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto was about to step back and refuse, when he heard a voice in his head _**Don't, this is a golden opportunity! Just take it kid.**_

_Kyubi? I didn't know we could talk in my head? _

_**You couldn't, I just decided to created the mental link to help you with training and situations like this. Accept it, you will pass for sure!**_

Naruto decided to accept Kyubi's advice. He then showed his hand and, since he didn't have a knife, he bit himself and the blood fell on the cup. Once it had enough for the test, the three serpents each drank their part.

Once they did, their faces were a mask of rage. They then said as one yet again. "It is time for the trial."

Rathamantys went first. "Your pain knows no boundary. Whether physical or psychological, you have suffered in both ends far too much. I deem you…worthy."

Ayakos went next. "You have faced a fear that you could not! That fear made you a everlasting speed demon, making you stronger. You evolved from your fear. I deem you…worthy."

Minos went last. "Your despair is far too much to describe. I fear that I never saw such life before, and yet you keep going sane. I deem you…worthy."

"By the power invested on us, we now give you permission to sign our contract and to ask three questions right now." As the three said that, a huge scroll appeared in the floor.

"Okay, first question, if I want, can I summon you three to battle?"

Rathamantys went first "You may, and we will assist you. Not only are we the three judges, our powers and techniques make us a formidable ally. However, you should only call us as last resort. We are not for mundane duties. You have two questions left."

Naruto thought for a while. "If I wished, could a serpent stay here indefinitely?"

Ayakos answered "Yes, but only one. You would have to talk with the boss of the snakes and ask for that to happen to one serpent. This one would be called your summon guardian and even if she lost all its chakra, it would remain in this realm unless you say otherwise. This happens with all contracts. You have one question left."

Naruto then answered, fearfully "I already asked this to that serpent, but can I have more the one contract?"

Minos went last. "Yes, but only two. For that to happen, you would have to sign one contract with blood from one hand and the other form blood of the other hand. Then, when summoning, you use the hand which you took the blood from to summon the creature from that contract. We must go now! Farewell, Naruto."

And with that, the three were gone, leaving Naruto with a huge scroll and an ecstatic little serpent.

"You did it! You did is! Finally we have a summoner."

"Could you stop cheering and help me sign this? And what is your name by the way?"

"I was name after another slithering creature, I'm Viper, at your service. Now, to sign this you must write your name in blood from one of the hands and then put a handprint with your blood as well. This is how you sign any contract!"

Naruto nodded and signed the way he was told. Then he asked Viper "Now what?"

"Well, you should summon the boss, but that could be complicated. So I'll do something else!"

Before Naruto could do anything, Viper began to chant again, new symbols appeared on the floor. She then whispered "Reverse Summoning jutsu."

Naruto felt himself being pulled from the ground and felt like he was being taken somewhere else.

*****In the Snake's Forest****

Naruto fell on something soft, which he recognized as grass. He looked up to find himself in the forest. He looked around and a great number of serpents was looking at him, pointing and exclaiming "Isn't that our new summoner?"

Then a huge serpent appeared, the size of it was colossal (Think about Orochimaru's eight-headed technique size). He had brown color with blue eyes, he also had a white mustache that fell on his side (Viper's father in the same film as the above.).

"**I heard about you, Naruto. I am Shitung, boss summon of the serpents. You impressed the judges, which is a hard thing. But I wasn't expecting you this early here**."

Then Viper went to her father head and whispered in his hear. The old snake nodded and said "**Very well, I understand your reasons, Viper, but you made Naruto take a big risk with the trails. I'm glad everything went alright**."

Naruto turned to the huge serpent. "Can I ask something?"

"**Of course, child**."

"Can you tell me more about the serpent contract, and can you make Viper my Summon guardian?"

Shitung was surprised by the request. "**Don't you wish another serpent? She is still young**!"

"Yes, but that is why I want her, because I want a close friend that may grow up with me as I go. If we do that, we will work better together."

Shitung thought about this, and nodded. "**Very well. The serpents are a bit like the snakes in terms of techniques we allow our summoner to have. With the exception of, while Snakes can swallow objects and keep them in their stomachs, we can't. But we do have an advantage: we can use elemental techniques, being our elements earth, water and thunder**."

Naruto nodded, then he raised himself up. "I must go now, time to sign yet another contract."

Shitung couldn't resist to ask "**Which contract it is, Naruto**?"

"The foxes."

"**Ah, yes. They were old allies of ours. There will be no problem then**."

Naruto was glad Shitung had said that. With a wave of goodbye, he was back into the normal world.

*******In the human world******

He raised himself from the ground as he once again had fell face first on the floor. _Okay, Kyubi, I'm ready._

_**Good, you shall see a scroll appear out of thin air.**_

And as he said that, Naruto saw a huge scroll appear out of thin air. He grabbed it and made the same thing as he did with the last scroll, except with his left hand. He then asked Kyubi _Now, how do I summon?_

_**It's easy, just do these hand signs. **_Kyubi then showed him the hand signs _**Hit the floor with the hand of the creatures you want to invoke and say 'Summoning jutsu'. As you meet the clan, you get to learn their names, so if you want a specific summon, you can just do the same thing as before, but saying the name of the summon you want in the end.**_

_That is it? I thought I had to chant something like Viper did?_

_**No, serpents have to do it because they can't do had signs. For you it's different.**_

_Okay, thanks._

Naruto then tried, "Summoning Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke, and a small red fox appeared in Naruto's front.

_I was expecting something bigger._

_**I wasn't, you are still young, you still need practice. For a beginner you did terrifically well.**_

_Thanks._

Naruto then turned to the young fox in the floor. "Hey, what is your name?"

"Hikari, sir. You must be My father's host. I will follow what you tell me to."

_Hey, Kyubi? Can she…_

_**Already taken care of, I knew you were going to want her as your summon guardian. **_

Naruto smiled. Thinks were going to be great from now on.

**Author's notes.**

**Delfim:** Here it is. The first chapter, just for you readers.

**Ego: **A little big, no?

**Delfim: **Maybe, let the readers decide that.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim: **Here it comes, a new chapter and dare I say it, a new moment of zen.

**Ego: **Here he goes again!

**Delfim: **Shut up, Ego. For those of you who don't know, my Ego is so big, it has a life outside my body.

**Ego: **We are destined for greatness, I tell you.

**Delfim: **Shut up, Ego.

**Brolly: **I'll kill you!

**Delfim: **Shut up Bro… BROLLY? RUN, EGO, RUN!

**Chapter 2 Itachi left. Old Man finds out. A Mom is gained!**

Naruto has passed some rough years of hard training under the guidance of Kyubi. Every day, he would go home looking like someone had tried to kill him, many times in a row. Ayame had asked him once why he looked like he was a dead man.

"My teacher is a slave driver!"

Unfortunately, that reached the wrong ears as there were some people that were listening to the conversation and came to argue with Sarutobi about it. While the old man didn't thought much about their whining, the fact that Naruto had a teacher came as a surprise and although he tried, he never found out who was Naruto's teacher. Not even from Naruto himself, who kept saying "I'm my own teacher, Old Man".

Sarutobi went as far as sending ANBU to watch Naruto train. Trustworthy ANBU, of course. However, one of the first lessons of Kyubi was how to hide your presence by absolute. Naruto learned quickly how to hide his chakra and to hide his scent. He learned how to walk in complete silence and how to turn invisible in the middle of the crowd. He could blend so well, not even the people around new he was there.

Of course, Kyubi could not teach him many jutsu. The thing his, Kyubi's jutsus were far too destructive for someone as young as Naruto. Kyubi ended up teaching only one jutsu to Naruto: "Fire Style: Fire Fox Jutsu."

This jutsu produced a fox made out of fire with one objective: destroy the enemy. Now, the good thing about the attack is not its power, which depends only on the amount of fire foxes produced. It's in the fact that these fire foxes were smart, and would track down the enemy as long as he is not too far away from the caster, because if they were, the fox fires would disappear before they reach their destination.

He also learned the fox fighting style, The Smart Fire Fist. A taijutsu that focused on tricking the enemy and using a chakra flare on the hands to increase damage. It was very hard to get the chakra control for it, but Kyubi helped him with the Tree Walking exercise.

Of course, he also got to know his summons better. Viper and Hikari became close friends and both were glad they had a summoner, trying to teach him everything they could about the summons.

******Flashback*******

"So could you two tell me more about yourselves?" asked Naruto.

"What do you want to know?" asked Viper. Hikari had a look of curiosity in her face.

"Well, how about we make some kind of introduction? Likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams! I go first, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are you two for being my friends, Kyubi-sensei, Old Man, Ichiraku Ramen, Itachi who is a brother to me and the ANBU that actually protect me. My dislikes are a one eye pervert by the name of Kakashi, because the guy always helped the mobs find me, most of the Uchiha clan except Itachi, because they are a bunch of stuck up assholes, the Hyuga clan, because they treat their own family like they are filth, the rest of the ANBU and the council, because they are always trying to get me killed. My hobbies are training, pranking, and run from mobs. My dream is to be the Hokage one day so that I will be respected by all."

Viper looked at Naruto in the eyes, then said, in a quiet voice "Naruto, you should quit that dream if those are the reasons. If you seek respect, you must earn it! A position will not give it to you! Work hard and prove everyone is wrong about you."

Naruto looked at Viper in shock. Then he smiled at her. "Thanks, Viper. Maybe you are right, but I'm still going to do it, I am going to be the Hokage, because if I can be it, then I will be proving them all wrong!"

Viper smiled. Hikari felt a bit left out. So she decided to go next. "Okay, my name is Hikari. My likes are Naruto, because you are our summoner, Viper, because she is a good friend, Kyubi-sama because he is a symbol of respect for the foxes, beefs and the kitsune arts. My dislikes are dogs, because they don't know their place, carrots, they taste awful, and anyone who threatens foxes. My hobbies are learning the kitsune arts, grooming my fur and make dogs look stupid. My dreams are to be the clan boss one day."

Naruto nodded, but was curious. "What kitsune arts do you know?"

"Well, I only know the 'Mystic Arrow' and the 'Flame Wheel'. I am still learning." Said Hikari, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, that is more than the techniques I know! I only know the Summoning Jutsu. So, how do they work?"

"The Mystic Arrow is a chakra made arrow that flies from my mouth towards the opponent. The Flame Wheel is actually a tricky one, because there is no flame, it is actually raw chakra that flows around me as I run to strike an opponent. These are the bases for other moves in the kitsune arts."

That is awesome. What about you, Viper?"

Viper had been hearing the conversation patiently, a thing that was just her image. From the three, she was probably the most patient with someone. Of course, if she gets excited, there is a rollercoaster and you are in for the ride.

"Well, my name is Viper. I like Naruto, same reason, Hikari, same reason, the serpent style taijutsu, which I'm learning, my father Shitung, because he is my role model and I want to be like him. My dislikes are snakes, they give us a bad reputation, sake, it's just awful and twists with one's head, and anyone who threatens serpents. My hobbies are learning the three sides of serpent teaching and the history behind the three judges. My dream is to learn the three fields of the serpent and take them to perfection. If I become the clan boss one day, then I will wield the title with honor."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are the three fields of the serpent?"

"Well, if you take the three judges as an example and their prized techniques, maybe you will get it! Rathamantis as the Burning Fang, which is his fangs covered in fire and he strikes the person, seeping liquid fire through one's body. That is a ninjutsu and it is the first field of the serpent. The second one his Ayakos and the Poison of Nightmares. I think this one explains itself: poison. The last one is Minos and the Stare of Broken Will. It is a illusion that breaks the will of the victim, so the last field is: genjutsu. Now a serpent has to know at leat one of these fields, but the higher ranks no more the one or have them developed. My father as all of the fields in a mastery level, that is why he is the clan boss."

Naruto nodded to this, then smiled. "You guys have such cool families!"

Both Hikari and Viper giggled at his comment.

*****Flashback end******

After that, Naruto stepped up his training to become stronger. He wanted to keep up with his two friends, but the lack of jutsu annoyed him a bit. Viper was the solution.

******Flashback*****

It was one of those days that Hikari was not there, busy learning the kitsune arts, so Viper was left to watch out for Naruto. She saw how he ran in circles at a speed that was impressive for his age. But she could see something was wrong. He was frowning more than usual. Of course he already did when he talked with Kyubi on his head, which she thought it was cute. But now, it seemed like there was something bothering him.

So she decided to talk with him. She rose up and slithered through the grass towards him. When she reached him, she started to make her way up his right leg to reach his right shoulder. Naruto was so used to it, he didn't even tremble. She looked at him in worry.

"What is wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, he knew he had no chance of lying to the serpent, she was far too smart to fall on his lies. So he decided to tell the truth.

"Kyubi said that most of his jutsu are to powerful for me to use. I only learned one. And then there is the fact that you guys are learning cool stuff and I'm not."

Viper was in shock. Naruto was jealous of the both! Well sure only foxes could learn the kitsune arts, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't learn from the serpents…

"Naruto, I think it is time we visit my father again."

A chanting later, they were at the Serpents forest. As before, Viper's father appeared again, this time a look of curiosity on his face. "**Again you come, Naruto. What do you seek from here, boy?**"

"Father!" Shitung turned to Viper. "Our summoner wants to learn the special jutsu of our clan!"

Shitung was surprised. "**Does he now? Well, let's not keep our summoner waiting, bring in the scroll of the summoner!"**

Three serpents appeared with a big scroll on their back. Naruto picked it up and opened it, reading the first move "Serpents fighting style: Slithering fist." A bunch of drawings were there, showing the style as the scroll explained it. He also found techniques like the "Serpent Hand" which made four poisonous serpents appear out of his arms.

He looked at Shitung. "What is all this?"

"**This, my child, are the techniques our summoners can learn! Various techniques in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and even in other fields. But you are too young to learn them all." **As he said that, Shitung opened the book in the fourth page, the 'Snake Eye Genjutsu'**. "You can learn up to this page, for now! When I decide you are ready for another bit of the scroll, I'll tell you another page limit and you may learn until there."**

Naruto nodded, glad to learn something more. He started attacking the scroll with a passion, trying to read as much as possible.

*****Flashback end*****

Naruto learned the fighting style, the "Serpent Hand", the "Paralyzing Fang" which was a taijutsu move that would make one strike paralyze the enemy temporarily and the Snake Eye Genjutsu", which would create fear on the enemy who looked at his eyes.

But nothing prepared him for that night. The night of the Uchiha massacre.

*****Flashback*****

_Are you sure I can rest today?_

_**Certainly, you have learned everything for the week and I think you should rest for a while. After all, I'm proud of you boy!**_

_Thanks sensei! I'm…_

Just then a cry for help was heard. Naruto ran there, trying to see what was wrong only to come across the most horrible of sights: a full out massacre.

"What…what is going on?"

He saw Itachi kill yet another person. He suddenly realized: He was killing Uchihas! Naruto was about to leave the place as he didn't want any part on this, he saw that Itachi was about to kill his own parents.

_**Kit, just leave them. They aren't worth it.**_

_Maybe not, but I am still going in. Something smells funny in all of this._

Naruto did a couple of hand signs and it the floor with both hands. "Summoning Jutsu: Hikari and Viper."

Itachi hoped he didn't need to do this, but the origin of the treachery was in his father. Apparently, his mother didn't know what was going on, as she tried to protect her husband. Fugaku was standing behind her, not caring that he was using his wife as a shield.

"Mom, step away!" ordered Itachi.

"Why are you doing this, Itachi? I don't understand!"

"ITACHI!"

Itachi turned to find four serpents coming at him. He jumped back just as a fifth serpent appeared in the middle, jumped in his direction and with a gracious turn, slapped Itachi in the face with her tail. She then recoiled back just for a little ball of fire to hit Itachi right in the chest. Itachi looked up as Hikari ran back to a boy he didn't want to see that night.

"Naruto, that is most unexpected of you to drop by. I didn't want you to see this."

"What are you doing, Itachi? Why are you killing your own clan?"

Itachi didn't care if Naruto knew by now, as he always thought it was better for both him and his listening mother to hear this… "Father and the rest of the clan were planning to take the power by force. They were going to kill Sarutobi and take his place as leaders of the village. I couldn't let this happen. I'm sorry if it seems cruel, but I'm doing the best for the village."

Mikoto gasped at this. _It can't e! Fugaku wouldn't…_ Fugaku seethed at his son's way of thinking. _We are Uchihas! How dare he tries to stop us…_ Naruto only nodded at this, but still asked "Why were you going to kill your mother too, then?"

"I was giving her a chance to leave, Naruto!"

Naruto thought to himself, than decided to ask "What next?"

"The plan was for me to infiltrate an organization called Akatsuki, who are after…some especial people." Itachi didn't know Naruto already knew about Kyubi. "I could then work as a spy for the village."

Naruto nodded once again. "What about your brother?"

As Naruto said this, Sasuke appeared. He looked at the dead people on the floor, then up to meet the site of his brother ready to fight a strange kid. "Big brother, was it him who killed them?"  
>"No Sasuke, I did. Tsukiomy"<p>

Sasuke fell limp on the floor.

"Ouch. You don't think you went a little overboard on this one?"

"It is necessary. If my brother can work through the pain, a new and respectable breed of Uchihas will rise."

"Only if he isn't gay, you know?"

Itachi actually choked on this. He hadn't thought of that! But then he felt ANBU approaching fast.

"It seems like I took too much time with this chat. Farewell, Naruto!"

And with that, Itachi vanished. Naruto sighed in relief, he was only trying to look calm, because in truth he was scared as hell of what Itachi could have done. He turned to ask Mikoto if they were alright, just to get a kunai in his chest, in his right lung missing the heart by little.

Fugaku was about to strike again, but Viper and Hikari would have none of that. As Viper attacked with close range fighting skills, Hikari used her "Mystic Arrow" to attack by far. But even though they tried, they stood no chance against a trained elite.

Fugaku grabbed Viper by the neck and squeezed it tightly. Viper couldn't hold for long and went puff. Fugaku then turned to Hikari and launched a kunai that hit the poor vixen in the tail. As she screamed in agony, Fugaku did a "Fire Style, Mini Fireball rain" to hit with the fireballs inside Hikari's mouth, burning the Hikari from the inside that made her go puff to.

He was about to finish the job when Mikoto stood in his front.

"What are you doing? They saved us!"

"The village can't know we were saved by this…demon. We would be the laughing joke of the century! The Uchihas will forever be a clan of respect! Now get out of my front!" As he yelled it, he hit Mikoto on the face, making her fall to the ground.

Mikoto was in shook! How could he do this to her? After everything she done for him, he hit her? Fugaku was never one to show love, but he had never hit her before! Was her marriage a lie? Did it actually mean anything to him? But she couldn't think of that now, she had to save Naruto! She found a discarded kunai on the floor, and picked it.

Fugaku was about to strike again when Mikoto hit him in the head with the discarded kunai in the head. Who knew that after all this years of yelling at Itachi to never leave his kunai laying on the floor, she would actually be grateful for he never following her advice.

As Fugaku hit the floor, Mikoto grabbed Naruto and she ran for her dear life, trying to find an hospital nearby.

*****Time skip, a few moments later*****

Naruto woke up in a white bed. Similar to the day when he was five year old, he just saw white. _Hospital._

_**Hey kid! Nice job, almost got the both of us killed.**_

_Kyubi? Do you have to be so loud? I'm still sleepy._

_**Well, maybe you ought open your eyes and look around.**_

Naruto did just that and found a circle of serpents around him, trying to keep the doctors and nurses away. Five two tailed foxes stood on his bed to, waving their tails menacingly to anyone who dare come close.

"Guys? What is wrong?"

One of the serpents and one of the foxes turned to Naruto. The fox went first. "Good morning, summoner, my name is Juno and I am the leader of the two tailed battalion. We are sorry for our delay in answering to your moment of need, but after seeing the state of Hikari, we needed to treat her or risk losing her. As soon as she was out of danger, she told us what happened and we rushed here."

"The same for us!" said the serpent. "Good morning, Naruto. I'm Serpos and I'm in charge of the snakes here. When Viper came to our world she was barely breathing. So we had to take care of her before we could come for you. Shitung himself was very nervous about her daughters well being and yelled for us to help her. As soon as she was able to speak, she told us what happened and we came for you."

Naruto nodded. "But then, why are you threatening the doctors?"

"Because one of them had poison in his needle." Naruto turned to Serpos. "As a serpent, I now every kind of poison there is to know. I can recognize poison just from the smell alone and I could clearly smell poison on that needle from the other side of the hospital."

"That is not all, I'm afraid." Naruto turned to Juno this time. "While you were asleep, sir, a man with grey gravity defying air came here and tried to use some sort of lightning technique on you. His palm was filled with electricity and he had a menacing look on the only eye I could see."

"Did he wear a mask?"

"Yes, yes he did! How did you know?"

"His name his Kakashi, and this is not his first attempt. Thanks for stopping him."

Juno looked embarrassed. "We…actually…didn't stop him. It was that women, Mikoto, who did it."

Naruto's eyes went wide. She had actually saved him! He then decided to ask "Who brought me here?"

"It was I."

Naruto turned towards the door, to find Mikoto standing there. She smiled at him. "It was the least I could do for saving me, Naruto."

There was the sound of footsteps, and Sarutobi appeared in the room. Once he saw the two tailed Foxes, he got into a fighting stance.

"Wait, Old Man. They are only protecting me!"

"Naruto! They are the servants of Kyubi! How can you trust them?"

"I do…because I trust Kyubi." Said Naruto as both Mikoto and Sarutobi went wide eye at the statement. Naruto then told the story of how Kyubi became his teacher, how he got two summoning contracts and the jutsus he learned.

"So that is what you meant by my teacher is a slave driver." Concluded Sarutobi.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you earlier, Old Man!"

"And you have two summoning contracts?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes, foxes and serpents."

"Serpents? Are you sure they are not Snakes?" asked Sarutobi, fear in his voice.

"I'm sure, Old Man! I know that Snakes belong to a traitor to the village, but I trust the serpents."

Sarutobi nodded at this. "Very well, Naruto. I'll trust your opinion. Oh, Mikoto, there is a matter I wish to speak with you!"

"Yes?"

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you were supposed to die that night!" Both Naruto and Mikoto looked at Sarutobi, eyes narrowed. "Please hear me out. The thing his, everyone believes you are dead. Including your son."

"Oh my god! I got to go back for him!"

"It's too late. He already believes he is the last Uchiha in the village. Furthermore, if the council knows you are still alive, they will use you as a breeding machine for baby Uchihas. I can't allow that to happen."

"So what do I do now?"

"There is a simple solution." Sarutobi went through a great number of hand signs. Thenhe hit Mikoto in the forehead and a seal appeared. "Sealing jutsu: Shape shift Seal."

In a minute, Mikoto was different. Her eyes were blue like Naruto's and her hair was a light brow. She looked at herself. The rest was pretty much the same, except her pale skin became more bronzed, like she had stayed a day in the beach just sunbathing. "What happened to me?"

"Just a Seal I created. All we need now is a new identity and you will be able to live a normal life. I do have such an identity, but it comes with a job."

"What is it that I need to do?" Asked Mikoto, decisively.

"As you may have noticed, Naruto isn't in the best of conditions. Even with the help he is getting, he is still badly treated and I wish I could change that. So if you accept, I wish to make you Naruto's adoptive mother."

Naruto and Mikoto looked at Sarutobi in shock. Naruto then looked at Mikoto, hope filling his eyes. He really hoped he could have a mother. But in his head different scenarios of rejection played themselves.

Mikoto was in a world of doubt. Could she really abandon her hold life, her son, for a new life. Then she looked at Naruto. _You are so different then Sasuke or Itachi. Can I really do it?_ But then she remembered something: she was been given a second chance! What was she doing questioning herself?

"Hokage-sama, I accept."

Naruto looked at Mikoto in shock. Then tears fell from his eyes as he ran towards her and hugged her fiercely to himself.

"I have a mom! I have a MOM!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Goku: **KAMEHAMEHA.

**Brolly: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Delfim: **Phew, thanks for saving us Goku.

**Goku: **No problem! Got to run, 17 is making problems again!

**Ego: **Thanks dude. I thought we were done for.

**Goku then disappeared.**

**Delfim: **Well, with that out of the way, the new chapter is done.

**Ego: **Let's try not to mess with that guy again, he scares the shit out of me. Literally.

**Delfim: **EGO! Too much information! Oh man it stinks!

**Ego: **Ups.

**Delfim: **Anyway, review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Delfim: **A new chapter is up. It's time for first day at the academy.

**Ego: **Why don't they call it a school anyway? It's not like they teach much there: 3 jutsus and History. I can learn that in School!

**Delfim: **First, you don't go to school, you are my Ego. If even I don't go to school when do you ever go! Second, you can learn jutsu in school?

**Ego: **If card tricks can be called jutsu!

**Delfim: **…Why do I even talk with you? It's not like anything smart is going to come out of you ever!

**Ego: **Remember you created me! The creator is reflected in his creations you know!

**Delfim: **Shut up Ego. **Delfim then looks around in worry.**

**Ego: **What?

**Delfim: **Last time I told you to shut up, Brolly appeared to kick my ass. Not going to happen this time.

**Kaiba: **No, he isn't coming. I'm the one that gets the privilege today.

**Delfim: **Okay… SETO KAIBA! RUN EGO!

**Kaiba: **Too late. I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

**Chapter** 3 **Pranks, Academy and a Snake Lady**

"Naruto." Said a sweet voice as she brushed Naruto's hair. "Time to wake up, or you will be late to academy. And on your first day to."

Naruto open his eyes to see his mom, Mikoto Uchiha, now called Miko Uzumaki, looking at him with that look that he came to love to wake up to. Miko had adapted well to her new life and roll. At first, she was a bit tense. After all, she wasn't used to any other thing in her house. But Naruto was different.

Every day he would come down and for breakfast, he would hug his mother, than jump to the table, eat his food, compliment her on the food and then go for training.

Another shock was he actually told her every day which training ground he would be at or if he was thinking of going to the Serpents Jungle. He had never mentioned going to the Foxes home, and when asked, he would say. "Kyubi told me I wasn't ready yet! So I'll wait till the time is right."

The thing that saddened her was Sasuke. He had turned into a dark, power hungry snob. He acted like the village owned him everything and he was always brooding about killing his older brother.

Miko had tried to visit Sasuke to change his ways, but Sasuke pushed her away, saying "You don't know what is like to lose your family being murdered by a relative! One you trusted!" If only he knew the truth… screw it, he still would act the same way.

So she decided to just give up on a lost cause and focus on her new charge: a bundle of joy with everlasting energy to boost! She still remember the headache the council tried to make out of this, they even tried to destroy the adoption papers. They were partially successful, and would have been completely successful if Sarutobi didn't create 3 copies of those papers. So life was good.

The only down side is that Naruto is not a really morning person, so she had to wake him up every day or he would sleep until noon. She sighed at this. Oh well, no one is perfect! And if that is his only problem, then she couldn't really complain about it.

As Naruto rubbed the sleep of his eyes, he was caught with the sight of both Viper and Hikari on his chest, curled in his chest and with their tales on each of his arms. Ever since the incident with Fugaku they had been really overprotective of him. He still remembered how they reacted when he summoned them again.

******Flashback no Jutsu******

"Summoning Jutsu: Hikari and Viper" yelled Naruto as he slammed both his hands on the floor. He was at home, a day after he was out of the hospital and he decided to call them out since it seemed like they were avoiding him.

There was a huge puff of smoke, then both stood there. They looked at Naruto, tears in their eyes. They rushed towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Girls! What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Forgive us, Naruto!" Sobbed Viper "We weren't strong enough and we were defeated by that man. We let you down!"

"We were overconfident in our skills." Continued Hikari. "He attacked us on our weak spots. We are sorry we failed you!"

Naruto went wide eyed. They thought they had failed him?

"Girls, he was an elite trained ninja! We were no match for him. If anything you were awesome by standing up to him! Mikoto told me everything. I was the one that was nailed with a kunai on the chest."

Both were about to protest, but Naruto silenced them. Look, we were overconfident, and we paid the price. Let's not repeat the same mistake and we will be fine, okay?"

They both smiled at him and nodded.

"Good. Now let's go. I'm itching to get back at training."

******Flashback end******

So after that, Naruto went back to training with Hikari and Viper on his side. They were inseparable now, and a terrible pranking force in Konoha. Their skills were feared by every ninja, because no one knew who they were going to prank next. Strangely, though, only people who ever done wrong to Naruto got pranked. The others were always safe from them.

There seemed to be one who was always it with something: Kakashi Hatake. The guy had once appeared with pink hair and another with no hair. Then there was that time that Kakashi's clothes just erupted in flames in the middle of the market. And who could forget about the day when his shampoo was exchanged by essence of fish. He was attacked by all the cats of Konoha in the same day, including Tora.

The best one, however, was one day when Naruto did the unthinkable. It started with a normal day, until…a high pitched scream was heard. When the ANBU reached there they saw Kakashi on the floor, eyes widen as his book fell on the floor. But it wasn't his normal book. No, it was gay porn. Kakashi could never prove it was Naruto, but knew it was him. It could only be him.

Naruto grinned as a new prank came into mind. He saw the clock: 7:00. Plenty of time to do it. He whispered to his two partners and the three grinned. This was going to be a blast.

"And what are you planning to do today?" Asked Miko while still preparing breakfast. "Better yet, who will you prank today? Kakashi again?" She actually hated the guy just as much as Naruto did, because the prick had tried to use his sharingan to get a view of her naked. But Naruto was getting home at that time and warned Miko about him. Let's just say that he deserved every bit of pain she inflicted on him.

"Nah, he is out on a mission. I'm going to go after the Hyugas today!"

"Very well, remember they use the byakugan at 9:00, 11:00, 16:00 and 18:00. Other then that, it shouldn't be a challenge to you."

Naruto grinned. Miko knew everything about the village defenses because Fugaku would sometimes leave the papers about it around the table and she would read them.

"Thanks Mom! I promise I won't be caught!"

"I hope so!" Maybe it wasn't a good idea of a mother to give this kind of incentive to Naruto to do pranks, but these had a lot of advantages: one, it promoted his stealth abilities; two, it forced people to revise their defensive systems so they wouldn't get pranked, which would lead to a more protected village…and it was funny as hell!

Naruto ate his breakfast, kissed his mother in the face and then ran to his bedroom to get changed, hoping to start his plan before it was time for the academy to start. He went to the wardrobe and grabbed his new outfit. After seeing his clothes once, Mikot had trowed them away with the help of Hikari and Viper.

His new clothes were an orange jacket with dark flames on the bottom and a green viper dancing in the back, he also wore a black muscle shirt with the kanji for 'Serpent' in green and 'Fox' in orange, both on the chest area. He wore some black pants and black combat boots.

"Girls?" asked Naruto as Viper slithered rested on the inside of his jacket, where she could attack from any of Naruto's sleeves and Hikari jumped to his neck, circling it and then settling down, looking like a furry scarf. "Let's go, we got a meeting with the Hyugas!

******30 minutes later, outside the Hyuga Mansion******

"This is fox, everything is ready on my end!" said a feminine voice through the radio communicator in Naruto's ear.

"This is serpent, I'm ready to."

"Okay, this Prankster. Start plan in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

All hell broke loose as chickens, ducks and geese filled the halls of the Hyuga mansion. The Hyugas were still sleeping except for the branch house, with whom Naruto actually sympathized and always warned before the pranks.

As the Main House was coming out of their bedrooms, they never noticed that their clothes had a strange glister on them. They only noticed when they came outside and the feathers started to stick to their clothes. GLUE! Their clothes were filled with glue! And with all the feathers in the air, everyone was doomed to become giant feather balls.

The only ones that escaped this were, once again, the branch house, Hinata and her sister Hanabi. The branch house was warned and had avoided the Main house corridors. Hanabi and Hinata were lucky, because they had woken up sooner than the others to train earlier.

Naruto, Hikari and Viper laughed as they saw their handiwork. It was brilliant! The perfect plan put to action!

"This was priceless!" yelled Viper between laughs.

"I know! I never had seen so many feathers on a human before! Maybe they are a new breed?" joked Hikari as she rolled on the floor.

Naruto whipped a tear out of the corner of the eye, then froze as he looked up.

"Girls? We better run now!"

Both looked to find all the Main house looking at them!

"Yeah, we better go now!" said Hikari as she started to step back slowly.

"I agree. See you around!" said Viper as she slithered back.

As if someone had ringed a bell, everyone started running. Ones to save their lives, others to avenge their honor! It was how many people woke up, by the yelling of both sides of the run.

There was, however, one person that watched the run with interest. That person was Anko Mitarashi. She was bored and with nothing to do because the Hokage didn't have a mission for her today, unless she wanted to do D rank missions. Yeah right! As if she would be caught doing that shit again! No way.

But just as she was about to go for dango, trying to calm herself, she sees a kid with a bunch of geese in cages. She was actually admired as to where he got the geese, but when she saw what he had done with them, she had actually rolled on the floor. The kid was a genius. Now he was outrunning all the Main Hyuga.

_This kid is fast! And he doesn't seem to tire anytime soon! And he is smart, if he was able to prank the Hyugas. Interesting. Maybe there is some hope for new ninjas in this generation yet. Lets see what he does next._

******A few minutes later, at the Academy******

The teacher looked at the class. He loathed the day he had lost that card game at the beginning of the year. Because of that, he got the worst year: the 1st one. Iruka was a lucky son of a bitch, he got the last year, the easiest one!

As the teacher was calling the names, he noticed the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' on the paper. He decided to go right past that one and call for the next one on the line. Once he was done with the calls, he was about to just put a miss in Naruto's paper when a shadow appeared over the him…

"Teacher, why didn't you call my name?" asked a voice he didn't want to hear.

The teacher looked up to see Naruto standing there, on top of his desk and looking at him with a face that outright told the teacher 'I know what you were doing and I don't like it one bit'. The teacher started to seethe at the sight of him. "Get out of here, demon! Your kind is not welcomed here!"

Naruto nodded. "Fair enough, just a question though."

"What do you want?"

"Are you allergic to serpents?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the question and the innocent tone that was asked with. This wasn't going to end well. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you are about to get bitten by one. Surprise!"

As Naruto said that, he raised his sleeve and faster than the students could see, Viper had come out, bitten the teacher in the neck and went back inside the sleeve. The teacher yelled in pain, then started to feel dizzy…

******A few moments later*****

The teacher woke up to find himself tied to a post. He had his mouth stuffed with something and when he looked at what it was he almost vomited: his own underwear! He was completely naked, in the middle of the street, with his unmentionables on his mouth!

People around him would stop, outright laugh at him and then just leave. There was a sign over him that said "Don't look at me! I'm just married to this post and we just had butt sex!". Suffice to say, that only made people laugh more at the poor chunin.

The culprit was nowhere to be seen. Naruto had decided to go eat after the prank he had just played. Just as he was going from rooftop to rooftop, he was complimenting Viper.

"Congratulations, Viper, your poison his really great, you know?"

"It's just a sleeping poison, nothing much! But I am proud of it, too!" said Viper, glad she was being praised.

"Hey, I helped you carry that idiot and tying him up! Don't I deserve a compliment?" pouted Hikari, feeling left out.

"Of course, Hikari, you did great to. You shouldn't be jealous, though, I like the both of you the equally! Never forget that!"

This made both blush. Then both looked at one another and in a gestural language Hikari said to Viper "We will talk about this later." Viper nodded. This happened without Naruto' knowledge, as he was looking for a place to eat.

"Hum, hey girls, why not try dango today? It might be good to try something new!" asked Naruto as he was coming close to a dango restaurant.

They both nodded at his suggestion and they entered the dango restaurant. The problem was that Naruto never had dango in his life, so he was kind of undecided about what to order. Just as he was about to just turn back and go for ramen, a voice was heard.

"Hey, Brad, give him the beginners dish and put it on my account."

Everyone in the restaurant gasped at the sight of who had said that, shocked to the bone. Naruto turned to see a purple haired women wearing a beige jacket, a fisher net shirt and a short skirt. Even though she looked like a whore, Naruto decided to not judge this new person by the looks, for three reasons.

One, he himself was the living proof that normally the looks can be deceiving. Who would tell, after looking at Naruto, that he was able to outrun ANBU? Second, the best opponent is the one that his able to hide his true skill, weather by looking inferior to what he is or by one's acting. Third, she was paying! How many people actually wanted to pay for his meals? The least he could do was hearing her out!

"Thanks, miss?"

"So you don't know me? I'm hurt. My name is Anko Mitarashi. Ring any bells?"

Naruto's eyes widened. THE Anko Mitarashi? One of the persons that was in charge of the interrogation of people in Konoha? Naruto had heard about her from his mother, and how she was her friend when she was still Mikoto. From what he heard about her, they were both very similar in terms of past.

"I'm honored of meeting you, Anko Mitarashi."

"No need to talk like that with me, kid. There is no honor here, just me paying some dango to a person that caught my interest. That prank you did to the Hyugas was excellent!"

"It was nothing, really. I just…knew when to strike!"

"But the one that caught the most my attention was what you did to your knew teacher. That was hard!"

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing if he had come to your face and called you a demon? I think you more than anyone know what I'm talking about!"

Anko was shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"My mom told me about your past. She told me how you were a student of a man who became a traitor and then you got blamed for it too."

Anko was actually surprised. "I didn't know you had a mother! Who is she and how does she know so much about me? "

"I was adopted recently, her name is Miko Uzumaki! She took me in a few weeks ago. And I don't know how she knows, you will have to ask her personally." Naruto actually knew how, but didn't want to tell. "I just ask that you don't kill her. She is very nice to me."

There was a pang of pain in Anko's eyes, one that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, I just used to really like this woman, Mikoto Uchiha, but she died a few weeks ago at the hands of her own rampaging son. She was a very close friend, and one sexy bitch. The name is very close to Miko, so forgive me for my reaction."

"No need for that." said Naruto. "I understand."

Anko smile came back. "So kid, if your teacher isn't going to teach you, want a hand on that?"

Naruto looked at Anko in the eyes. "What?"

"I asked if you want me to help you learn what the academy should teach you! Mind that you will have to be sometimes without me, as I have missions too. So what do you say?"

Naruto was shocked. "Why would you help me?"

Anko shrugged "Because I like your pranks, and I have been bored. Besides, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Naruto laughed at her silliness. "I wouldn't want it any other way! Oh, by the way, what is the beginners dish?"

"It's a dish with a dango of each kind! That way you can try and see if you like any them."

Naruto smiled. He had a feeling that this teacher was the right kind for him.

As the dango came, Naruto offered some to his teacher and then both started eating their meals as they discussed their plans for the new training. Hikari and Viper would steal some food in the middle of their talk.

Anko finally noticed the serpent, and her eyes went wide. "The SERPENTS? But I thought that the contract was lost?"

"It was, but I saved one of the members from death, passed the trial of the serpent which I will not talk about as each summon as their own, and got permission."

Anko then noticed the subtle movement of Naruto's scarf. "What about that, Einstein?"

"Hikari is my second summon." Answered Naruto as Hikari showed her head. "She belongs to the fox clan."

Anko whistled. "I didn't know you could summon two clans?" as Anko said that, she thought to herself _Must be Kyubi's doing._

"So, let's get started!"

Anko grinned. "When I'm done with you, you will wish you had never said those words."

*********Time-skip: that night******

Anko was really impressed with her new student. They had used the morning for physical training and sparring and it was only her experience that allowed her to pass trough without a beating. Seriously, the kid had the skill and two unpredictable styles of fighting.

Then they used the afternoon to check what jutsu he knew and she was shocked that he knew some clan jutsu already! Of course they were the basics, but still! That is when she realized he didn't know the three required by the academy.

So she passed the day teaching Naruto the henge. It was actually a surprise to find he had such a good chakra control, which he answered by saying that was one of the first things he trained in his life.

He had gotten the henge by night and even made a variation that Anko though it was both humorous and hot, the 'Sexy Jutsu'. Such a hot girl in Anko's front was not good for her blood flow, as she was losing rivers of it through the nose. Anko was a proud bisexual woman and she was never shy about her sexuality, so she actually went and grabbed the boobs of 'Naruko', thinking that it would just puff and she would be left with Naruto again!

The incredible thing was that it was a real transformation, making Anko wonder what else this kid could do. Of course, by then, Naruto was already freaked out. She explained as just checking if it was a real transformation or a henge.

But now, it was dark and the kid was panting on the ground.

"You did well, kid!"

"Thanks, sensei!"

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, you are teaching me after all, so the title suits you!"

"Not really, kid. It makes me feel old."

They both laughed, then the kid said "Hey, want to spend the night with us? I'm sure you might find a surprise or two!"

Anko was a very curious person, so when he said that, it was like seeing a fish bite the hook.

"Alright, buster. Let's see what surprise you have there!"

They waked together towards Naruto's house. Hikari and Viper had left to train in their clans, so they walked in silence. That is, for as long as Anko can keep quiet…

"So, was it your new mommy that forced you out of those horrible jumpsuits?"

Naruto grumbled. "They were not that bad! But yes it was her, with some help from my summons."

Anko laughed. "That had got to be priceless. But you know that those clothes are not really stealthy."

"These are my training clothes. They are made of a tissue that makes movement harder on the user. Furthermore if I can go around and evade ANBU with this, then I don't need help with stealth. But I do have another set of clothes, my mission clothes."

"Oh, and what are those clothes?"

"You will find out if and when we do a mission together!"

Anko pouted, but nodded. A good ninja always kept a thing or two for himself, even the most insignificant of stuff.

They had reached Naruto's home. Naruto knocked on the door. "Mom, I'm back from training and have a surprise for you!"

Anko was a bit surprised, but kept herself there. Maybe his new mother was someone she already knew? Oh god, what if she had tortured her before and now she wants revenge!

Miko came to the door. There was a moment the world stopped as both Anko and Miko looked at each other in absolute shock.

"Anko?"

"Mikoto?"

**Authors notes:**

**Delfim: **So there you go, another chapter done and dare I say it, it was a good one.

**Ego: **Enough with this, when will Sasuke get his ass kicked?

**Delfim: **All in due time. Anyway are you sure you don't need any help Yugi?

**Yugi: **No, just finishing here. Alright Exodia, Obliterate!

**Kaiba: **NNNNNNNOOOOOOO.

**Delfim: **Wow, a lot of guys have been screaming that a lot lately!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Here it is, this new chapter is right out of the oven, read it while it is hot!

**Ego: **You have been watching too many cooking shows, you know!

**Delfim: **Shut up, Ego. Anyway, the new chapter will be about the exam to make genin. There is going to be Sasuke and Sakura major bashing. With a little bit of Kiba being reason of joke, but it is only for a bit of fun and only on this chapter.

**Ego: **Why don't you bash him to?

**Delfim: **There are some reasons: One, he is not such a bad guy, just a bit of a jerk in the beginning, but that is all. Second, Hinata as to get someone out of all this!

**Ego: **Oh, how sweet, always looking out for little Hinata!

**Delfim: **Hey, Hinata is one of my favorite characters, it is going to be hard to break her heart when she finds out Naruto is taken…or maybe not?

**Ego: **What are you thinking?

**Delfim: **Won't tell you. You will wait for the right time to come.

**Chapter 4 Genin exam, Kicking Ass**

"Do you have your stuff, Naruto? Pens, papers and prank bag?" asked Miko as she helped Naruto with his stuff.

"Mom, I prepared everything yesterday night while you and Anko didn't let me sleep with your moans and yells! Seriously, silencing seals are not that expensive!"

Miko blushed. The last year, both Miko and Anko had became an item. Naruto was really happy at the beginning but he didn't know one thing about Miko, she is very loud in bed. "Guess we did forget something yesterday, sorry Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "You know I have nothing against you being together. If anything I'm happy you found someone. But today is my genin exam and I wanted to at least look presentable to it. But now I look like I have been killed and brought back from the dead."

Miko laughed at Naruto's comparison. To tell the truth, she knew he was just messing with her: Naruto as soon as he heard her activated a silencing seal outside her room. She knew because she found it activated in the morning. Plus Naruto looked well rested, just acting to tease his mom.

"I understand. But don't be so nervous, you will pass it for sure! Remember what I taught you for the written part, Kyubi and the summons prepared you for the throwing shuriken and taijutsu part, and Anko got you two of the three needed jutsu for the last part and then gave you a good substitute for the last part!"

This was true, indeed Miko had helped him with the boring lessons of history, making them more interesting with a bit of acting on her part. Kyubi and the summons had trained him to the bone for his body to be ready against any opponent and his aim was near perfect. He had learned the henge and substitution. Due to his still large chakra reserves, he couldn't do the bunshin, but he learned from Anko a nice technique from the same family of techniques: kage bunshin jutsu! HE was so good with that one it became one of his favorites.

"Okay, see you when I am rookie of the year!"

"I know you will be, but don't boost about it so loudly, you will demoralize the other kids!" joked Miko.

Naruto then smirked, made a cut in both his hands, then a bit of hand signs later… "Summoning Jutsu: Hikari and Viper".

Hikari and Viper appeared on his front. She took their original positions: Viper inside Naruto's jacket and Hikari around his neck. But not before they had looked at each other significantly. They did have that 'talk'…

********The Talk******

"So, Hikari, care to tell me why you were blushing the other day?" asked Viper, pointing at Hikari.

"Guess for the same reason as you, Viper. Face it, we like him really much. He is kind, loving and caring. But he is also funny and smart, with all those pranks he plans. And he is very protective of us and…oh there is too much to tell."

Viper nodded. "Yes, there is…he keep us going and inspiring us to be better, but at the same time he works hard to improve himself. One cannot help but to fall for him!"

They both sighed. Then looked at each other. "Does this mean we will have to fight for him?" asked Hikari, not liking the idea.

"No, there is only one thing we can do, we will have to wait for Naruto's choice. The one he chooses will have to do her best to make him happy. That is all."

"What if he chooses someone else?"

Viper was in thought about this. "Then we will make sure that that someone is one that can make him happy. That is all we can do, Hikari!"

Hikari nodded at this. Then both returned to their trains, trying to get stronger for the guy they love.

********Talk End*******

"Good Morning, ladies! I hope you are ready to kick ass!" Do you need to ask who said this?

"Of course we are! We are so going to leave those genin on the floor!" yelled an excited Hikari as her tail wagged.

"I agree!" said Viper, equally excited. "This is what we have been training for: to be the best!"

"Then let's go!"

*******At the Academy******

Everyone was talking loudly, some saying they would pass, others nervous that they would fail. Sasuke was seating at one side with all his fan girls in seats near him and…is that a fan boy? No, it's Sakura yelling at Ino again!

In that moment, Naruto entered the room. Everyone turned to see the new kid, admired about is looks. These were some of the thoughts.

_Who is the new kid? Better show him I'm top dog!_

_W-w-who is t-t-the new k-k-kid?_

_Humph, he is nothing compared to an Uchiha, just another wimp to bite the dust!_

_Whoa, he is hot! Maybe more than Sasuke! You win forehead, you have Sasuke, the new kid his mine!_

_Well, he is cute, but Sasuke is hotter!_

_*buzz* Interesting, he might be the strongest in here.*buzz* Yes, I have to watch this one closely._

_Troublesome, a super kid just entered the room. And what is with the fox in his neck and that…is that a serpent?_

_I wonder if this kid will accept a eating contest with me?_

Most of the girls were looking at Naruto with hearts in their eyes. Viper and Hikari seethed at this. Most of those bimbos won't even make genin. The two thought at the same time _Stop looking at my man!_

Naruto looked at the kids around, trying to see where he should sit down. He found an empty spot near Sasuke, but ignored it. He saw another near a kid with black sunglasses and a high collar jacket. _An Aburame, quiet but smart! The type of guy I can sit down next to._

So, to the shock of all, the new kid sit near Shino. They were quiet for a while, then Naruto extended his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. May I know your name?"

Shino raised an eyebrow, then said simply, and without acknowledging the hand "My name is Shino Aburame."

Naruto then made a goofy face. "You know, when one has his hand like this, you are supposed to shake it!"

Shino was surprised. Naruto knew he was an Aburame and still wanted to shake hands with him? Shino smiled. Maybe there was hope for a friend. He decided to do a test and, as he shook Naruto's hand, he slipped some bugs into his hand. Naruto laughed.

"Those tickle a bit. So this is the type of bug that Aburame use!" Said Naruto as he looked at his hand.

Shino smiled behind his collar. Now he knew this kid could be a friend, if he wasn't disgusted about his bugs. "These are the basic ones. However, from my clan, one can chose different animals to form a hive in them. My uncle as killer wasps."

"Really, that is so cool. The only downside is they eat your chakra a lot, don't they?" asked Naruto.

"One gets used to it." Replied Shino. "Can I ask why you don't seem disgusted by my bugs?"

"It's not bugs that bother me." Answered Naruto. "People are sometimes far more disgusting than any animal can ever hope to be."

Shino nodded at his logic. Coming from the Aburame, logic was an essential thing and his was correct in every sense and form.

Just then, a kid with a dog in his head got in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't even blinked. "Could you move, you are blocking the light."

"You think you are good, but in here, I'm top dog got it!"yelled the kid.

Naruto looked at him, then looked up. "Could you keep your pet on a tighter leash? He is a bit annoying!"

Everyone laughed at this. The kid looked at Naruto. "What did you say?"

"Hey, if the problem is that you are top dog, I can get you neutered! Simple and fast!"

Everyone broke down laughing. The kid looked at Naruto, then smiled. "Never heard that one before. I like your style man. Name is Kiba, and the little guy over me is Akamaru." Said the now identified Kiba as he extended his hand.

Naruto shock it. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet both owner and pet…whatever way the thing works." Kiba laughed at the joke. "You are not that far from the truth. In the Inuzuka clans, both dog and human take care of each other. So at some times, he is my owner!"

Naruto laughed at the information while Shino sniggered at Kia. Just then, Iruka came in the classroom. "Okay, people, let's all sit down so we can start the written test. After that, you will meet Mizuki outside. Any questions?" seeing as no one had questions, Iruka started giving the papers out.

As the papers were being given, Viper did a quick scan to the paper. "Naruto, wait a moment. I think there is a minor genjutsu in your paper."

Iruka saw the serpent and confused it with a snake that was going to attack Naruto. Without even blink, Naruto raised his hand and grabbed Iruka's arm as he was going in for the kill. The kunai in Iruka's hand was at mere millimeters of Viper.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing? She could be a spy for Orochimaru!" yelled Iruka as he tried to pull is arm back.

But the thing is, he couldn't! Naruto had such a strong hold of his arm that he couldn't even tremble. He looked at Naruto and saw ice cold eyes looking at him.

"Iruka-sensei. First, I will give you one chance to apologize to my summon. If you don't, I'll get pissed. Second, she couldn't be a spy because she is a serpent and Orochimaru uses snakes! Last, you should be trying to look after the guy who put a genjutsu on my paper. Because this I could have failed this part if Viper, the serpent here, hadn't found the illusion."

Iruka was livid. He had never seen Naruto act like that! He was even more livid when he saw that Naruto was right: it was a serpent and there was a genjutsu on the test.

"Okay, Naruto. Just let me take care of the test…"

"First apologize to her!" yelled Naruto without letting go.

Iruka gulped, then turned to the serpent who was looking at him. "I'm sorry for this, I thought you were…"

"It is alright, Iruka." Appeased Viper. "You couldn't see me clearly, that was a misunderstanding." As she said that, she slithered out of Naruto's jacket.

The moment she did, most kids freaked out. Viper was no longer the small serpent she once was, she was big enough to touch both hands of Naruto, with her tail and head, when his arms were stretched. Hikari hadn't growed so much, because her growth spur was not yet upon her, which actually allowed her to ride as Naruto's scarf. So she was impressive. Most of the girls backed away from her. Sakura did what she does better: screeched.

"NARUTO-BAKA. HOW DARE YOU BRING A UGLY SERPENT TO THE ACADEMY! YOU REALLY ARE A…" just as she was about to continue, the room was filled with enough killer intent to suffocate even a jonin. Naruto was the source.

"Sakura, I'll only say this once. I don't care what your whore of a mother told you about me, I don't care what you say about me. You say one more thing about Viper or Hikari AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sakura trembled. But if there is one thing that all people know is that, in the world, there is only one thing that is immortal: the human stupidity!

"NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME. JUST BECAUSE I WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH A DEMON LIKE YOU, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME!"

Naruto was about to retort back when the most amazing thing happened: Viper snapped! She slithered towards Sakura, at an amazing speed, and hit Sakura with her tail. Then, as Sakura went back, she enrolled herself around Sakura's waist, and circling a table with her tail, she threw Sakura against the wall. Sakura hit the wall hard and fell unconscious. Viper then slithered back towards Naruto, muttering something that sounded like "stupid banshees" and "pink haired freaky whores".

Everyone was in shock at what happened. That serpent had just done what could be described as the most awesome thing they had ever seen since they had come to the Academy. Naruto was in even more shock at what happened: patient and calm Viper…snapped? The end of the world must be near!

It was at that time that Hikari decided to wake up…

"WHAAAA, what did I miss?"

Everyone turned to Naruto's neck to see the fox. Iruka was pale again and the girls ran towards her, trying to pat the now scared fox. This only help to spite more of Viper's anger. "Everyone loves foxes, but serpents? No, because serpents are evil…" Naruto was beginning to worry about her.

"Naruto, who is that fox you have there?"

"That, Iruka, is my fox summon. And before you start, I have two summoning contracts: Serpents and Foxes. That is all I'm going to say."

Sasuke raised himself from his place and went to Naruto. "Give them to me. I'm an Uchiha, I deserve them more then you could ever."  
>Naruto didn't have time to answer as it was Hikari's time to snap! Before anyone could grab her, she ran at high speed at Sasuke, did a somersault in the air, then hit Sasuke with her tail. As Sasuke was getting his bearings back, Hikari put her tails up. "Flame Wheel." Before Sasuke could escape, a ball of fire hit his chest and sent him near Sakura, where he laid unconscious. She then throttled back, muttering something like "stupid arrogant jerks" and "egotistical motherfuckers".<p>

Naruto was actually freaked out by this. He knew the girls like the paw of his hand. They had never acted that way towards anyone! Now, they just snapped? And out of her 'period'? he would have to find out what the fuck was wrong with the both of them.

But that would be for later. He had to bring the class back together. "Iruka, my test!"

Iruka snapped back into reality. "Yes, of course."

And so they were back to doing the test. A few seconds later you could find two people sleeping: Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru thought the thing was just troublesome and Naruto…had finished the test already and was bored.

*****A few minutes later*******

They were out in the field, ready for the taijutsu part of the exam. Viper and Hikari were in their usual places. Naruto saw the other matches. The objective was to hit Mizuki at least once. Naruto was commenting the battles with Kyubi.

_These guys suck. Most of them doesn't even have a decent fighting stance, just a poor copy of the academy style._

_**Maybe so, but you would be just like that if it wasn't for the help me and Shitung have given you. By the way, when are you going to tell those two!**_

_What are you talking about, Kyubi?_

_**I mean, when are you going to tell them your feelings? It would be easier if you do it sooner!**_

_Are you kidding me? What if they don't love me back? And for the record, did you saw Shitung's size? If I ask her daughter and Hikari to be my girlfriends, he would kill me! Oh, and it's my turn to fight, so let me focus._

As Naruto thought that, Mizuki called is name. Sasuke had just gotten out after hitting Mizuki three times. Kiba said that Mizuki went easy on him and Naruto knew it was quite truth. The council always wants' what they think is better for the golden boy.

Naruto took his jacket and put it on the floor. Both Hikari and Viper got on the jacket, as if it was some kind of seat for a show. Naruto then went to the stage. He looked at Mizuki and saw a glint in his eyes he knew all too well. It was one of hate.

"Okay, Naruto. If you can hit me, you pass."

Naruto then got in the fighting stance of the Smart Fire Fist: legs bend and hands held close to each other in a circle position, looking at the opponent. Chakra flared in his hands like a blue flame.

"Naruto, this is a taijutsu match. You don't need chakra!"

"For my style, I need. You will see!"

The match began and ended in less than ten seconds: Mizuki went to strike Naruto with a punch in the face, Naruto grabbed and turned the fist away as he touched Mizuki in the chest. A blast was heard and Mizuki fell out of the ring, clothes with chakra burns.

Everyone was silent. The new kid had beaten Mizuki in less the ten seconds! The only ones that weren't frozen in shock were Hikari and Viper, because they knew already of that ability, Shino, who was studying the taijutsu with interest and Sakura who was…screeching again!

"NARUTO-BAKA, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MIZUKI-SENSEI. YOU STUPID DEMON!"

In a blink, both Hikari and Viper had moved. They were upon Sakura and this time, Viper bit her in the leg. As Sakura opened her mouth to scream in pain, Hikari jumped and sent a mystic arrow to her chin, not strong enough to do hard damage, but to make the jaws hit each other and the impact made Sakura dizzy. Then, both Hikari and Viper flicked Sakura with their tails as a whip and threw her against the wall again.

"Would you shut up? Some of us have sensitive ears, you know?" yelled Hikari.

"Yeah, and just for the record, nobody likes the billboard, pink haired banshee screaming at them!" __

Everyone was in silence, until Iruka came out, saw the mess and asked "What the hell happened while I was correcting the written exams?"

******Lunch break******

"You guys really flipped out today! Are you sure everything is fine?" Asked Naruto as they ate at Ichiraku's Ramen.

Hikari and Viper looked at each other. They knew that sooner or later they would have to tell what was wrong. They decided to do it tonight. But first…they needed to tell their families.

"Naruto, we will explain everything tonight, okay? Just be patient until then!" asked Viper.

"Yeah, it is just until tonight, okay? Please?" pleaded Hikari.

Naruto looked at them, and nodded. "Fine, but I want a full explanation!"

"Okay!" Yelled both. "Oh, Naruto?" Viper started, a bit unsure. "Can I go visit my realm while you take care of the rest of your exam? I need to speak with dad!"

"Me too? Mommy and I need to have a talk!" said Hikari.

"Fine. But I'm still waiting for both of you tonight!"

*****At the Academy again*****

"Okay, time for the Object Throwing Test." Yelled Iruka. "You can choose ten kunai, or ten shuriken or ten senbon. All you got to do is hit the maximum of targets with the objects you choose."

The kids started the exercise. Most got fives and sixes. Nothing major. Sasuke got 9 in 10 eith the shuriken.

Naruto went up…and grabbed 10 of each.

"Naruto, it is only…"

But Naruto had already started throwing the objects. In each target, in each center, laid nailed a senbon, a shuriken and a kunai. Everyone gasped and Sasuke fumed at this. _Again he defeats me, how? How is he so strong? I have to get his power, in order to defeat him!_

******As this was happening, in the Serpent Jungle*******

Viper slithered towards her father, who was meditating in the high threes. "Father, may I have a moment of your attention?"

"My daughter, you always have my attention. You make me proud with your progress every day!" As Shitung said that, he stretched. "Now, what brings you here? Did Naruto already passed his test?"

"No father, not yet." Viper then sighed. "Father, I don't know how to say this but…I mean I'm…what I'm trying to say is…oh screw it I'm in love with Naruto!"

Shitung looked at her daughter. "Do you?"

"Yes father. Me and Hikari both love him and we were thinking of telling him tonight. I want to know if you allow this!"

Shitung looked at the sun in the horizon. "You know, today I had a meeting with the three judges, to talk about Naruto. You know that given the methods of our judges, most of our summoners have had hard lives."

Viper looked at her father as he continued. "Well, I talked with them and was able to get to know more about Naruto, and can even theorize some things." Shitung then looked at Viper. "Have you ever wondered why he lets you be with him at all times, even in his sleep? Why he allows you to go in his jacket as he goes in town, so close to himself?"

Viper shock her head. Shitung then answered "Because before you tow came, he didn't have any kind of nice contact! His life has been a constant pain, any kind of close contact he had with other people were with the doctors and the Hokage who was always too busy. In other words, he found in you two what he needed, a loving contact."

Viper gasped. She had no idea that the fact that they were always there for him was so important! Shitung continued "You two became living pillars of his spirit, without you, he will fall. That is why I agree with this."

Viper smiled. "Thank you, father!"

Shitung smiled. "You may even show the advanced henge of the summoning clans. But no kids just of yet. I'm not old enough for grandchildren."

"FATHER!"

******In the fox den*****

"Mom? MOM? Where the hell is she? MOM?" yelled Hikari as she ran through the cavern. The fox realm was a den in a mountain, so it could be difficult to find someone in there, as both the mountain and the den were massive.

"I'm here, my child." A smooth voice was heard as Hikari was involved in a six-tailed hug. The tails belonged to a yellow fox that was laid on the floor. "Now, what is all this racket about? Don't tell me you have gotten your summoner in some kind of trouble."

"MOM, it is not that!" yelled an angry Hikari. Keisei, her mother, was a very loving vixen, but liked to tease everyone a lot. "It's about him, but it's different."

Keisei raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Hikari bit her lip. "The thing is…I love him!"

Keisei's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yes mom, me and Viper do. We are going to tell him tonight."

"Well, good for you. I hope you can be very happy with him!"

Hikari was shocked. Her mother was very easy going, but that was a bit too much. "Why are you taking this so well?"

"You preferred me yelling something nasty? I have my reasons: One, the other summons always have something nice to say about Naruto, so I know he is a good kid; Second, remember that I have a mate mark with Kyubi?" Hikari nodded. It was no secret that her mother was the mate of Kyubi. "Well, I have talked with him and he praises the boy very much. So I have nothing against."

Hikari smiled. "Thank you, mom."

"Show him the advanced henge tonight, that will make him go crazy about you. Oh and use condoms, I don't want to be a granny yet."

"MOM!"

******At the Academy******

"Okay, people. Time for the ninjutsu segment of the test. All you have to do is show us the henge, the substitution and the bushin. Then you can get extra points if you do one more technique for us." Explained Iruka as he and Mizuki sit on a chair next to a table. Iruka then showed a list of names.

"When I call your names, you come here."

And so it began once again. Naruto was really bored. This is easy! What the hell? If some of these genin-wanabes was sent to a C-rank they would be dead in a minute.

Sasuke was the one that was getting the best punctuation on this. He did a very good henge, a nice substitution and 5 clones. Then he did the "Katon: Fire Ball jutsu". Everyone was amazed about a genin with that jutsu. Naruto snored on his place. Boring!

When it was finally Naruto's turn, he jumped out of his chair and landed in front of the surprised teachers, already henged. He was the Fourth Hokage! Both teachers were appalled by the similarities. Iruka even thought that maybe it was truly Minato Namikaze, until Naruto cancelled the henge.

"Okay, Naruto. Now I want the substi…tution?" in the middle of the sentence, Iruka had somehow appeared in the middle of the room. He looked back and saw Naruto near Mizuki, cleaning his teeth with a stick.

"Okay…" Iruka was once again in his place. "Now, the bushin."

In a moment, a single hand sign and the room was filled with Naruto's clones. Both Iruka and Mizuki were appalled by this: they had never heard of someone doing so many!

"Well, Naruto. Do you want to do anything else for extra credit?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes." Naruto then closed his eyes. When he opened them, he went through a series of hand signs and yelled "Katon: Fire Fox Jutsu."

10 Foxes of Fire appeared besides Naruto, all of his size. They began to wander the classroom, looking at the other kids with a predatory grin. Then they turned and went out through the window and they hit the floor. The pillar of flames they produced was so hot, it made people sweat like pigs. Then, a black scorch mark remained on the floor.

"I'm done here. Can I get my headband now?"

As Iruka nodded dumbly, Mizuki seethed. _There goes my fall out guy. that means that I will have to steal the scroll myself._

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Epic, it was so epic!

**Ego: **Whoa I never seen you this Ego driven. You don't need to be so cocky about your chapter.

**Delfim: **My chapter? No, that is not what I was talking about, I was talking about grandmas brownies. They are so GOOOOOOOOD.

**Ego: **…I'll not comment this.

**Delfim:** You don't have to! That is what reviews are for.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Delfim: **Hey there, a new chapter is up and it is time to say good bye to Mizuki!

**Ego: **And for those girls to get some quality time with Naruto! Hehehe!

**Delfim: **Ego, you are not allowed to be perverted here! I'm the only one that is! So stop doing it! You are only allowed to be egotistical and annoying.

**Ego: **What? You are kidding me?

**Delfim: **Of course I am, idiot! Anyway yes there is going to be a lemon/sex scene in this chapter. So if you see this sign

*********Lemon********

It's for the best that you don't read the following part. Skip it until you see this sign

********Lemon end*****

**Ego: **And if I know the readers, most will read that part anyway!

**Delfim: **Be that as it may, I had to give the warning.

On with it!

**Chapter 5 It's at Night that the Party Begins**

Naruto was coming of Academy, a paper stating "Congratulations in being the Rookie of the Year" in his hand as well as his bag being filled with some prices: a set of Kunai and Shuriken and two jutsu scrolls. One for the "Transparency Jutsu" and the other for a jutsu called "Chakra Pulse" which allowed one to send enemies back a bit. The jutsu wasn't powerful enough to hurt, but it was useful to get time for another jutsu and to keep guys away from you.

He stod there, watching as all the other kids were running to their parents. He got a little sad because he couldn't see Miko or Anko there. But that soon changed as he felt two chakra signatures just behind him.

He turned around and saw both of them, Miko and Anko, talking with Iruka.

"Didn't I tell you Miko that he would be rookie of the year? Shrimp is just to fucking awesome to be compared with these losers!" As Anko yelled that, the parents of those that had passed the Genin Exam glared at her. Not that she cared, anyway.

"Don't get the kid too cocky, Anko." Reprimanded Miko "We both know what an oversized Ego can do to a person!" (Author screams in outrage "What the fuck do you mean?" Miko takes a step back defensively "I was talking about Sasuke!" "Oh, okay.")

"Mom, Anko!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards them and jumped on their arms.

"Oh, calm down shrimp!" joked Anko, until she saw that Hikari and Viper weren't there. "Where are your pets? Weren't they with you?"

Naruto growled at this. "They are not my pets!"

"Oh, are they your fuck buddies then?" everyone except Miko and Naruto were shocked at the language. Naruto was shocked at the insinuation. "ANKO!"

"Come on, Anko, quit teasing the poor kid!" Miko thought it was funny, but the poor kids were getting shocked at them. "But seriously, Naruto, were are those two?"

"They went to their summon realms!" Naruto answered. "They were acting weird today and when I asked them, they said they would tell me tonight but they needed to go back to their realms."

Miko and Anko looked at each other, then looked back at Naruto again. "What do you mean, weird?" asked Miko.

"Yeah, their period was ended last week! So spill it, kid!" demanded Anko and Naruto knew it was better to tell then face a curious Anko for the rest of the day!

As he told what happened, both women had similar thoughts. _Doesn't he realize they snapped because he was the one being insulted? _By Miko and _Shrimp is really dumb sometimes. Genius, but dumb! _By Anko.

"Shrimp, you better wait for tonight, it's better they tell you." Said Anko, with an serious tone in her voice.

Naruto looked down on the ground. "You mean you don't know what is wrong with them?"

"Oh, we know!" Said Miko. "But it is best if it is told by them, it is kind of personal Naruto."

Naruto nodded and decided to wait for tonight.

As this was happening, Mizuki was seething in the corner. _Look at that, the disgusting demon has a family! Well, it doesn't matter. I must focus on getting the scroll._

Anko saw the grin and turned to Naruto. "Hey Shrimp, I got to go to a meeting of Jonins to decide the teams and such, you should go with Miko now." Then she whispered in his ear "Keep an eye on Mizuki, I don't know but nothing good will come out of that!"

Naruto nodded at this and Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*********In the Hokage's office, Two Hours Later********

The Jonins that this would take students were standing there, all in the Hokage's front. All? No, an annoying silver haired one eye porn reading BASTARD WASN'T THERE! He was late again…two hours! Sarutobi was about to summon the ANBU to get him when he finally appeared.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, but there was a…"

"Spare me from your ridiculous excuses, Kakashi! Now, do you have any student you request?" asked the Hokage.

You see, even though the final word was of the Hokage, the Jonins were allowed to request students, and state their reasons. Or to refuse students and state the reasons for that. For example, a Jonin who knows absolutely nothing of Genjutsu can refuse a Genjutsu master wanabe genin.

"Yes, asa matter of fact, I do. First, I request Sasuke Uchiha, since I'm the only one with an active sharingan and so I can teach him better than anyone else."

The other Jonins got angry at this proclamation. Just because they didn't had the sharingan didn't meant they weren't good teachers! But Sarutobi only said "Do you have anything more?"

"Yes, I request Naruto Uzumaki on the grounds that he can create a friendly rivalry with Sasuke to make him work harder! The last student, I have no requests or refuses."

Sarutobi nodded, then said "Very well. Team 7 will be made of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno… and Sai!"

Kakashi's only eye widened. "Sir, what about Naruto? You forgot about him in my team!"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't! There was another Jonin who requested Naruto for an apprenticeship!"

Kakashi looked around. Gai wouldn't be, he is too focused on his new mini-me! Asuma wanted the new Ino-Shika-Cho team and if he knew Kurenai would choose Hinata. "Then who choose the…boy?"

"I did, Fucking Cyclops!"

Kakashi turned to find Anko looking at him like she was about to kill him. Now, a normal person would look and stay quiet to not get further problems, but this is Kakashi…

"Anko-chan! Very nice prank. Now can I get my student back?" Not the right thing to say.

"I don't know if you heard well, Kakashi, but I took the kid as my apprentice. What makes you even think that you have any rights to him?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "But I need him! In order to spike Sasuke into training!"

"So you would sacrifice Naruto for that prick, Sasuke? That is low, Kakashi. Way to low, even for you!" said Anko in a poison filled voice.

"Sasuke is the last Uchiha, he needs all the help he can get! Besides, who cares about that…boy anyway? Not like he is that much impressive!"

The room grew quiet. Then everyone, even the Hokage, laughed at the guy's stupidity. "What?" Asked a surprised Kakashi.

"Kakashi, he not only is better than Sasuke, he was given the title of rookie of the year! He got a perfect score and that is not counting with the extra points for that extra jutsu." Answered the Hokage.

Kakashi eyes widened. He was in so much shock that he didn't move. "Can we finish this reunion? I have a horny hot MILF waiting for me!" Yelled Anko, getting the desired effect as all males flew back with a nosebleed and Kurenai shook her head at her behavior.

Sarutobi was the one that came to his senses first. "Very well, you are all dismissed." As the Jonins left the room, he then pressed a button in his desk. "Sent in… the cleaning people. There was a… major accident here!"

*********Later that night********

Naruto was following Mizuki. The guy was very easy to track and follow, and he saw him stealing that huge scroll from the Hokage's tower while they had the meeting. It was a good very lucky strike for Mizuki that one of the Jonin had come late, making the meeting be held at the exact moment he was going to steal the scroll. One more reason to always be punctual.

Anyway, he would attack, but then he thought _If I strike him now, he can say I attacked him without a reason, and with so many ANBU that are not of trust here, it could be problematic. I have to wait!_

So he followed Mizuki until they were at a forest. _I can't use my fire jutsu here, so I'm stuck with serpent jutsu. More than enough to kick is ass._ He then went for the strike. "Hello, Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice. He then turned to see Naruto there. "Oh, I Naruto! I was just… reviewing this scroll for the next class!"

"Really, is that the best you could come up with? Pathetic! I saw you stealing that scroll, you traitor!" yelled Naruto.

Mizuki grew serious then. "I see. You are far too dangerous now, Naruto. I think I will kill you!" And with that, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge it and threw 5 shuriken at Mizuki.

Mizuki jumped but while he was on the air, Naruto stretched his hand. "Serpent Hand" was what Mizuki heard as, for his horror, four large serpents appeared in Naruto's arm and bit on him hard.

Mizuki gasped in pain. He was lucky the ones Naruto summoned were not poisonous, because Naruto wanted to interrogate him, but it still hurt! Naruto then brought him closer.

"Who are you working for?" asked Naruto as he looked at Mizuki in the eyes.

"O…Orochimaru-sama!" answered a scared Mizuki.

"So you were going to give one of our most prized scrolls, the one containing forbidden jutsu, to your butt buddy?" asked Naruto in a very cold voice.

"Shut up Kyubi!"

Naruto stood still, then he asked in a shocked voice. "What did you said?"

"I said Shut Up KYUBI!" as Mizuki yelled, he stabbed one of the serpents with a kunai that made it go puff. Naruto brought back the other serpents before they were hurt to.

"You think…hahaha you think that haha I'm the KYUIBI? Oh this is hilarious! I have to tell this one!"

Naruto then did a summoning jutsu while Mizuki was shocked. Shouldn't he be cowering in fear? Instead, he was laughing!

From a puff of smoke, Hikari and Viper appeared. "Naruto, we…"

"Not yet, girls! There is something that is far to hilarious for me not to tell. You see Mizuki over there…" he pointed to Mizuki and both looked at him. "…just called me Kyubi!"

There was a moment of silence, then both sniggered, which soon turned into a full blow laughter as they rolled in the ground.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Yelled Viper as she cleaned a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah! Wait I have an idea! Viper, summon your dad as I summon my mom, they should hear this!"

As one began doing hand seals, the other began to chant. In an instant, there was a loud puff of smoke and both Shitung and Keisei appeared out of smoke.

"**What is the problem, my daughter?" **asked a worried Shitung.

"**Yes, my child. What is the problem?" **asked a equally worried Hikari.

"You got to hear this!" said both of Viper and Hikari at the same time.

Nom Mizuki was scared as no tomorrow. There stood a gigantic Serpent and a very big six tailed fox. _What the fuck? What am I suppose to do now? _As he thought that, both the giants started laughing-

"**Stupid human! Naruto may be powerful, but he is way too far from Kyubi's power!" **Laughed Shitung as he looked at

"**He is rather foolish, isn't he? To compare one to the other?" **Keisei roared in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Mizuki in a scared voice.

"**The boy you so nicely complimented by calling him my mate's name is only his container." **Roared Keisei.

"**Wait, my enthusiastic companion!" **Said Shitung as he looked at Mizuki's eyes. "**I don't think he said that as a compliment!**"

Both looked at Mizuki, who gulped at the situation. "Mama!"

**********A few minutes of Mizuki Ping Pong later*********

Mizuki was laying on the floor, bloodied and very burned. He was beaten beyond recognition. On the side, two very satisfied titans were stretching themselves after the game.

"**You win this time, old Serpent. But next time I will win! I will show you what the fox clan can do in a game of Human Ping Pong!" **Yelled a angry Keisei.

"**Sure you will. Anyway, Viper, remember what I said!"**

"**You too, Hikari!"**

And with that, both were gone in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to see two blushing partners.

"What did they meant by that?" asked a still oblivious Naruto.

"Well, let's take this somewhere else, Naruto!" said Viper, still blushing.

"Yeah, maybe your home, please!" begged Hikari.

"Okay, but first!" Naruto turned to the bushes. "Iruka-sensei, could you take this back to the Hokage Tower? Tell them it was Mizuki and that you did it, maybe it will give you a very well earned raise!"

Iruka was in shock! When did Naruto found out he was in the bushes? Before he could ask, Naruto and the girls were already running away.

*****at Naruto's home******

Naruto and his lovely companions reached home, to find it empty. Naruto thought the worse until he read a paper in the fridge.

"Dear Naruto.

I'm staying with Anko for the night. This is because of two reasons: one, you and the girls have something important to discuss and two, me and Anko need to have some alone time. I'll see you in the morning sweetie!

Love Mom."

Naruto then saw another message on the fridge.

"Hey Shrimp!

Your mom is passing the night in my house. It doesn't take an Einstein to figure out why: you and the girls need some privacy and I'm going to bang your mother so hard that she would be keeping you awake all throughout the night.

Love Anko."

Naruto sweatdropped at this. That was Anko alright. While Miko would try to give him the more proper version, she acted like she said "Fuck what is proper". But still, the two were what he called family. His two mothers.

However, both Viper and Hikari were absolutely nervous now. They had read the messages and saw that everyone was making the effort. But neither would back down now.

"Naruto, go to the bedroom please, me and Hikari will be there soon." Said Viper, trying to calm herself. For both girls relief, Naruto obeyed without asking any questions. Viper then turned towards Hikari. "So… shall we do it?"

Hikari nodded. Then as Viper chanted, Hikari did some hand signs. Then both yelled "Advanced Henge: Anthropomorphic form".

Naruto was getting a little bit inpatient. He has been waiting for this all day, and now he was waiting even more! He was going to get up and go to outside to ask what was wrong when the doors opened and his mouth fell to the floor.

There were the most beautiful creatures in the world at the door. The first one was like a furry goddess with her body filled with an orange fur, a fox like tail waving behind her and two foxy ears on the top of her head, much like Hikari. She had D cup size breasts and a round ass.

The next one was a scaled goddess. Her body was covered in green scales. Her arms and legs were a bit smaller and her tail seemed to be bigger. Her head had a pear like form, much like Viper. She had a C cup size and a much more round ass then the first one.

Overall, these girls were fucking hot!

Both Hikari and Viper giggled at Naruto's expression as he looked at them. He was actually drooling at them. "I take it you like what you see, Naruto-kun!" said Viper in a seductive way.

"You better! We didn't get like this for nothing, after all!" said Hikari in a confident voice as she saw the reaction of Naruto at them.

Only then did Naruto realize who those two were.

"Hikari? Viper? How?"

"Our summon clans have a special Advanced Henge that allows the user to have a more… human form" explained Viper as she got near Naruto.

"But the thing is, we only use it when we reveal ourselves to a human lover!"

Naruto's brain wasn't able to process this. He was in shock. Viper then did the signal for Hikari and Hikari grabbed Naruto's face and they engaged on a three way kiss.

********Lemon********

Naruto's eyes widened at this. This was too good to be real. He decided to just go with the flow and not think anymore and go with the flow. With one hand roaming each of the girls as he deepened into the kiss. The girls moaned at the ministrations he was giving, allowed Naruto to go in and explore Hikari's mouth as he focused on her, doing a familiar cross sign without any of the girls knowing.

Viper felt a bit left out as she saw Naruto roam Hikari's body with both his hands and kissing her fully. Was she undesirable? Her thoughts stopped the moment she felt to hands roam her body. She looked back to find a clone of Naruto leaning in and kissing her fully. She smirked on her mind, _I should have known he would be doing something like that! _

Hikari was in letting Naruto have his way with her, but that wasn't enough for her, she needed more! So she grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts. Naruto was a bit shocked at first and gave a reflexive soft squeeze that made Hikari moan. When he heard the moan, he smirked and started playing with her breasts, rubbing and squeezing gently yet firmly.

The clone saw that and decided to do the same with Viper. He soon found, however, that Viper loved that he played with her breasts a bit more roughly than Hikari, asking him to pinch her nipples and to squeeze her breasts harder. He thought that it was because scales were harder then fur, but still liked seeing Viper thrashing under his ministrations.

Both Hikari and Viper were loving the teasing, but then each had their own idea as they turned around and threw Naruto in the bed as the clone was dispelled by Viper. Then they started undressing Naruto until they got a view of what they wanted which made both drool: his cock!

Naruto was a bit nervous when he saw their eyes shining with could only be described as a hungry look. He was about to say something when they each put a hand on his tight and each licked a side of his cock. He shuddered as they continued their ministrations. Hikari's tongue was gentle as Vipers was a little bit rough, but both were equally enjoyable.

Hikari then went up and started engulfing his dick. As she did this, Viper went up and sits on Naruto's face. He didn't took long to know what she wanted and he started licking her pussy.

"Yes, oh yes. That feels so good Naruto!" said Viper as she watched Hikari continue to suck his cock. Hikari was fingering herself both at sucking Naruto's cock and the sight of him licking Viper too.

Naruto decided to step up the game and thrust his tongue inside Viper's pussy. As she moaned loudly, Hikari started to purr in her throat and to finger herself harder, making all three be much more close to their orgasms.

Naruto was the first one to go, he just couldn't handle it all and burst inside Hikari's mouth as he moaned inside Viper's pussy. That set the other two on their orgasms, though only one was able to yell "I'm Cumming", as Hikari still had Naruto's cock in her mouth. Viper fell back in bliss as Hikari suck all she could of Naruto's seed but let some stay in her mouth.

Naruto looked up to be treated to the sight of Hikari and Viper engaging in a hot kiss as Hikari shared Naruto's cum with Viper. That got him painfully hard at seeing his hot… girlfriends kissing each other like that. When they looked at him and saw he was so hard he could break stones with his dick, they smirked.

"Ready for the main course, Naruto?" asked Viper in a seductive voice.

"We sure are!" yelled Hikari in a very excited voice.

Naruto laughed at that. That is why he loved them: Viper was calm and caring. She would bring peace to one's day and had that way to move that was so… enticing. Hikari was a bundle of energy, really funny and always excited, which would pump Naruto further then he normally would.

"What do you think, girls? Ready for the next step?"

Both girls got ready for the next part: Viper laid down on her back, legs opened and Hikari laid over her, breast with breast, legs opened to and tail raised high. It had to be Hikari on top because Viper's tail is bigger and more difficult to raise up. There were two glistening pussies just for the eyes of Naruto.

"So, Naruto, which one do you pick!"

But Naruto smiled, time to play a trump card. "You know what, why do I have to decide?"

Both girls were confused at this, even more when he started doing some hand signs. "Advanced Henge: Double Paradise".

There was a puff of smoke around Naruto and the two girls were now scared. When the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto… with 2 DICKS! Both girls drooled at the sight.

"When I saw Sarutobi doing that Advanced Henge, I decided to make my own research on the thing, so I went to… you two are not paying attention at all are you?" asked Naruto when he saw the look they had.

He came close to them, and lined his two cocks with their pussies. But before pushing himself in, he looked at both and asked "Are you sure you want this?"

Both Hikari and Viper smiled at this. That was Naruto alright, always caring for others. Even now. But both needed this, and he was taking far too much time. "Viper, do it!" said Hikari.

Viper's tail encircled Naruto and then made him thrust inside both at the same time. Naruto was not expecting this, neither the feeling that came after. Apparently, neither did the girls as everyone started moaning in the bedroom.

Both girls were in bliss. Naruto was big enough to satisfy them. They loved the feeling of his hot pulsing cock in their depths and the friction of each other's breasts and clit was enormous. They were in paradise.

Naruto had gone to heaven and went farther. It was tight! It was hot! It was wet! It was everything and more! But he could feel the difference between them: Hikari's was softer again while Viper was a bit rough, but still enjoyable. The thing that was surprising was the Viper was more wet then Hikari! He could actually feel her wetness running down his cock at the moment! And Hikari's walls massaged his cock like a hand would!

"I see you noticed!" Naruto turned to see Viper looking in his eyes. "We serpents are a lot more wet then people would think. That is because, contrary to other animals, we do not have arms or legs to support us so we need the extra wetness to make it easier on us. Of course that also means that you will have a good time in there!"

"With the Kitsune clan it is different!" Naruto then looked at Hikari. "Our pussies adapt themselves to our mates and make it that only our mates can have sex with us, because the pussy herself will crush anything that isn't considered mate!"

Naruto smirked at the new information, then saw that Hikari was wiggling in his hold, which meant it was time to start. He pulled himself back, then forced himself in. Everybody gasped at the feelings. Then a pace was set, but Naruto being Naruto set it far to slow just for a little torture on his two beauties.

The girls noticed this, and got incredibly frustrated.

"Naruto, quit playing and fuck us already!" yelled Hikari.

"Yes, please Naruto, we need it!" begged Viper.

Naruto smiled and did as he was told, increasing the speed. This got the two moaning like crazy. They were yelling as one "Yes, fuck yes. That's it! More, Naruto, more!"

Naruto began to go faster and faster. The house looked like a haunted choir with all the moaning and the yelling. Good thing they didn't had neighbors nearby or this could have been very problematic.

The rhythm was getting frenetic and the end was near. "I'm Cumming!" yelled the three as they came hard.

Naruto was more tired than the other two, he basically came twice at the same time. The girls looked at him as the Advanced Henge slipped off and he was back with one dick. But then he surprised both by yelling "Ready for a final round?"

Both girls looked at each other in shock, then remembered this was the guy that outran ANBU for morning practice, his stamina is crazy high! But they nodded and both slipped into a 69 position. The only thing that Naruto found weird was than they were licking each other's ass.

Then both turned to him. "Oh Naruto, there is on last hole you didn't use yet" "Come and get it, champ!" Can you guess who said each of these lines?

Naruto got hard again, but decided to please both again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" in a moment, two Naruto stood one by the other. They then took their positions and plugged themselves on a asshole each. Another round of gasps. This holes were even tighter than the others, but thanks to the saliva and the juices on Naruto's cocks it made things easier on all.

Naruto and the clone started moving, something the girls enjoyed as they didn't want to begin like last time. They quickly set up a pace and the girls were once again trashing under Naruto and each other. As Naruto was fucking ones asshole, the Hikari was licking Viper's pussy and vice-versa.

The girls were soon reaching their end. The double assault was too much on them as they yelled to each other's pussies "I'm Cumming!". Naruto suddenly seethed as their holes became even tighter and tried to milk him for all he was worth. "Me too!"

They all came together yet again. Naruto fell down on the bed as he was exhausted. This was his first time. The girls were still in the same position and breathing hard. Naruto decided to go close to them.

*********Lemon End********

The girls looked at each other. _Now! _Yelled both in their heads as they sprang up and bit Naruto on the collarbone, each at one side.

Naruto gasped in surprise but found that he felt no pain whatsoever, just a little bit of heat on his collarbone. He then felt an urge and bit down on Hikari first. After he pulled away, he bit on Viper.

Both gasped as they felt him bite them and he saw a mark appear on their collarbone. Then darkness took over the three and they fell together on the bed, sleeping soundly.

*********With Miko********

Miko was tied to bed, breathing hard after she had cum. Anko was putting a large double side vibrator that they had just used on the table and was now joining Miko on bed. As she untied Miko, she heard her ask "Do you think they are fine?"

Anko smiled. "You know the ninja code: old enough to kill… Besides, he is getting the riding of his life, of course he is fine!"

Miko sighed at Anko's way of thinking, but she was probably right. So she decided not to think anymore as she embraced her and both fell asleep.

********At the Hokage's office******

Sarutobi was on the floor, a huge nosebleed painting the ground. In the table, a crystal ball was showing Naruto's room and the people in it. He had tried to check on him to see if everything was fine and found the sex scene of his life.

_So that is why he wanted the Advanced Henge Scroll…_

**Author's Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, new chapter and I have some thanks to make. To naruhinasakufan1 for allowing me to use the idea of the double dick jutsu, although in his story it is called "Kage Henge". Thanks dude.

**Ego: **Check out his story "Pile of Lemons", it has awesome sex scenes that one just loves to read.

**Delfim: **See you all next time!

Review 


	6. Not a New chapter

Hey there, this is by no way a new chapter, just a thing I wrote because I saw that I forgot something in my new chapter.

First, the Shadow Clone was a thing that Anko teaches Naruto after finding that he had too much chakra for Clone jutsu.

Second, his skill with the aiming stuff. Anko!

The book smarts: Miko taught him at home after training… and when she wasn't getting the ride of her sex life with Anko.

So that is it, I think I put everything here. If you have any more doubts, send me a private Message and I will answer.

Peace out


	7. Chapter 6

**Delfim: **Hey there, one more chapter for you guys. We will see Naruto being taken by Anko and what is genin test is going to be.

**Ego: **Something nasty, I suppose!

**Delfim: **Read the chapter, you must. To end find!

**Ego: **What the fuck? When did you became a Star Wars fan?

**Delfim: **Oh come on, it's funny! Besides there are many sexual phrases that can come from Star Wars.

**Ego: **Like what?

**Delfim: **"Feel the force!" "Show me your dark side!" "Play with my lightsaber!"

**Ego: **…What the fuck?

**Delfim: **Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Some test this is.**

Naruto woke up the next day to feel two weights over him. He opened his eyes to see Hikari and Viper, in their Advanced Henge state, snuggling up to him. He then looked at the two and saw a blue spiral like tattoo in both of them, in the place he had beaten both last night. He knew what it was, it was his mate mark.

He then heard a low whistle from the door.

"Nice, Shrimp! You got two hot pussies clinging hard to you and you are only 12. I am so proud of you." Said Anko with mock tears in her eyes.

"ANKO! Get out!" whispered angrily Miko as she made Anko leave the bedroom. But before leaving, she spared one glance at the girls. "She is right, that's two nice pieces of ass if I ever seen any." Then she walked out.

Naruto was red as a tomato. The only reason he wasn't yelling or moving was he didn't want to wake the girls yet. He was thinking to himself _I'm gona get you for this, Anko. And when I do, god have mercy on your soul because you will die of embarrassment._

Just then, his two girls stirred. They opened their eyes and looked at Naruto, smiled up at him, then engaged the blond in a three way kiss.

Naruto enjoyed this, but new the moment Hikari was starting to bring her breasts closer to his face and Viper's tail coiling around his member that he had to remember that they needed to get up…

"Girls… remember that we have to… go to the Academy to know which… team we are in!" said Naruto through grunts of pleasure.

"Damn, and now that we were just starting!" said Hikari, with a pout.

"I agree, Hikari, but Naruto is right. Besides, we can have him tonight." Said Viper with a predator smile.

Naruto shivered under the smile. Then both girls looked at the collarbone, and both smiled. "You should check out the new tattoos, Naruto. I think you are going to love it!"

Naruto got up, then went to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. At his right side of the collarbone, a red fox was howling. On the left side, a green viper was coiled.

"They are cool, but you too have got a tattoo of your own." Said Naruto.

Instead of going to the bathroom, the girls decided to look at the tattoo in each other. Since it came from the same person, it was the same. They loved it.

Then the three heard a voice. "Hey, are you three rutting up there or what?" _Anko! _Thought the three.

Then Naruto got dressed in new equipment: his true ninja equipment. No more reason to kid around. Time to make others see he was dead serious at his dream: becoming Hokage. So his ninja suit was dark blue cargo pants, bark blue shirt and green jonin like jacket. He had a scroll in each pocket and the sleeves were a bit loose on his shirt to allow the serpents to come out when he used his "Serpent hand." His headband was in green cloth and he used dark blue ninja shoes.

Both Hikari and Viper smiled at the change: he looked more professional, more mature, and definitely more powerful. Hikari took her position in his neck while Viper took her new position around his waist, since he didn't use the opened jacket anymore and by this she could pass as a belt.

Naruto then jumped through the window and used his chakra to stuck on the wall. He walked down to the next window and saw it opened, as usual. He then entered through it and yelled "Good Morning!"

Both Anko and Miko smiled at Naruto. Then Anko sniggered. "Trying to look like most jonins would, Shrimp? You are still a genin."

"I know, but these makes other see I'm serious about becoming Hokage! Besides, I like the clothes." Answered Naruto.

"And no matter what, a ninja is always allowed to wear what he wants!" completed Miko. "That is why you, my dear Anko, are allowed to use such provocative clothes."

"I suppose!" sighed a defeated Anko. But then she saw an opportunity waited for Naruto to start eating his pancake, and so did Viper as she slithered to the table to start eating and Hikari too. All to ask "So, how was the best rump of your life?"

The three unprepared victims had one reaction only: they gagged on the food. As they coughed, Miko looked at Anko sternly. "You had to do it when they are eating?"

"Hell yes! Their expressions were priceless." Yelled Anko.

Naruto glared at Anko, renovating his threat that he would get her and humiliate her. But Viper and Hikari smirked. "It was… amazing! I didn't knew one could so such things with an Advanced Henge!" yelled a happy Hikari.

Anko got interested. "What did he do?"

Viper then slithered up to her and whispered in her ear. Anko got a perverted smile on her face. "Datta boy! I'm so proud!"

Miko then coughed. "Shouldn't you guys go to the Academy?"

Naruto looked at the clock, then continued eating peacefully. Once he and the girls were done, he made the girls slither up his arm and off they went towards the Academy… jumping through rooftops as they went.

*******At the Academy******

"Alright, everyone. I'm gona read the list of teams now. Let's see…" said Iruka as he started with the teams. After a while… "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and… Sai. Your Jounin is Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke did the 'Traditional Uchiha Agreement Signal'… the "Hn". Sakura squealed like a pig and shouted about true love conquers all and some more insane stuff. Everyone looked at Sai and he said, simply "What? Stop looking at me, I'm not showing you my penis!" Everyone bristled in anger… except for three persons that were in the ceiling, laughing quietly at his answer.

"Moving on, next we have team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin is Kurenai Yuuhi."

Shino nodded his head, Kiba snickered and Hinata… well, behaved like always.

"Okay, Team 9 is still in circulation. So we go for Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino banged her head, Chouji looked a little sad at her reaction but hid it from view with his bag of chips. Shikamaru snored. Then Ino raised her hand.

"Sir, what about Naruto?"

Iruka was about to answer her when Sasuke beat him to it and decided to be an asshole. "He probably cheated and was forced to stay another year. I should have known no one was better than an Uchiha!"

"Hey, teme no stick-flipper! If you look up you will see the guy that can and will beat the crap out of you if you don't shut up!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to find Naruto, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Girls got hearts in their eyes, guys whistled at the performance and Sasuke was seething at the this.

"Dobe! How can you walk on the ceiling? I demand you to teach me! I'm an Uchiha!" Yelled Sasuke, whining like a bitch.

"Yeah, Naruto, teach Sasuke what he wants!" yelled an equally annoying pink haired banshee.

Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, those two just created a new jutsu: Whining like a bitch no jutsu! It's annoying and deadly I tell you!"

Everyone laughed at this. Sasuke got angry. "You dobe! You should feel proud that I, an Uchiha, is asking you, a nobody, to teach me!"

Naruto then turned to him and said, in a very calm voice "Well, if I am a nobody and you are a big bad Uchiha, then you don't need me!"

"Naruto-baka! You are just an orphan loser! Your parents were probably ashamed of you and left you behind!"

When those words were told, Viper and Hikari sprang to life. Viper threw herself at Sakura, enrolling her arms and making her punch herself. Hikari was preparing a jutsu. When she was ready, Viper released Sakura and Hikari yelled "Kitsune bi" Sakura was burned by a small flame in the chest and sent to the floor.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Akamaru would have gotten it the first time and he wouldn't need the beating." Yelled an enraged Hikari.

Viper slithered over Sakura and started poking her head as she spoke "You… will… not… say… anything… bad… about… Naruto-kun!" she ended with a big slap of her tail.

Then both came back to Naruto's grasp.

"There now, that is enough. Haruno-teme must have learned her lesson this time. Come on. Iruka has yet to tell us what is going to happen now." Said Naruto as he looked at Iruka expectantly.

Iruka shook his head. Naruto will always e Naruto. He then looked at the paper and his eyes widened! WTF? "Hum, Naruto… you were taken as an apprentice by… Anko Mitarashi."

Everyone in the room was quiet, all had heard of Anko and were doing their silent prays for Naruto. But the most surprising thing came out of Naruto's mouth…

"Awesome! I get Anko as a teacher again, isn't that great, girls?"

"Very much so." Said Viper, in her usual calm voice. "If we have Anko, we are sure to cause chaos and havoc wherever we go!"

"Yeah! No hold back, just spreading pure destruction and embarrassment! " Yelled Hikari.

The kids looked in shock at the three. Were these guys crazy?

"Dude, you are in over your head!" said Kiba as he came closer to Naruto. "Anko will fucking neuter you with a rusted kunai if you piss her off!"

"Really?" asked Naruto. "last time I checked, it was with a spoon!"

"No, Naruto-kun, it was with a piece of wire!" commented Hikari.

"You are both wrong, she threatened to give the guys balls to her snakes." Commented Viper.

Kiba looked at the three, then shook his head. "You are the dead man, not me!"

"Well, not really!" said Naruto. He then called Shino and when he was close he told both "Listen up, Kurenai is a man-hater except for Asuma. The reason why is that Asuma saved her from some guys that tried to rape her. In resume, you guys are screwed."

"Come on, she can't be that bad!" said Kiba.

Naruto looked at him. "Kiba, even if she doesn't do anything against you, she will most likely focus on the girl of your group, Hinata. And while she needs help as being the weakest of you three, she will do her best to ignore you guys."

"That could be problematic." Said Shino. "If we can't learn with Kurenai, we are only allowed to get training from our clans. But even there, learning only clan jutsu can be a disadvantage against people who know how to counter attack our clans techniques."

"Yeah, besides, mom is more focused on sis because she is going to be clan head. So I won't get that much training." Complained Kiba.

"Well, what about you guys train with me and Anko."

The two turned to Naruto. "What?" "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she isn't that bad, just a bit sadistic and a slave driver, but she will get you tougher then any other teacher would, guaranteed! You saw how I performed in the genin exams!"

Kiba and Shino looked at each other. A sadistic teacher is better than an ignoring one. "I think I'll take you on that offer, but only sometimes."

"Me too. After all, everything one can learn is never enough!" said Shino with his normal logic at work.

Naruto grinned, then he looked down. "Where is Hikari? And where is Viper?"

***********With Hikari************

Hikari was in this moment dragging a not so happy Ino outside of the room to talk.

"Look, me and Viper saw that you are interested in Naruto, and…"

"You are here to help me get him? Thank you so much!" yelled Ino.

Hikari shook her head. "No, it's just…"

"You are going to tell me something important about him!"

Hikari 's eyes were twitching as she looked at Ino. _Why didn't I get to talk with Hinata again? _"No, you stupid fan girl, Naruto is taken already!"

Ino was in shock. "What? By whom?"

Hikari then pointed at herself.

"YOU?"

"Yes, me and Viper, by the use of this!" as Hikari said that, she began a series of hand signs and turned to her 'private time' form. Ino was in shock as she looked at her.

"So, I don't have a chance?" asked Ino.

Hikari reverted back and said "Come on, quit being so dramatic already! You are beautiful nad I can tell when you are older you are going to e smoking hot! So stop being so down, you will find someone."

"But who? Sasuke is a lost cause after all, Billboard as already an advantage and Naruto is taken!"

"First, Sakura as no chance with Sasuke, he is gay. Second, there are more boys than Sasuke and Naruto. What about that Akimichi?"

"Chouji? You are kidding, he only cares about food."

"You may think that, but I could see the hurtful expression on his face when you banged with your head on the table. He cares about you. Besides, quit judging the book by the cape, it didn't came anything good from that until now!"

Ino then looked at the Kitsune. She was right! Maybe she should give a chance to Chouji. Who knows, maybe she will find something she likes on him!

"Thanks, Hikari."

Hikari nodded "Sure, sure. Don't mention it. Just take your training seriously now, too." As Hikari was walking away, she couldn't stop the thought _I'm never going to do this again!_

**************With Viper************

"Come here, Hinata. We need to talk." Said Viper as she looked at the girl.

"What-t-t is it, V-v-viper." Asked a nervous Hinata

Viper sighed, this was going to be tough. "Hinata, I noticed you have an interest for Naruto. I want you to know that he is taken and…"

"WHAT?" yelled a now more active and more frightening Hinata. "Who is she?"

Viper gulped. _Maybe I should have gotten Ino instead_. "Look, Hinata, it's me and Hikari. And before you kill me, there is something you need to know."

Hinata glared at the little snake, which was freaky with those white eyes of her. "Naruto had a very hard life. Me and Hikari have been with him since we are five, we know his suffering and pain. He was attacked by people he is now forced to protect."

Hinata's eyes widened, but she continued hearing him. "You think Naruto is going to support you, to be there for you. But he too needs support. He needs us! There is no easy way to say this, but you would be a harder burden on him, emotionally speaking."

Hinata started crying. "I knew I was weak. I'm so useless…"

"No! No, that is not it! You are a wonderful person, just not what is best for Naruto. Look, there are more guys then Naruto who would gladly be with you!"

"Who?"

"Well… Kiba! He may be a bit of a knuckle head, but he has a great heart and his faithful as a dog! What else can you ask for?"

Hinata then thought about it. She was right, Kiba never gave up on anyone he considered a friend. He was goofy but fun to be with. "You are right!"

"I know I am! Now come on, back in class. We have to wait for our teachers."

********Back in class******

Naruto was still looking around for Viper and Hikari when both slithered his way and ended on their normal places. "There you are. What the fuck where you two doing?"

"We were getting rid of some competition and playing match makers!" responded an all too happy Hikari.

Naruto shook his head at her antics. Then he froze for a second, then jumped to the right as a kunai passed a few millimeters away from his face.

"Reaction time: satisfactory! Choose of evading technique: undesirable! You are getting sloppy, Shrimp!"

Naruto looked up to find Anko on the ceiling. "That is because I wasn't expecting you to attack me like that, you crazy snake lady!"

Anko grinned at Naruto. It was just too much fun to mess with. "But that is the thing about ninja life: you got to expect the unexpected!"

Naruto grumbled at this. Then he asked "So, let's go!"

Anko grinned again. "Impatient for your torture, huh? Fine, go to training ground 44. I'll be there, in the tower at the middle of it."

Iruka paled. The _Forest Of Death_? Naruto doesn't stand a chance!

Naruto grinned. "Fine. See you there in a bit!"

And with that, Naruto left through the window and Anko went POOF.

"You still think it is worth to train with those two?" asked a now unsure Kiba.

"My logic says yes, because by the skills they demonstrate, their method works. However, I cannot stop being nervous about the idea myself." Answered Shino.

*******In the tower, at the forest of death********

Anko was eating some dango, waiting for her apprentice. _He is late. What is he… WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DANGO!_

As Anko looked down, a plate filled with dango was gone and in its place was a card, a card that had a red fox, a green serpent and a spiral around both. Anko's eyes were ablaze. "GAKI, give me back my DANGO!"

"What will I gain with it?" asked Naruto, though she couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Come on, Shrimp. This isn't funny!" yelled Anko.

"Oh but it is. Specially since we hate it already." As Naruto said this, an empty plate fell in the floor.

Anko threw herself on the floor. "NNNNNOOOO. Bastard! How could you? Oh my sweet Dango!"

Then she heard Naruto say "And… cut! What an incredible performance!"

Anko turned to look and saw Naruto, seating where she was, with the plate filled with her dango. Then she looked at Naruto and saw a camera. She looked at the ground and found… nothing.

"Genjutsu? You caught me with a genjutsu?" asked an incredulous Anko.

"No, they did." And as Naruto said that, he pointed towards Hikari and Viper, who were at a different side of the room. "I only caught you on tape. Revenge is so sweet!"

Anko then looked at the ground, ashamed. "Yeah, you won this one, kid."

Naruto was surprised. "You are not going to force me to destroy the tape? Threaten me? Throw a snake or two at me?"

"No! You won this one, fair and square. I may regret this, but you can keep the tape." Said Anko.

"Well, if you insist!" said Naruto.

"Okay kiddo. I have to do some sort of genin exam to you to see if you are good enough to be a genin under my orders. However, it is normally to test teamwork and if I try to test the teamwork of you three, I'm screwed. So this exam as 3 parts: Info gathering, Survival skills and the FINAL TEST!" said Anko in glee.

Naruto shrugged. "Bring it on!"

"Okay, first part, information gathering. You will describe me the genins, the teams and the jounins. I will then evaluate your information gathering skills."

"Does that include team 9? Because I haven't met them yet!" asked Naruto.

"Consider yourself lucky for that and no, team 9 is not in the group. Just this years genins.

"Okay, easy. Most genins are going to fail, though I feel 3 are going to pass: Team 7, 8 and 10. Starting with team 7, because I heard Kakashi is an Uchiha fan boy of sorts and will pass the team just to have Sasuke on it. Kakashi Hatake is the so called copy ninja that used is implanted Sharingan to copy more techniques then he can remember. He walks around with a mask covering his face most of the time, has a hair that defiles gravity and is always seeing reading porn. He may have skill, but he is arrogant. Preference for Ninjutsu."

"Next, the members. Sasuke is a pampered bastard who thinks the world owns him everything. He has minor skills and his considered one of the bests because the teachers pull their punches on him, so he gets it easier. Sakura is a worthless, pink haired banshee whose purpose in life is raising Sasuke's ego. Sai is a mystery, but probably the strongest on the group. As a team, they are probably strong hit or an assault group."

"Team 8 with Kurenai as a Jounin now. Kurenai is a man hater that dates the son of the Hokage and is the youngest Jounin at the moment. She is a bit shy about herself and I don't know anything more than she prefers Genjutsu. The members are: Hinata, who is now the weakest in the team, with low self-esteem and shy attitude."

As Naruto said that, Viper thought _Shy? Low-self esteem? She would have killed me if she hadn't given me the chance of explaining myself!_

"She is from the clan Hyuga, which means she has the Byakugan. Her only skills are taijutsu. Next is Kiba. He is an Inuzuka which means he has a partner, Akamaru. He is a bit goofy and loud, like any Inuzuka. But he has good skills in taijutsu and an iron will. He has a lot of potential and will get far if he gets the right training. Finally, it's Shino. He is the typical Aburame: logical and smart. His physical abilities are not that great, but he compensates with analytical power. This team is a tracker and information gathering team."

"Then, Team 10. Jounin Asuma is perhaps the most balanced of the three jounins, as he don't seem to have a preferred field. He is a easy going person, a bit lazy, and likes to play strategy games like shoji. His team is made of the new Ino-Shika-Cho group. Ino is a fan girl who spends more time improving her looks than her skills. Though I'm sure that if she gives up her fan girlish habits, she can become a powerful kunoichi."

Hikari smirked at this. _Oh she will become a better kunoichi, sooner then what you believe._

"Then, there is Chouji. Typical Akimichi, big guy, always eating, but still a nice person. He has what it takes to become a strong ninja. Shikamaru is just plain lazy, but really smart. He doesn't need to make an effort because beforehand he made at least thirteen plans, and most are really complex. This team is a capture and interrogation squad."

Anko grinned. "Yup, good enough. Not bad, kiddo."

"So what is next?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that I'm gona chase you in the forest of death for a few hours." Then Anko got up and said "Come, Naruto." Said Anko. "I'll give you a 30 seconds of head start! Then, it's time to play!"

*********A few hours later********

Naruto was on the floor, sweating a fountain and breathing hard. Anko wasn't kidding: he felt like a rabbit running away from a tiger! She would appear in random places and throw a kunai at him… and again… AND AGAIN! He was getting sick of it. Not only that, but she would sprang traps against him. Hikari and Viper were using their advanced senses to help their poor mate, but even them weren't perfect and this was just a level to high.

Just then, Anko appeared in front of Naruto, kunai in one hand, ready to stab our poor hero when… "Congratulations, Gaki. You passed!"

"Wait… WHAT?"

"The time is up! You are really becoming good at this, kid."

Naruto smiled, but then he remembered… THE FINAL TEST. "Do I really have to do that final test?"

"Yes, yes you do." Seeing him slump down, she laughed. "You will like this task! I am telling you! Now, your job is to… prank Kakashi."

Naruto was quiet, then he jumped, full of energy once again, and yelled "REALLY?"

"Yes, really. Now come on, I know where he is!" and Anko started jumping through the trees, Naruto right behind her.

*******In the middle of a street*******

Kakashi was walking around, minding his own business, checking if the new series of Icha Icha Paradise was already out, when he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked and saw the kid he hated the most. "What do you want… kid?"

Naruto smiled to him. "I want you to meet a friend!"

Kakashi looked at him like he was a moron. _This is the kid that became Rookie of the Year? Impossible. He is an idiot!_ "Oh really? And who would be friend with you?"

"She would." And as Naruto said that, he threw Viper at Kakashi, who was too slow and Viper bit him.

In a second or less, Kakashi was dizzy and fell on the floor.

"Viper, time?"

"30 minutes till he wakes up!" said Viper.

"Perfect."

********30 minutes later*******

Kakashi woke up, feeling like shit. He tried to open his eye only to find out he couldn't. Someone had blindfolded him. Then he felt someone hitting him in the balls with something hard. He was in pain and felt another strike coming to his head. _What the fuck is going on in here?_

Apparently, Naruto had snuck Kakashi into the women's side of the hot springs, got him all naked, tied him up, blindfolded him, gagged him and put a sign saying "I'm a pervert trying to quit. Please hit me!" Due to Kakashi's fame, the women actually believed that and where beating the shit out of him.

Naruto stood at the distance, showing Anko what he did with a picture he had taken just before leaving. Anko was rolling on the floor, laughing hard.

"Oh god, kid, that was fucking brilliant! Congratulations, you pass. Now I got to go to meet the Hokage to tell him the news… and the prank."

Before Naruto could say anything, she had disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

********At the Hokage's office*********

Anko had just appeared there.

"Hope I'm not late!" said Anko in a jovial voice.

"No, we are still waiting for Kakashi." Answered Hiruzen.

"Oh, you can wait till tomorrow, the guy ain't coming!" Said Anko before she burst out laughing.

Every Jounin looked at her like she was insane. "What do you mean, Anko?"

Anko then pulled the photo and showed everyone. After seeing the photo, everyone was quiet. Then a "pff" was heard as Kurenai was losing it. In a second, all were laughing at the prank. Comments of "He deserved it" and "Nicely done" were heard.

"And you don't know the best!" Everyone turned to her. "The best is… it wasn't me, it was Naruto who did this."

New round of laughter was heard, though some were seething at the demon's audacity. Sarutobi whipped a tear out of his eye. "How did Naruto found the time to do that after your test?"

"But, Hokage-sama… it was the test!" some were already clutching their stomachs from laughter.

"Very well… Anko. You may leave now, before you kill every Jounin of laughter!"

And with that, Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey, hey, hey. A new chapter ends, and I feel great. However, I do need the help of you, my faithful readers. You see, as soon as I finish my "Kung Fu Neyla" story, I want to start a new story of Naruto. I have three ideas and I can't choose. So there is going to be a pool on my profile for you to vote. Don't worry, I will not stop writing this. Ego, could you tell them their choices?

**Ego: **The choices are:

1 Naruto the knight ninja!

It has a minor cross over with different stories, but basically Naruto gains an armor and powers from Kyubi. He then meets other kids with similar powers. Pairings still undecided.

2 Tamer of a fox!

Naruto finds a small kitsune, that then digivolves to Renamon and becomes his partner. Watch as these two work themselves to be the bests! Naruto/Digimon Cross over.

3 Naruto and the Tiger Ninja!

Naruto got a cousin! He came for him when he was little and trained him to fight. With the contract of the Tigers on his belt and a crazy cousin to deal with, how strong will become Naruto?

**Delfim: **Thank you, Ego. Now, review!


	8. Warning

I there, readers… If I have any.

My internet is gone for good. So it will take some time for me to repost anything. I will be out of commission for a while.

That does not mean I gave up on any of these stories or that I will stop writing. When I get internet back, I will start posting new chapters again.

So, see you when I get my internet back… I think I will try to find my sanity while I have this free time.

Here sanity…


	9. Chapter 7

**Delfim: **Hey guys, it has been a long time since I updated this story and I was starting to get a bit frustrated with my internet. It turns out Disney land tried to kill my net!

**Ego: **Those fools, thinking they can kill the internet, I will show them…

**Delfim: **Ego, could you be a little bit more quiet? And stop torturing Disney's crew!

**Ego: **NEVER!

**Delfim: **Jeez. A crazy psychotic Ego. Just what I needed. So here is finally the new chapter. I will be updating every Monday from now on, so here it is people. And… EGO, THOSE ARE NOT MICKEY'S BALLS, THEY ARE HIS EARS! LOOK DOWN YOU IDIOT! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING, AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT!

**Chapter 7 Do we really have to help them?**

Throughout the next week, Anko has been teaching Naruto all the tricks she could. She discovered that he had 3 elements: fire, wind and electricity! Together they formed an element that Kyubi characterized as Plasma, which seemed to be fire with enormous speed and unlike with the fire element, he could make it out of air, like wind element. It was the true element of Kyubi and the true reason his roars seemed to fire beams of power.

As so, Naruto learned one technique for each element:1st was the Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu; the 2nd was Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and the 3rd was Thunder Style: Lightning Spear. He learned a plasma jutsu from Kyubi: Plasma Style: Plasma Volleys Jutsu.

Viper had become more versed in her clan arts: She now had the Stare of Illusions, similar to the sharingan, it allowed her to put a person in a illusion just by looking at that person, with the bonus of getting that person under one's control while the technique is being used. She actually learned this power by mistake.

*********Flashback*********

"Oh, come on! Why is this so complicated? I thought the stare would take me some minutes, but it has been 2 hours and nothing!" said Viper. She got so frustrated she threw her book on the floor.

Naruto got in the room. "What is wrong, Viper? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just… I thought that learning the illusion stare would be easy! But it is so difficult!" complained Viper.

"Well, don't worry, I know you can do it! You are probably stressed and that is why it is not working."

Viper nodded. Yes, that could be true. _I am stressed. I wish I could have a massage now._ Without knowing, her Stare of Illusions had been activated and caught Naruto.

Naruto came to her, put his hands on her serpentine body, and started massaging it. Viper's eyes widened before she closed them drowsy and feeling better than ever. _Oh My God, it's like he read my mind! But wait a second… _She then opens her eye lazily and looks at Naruto's eyes. _He looks like he is on a genjutsu. I did it! I have my Stare of Illusions! And he does such wonderful massages!_

"Hey, Viper, have you seen Naruto…" asked Hikari as she came into the room. "No fair! I go out and you get a massage! I want one to!"

This actually woken Naruto, because Viper still had a poor control on the technique. "What happened?"

***********Flashback end********

Not only did she got now a better control over her technique, but she learned the Fang of Slow Weakness. If one was hit by this technique, it would lose his strength little by little until he or she was too weak to keep going. It was a deadly power. She also learned Water Style: Water Snake Strike. Together with Naruto's Thunder Style jutsu, they created a collaboration jutsu called Collaboration Jutsu: Hydro-Electric Snake Stike.

Hikari wasn't a sloth either. She learned the Talisman Spell that allowed her to create a barrier around herself and others with the form of the yin yang symbol. She also grew another tail and was now able to use Fox Tail Fireball, which was a minor technique that created fire from the tips of the tails and threw them at the opponent. It was minor and is actually a pre-technique, because the true technique is Fox Tail Inferno. However to use that, one must have at least 6 tails. Finally, she learned the Kitsune Perception Filter, which was a genjutsu that allowed any kitsune to become completely invisible.

Their sizes had changed, and the changes were very obvious. Viper was a bit longer, being able to enroll herself around his torso and lay her head on his left shoulder and Hikari now reached over his knee. Their advanced jutsu didn't changed sizes, and that was a relief. Naruto seriously didn't want to be on bed with two giants! It would be a bit problematic.

Kiba and Shino would sometimes train with that and soon learned that they had to pick up the pace, because the training was hard! Even so, Kiba learned Thunder style: Lightning Sparks and improved in taijutsu a lot. Shino learned Earth Style: Mud Wall and also became stronger in Taijutsu sense.

Naruto and Anko never did a single D-rank mission. When Naruto asked why, Miko was the one that explained "D-rank missions are for genins to work their teamwork. As you and your girls already have perfect teamwork, and you don't have any other genin in the team, it is useless to do these missions. Besides, this so called missions are chores from the lazy ass civilians who can't just do the jobs themselves because they are too busy complaining about everything!"

When Naruto asked why they didn't do any C-rank either, Anko said "Sarutobi asked us to wait a few months before doing any C-rank mission. Until then, I'm gona pound you to the ground with training."

And she did. Which is why they were standing in front of the Hokage tower, ready to receive a their first mission.

"Remember Shrimp, even if it is a C-rank, don't get your hopes up. It is probably some escort mission to some boring place. The best we can hope is for some stupid missing-nin to come and mess with us, and even then most missing-nins don't attack random people." Said Anko.

"Yeah, still I can't stop but be excited, you know. It might be boring, but still it is awesome that I finally get my first mission!" yelled a content Naruto.

"Indeed, even though training is good, it is also good to do a mission. Getting pyed would come in handy for us!" said Viper.

"Yeah, because then Naruto can buy some treats for us! Candy!" as Hikari yelled that, Viper, Naruto and Anko sweatdropped.

"You are too much addicted to candy, you know that?" said Naruto as he and Anko started walking into the Hokage Tower, Viper slithering on his right and Hikari slithering on his left.

"But I love candy! It is so sweet!" said Hikari in a begging voice. "And I never complained about your ramen addiction!"

"Hey, Ramen is the food of gods! You shouldn't joke about it!" argued Naruto.

Anko shock her head and sighed. Both turned to her "And don't you start, sensei, your addiction to dango can't be good!"

"Hey, don't get dango involved!" yelled Anko.

Viper laughed at the following discussion. By then they had reached the Hokage's office and he and Iruka were looking at them like they were all crazy. Viper slithered silently to Iruka.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good morning Viper. What this is all about?" asked Iruka.

"Food." When Viper said that, both Iruka and Sarutobi sweatdropped as a fight started between the three. Yells of "Dango!", "Ramen!" and "Candy!" filled the air.

"Why aren't you in the middle of that fight?" asked Iruka, surprised at the only member behaving sanely in the group.

"Why would I fight about food? It's pointless!" asked Viper, getting nods of understanding from both Iruka and Sarutobi. "…besides, nothing beats barbecued pork!"

Silence in the room. Then Naruto, Anko and Hikari turned to Viper and yelled "LIAR!"

Viper narrowed her eyes and threw herself into the fight. It became a crazy fight where fangs, claws, arms legs were all tangled and an cartoon dust cloud formed around them as they continued. Sarutobi's pipe fell and Iruka got fed up with the show.

"Alright, stop that! Didn't you come to get a mission? What if the client saw you behaving like that?"

In an instant, all were back to normal. Naruto, Anko, Hikari and Viper stood in a line, clean like they hadn't been in a fight just a second before. Sarutobi blinked, grabbed his pipe from the ground and said "I'm glad you are here, I have a mission for you."

As the others got excited, Sarutobi opened a drawer and there was… an Icha Icha Book?

Sarutobi grew red in the face as everyone in the room sniggered at what they saw. "Ups, wrong drawer! I would ask you not to tell this to anybody, please!"

"You are lucky we are the only woman in this room and that we don't really care about your choice in books, old man!" joked Anko. "Because with that type of material, you could get yourself in serious shit with the feminine side!"

Sarutobi coughed to his hand as he opened another drawer. "Ha, here it is!" He then brought a mission request to the table. "I want you to read it, Anko."

Anko grabbed it and started reading. She then said "Sir, I think you got the wrong scroll. This scroll's mission has already been taken, see the signature of Kakashi here!" said Anko as she pointed to the signature.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Said Sarutobi as he looked at both of them, unsure of how to ask them. "You see, Kakashi thought his students were ready for a C-rank mission and I gave him that one. However, it seems that the mission was not a C-rank, but actually a A-rank."

"So, call them back and send an ANBU team, I'm sure they can take care of it!" said Anko, not getting the point of this discussion.

"That is the way written in the protocol, yes. However, it seems Kakashi's team doesn't wish to abandon this mission and request only some backup."

That is when team Anko understood what he was aiming at and glared at Sarutobi with hate in their eyes. "You mean to tell me we have to help this… perverted, useless, ego-driven Cyclops and his team of losers! Why not send an ANBU team?"

"I know you don't like the situation, but I have plenty of reasons for this: one, my ANBU teams are out and the only jounins I have here are out of duty at the moment. More than that, this job comes with some… bonus for both of you."

Both ninja became interested on this. "I will grant you, Anko, captain status. This means that while on this mission, you are on charge. Even of Kakashi. Should Kakashi or any of the genin show any disrespect or disobeys you, you are allowed to handle the required punishment that goes through a written report about his or hers behaviors to a full charge on the students which then is going to be evaluated by me, who will decide the final fate of the of Jounin."

"To you, Naruto. I will grant you the 2nd in command status. Just like the name says, you are second in command and not even Kakashi is above you. You have the same privileges as Anko, with the added rule that Anko is still above you."

"Sir, is it wise to put Naruto at that chain of command?" asked Iruka. "He is just a genin!"

"Naruto, if your students went against you in an order, what would you do?" asked Sarutobi, in such a voice that Naruto responded mechanically.

"I would knock out said student, write a report about his/hers/their behavior and then I would keep the student in permanent restrain while I carry on the orders!"

"See, Iruka? Naruto is a genin and yet shows a better judgment than Kakashi! Surely such a person should be the one in charge!" said Sarutobi as if he was saying the biggest truth in the world… wait, he is.

"… I guess…" said Iruka as he thought about it.

"Anyway, you got your orders, any questions?" asked Sarutobi.

"Sir!" said Viper. "If it is an A-rank mission, do we get the payment of it or is it cut in half because it's a joint mission?"

"Well, considering Kakashi is not following the protocol, I would say the money goes to your team. And If Kakashi complains, don't worry, show him this seal." Said the Hokage as he handled them a paper. "And he will quiet down about it!"

"Sir! What about us? Will we get any authority or is it just Naruto and Anko?" asked Hikari.

"Well, since you are considered summons, you get as much authority as your summoners. So you get as much authority as Naruto. However, try not to abuse of that privilege, would you."

"Okay!" yelled both girls.

"No more questions? Then go to the Land of Waves, dismissed!" said Sarutobi as they left the office.

*******With Anko and Naruto*******

"Okay, Naruto. Get ready anything that may be necessary. If when I reach the gates you don't have the right things packed, I will force you to stay while I do this mission." Said Anko as she vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Fine, come on girls, let's pack things up." Yelled Naruto as he began running, Viper slithering to his left and Hikari running to his right.

*******At the gates*********

Anko was walking to the gates, trying to give time to Naruto to prepare himself. She was mildly surprised when she saw him, sleeping on the ground, with no bag whatsoever, Hikari on his lap and Viper coiled around him.

"Huhum, so where are your stuff?" asked Anko as she looked at the three.

Naruto pulled a scroll and said "Here. I have 50 shurikens, 40 kunai and 20 explosive papers. I also have 2 tents in case you forgot yours and also I have a lighter and for food I have some packed meals, which in the scroll don't rotten, that will allow both of us a meal for at least 2 weeks, which is more than enough time to get to the Land of Waves and be back, since we will probably be there in 3 days or something."

Anko smiled. "Miko taught you well. She always packet more then she needed in a scroll because then she was ready for anything. Good job, Shrimp, I'm proud of you! Now, let's move!"

Anko then started running with Naruto running behind her, Hikari and Viper not far behind.

*********a little far ahead**********

"What are we waiting for? Let's just move out already! We don't need any backup!" demanded Sasuke as he looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Let's just go! The backup team is probably some losers! We don't need them!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up you ugly whore. Your ugly pink hair is already a beacon in the middle of this woods, we don't need your deafening voice to attract more enemies." Said Sai in an emotionless voice. (Sai get's a cookie for that one!)

"Sai, don't e like that with your partners." Reprimanded Kakashi in a juvenile voice while reading is porn. Then he turned to the others. "I'm sorry, but we will have to wait for the ANBU team to get here and them we can move on!"

"Are you sure those Anbu are coming? I really need protection, you know!" said Tazuna.

"Who said anything about and ANBU team?"

Everyone turned to find Anko standing there.

"Oh, Anko-chan! So you are my backup?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, me and the gaki who is burning your precious book." said Anko in a very calm voice.

Kakashi looked at his hand and found it empty. He looked around and saw Naruto, near the fire, burning his book. He gave the biggest girl scream in the world and then prepared his chidori, ready to kill Naruto.

"Kakashi, you don't want to attack your superior, do you?" asked Anko in a sweet voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi, confused.

"I mean, Naruto and I are your superiors!" said Anko as she showed him the Hokage's paper. Kakashi was shocked as he activated the seal, got a scroll out of it and read the truth. Sasuke decided to be an ass at that point.

"Him? I don't accept orders from him! I demand to be team leader!" yelled Sasuke, only for Naruto to appear and hit him in the face, sending him to the ground. This of course would provoke a lot of banshee screams if Viper hadn't coiled herself around Sakura's neck.

"Sasuke, I have the authority to end your career as a ninja! So you and your pink haired man whore better show me some respect or things will not end well for you." Said Naruto in a serious voice that would make Orochimaru scared.

Tazuna was in shock! _What the fuck? Why wasn't I given this team in the first place! They are not only more professional, they are fucking stronger than this whining bitches I got as my first team._

"I hope your team gets the rules soon or this shit will end badly, Kakashi." Said Anko as she watched the pathetic show.

Naruto then turned to Sai who was walking towards him. Sai then extended his hand. "I would like to thank you for shutting up that sorry excuse of a kunoichi!"

Naruto was surprised, then smiled and shook his hand. "I'm glad someone from this team is sane, I would hate to have to teach all of you a lesson."

"Yes, I realize that you are far superior in your skill if you were able to prank ANBU and the Hyugas."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Yes, I made a research about all the genins in case I would ever had to work with them so I could adapt to them." Said Sai.

Naruto nodded to that. He had a feeling Sai wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe he could get Anko to request Sai to their team. The guy seemed to have a great analyses power so he would be helpful.

"Alright, you two, stop talking and get moving. We have a bit of walking to do before we reach the Land of Waves." Said Anko as she started to walk. Naruto immediately yelled "You heard her, move!" and with that, everyone started walking again.

It was quiet, until Anko got near Kakashi and asked "So, what made you ask for backup?"

"We found the demon brothers on the road. I thought it was better to call for help."

Anko stopped. "Wait, you found the Demon brothers… and you are still going forward? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"What? What did I do now?" asked Kakashi, confused.

"Idiot, do you even know who always comes with the demon brothers?" asked Anko.

"No."

"Zabuza Momochi! He is a fucking Jounin!" said Anko.

"So, we are to. We can beat him!"

"You don't understand! He is master of the silent kill technique! He is able to kill just by hearing the person. Your genins are nowhere near ready to face that."

"And yours is?" asked Kakashi, in a cocky tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. He is ready to face anything you can throw at him. You know why? Because I busted his ass training him every fucking day! I put him through death situations at least once per day! And he keeps asking for more, he keeps going! Your filthy maggots couldn't stay a day of his training! So Kakashi, I'm pretty confident about my genin."

Kakashi didn't really believe her. He thought she was probably overrating her student. But then he noticed the fox with two tails trotting next to Naruto.

"KYUBI!" yelled Kakashi as he threw some kunai towards Hikari.

Hikari used her tails to deflect the kunais and jumped away as Kakashi came onto her, trying to stab her with an extra kunai in his hand. Before he could understand what was happening, Naruto had grabbed his hand, applied a knee to his groin and jabbed his elbow in his face, sending him down.

Anko smirked. "See what I meant, Kakashi? This kid could have killed you just now! And you ask me if my student is ready? Oh I think he is!"

Kakashi got up. "Naruto, get out of my way so I can kill it! That is an order!" said Kakashi, in a commanding voice.

The answer he got was not the one he expected. "First, you cannot give me orders, I'm your superior in this mission. Second, Hikari is a she, not an it. Finally, Hikari not only is my summon guardian, she is my MATE! What makes you think I would just let you kill her?"

Kakashi was shocked. "Y-y-your m-m-mate!"

"Yeah! And is not the only one. Viper over there is my mate to! Are you going to try and kill her to? Because if you are, I might as well get rid of you right now!"

"Watch who you are talking to, I'm still a Jounin!" yelled Kakashi.

"The only thing that makes you a Jounin is that ruby eye! Without it, you wouldn't be a challenge to me!"

"Enough, Naruto." Said Anko. "As much as I would like to see you beating the shit out of him, we need to go on so we will reach Tazuna's house today."

So they kept going.

*******At the river*******

They had reached the river, There was only one boat and was not big enough for all. Sai analyzed the situation and said "Some of us will have to swim to the other side."

Immediately, Sasuke and Sakura went to the boat and sit there, like saying "We are too good to swim!"

Anko snorted at their behavior, then said "Sai, Kakashi, join your team members. Me and Naruto are going by water."

Sasuke smirked. "Seems like you are in for a swim, dobe."

"You wish! I'm so awesome I can walk on water!" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked shocked. _He can't, can he? No, the dobe is just trying to act cool. It is impossible._

Apparently, Sakura had the same thoughts. "Naruto-baka, that is impossible! Don't try to look cooler just to get me to date you because I won't!"

Naruto looked at her. "Haruno-san, you seem to suffer from short-memory loss. Didn't I say a moment ago that Viper and Hikari are my mates? Why would I want to date an ugly pink troll with the smallest assets in the world when I can have the most wonderful of mates." As he said that, both Viper and Hikari blushed.

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, right. You are so desperate, you have to date some mindless animals! You are such a loser!"

The air grew thicker as a cloud of killing intent appeared. Everyone gasped as they felt the crushing power of it. It had three sources: Naruto, Viper and Hikari and the three seemed to be the only ones not affected. Anko was too, but the moment she felt it, she got out of the range of the KI before it was too much for her.

Suddenly, Viper snapped and quickly slithered to Sakura. She then used her tail as a whip and whipped the girl in the face "He is not desperate!" as she said that, she coiled her tail around her neck and threw her to Hikari, who proceeded to use a weaker version of the 'Fox Tail Hammer' and hit Sakura in the head. "He is not a loser!". Naruto then walked up to Sakura, grabbed her and brought her to his face. "They are not mindless animals!" as he said that, he hit Sakura in the stomach with a deadly punch. Sakura fell on the floor, clutching her injured belly.

"Now get on the boat, Haruno. Before I write a report that could end your ninja career permanently!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, as if to see if he was going to defend her. Instead, Sasuke was ignoring the show. Her eyes filled with tears as she jumped into the boat.

Kakashi then turned to Anko. "Are you sure you can carry those three through water?"

"What? Who said anything about carrying him and his girlfriends? They can walk on water just fine!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That is not possible, he shouldn't be able to walk on water! How did you taught him that already?"

Anko smiled. "You wanna know the crazy part? The real icing in the cake with this kid? He already knew before I got him as a student!" and with that, Anko walked to the left side of the boat, Viper on her side, while Naruto and Hikari were on the right side.

As soon as the boat entered the water, the two ninjas and the two summons started traveling on water (ninjas are descendants of Jesus Christ! They can walk on water!). All in the boat were in awe as they saw those four just walking… or slithering in some cases on water.

Anko smirked at their faces. "What? Never saw a person walking on water? It's easy!"

"Speak for yourself!" yelled Viper. "If you haven't noticed, this is much harder for me as I have to expel chakra from all over my body just to keep afloat. It's a good thing my chakra control is near perfect!"

Anko rubbed the back of her head. "Gomen, Viper. I didn't consider that. Sorry."

"No problem." Said Viper as she kept sliding through the waters. This didn't make the awed faces disappear, which made on old fox laugh his head off.

_**Look at their faces! Hahaha It's priceless! Hahaha what a bunch of whimps!**_

_It is funny, look at the banshee, she looks like her eyes will pop out of her skull!_

_**That is nothing, look at Sasuke, he looks like he is going to shit himself! There is one reaction that leaves me perplexed, though.**_

_What?_

_**That Sai kid, he was looking at the four of you, then started writing something.**_

Curious, Naruto went to check out what Sai was writing without being caught by him.

_Walking on water._

_I'm not sure yet, but I believe the trick lies in a constant flow of chakra to the water by the under part of the foot, pumping the chakra in a circle like movement around the feet to allow the body o stay floating._

Naruto smiled. _He is definitely smart, his mind explores the techniques secrets and he his probably able to learn said techniques after studying them for some time. Shino would love to meet this guy._

A few moments later, they saw the bridge. Sakura couldn't contain herself and said "Uau it's huge!"

"Haruno-san, we are in a low visibility territory with unknown enemies who could be trying to hunt us down." Said Naruto in a dead voice. "What I am trying to say is thank you for making our enemies job easier by telling there where we are."

Sakura was about to yell when Viper jumped into the boat and grabbed her throat with her tail. "Didn't you hear him? Just shut up already!" said Viper in an angry whisper.

Sakura decided not to tempt death and stayed quiet. After they had reached the banks they continued on foot. That is, until Naruto threw a kunai into the woods. Everyone rushed there and found… a white, frightened rabbit.

"NARUTO-BAKA! Are you trying to scare us or something? Poor bunny!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto ignored her as he talked with Kyubi.

_Hey, Kyubi. Doesn't this seems odd? The rabbit is white, but it's summer!_

_**That means it was kept in captivity. Which means it was used as a substitution medium. And if your hears are picking the sounds right, I would say that whoever it was just threw a giant sword towards you.**_

Naruto immediately yelled "Get down!" And he threw himself and his girls to the ground. The others did the same, with Anko bringing Tazuna with her. Not that he minded one bit, since he felt her breasts pressed on the back of his head.

The sword hit a three and over it appeared a man.

"Good ears, Gaki. Maybe there is still hope for you."

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

Anko looked at Kakashi. "Seriously, are you that ignorant or don't you even read the bingo book anymore?" She then turned towards the stranger. "That is Zabuza Momochi."

"Correct. And right now, I want to kill the bridge builder."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So here it is, the new chapter.

**Ego: **Why didn't you made the Zabuza fight on this one?

**Delfim: **Because I'm an asshole! Now there is one thing I would like to explain here. You see, my internet is still kind of crazy…

**Ego: **Thanks to Mickey.

**Delfim: … **and I will only be able to update every Monday. So I will see you guys next Monday.

**Ego: **Bye, watch out for Mickey and the Disney land crew. Those guys are some fucking assholes, I tell you!

**Delfim: **Wait! I have to tell you that the poll to my next Naruto story is closed. So this is the result: Naruto/digimon crossover. Now I'm putting a new poll: With which of this stories would you prefer? Now just to warn you: Renamon is still going to be Naruto's partner.

Naruto/Digimon Tamers: In the digimon tamers series, the kids used cards to improve their digimons. Even digivolution worked that way. And then the last evolution would require then fusion between Digimon and Tamer. So my idea is to have the digivice scan jutsu and turn them into cards that Renamon can use. Then at one point, Naruto and Renamon fuse to digivolve into mega.

Naruto/ Digimon Frontier: In this series, there was no digimon partner, but the human became a digimon. I was hoping to make some sort of Naruto transforming into a male Renamon and fighting against his opponents with that form. Pairings are still undecided.

Naruto/ Digimon Savers: In the digimon savers series, they were more adults and had this thing called digi-soul, which when pumped into the digivice allows the digimon to digivolve. The more you put, the better. So Naruto would be able to do that with his chakra. This type would allow some sex scene with Sakuyamon! (Enter nosebleed here.)

Naruto/ Digimon Cross Heart: In the digimon Cross Heart, a tamer is called general and has more than one digimon, having armies of them. The general can then use the digivice, that is called the crossloader to make a digi-cross. Digi-cross is like a fusion of digimons in which one digimon becomes part of another. If this is chosen, Naruto abandons Konoha and creates his own village, with the help of a group of digimons and some other kids who are generals to.

In all of these stories, is ninja abilities will not be forgotten! So review please and I will see you guys next Monday.


	10. Chapter 8

**Delfim: **Hey there, new chapter as promised.

**Ego: **Yeah, Zabuza's fight! Alright!

**Delfim, sweatdropping: **What the fuck? Are you a Zabuza fanboy or something?

**Ego: **Gods no!

**Delfim: **Good…

**Ego: **I'm a Haku fanboy!

**Delfim: **What? Are you kidding me?

**Ego: **No, I love fanfics were Haku is a girl or a wonderful futanari. That is just so HOT! The guy looks better than some of the girls!

**Delfim: **Quite true… Maybe…

**Ego: **You just got an idea, didn't you?

**Delfim: **Indeed I did! Read and find out!

**Chapter 8 Zabuza fight… my version!**

Everybody tensed as they looked at Zabuza. Anko, Naruto, Kakashi and surprisingly Sai each took a position: Naruto went in front of Tazuna and acted as a body shield with Sai on his side, Anko was near Kakashi and had a kunai and Kakashi was in a battle stance, ready to strike. The rest was just… looking at Zabuza like idiots.

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked Sasuke. "And why are you all so scared anyway? He is just one!"

Viper looked incredulous to Sasuke. "Are you crazy? That GUY is Zabuza, the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'! A jonin level missing nin specialist in the art of silent killing and known to have killed all his colleges in his genin exam! How can you not be tense!"

Zabuza looked at Viper with interest. "A snake? No… a serpent! I heard about your clan! I myself looked for the contract for ages! Who is your summoner, little one? I'm interested to know the person hat succeeded where I failed."

Viper smiled. "The genin you complimented just a moment ago. And he has two contracts, os you better watch out!"

Zabuza looked at the kid, then at the fox near him, and chuckled. "You keep getting more and more interesting, kid. You make me have hope on new green genins. Try to survive, it would be a waste to end the career of such promising ninja."

Naruto bowed his head. "It is an honor to be recognized by someone of your level, Zabuza Momochi. But perhaps you should consider the odds: 2 jounins, 4 genins and 2 summons. You think you can win? Your only chance is using some sort of technique to hide your presence and try the silent killing you are so praised for."

Zabuza chuckled again. "Clever little pipsqueak! You already discovered my plan. Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a heavy mist fell on the team. They were all looking around, trying to spot the enemy. "Where did he go?" asked Sasuke.

"You stupid ass! Come here and cover Tazuna! It is your job!" whispered Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA! Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura, only for Hikari to smack her with her tails and whisper angrily in her ear "Quiet! He is trying to use the sound you make to find us! Do you want to be killed or something? Because if that is the case, then I can do the honors!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she shut up, more out of fear for Hikari then for Zabuza. Zabuza laughed. "If this is the best you can do, it will be easy to hunt all of you. Just for you kiddies, I might show you what you will have to face with me." And with that said, the field was filled with Killing intent. 5 people fought the killer intent with their own: Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, Viper and Hikari. The rest was having a hard time breathing with all the killing intent in the air.

_So… this is what… a Jounin battle is all about! I… can't… stand it. Must… kill… myself to… escape this. _And with that thought, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and was bringing it to his throat. (People around the world reading this started sheering "Die! Die! Die!")

"Sasuke, don't worry." Said Kakashi reassuringly. "I'll will protect us all!"

Sasuke regained his wits. (People around the world "Damn! So Close! Fuck you Kakashi!") But then a voice said "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you!" But has the Demon of the Mist was about to attack, he underestimated Hikari's hearing…

"Above!" yelled Hikari and Naruto jumped up and spin around hitting Zabuza's sword which the latter used to defend himself. This pushed both away from each other.

"You just keep surprising me again and again, kiddo." Admitted Zabuza.

"He had a good teacher!" said Anko behind Zabuza. He jumped in time as a massive number of snakes came out of her sleeves. He cut them with his sword and was about to go for the kill when…

"Fox Tail Fireball!" yelled Hikari as she moved her tails, creating two fireballs that rushed to her opponent. Zabuza did some quick hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall!"

The fireballs hit a gigantic wall of water that appeared around Zabuza. But what he wasn't expecting was that Naruto would use that. "Thunder Style: Lightning Spear!"

One spear for Naruto, one giant hell of a shock for Zabuza. But has he was electrified, he turned into water. Then, another Zabuza appeared and stabbed Naruto in the ribs, only for the Naruto to disappear in smoke.

"It seems I'm not the only one prepared!" said Zabuza as he disappeared. Anko, Naruto and Hikari resumed their places.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? You have the fucking sharingan, use it!" Whispered Anko, angry at the scarecrow that didn't even move. _And he is the one giving motivational speeches? This guy is fucking lame._

"Right!" said Kakashi as he pulled his headband up to show a sharingan eye. Naruto growled at the eye, being the bringer of much pain to him in the past. His mates were trying to soothe him, while also sending glares to Kakashi. Sasuke gasped. _The Sharingan? But only Uchihas can have it! Is Kakashi an Uchiha?_

"So I finally get to see the famous sharingan. This is going to be tough." The voice of Zabuza was heard. He again underestimated Hikari's hearing…

"Fox Tail Fireball" yelled Hikari as she threw two fireballs. Naruto then decided to add up.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" the two attacks then fused.

"Collaboration jutsu: Kitsune Fire Tornado!" yelled both as a raging tornado was created. Zabuza had to use all his speed just to avoid the ball. _That thing is deadly. I have to try and avoid that or I'm screwed!_

But then Hikari's ear twitched. "There is someone else! Over there!" she pointed to some trees.

"Okay!" yelled Anko. "Naruto, you and your girls take care of whoever it is. Kakashi, lend me a hand here. We are facing a demon. The rest, protect the bridge builder!"

Naruto and his crew disappeared, leaving the others where they were. This did not sit well with Sasuke. "Why does the dobe gets to fight and I have to stay here? I'm an Uchiha, the elite of elites!"

"Yes, and a very loud one at that!" mocked Zabuza as he once again appeared in front of them. "Forget it, kid, you can't even resist my simple killing intent without your babysitter saying sweet nothings to you, how are you an elite?"

Sasuke seethed at this. "I'll show you!" and with that, Sasuke ran towards Zabuza.

****************With Naruto*************

He around the place, making him get behind the place where his enemy was. It seemed that it was an hunter nin. He got behind him, using Hikari's help to go unnoticed as she cast a genjutsu around him. He felt her chakra and it felt like a Chunin level chakra.

_An hunter nin with this level of chakra?_

_**Don't let looks deceive you, kit. That girl is just as young as you are, but she appears to have taken her training seriously, so her chakra his well developed. Of course, she didn't got the training you had, nor the teachers you did. Still it is impressive that one such as her is this developed.**_

_Are you sure it is a girl? I can't see her face._

_**Positive! I smell her pheromones and she is female. I also note that she tries to use some kind of male perfume, so I guess she is used to hide her gender, or really likes mans cologne.**_

_Okay, what about her chakra, it feels cold._

_**Really? Maybe they are from that old clan, the Hyoutons. They had the bloodline that gave them the combination of wind and water elements: Ice. They specialize in chakra control and are usually very professional in what they do. A shame that the bloodline purges in Hidden Mist Village almost killed them all.**_

Naruto nodded at that. Kyubi had told him about the bloodline purges and he trembled at the thought. Sure, he didn't like some clans because of their arrogance, but that didn't mean he wanted to destroy every last one of them. _I think it' high time I get a talk with this one._

Getting a phantom nod from Kyubi, he made the signal for the genjutsu to end and said in a jovial voice.

"Do you need help, Hunter nin-san?"

Haku had been so entranced and focused on the match, she jumped out of her skin when she heard someone talk behind her. She looked and to her shock, it was the kid that had put up a decent fight with Zabuza.

"I'm… here to apprehend Zabuza Momochi. He is a missing nin of Hidden Mist Village and must be eliminated."

Naruto nodded. "But then, why don't you join the fight?"

"I would rather not, as it seems that those Jounin are doing my job for myself. I will just attack when I see an opportunity!"

"And what are you going to do with the body?" asked Naruto as, unknown to Haku, Viper had summoned a lot of her clan with a silent chant.

"I will bring the body back to the village." Said Haku, not knowing that she had just given herself away.

Naruto smiled, then he yelled "NOW!" and Haku found herself bounded by an indeterminate number of serpents. "What are you doing? I told you the truth!"

"No you didn't!" said Naruto in a voice that frightened Haku. "If you were a true hunter nin, you would have said 'I will cut the head and destroy the rest of the body. The head I will use as proof that I killed him'."

Haku gritted her teeth. He was right, she did an obvious mistake. But that was not the worse. The worse was seeing the look on his face. The look of someone that is disappointed. A look she always hated in Zabuza's face, and now she was getting it from this strange kid.

Naruto then turned to look to the battlefield. "You care about him, don't you?"

Haku looked at Naruto questionably. Naruto turned to her and said "Zabuza… you care about him, don't you?"

Haku then looked down. Then she looked at Naruto again. "Do you have people you want to protect? People you would give your life to?"

"Yeah, so?" said Naruto.

"I believe that one can become truly strong… if he has a precious person to defend. I have seen the effects as I served Zabuza-sama. He has been the only person to never look at me with disgust or rejection."

Naruto then looked at her. "You are from mist, are you not? You must have a bloodline then, if they hated you."

Haku looked at Naruto in shock. _How does he know about that? It's supposed to be a secret! _

"Tell you what, I have a deal. First you are going to give me your name. Then I am going to let you go and get Zabuza when you see the opportunity. When he is better, come meet me and my sensei in the forest, near the bridge. We have an offer for the two of you."

Haku was shocked. He was going to let her leave? "Why?"

Naruto looked at her "Because I know your pain. I know the pain of rejection and the pain of being seen as a monster. I too found people who saved me from that, and those are my precious people. So I would like to give you guys a chance. Besides, it would be a shame if the great 'Demon of the Mist' died here at the hands of Kakashi of all people."

Haku looked at him, seeing no traces of deceit or treachery in his face. She then nodded. "My name is Haku. I will have to talk with Zabuza about this. We will meet you in 5 days. Enough time to get Zabuza back in shape."

Naruto nodded. "Mine is Naruto Uzumaki. Now come on, let's watch the match. I myself find it very enjoyable to see that prick flying through the place getting his ass kicked."

Haku watched as the serpents started to poff in smoke, leaving her free again. She then noticed two animals, a fox and a serpent, sitting besides Naruto. She decided to watch. No harm could come from it, right?

Besides, he was right: it was fun to see the kid getting the shit beaten out of him.

************With Sasuke*************

Sasuke was bleeding. He had been beaten up so badly he almost didn't know his name. It was best he had forgotten, because he may have ran away from Zabuza and back to the bridge builder. Instead, he was getting a beating. _How can this be? I am an Uchiha! How can I be beaten that easy?_

"You are disappointing, kid. For all your bragging, you are weak! Maybe I should try to look for that other kid. He has proven to be a very interesting challenge to me."

Sasuke seethed again. _Why, why is the dobe stronger than me! If I survive this, I will demand he teaches me everything he knows!_

"So, it is over kid." Said Zabuza when he swung his sword down. Kakashi appeared in the last second and stopped the blade with a kunai. "What the fuck?" Zabuza had forgotten about Kakashi and Anko. He jumped away, landing in the middle of the lake and standing there. But then a question popped up in his head. "Why didn't you act before?"

"Because Anko wouldn't let me!" said an angry Kakashi as he glared daggers at said woman who was on the floor with a cup of popcorn that no one could tell where it had come from.

"Hey, it was fun to see your little prick being useless!" said Anko, making Kakashi sweat drop as she put the package away.

"It sure was." Said Zabuza chuckling as he looked at Anko. "I like this woman already! Say, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I have the hottest MILF girlfriend ever, though." Said Anko in an honest voice. Kakashi flew back with the nosebleed while Zabuza cursed, after he got a minor nosebleed.

"Fuck! It is always the best women that are lesbian."

"Who said anything about lesbians? I myself am bisexual and Miko had a husband once. No lesbians in there." said Anko, enjoying the expression on Zabuza's face. Even with part of it covered, it was still easy to see his expressions.

"That… is fucking hot!" Said Zabuza as Kakashi started to get up again. "I wish I could join! Oh well, the curse of being a missing nin, I guess."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and Anko and was not believing his eyes. They were talking like they were the best of friends! Kakashi, however, decided to end the charade.

"Thunder Style: Arch Lightning"

Zabuza had to jump away to avoid the lightning. Trying to use water wall would be a repetition of his mistake and he never did that. He looked at Kakashi "Can't you see we are having a conversation, man. Or were you to embarrassed to ear anymore?"

"Don't go down that road, the guy is a fucking pervert who reads is Icha Icha Books all the time. Though I never saw him with a girl, to be honest." Said Anko as she looked at Kakashi.

"But maybe that is it, maybe he is just a poor virgin and doesn't like to ear others talking about a thing he never experienced and can only read about. It is sad." Mocked Zabuza.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. He was furious, because Zabuza was right, he was just a virgin that never had more than Icha Icha and his hand to comfort him. It is really sad. But the fact that someone like Zabuza would point it out made him furious.

"I'll show you!" he yelled as he ran towards Zabuza. How foolish to try to face a master in water style jutsus in the middle of the lake. Even if one would forget that, just the feeling of the water should have alerted him. Guess not…

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza as he trapped Kakashi on a bubble. "Gotha you!" He then turned to Anko. "Now give me the bridge builder or I kill him!"

"Hum, you can kill him!" said Anko as she looked at her nails. "It's not like anyone except the council will miss him, and they only one because he is the only one that can teach the kid you beat the crap out of how to use the Sharingan. In fact, there are a bunch of people that would be happy with you killing him!"

"Shut up, Anko!" yelled an infuriated Kakashi. "Just get me out of here would you!"

"First, I'm the one in charge, so you don't tell me to shut up or order me to do jack shit! As for getting you out, aren't you Copy Ninja Kakashi? Get out yourself and stop being lazy!" said Anko as she sit down on the grass, giving Zabuza an intended peek at her panty-less pussy through the skirt.

*******With Naruto*******

"That is one way to put a cyclops in his place, isn't it?" commented Naruto as he watched the show.

"It is confusing that that woman would treat her fellow jounin that way. Why does she?" asked Haku.

"Haku, there is a difference between a normal partner and an unwanted partner: you may get along with the first one, but not the second one. This guy is a total ass and always goes around like he is the greatest. He even get's late to calls from the HOKAGE! How much of a dickhead must you be to do that?"

"Not only that." Said Viper "He always chants about team work, but he goes around with an eye he stole from a fallen comrade, Obito Uchiha and a dog summoning contract that belonged to another one, Rin Inuzuka! Some even say that, while the first one was unintentional and an accident, the second one was on purpose! He is a monster that only thinks about himself."

"And add to that…" said Hikari. "…to the fact that he parades around reading a pornographic book without a worry in the world, is always flirting with Anko even though she doesn't flirt back and tried to get a look of Miko naked with his Sharingan! He is a total disgrace!"

Haku looked confused. "Who is Miko?"

"My mom!" said Naruto happily. "The best mom in the world, she adopted me and my life has been the best: she worries about me, checks on me, teaches me what I need to know, whether practical or theoretical and…"

"And?" asked Haku.

"She knows all about the security of various clans and village! With her knowledge I became the fear of ninja of all ranks as my pranks hits every levels!" Shouted Naruto, not loud enough to be heard by the group fighting, but still high.

Haku sweatdropped at this and they kept watching the match.

**********In the fight*********

"Just get me out of here, Anko!" yelled Kakashi.

"Man, he is a pain in the ass. Alright, Kakashi I will save your worthless ass." Said Anko as she readied herself. She then threw several kunais. "Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu!"

The air was filled with Kunais as they flew towards Zabuza. His eyes widened and he released Kakashi as he grabbed his sword and used it to defend himself from the many kunais. Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't hit either as he fell through the water, to shocked by her tactic to even move.

"Now that is one nasty technique. But you will have to do better." Said Zabuza as he prepared himself to fight again.

Kakashi submerged and started shouting as he got up "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"Look at my face, do I look like I care about your life or lack of it?" said Anko in a bored voice. "Besides, I did what you wanted: I freed you from that bubble didn't I? Just be grateful you are alive."

Kakashi glared at her as she started running towards Zabuza and engaged him in battle. She sent a fist to his face which he dodge and when he tried to slice her with his sword she bended herself, showing her impressive flexibility, making her hands touch the ground as the sword passed over her belly. She then kicked him in the shin, got back up and did a spin kick.

Zabuza caught the offending foot and threw her away. He then ran towards her only for Kakashi to appear in front with a kunai. "You again? Don't you learn…"

"…you cannot defeat me." Completed Kakashi making Zabuza's eyes narrow. Zabuza started doing hand signs, and Kakashi did the same at the exactly same time. They both shouted "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" And two giant water dragon appeared out of the lake and hit each other, both bursting into a rain that fell over the two shinobis.

_What the hell?_ Thought Zabuza. _How is he…_

"…doing this?" completed Kakashi.

Zabuza's eyes widened. _Can he…_

"…read minds?" completed Kakashi.

Zabuza and Kakashi then said something at the same time "You will not trick me you stupid copy monkey!" Then Zabuza decided to play a prank. "You know…"

"I'm gay!" said Kakashi, only for his eyes to widen. "WHAT?"

"Gotcha you!" chuckled Zabuza.

Kakashi seethed. "Is everybody going to mock me? I'm getting fed up with it!"

"Look on the bright side, Kakashi. You always wanted my attention and now you have it… even if it means dying of embarrassment." Said Anko in a goofy tone.

Zabuza laughed at the joke then decided to get serious. He was doing the hand signs for his most devastating water jutsu when he saw Kakashi doing them. What made him gasp was that behind Kakashi stood a figure. _Is that… me?_

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi.

Poor Zabuza never got the chance as he was throw away by the vortex.

**********With Naruto**********

"Oh! I think that is my cue." Said Haku.

"Very well. Remember, 5 days, near the bridge, by afternoon." Said Naruto.

"Why afternoon?" asked Haku, surprised.

"Because in the morning I have physical training. In the afternoon, however, his supposed to be genjutsu and other theoretical stuff I need to know, so no harm done skipping one." Said Naruto, in a childish voice.

Haku looked at him. _A moment ago he acted like a professional ninja, and now he behaves like a kid! You are an enigma, Naruto. _With that she jumped to do her job.

*******With the group********

As Zabuza hit the tree, he looked up. "Can… can you see the future?"

"Yes…" said Kakashi as he prepared himself. "Your future, is death!"

Before he could do anything, a couple of needles hit Zabuza in the neck. He fell with a thud in the floor. Anko looked to see a mist hunter nin. _Shouldn't have Naruto taken care of this guy? _

"Thank you, I have been looking for him. I shall now eliminate the body. You have my thanks." And with that, the hunter nin and Zabuza disappeared. Naruto appeared a second later.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" asked Anko.

"Sensei, I need to talk to you later." Said Naruto.

Anko left it at that. If the kid was this serious, then she would respect him. In that moment, Kakashi fell from chakra exhaustion.

"And he calls himself 'ex-ANBU captain'? Most people would think he was fired because of lack of quality!" she then turned to Sakura. "Hey, banshee, you take Emo-gay. Sai, you and Naruto will take Kakashi. Let's move out, we still need to reach for Tazuna's house."

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, another chapter done guys.

**Ego: **You made Haku a girl? Cool man. Are you going to pair her up with someone? If you are, who?

**Delfim: **It is not Naruto, that is for sure. I just thought there is someone who deserves some love, that is all.

**Ego: **Who? And why not the futanari idea?

**Delfim: **First Question**: **Not telling you! You are like any other reader, you wait for me to write it and then you read it! Be patient. Second question: I don't need a futanari taking the screen time of the show. So be quiet.

**Ego: **Okay. I just thought that, as your Ego, I should know before the others.

**Delfim: **Another reason for you not to know, you would gloat about it for hours! Oh and about my poll, people are choosing the Naruto/digimon tamers idea, so if anyone doesn't agree and wants to vote against, the poll is just there for this week and then I don't care I will go with the poll results.

Anyway, review.


	11. Chapter 9

**Delfim: **So finally on Tazuna's house. Let's see how things are going to go from here on.

**Ego: **Yeah, are you going to mock team 7 further?

**Delfim: **You know me, what do you think?

**Ego: **They are screwed.

**Delfim: **See, you don't need to ask some of the things you do! Now about the poll, it seems the Naruto/digimon tamers idea won, but, and although you might hate me for this, but I have one last pool for the story. The poll is going to be on the end of the chapter.

**Ego: **Sweet. Oh and, you have mail.

**Delfim: **Really?

**Ego then shows a huge pile of mails.**

**Delfim: **What is all this?

**Ego: **This is the death threats of millions of Sasuke's fans.

**Delfim: **Sasuke's fans? That species exist? Oh god look at all this! Some even have poison on them! Help me Ego!

**Ego: **You brought this on yourself dude.

**Chapter 9 At Tazuna's house**

Kakashi woken up to find a beautiful woman looking at him in worry. Before he could say anything, he felt a pain in the side of his face. "Finally awaken, you good for nothing Cyclops! Do you know how much you fucked your team up? I have been training them and I am clearly disappointed with them. And stop looking at Tsunami like that or I'm going kick you again."

Kakashi looked and saw Anko's foot next to his face. He looked up, trying to see up her skirt… only to find she was wearing shorts!

"Looking for something, pervert?" asked Anko with a grin as she kicked him again. "You never learn!"

"Ouch! Stop that, Anko, my head hurts!" whined Kakashi, pathetically.

"Good, maybe it will restart working then! Because it is time for you to see how pathetic your team is!" yelled Anko as she threw some crutches at him.

When Kakashi finally got down from his room and got to the door outside, he found Naruto and Sai doing some pushups, though Sai was sweating like mad while Naruto seemed unfazed. He didn't saw neither Sasuke nor Sakura, however. He turned to Anko, who was standing beside him and she decided to explain.

"Naruto and Sai just finished the running part. You see, me and Naruto have some sort of routine in our training: mornings, physical training and taijutsu. Afternoon, Chakra control and jutsu training."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, not worried about Sakura?" asked Anko with disgust. "She is a member of your team too. Anyway, those two didn't want to do the running so we got them some… incentive!"

Just then, both Sasuke and Sakura appeared running as 7 serpents slithered behind them, trying to bite them at every chance they got. They were panting hard and sweating even harder.

"You see, they are really pathetic. The serpents already bite Sasuke 3 times and Sakura 6. And they only truly bite when they stop running! Naruto does this every morning for at years! Even in his first try he was only bitten once."

Kakashi then asked "Why is Sai not running with the others?"

"Because he already ran. He is the one with better physical condition of the three. He might had some personal training though. He is already a decent genin for making it through the run without a single bite in his first try. And he keeps going… oh, he stopped."

And it was true, he and Naruto were doing some sit ups when Sai finally collapsed. He looked at Naruto who kept going, unfazed and his eyes went wide. _How can he keep going? He is very powerful, but filled with emotions. Perhaps I could learn to be like that…_

Naruto had finally stopped his sit ups and came to Sai. "You did better than I did first time. Not bad."

"Thanks. Say Naruto, could I have a word with you?" asked Sai.

"Uh…" Naruto then looked as Anko was forcing them to do the leg pushups, though it looked like it would take some time until they were done. "Sure, it will give us some time to rest before the spars."

They walked away from the group. When they were finally away from prying ears, Naruto asked "So what is eating you?"

"I want to train with you from now on." Sai was looking at Naruto directly. "Both my teachers seem rather lacking when I compare myself with you. Kakashi never teaches me anything, only Sasuke and even then, you can see the results. And my second teacher said that emotions makes one weak and that the perfect ninja as no emotions, yet you are filled with emotions and you are more powerful then I."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Who was your second teacher?"

"I will only tell you that and some more information you may find useful if you allow me to train with you. I know it will be tough, but the pros outmatch the cons in this."

Naruto thought to himself. "… very well. I will let you train with me and help you with your training, pointing what you do wrong and what should be improved. Now who was your teacher and what useful information do you speak of?"

"My teacher was Danzo of the council. He was one of the people that told everyone that you were the Kyubi and he is maintaining a Anbu unit of his own called Root Anbu witch only obeys to him, even though the Hokage forbid him from doing such thing. He also kidnaps people from clans so he can train them himself. However, he never lets his Root Anbu be stronger then a medium Jounin because he fears that if he does, they will try to overpower him."

Naruto whistled. "That is a lot of information. Do you have proofs?"

Sai went to his back and took a file. "This is the best proof I have. It marks the locations of the secret entrances to the Root Anbu training compound. It's underground because it is better to hide that way."

Naruto looked at the map of Konoha and frowned. "Some of this entrances are right in some clans compounds!"

"Yes, because some members are also clan members that decided to obey Danzo in secret or where kidnapped and put a seal to obey him."

Naruto nodded. "I must show this to Anko. Well done Sai. If you keep yourself loyal to me, I will let you train with me and forget that thing about emotions. Emotions can be your biggest weapon, either by fueling your battle skills or by blinding your enemies with their own, never forget that!"

Sai nodded at this. "Hey, what are you two doing, maggots? It's time for sparring!" yelled Anko as she came closer.

"Anko-sensei, I need to talk to you later. I just found some amazing information you and the Hokage need to know."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Very well, we will discuss this tonight. For now let's keep training, shall we?"

"Okay!"

***********At Lunch time***********

Everybody was seating for lunch. Though some were in worse shape than others. Sasuke and Sakura were dirty beyond measure. They were so bad Viper had to use a minor water jutsu just to get rid of the mud. They were glaring daggers at Naruto and Anko.

"Oh what gives kids? You just did Naruto's everyday training, nothing much! Maybe you would like to do MY training instead." Said Anko in a threatening way.

Both adverted their eyes from her. In truth, Anko did the same training as Naruto in the physical part, but they didn't have to know that.

"It wouldn't do them any good." Said a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see… Bill Clinton… oh wait it's a kid. "You are all going to die anyway!"

"Inari!" yelled Tsunami.

Inari went up the stairs without caring.

"Well, who is the moody kid?" asked Anko.

"It's my son, Inari. He… hasn't been the same since his father's death, I'm afraid." Said Tsunami.

"His father was his hero. But when he opposed Gato to much, he was killed in front of everyone. He was never the same again." Completed Tazuna.

Everyone was quiet. Until once again, Sasuke decided to be an ass. "What a wimp, he saw his father die and became a cry baby. What a wuss."

Naruto raised himself from his sit and jumped over the table nailing Sasuke in the face and throwing him against the wall were he hit and slumped down. Sakura was about to yell when Hikari bit her on the legs, narrowing her eyes at her witch silenced her down. But not Kakashi.

"Naruto, I think you overreacted…"

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto. "He better than everyone else should know what Inari is passing through. He is the only one here that should understand, since he is going the same thing as him!" And with that, Naruto raised himself and walked out.

Hikari looked at Viper and nodded. Without further word, Viper was out of home, following Naruto close behind without he noticing. Anko turned to Hikari. "Why didn't you followed them?"

"One, because someone as to look out for all of you and keep you sane in the middle of this madness. Second, I promised Viper to let her have a go with Naruto alone." Said Hikari as if it was the simplest thing on the world.

*********With Naruto*********

Naruto has been punching a tree with all his rage, almost getting bleeding knuckles until Kyubi yelled _**Kid, calm yourself! You know he is a prick, but bleeding knuckles won't make it any easier on you, it will only had more pain!**_

_Maybe you are right. But that still infuriates me, both Inari and Sasuke think both are in the deepest shit ever, but they know nothing!_

_**Kid, I know, it's just that you can't let them get to you. You know the truth, so be happy about it. **_

Naruto calmed himself down. He knew what truth Kyubi was talking about. _Someone is always in deepest shit the us. _ And with that, he sits down near a tree and closed his eyes, ignoring the slithering shadow that came onto him.

*********Lemon********

Naruto was fuming at what had just happened. With his eyes closed, he tried again to calm himself down, like Kyubi has told him to. He didn't even noticed Viper puling the zipper of his pants until he felt her tail pulling his cock out and encircling it.

His eyes opened wide as Viper giggled at his expression. "Now now, Naruto, relax. Let your little Viper blow some steam." As she said that, she started to give Naruto a serpent secret and special technique: a tail job.

Naruto grunted as he felt his cock being stroked by Viper's tail. Her scales were a little bit rough but her hold was gentle, making the experience exotic and very pleasant for him. He really needed that, to just relax and have some fun. When he didn't felt Hikari anywhere around him, he turned to Viper. "Where is Hikari?"

"Oh she let me have this one. Though if I were you I would watch out because next time it's her time and she is going to try and rock your world." Said Viper as her strokes became faster. As she did so, her head came closer to the tip and she opened her mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a really tight and wet mouth around the tip of his cock. He grunted loudly as he went deeper and deeper into her willing mouth. Soon he was bottomed up on her mouth. "Oh fuck! This feels so good Viper!" he looked down and saw that thanks to Viper's serpent form, she could sallow is cock with little to no problem. So without even thinking, he started thrusting into her mouth.

Viper would have smiled if her mouth didn't have a cock stretching it. Serpents have very flexible and powerful mouth and throat muscles, making this very easy and enjoyable for her. Naruto kept thrusting as Viper moaned, the vibrations making Naruto mad.

He finally came in her mouth with a roar. Viper gulped down to the last drop, keeping just a bit in her mouth. Naruto fell down panting as she reveled on the taste. Naruto looked at her and said "Could you use the henge now? It's my turn to have a meal!"

Viper nodded, grinning as she started the chanting. Then she said "Advanced Henge: Anthropomorphic form"

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke. In Viper's place stood her in the form that Naruto could only describe as "Goddess.". He didn't take more than an instance before he was over her, caressing her breasts and kissing her hard. She moaned into the kiss as Naruto got dominant and started caressing her pussy lips.

Naruto focused on her left breast and started licking her nipple as he trusted two fingers into her folds. "Ha, ha, yes Naruto, hum, ha!" said Viper as Naruto kept playing with her at his will.

Naruto then stopped playing with her breasts. He went down and after he had licked his finger, he trusted his tongue into her folds and his fingers into her asshole. Viper gasped. "Oh FUCK!"

Naruto smirked as he continued to please her. This kept on for a while until she came hard on his face. Naruto licked all the fluids from his face. They looked at each other and shared a kiss.

"Time for the main course!" said Naruto as he positioned himself at her entrance. In one swift he got balls deep on her.

"Oh GOD!" yelled Viper as she felt herself filled.

Naruto smirked. "No god, just me!" He started moving in and out of her, thrusting in and pulling all but the head out of her. Viper moaned and yelled as she felt him.

"Faster, Naruto, FASTER!" yelled Viper.

Naruto was happy to comply. He started speeding up the pace, maintaining the strength of his thrusts. He knew he didn't have to worry with hurting her, she liked it rough and rough he was going to give her.

Viper was a pool of moans, not able to say anything coherent at this point and time, she felt her release coming and tried to warn Naruto.

"I'm… I'm… I'm COMING!" Yelled Viper as her insides tighten around Naruto. He grunted at the added pressure and came inside her, coating her pussy with his seed.

They panted as they basked in the afterglow. But Naruto was not done yet. He turned her around and put himself at the entrance of her asshole. "I'm not done yet! I have yet to feel this hole and I am not going to stop till I hear you screaming my name!"

Before Viper could even say her agreement, Naruto thrust into her asshole. Viper moaned as Naruto set up a fast and strong pace, drooling at the feelings. Naruto grabbed her breasts and caressed them as he kept trusting.

"Fuck! So tight!" yelled Naruto as he kept going. It was like her ass was in constant orgasm, hot and tight at all time. Thank god for the pussy fluids on his dick or else moving would be impossible! "I could fuck this all day!" he said as he smacked her ass, making Viper moan loudly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Yes, God yes! More, more! I love it when you are so rough!" yelled Viper as Naruto obeyed her request, lost in his own sea of lust.

They kept going like this, moaning and grunting as the pace kept getting more and more erratic. Soon, both were nearing their peaks.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

"VIPEEEEEEEEEEER!"

And with this two yells, they came together, Viper gushing fluids to the floor below her and Naruto painting her walls white. They fell on each other, reveling on the feelings.

"Thanks… Viper… I needed that!" said Naruto.

"No… no problem… Naruto-kun." said Viper as she caught her breath.

They embraced each other as they fell asleep. Hikari came there and sighed. "Now I'm the one that has to take these two back to their rooms without people seeing them! I will get you for this, VIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEER!" yelled frustrated to the heavens.

***********End Lemon*************

**********With Anko and the other genins, in another clearing**********

"Okay Shrimps, we are going to train Chakra control today. To do that you must… walk up a tree!" yelled Anko as she saw the expressions of shock on their faces. Only Sai had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you mean, Anko-sensei? Is it something like the water walking you and Naruto were doing?" asked Sai.

"Yes Sai, it is. However, this could be considered an easier level. You see, this exercise only requires that you put a small amount of chakra on your feet and maintain it there, making you stuck to the surface. In the water you must expel chakra around your feet constantly and at a low level to!" explained Anko before she threw 3 kunai at the floor. "Now get moving, Shrimps! Use the Kunai to mark your progress."

The three started working on it. As they did, Hikari looked up. "Seems like the Hokage sent his reply already!"

Anko looked up and saw the messenger hawk flying over them. She still remember the talk she had with Naruto that made her sent a message to the Hokage.

**********Flashback Jutsu***********

"So let me get this straight." Said Anko. "You let an enemy ninja escape, save another enemy ninja that me and Cyclops were fighting and then you say that you have a proposition for them."

"Yeah!" nodded Naruto.

"And that proposition is citizenship on Konoha for both enemy ninjas, is that correct?" continued Anko with a twitch of eye.

"So far!" said Naruto.

"Can I ask you something Na…ru…to?" asked Anko in a sweet voice. When Naruto nodded, she yelled "What were you thinking? You know that those things have to be approved by the Hokage, don't you?"

"And he will approve." When Anko raised an eyebrow, he continued "One has a bloodline, so the council shouldn't have a problem with that. And this is Zabuza we are talking about, what Kage doesn't want that type of guy working for him?"

Anko thought for a while, then she said "Well damn, I guess you are right."

"Plus you aren't really that mad, are you?" asked Naruto. "You were ready to jump his bones. And if what I heard from him is correct, he wants some bit of action with you and Miko."

"Trying to get a father, Shrimp?" asked Anko, smirking. "Well yeah, me and Miko have been speaking and we agreed that we do need some more mail action on our life. But you know that not all males are that good in Konoha: Kakashi, no comment; Asuma, dating Kurenai; Ebizu, What The Fuck?; Ibiki, he is gay; Guy, weird; Iruka, dating Ayame and so on so on. So yeah better Zabuza then the choices we have. But we must warn the Hokage and ask for citizen papers for both."

Naruto nodded and with that, they wrote the message and Anko summoned a messenger bird.

"You have a summoning contract for a messenger bird?" asked Naruto.

"All Jounins have a tattoo on them that allows them to summon a messenger bird, Naruto. Now let's just send the damn bird already!" yelled Anko as she gave the message to the bird and he flew off.

**********Flashback jutsu: kai********

As she opened the message, she couldn't stop the smile as she read the paper.

_Dear Anko_

_I have read your message and while I agree with your and Naruto's way of thinking, try to warn me before you make promises to the enemy next time._

_It was tough, but surprisingly, I got some support from the clans. Specially the Aburame clan head, who not only was in favor of Zabuza and his apprentice's citizenship but also was completely against the notion of making Haku a breeding factory for bloodline babies. _

_Anyway, here are the citizenship papers for both, with the Hokage's seal on them. All they have to do, is sign them and present them at the gates of Konoha. Once here, we will have a discussion about which rank they should be given and the experience time they both have to fulfill before they can be fully accepted._

_One more thing, did you really had to make that good… description of what you and Miko intend to do with Zabuza? (this part was filled with blood, thought it was still readable) Are you trying to give this old man an HEART ATTACK? _

_I also am glad you warn me of the condition of team seven. This is unacceptable! I will have a talk with Kakashi once he is here. Try to make what you can for them, and write a report about all of them so I can know what to do about them._

_Awaiting your return. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Third Hokage of Konoha no Sato. _

Anko smiled at what she read. She looked up and saw Hikari burning Sasuke's ass for stopping. She smiled, everything was going well. Now all was left was Zabuza's acceptance.

**********In Zabuza's home*********

Zabuza's was at his home, laying on a bed as Haku was treating him. Suddenly, Gato entered in the room, followed by 2 mercenaries. "Well well well, seems like the great "Demon of the Bloody Mist" isn't so great after all!" his tone then changed, no longer mocking. "You failed, Zabuza! I paid you to kill the bridge builder and you failed!"

"You said that they only had one team: 1 Jounin and 3 genins. However, the team was different: 2 Jounins, 4 genins with one of them having at least one of them having the skills of at least a chunin and 2 summons. This group is not one to take lightly!"

"Regardless! I paid you good money and you failed! What am I supposed to do now?" yelled Gato.

"Give us one week, and we will kill the bridge builder." Said Zabuza in a matter of fact voice, not even turning to look at him.

"Why you…" said Gato as he was about to grab him only for his hands to feel an iron grip on them, almost breaking the pulse.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands!" yelled Haku.

The other two Mercenaries were about to act when Haku, in an act of pure speed, killed both with a needle on their necks. Gato watched shocked at this. He turned to Zabuza and said "A week. That is all you have!" Then he ran out of the room, panicked and with his tail between his legs.

Zabuza sighed. "You didn't need to do that! I was ready to deal with him!" he said as he showed a kunai in his hand.

Haku smiled. "I know. I was just tired of dealing with that weasel." She then turned serious. "What about that kid's proposal?"

Zabuza thought for a while. Then he said "We should at least hear him out. Chances are Gato is going to betray us anyway. So we might as well hear his proposal. Besides, I myself am tired of sleeping in the road with no kind of security of our own. And those hunter nins are starting to piss me off."

Haku smiled at this. She too wanted nothing more than having a roof over their heads and not forcing one of them to be awaken at all time to keep them from being murdered in their sleep. And it was tiring to always have to hide their tracks so hunter nins wouldn't catch them.

"And that Anko was HOT! I wonder if I can get her to let me in some fun time between her and that horny MILF she talked about."

Haku's eye twitched. Then twitched even more. Then she yelled "Zabuza-teme! Baka ero-nin!"

**Authors Notes: **

**Delfim: **Finally, I finished reading the Sasuke's fans mail. Can you believe one had a bomb? Fuck!

**Ego: **Really, are you that surprised? You should know some people are really obsessed.

**Delfim: **Totally, it's insane!

**Ego: **Some even draw thins about Sasuke. Even porn.

**Delfim: **Repulsive.

**Ego: **And some write fanfics against Sasuke because the author has no form of life of his own and decides to write to feel himself more powerful than he really is.

**Delfim: **You are absolutely… EGO! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? I'LL KILL YOU!

**Ego: **OH FUCK!

**Delfim starts chasing Ego, as he chases: **I will see you guys next Monday. Ego won't.

**Ego: **HELP! THIS GUY IS NUTS! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Delfim: **Oh wait, almost forgot. Here is the pool: How many partners should Naruto have:

Just Renamon.

2: Renamon and Blackrenamon

3: Renamon, Black Renamon and Vulpamon (Ice version of Renamon)

Like 3 with an addition of it being a Naruku futanari story (perverts beware)

So go to my profile and vote there. I will only consider votes that were done in my profile, review votes do not count guys. COME HERE EGO!


	12. Chapter 10

**Delfim: **Hey, Hey, Hey! A new chapter ladies and gentleman. I hope you enjoy.

**Ego: **So you are finally going to do the bridge fight, huh? I hope you are ready for this.

**Delfim: **Of course. So anyway, the new fanfic is up! It´s called "Tamer of Foxes" and has Naruto with 3 partners: Renamon, Blackrenamon and Vulpamon. The idea of Vulpamon came from a video I saw on YouTube called "Vulpy tribute" by MrSedsone. It's awesome.

**Ego: **Although when he created it, it was supposed to be a dark, viral version of Renamon…

**Delfim: **But after looking at it, I just thought it looked like an Ice version of Renamon. I even have the evolutions of her already in mind. So I created Blackrenamon.

**Ego: **Good for you. Tell me there will be lemons there!

**Delfim: **What did you think? I did fell on the pink side of the force!

**Ego: **Pink?

**Delfim: **The perverts side, idiot. You fell in there too!

**Ego: **Oh right, forgot about it.

**Delfim: **Anyway, enjoy. Oh, hey look, a scroll of author jutsus!

**Ego: **Really, cool.

**Delfim: **Anyway, I'm going to try some in this story.

**Ego: **Delfim, you haven't trained your chakra! You are going to regret it, you will see!

**Chapter 10 Bridge fight… a little bit different**

Anko was walking with Tazuna, Kakashi and his genins as they went to the bridge. She looked at them with disgust: Kakashi had been training Sasuke in particular, so she didn't know what he learned except for the part he bragged about: the awakening of his sharingan; Sakura had to be threatened in every exercise or else she wouldn't do it. She had to be bitten various times over the training and in Anko's opinion, it wasn't as productive as it should be. Sai had been a surprise, and a welcome one to, has he not only made the effort, but he had improved a lot.

Naruto had stayed behind to "protect the house". That was the official version and the one team seven knew. The truth was a little different. And it came from the meeting with Zabuza.

*************Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu***********

Naruto, Hikari, Viper and Anko left the house quickly so team seven couldn't see where they were going. It was the day they had to meet Zabuza and Haku, so to distract team Asshole, Anko announced she wanted to train her "Shrimp" alone. She left a scroll with Sai so he could train. Sakura was happy about not having to train and Sasuke just give his normal response "hnf".

However, Kakashi reacted the way they didn't want. "What do you mean, train him alone? We are a team now, you have to train everyone together!"

"Oh? Like you do with Sasuke? Don't give me lessons you don't follow Kakashi. Besides, I'm still team leader on this mission and I can do what I want about it, you just have to obey." Said Anko as she walked towards the door. Kakashi was about to follow, but Viper bit him on the leg. As he yelled, he swatted Viper away, only to feel himself immobilize.

"Like it?" asked Viper in an amused voice. "It's my Paralyzing Fang! You will be stuck like that for… 5 or 6 hours. Personally, I hope for the latest."

And with that, they left the house. Now they were reaching the destination and Anko didn't saw anyone. "Are you sure they are coming Shrimp? I don't see anyone!"

Hikari then smelled the air and grinned. "They are here. In that tree!" they turned towards it and saw that Zabuza and Haku were there.

"How did you find us so quickly?" asked Zabuza, confused. He had made sure they would not find him for a while, giving him time to prepare for them, see if they had a trap prepared for him.

"Haku uses peach shampoo!" answered Hikari. "I noticed it last time."

Zabuza turned to Haku and narrowed his eyes. "How many times have I told you not to use that Shampoo! Use the odorless one, I tell you, and this is what you do!"

"Sorry, Zabuza-sama." Apologized Haku with a blush in her face, embarrassed.

Zabuza sighed. "Well, what was your offer?"

Naruto stepped forward and presented two papers to Zabuza. Zabuza quirked an eyebrow and grabbed the papers. His eyes widened in shock as he read them.

"This… this is…"

"Konoha citizen papers for the two of you." Completed Anko with a smirk on her face. "This will allow you to live in Konoha. All that it's left, is for you to go to Konoha and present the papers. Then the experience time you have to pass will be discussed with the Hokage himself."

"What about Haku? Do they want to use her as a breeding stoke?" asked Zabuza fearfully.

"No, the Hokage prevented that! She will have the freedom any ninja has, specially once she has her rank."

Zabuza looked at both in shock. "You got all this… for us?"

"Zabuza." Zabuza turned to see Naruto looking up to him. "You are a formidable ninja, one that doesn't deserve to die, much less at the hands of Kakashi who would brag about killing the demon of the bloody mist to everyone who still ears him. Unfortunately, if we didn't intervened, that would happen."

"Kid, have more faith in me. I would…" started Zabuza but Naruto interrupted.

"No, you must listen to me." Yelled Naruto. "It is not because of Kakashi, but me and Anko would have to kill you. And you know that while you are good, you can't keep up with two Jounin level ninja and one chunin!"

"And two summons who are chunin level!" yelled Hikari and Viper at the same time.

Zabuza thought to himself. If the last battle was any indication, they were right. It was too much for him to deal with. And even if Haku could deal with the genin, she would be overpowered by the other three once they were done with him.

"Fine gaki, what do you purpose?" asked Zabuza.

"Plus, tell me what do you think Gato is planning?" asked Anko.

Zabuza thought to himself. "Although he said that we have till the end of the week, I think he is going to let me and Haku fight, then he will attack all of us when we are at our weakest."

"Although and if I may had, Zabuza-sama…" Interrupted Haku. "I wouldn't put it past him to try and send some mercenaries to Tazuna's house while we are fighting. That way even if the rest fails, he can use the hostages as a bargain ship."

Zabuza then unfolded a map. He pointed to some woods. "Gato's house is here!"

Naruto and Anko nodded. Anko then said "Here is the plan, for now we act as if nothing is different. We will meet at the end of the week at the bridge. Me, Kakashi and his genins are going to be there…"

"What about me, Anko-sensei?" asked Naruto, feeling felt out of the plan.

"Don't interrupt me and you will find out!" Yelled Anko, making Naruto shut up. "As I was saying, we will be there and you, Zabuza and Haku will be too. Then we will have a fight, the most realistic we can. That should draw Gato out with his tugs. When that happens, we will kill the motherfucker together."

"But what about…" "NARUTO!" Naruto decided to shut up again. "Your mission is to protect Tazuna's house. He will probably send two or three mercenaries. Then, you, Viper and Hikari are going to Gato's house. You will wait till the guys leave for the bridge. Viper, Hikari, you girls are going to follow the army and when I say NOW you guy's invoke the biggest serpent and fox you can so we can wipe them out."

"Naruto, you go into the house." Continued Anko before Naruto could ask. "Raid the place for money, weapons and food and put it all on a scroll. Then you try to find any prisoner. Chances are, he has one or two missing nin in there guarding the place. Take them out!"

Naruto, finally happy about having is part on the plan, yelled out "Yes mom!" making Anko laugh.

Zabuza thought about the plan. "It looks solid to me. Besides, I was considering leaving the life of a missing nin behind." Then he looked up. "The Demon of the bloody leaf… sounds deadly, huh? Alright, we will join this plan."

As everyone, even Haku, cheered, Zabuza held a finger. "With one condition!" as everyone looked at him, he said slowly "I… want… a date with you and the supposed horny MILF!"

As Naruto and Haku fell down in shock. But Anko smirked. "Sure, why not. Do a good job and you might be rewarded with two hot pussies just for your enjoyment!"

Zabuza chuckled. "I will not disappoint you."

************Author Style: Flashback no jutsu: Kai*********

Now there they were, going towards the bridge, Each one with their own thoughts going on their heads. The thoughts betrayed the identity of those behind them.

_I hope the plan works._

_I hope the woman is enough to protect me, otherwise I can't count on the other guys to ensure my safety._

_I hope by the time I reach the village the new Icha Icha is out. I can't wait to read it!_

_This time, I will show that the Uchihas are superior to everyone! _

_Sasuke is so dreamy! Oh, I can't wait for us to get married._

_Anko-sensei looks worried. I should ready myself, if it gets her nervous I don't wish to be caught off-guard._

With This thoughts in mind, the group reached the bridge. The moment they did they found a deep mist and people running from there.

"What is going on?" asked Tazuna, shaking in fear.

"It's Zabuza… he is HERE!" yelled one of the workers as he ran for his dear life.

Suddenly, in the middle of the mist, laughter began to arise. But not any kind of laughter, the one that would made Shinigami piss himself… and make a certain purple haired Kunoichi giggly. _Oh my God! Look at their faces! This guy is good! I hope he keeps his promise… and that he is good in the sack or else he will have two very angry women to deal with!_

"So, you finally came." Said Zabuza as he emerged from the mist. Haku was at his side, wearing the hunter nin mask. "I will warn you, this time we are ready for you." Then he looked at the group and faked surprise. "Where is the kid with the two summons? He is one of the people I want to face."

Sasuke gave a step forward. "Don't worry about him, he is just a dobe. I will give a much more worthy battle, for this time I will show you the true power of an Uchiha! Prepare yourself!" and with that, he ran towards Zabuza.

Haku appeared and threw some senbon towards Sasuke. The later jumped to the side and took a look at his new opponent. Haku said "You will have to win against me first, and I don't see that happening so soon."

"Hnf, so you think. But you will see nothing is more powerful than a Uchiha!" Sasuke then ran towards Haku and started a hand to hand battle, Sharingan spinning to action as they did.

While this is happening, Zabuza used the "Hidden Mist Jutsu" and the deep mist returned. Ank and Kakashi stood ready. Anko then yelled "Sai, go and try to help Uchiha-teme! Sakura, be your useless self, but protect Tazuna while you are at it. Kakashi, focus. Let's try and beat this two!"

While Sakura started screeching, the others did as they were told. Kakashi, hearing Sakura yell, turned to Anko and asked "Did you really had to make her yell?"

"Idiot, by having her yell, Zabuza can't tell where we are even if we talk, because he can't hear us! Get a brain, would you?" whispered Anko angrily at Kakashi, who blushed and looked away.

Zabuza was indeed having trouble pinpointing their location because of the yelling harpy. He decided to silence her so he appeared behind her and delivered a chop to her head. She fell down, unconscious. Tazuna backed in fear as Zabuza looked at him.

"Don't worry, first I will deal with your ninja, then I will kill you." Said Zabuza as he disappeared into the mist.

********With Naruto********

Naruto and his girls watched as the two mercenaries entered the house. Hikari then asked "Why aren't we kicking their asses already?"

"Because I want to see if Inari learned his lesson." Answered Naruto. Both Viper and Hikari looked at each other, knowing what he was talking about.

*********Author Style: Giant Flashback no Jutsu*******

It was dinner time, and they were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. Kakashi decided to ruin the mood.

"Zabuza is still alive."

Everyone was silent. Until Anko and Naruto hit with their head in the table. Hikari and Viper slapped their heads with either their paw or their tail. "Only now you realize this? You are so stupid, Kakashi." Said Anko as she nursed her bruised head.

Sakura, however, started yelling "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS ALIVE?"

"Jeez, Banshee, do you have to be so loud?" asked Naruto as he cleaned his ear. "Some of us have a very sensitive hearing! Anyway, I don't know if you realized this, but Hunter Nins get rid of the body in the spot, they don't take the whole body with them."

"It's truth." Said Sai. "I have saw some Hunter Nins come with scrolls to the Hokage. From these scrolls, they unseal the heads of the criminals they killed. The only time they bring the body is when they need the ninja alive."

"So? They could have needed him alive!" said Sasuke, making Anko, Naruto and Sai hit with their heads on the table. This time even Hikari and Viper hit with their heads there. Naruto then pulled out a bingo book and opened in Zabuza's face. "See here, after the bounty, it says 'dead only!'. Not 'dead or alive', just 'dead only!'. Learn to read Sasuke, that was pathetic."

Sakura was about to scream when Viper jumped up to her and clamped her tail around her mouth, squeezing a bit as she said "You have already been warned enough times, stop screaming!"

Sakura became silent. As a result, Hikari breathed in relief. "Thanks, Viper."

"You are welcome, Hikari."

Naruto then said "No matter, we are still strong enough to beat him and Gato any day of the week."

"No you are not." Everyone turned to see Inari standing there and looking at them. "You are all going to die! It's useless."

Naruto turned to him. "I know you are scared, but right now you should believe in us. We were trained for this, we can do it."

"Stop trying to act like you are all powerful and mighty! You don't know how things have been here! You probably had a pampered life, no danger or fear whatsoever. You don't know anything about suffering!" yelled Inari, not knowing what he had just did.

Everything was quiet. The room was filled with killer intent, coming from Naruto. Even Hikari and Viper were scared at his look. There were few things that got Naruto mad like this, but one was making him remember is life before they had met him. The result was not pretty.

He grabbed Inari and held him against the wall. He then eyed him in the eyes and said, in a dark and dangerous tone "I don't know suffering! I DON 'T KNOW SUFFERING! WAKE UP KID, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN IN DEEP SHIT! I LIVED 5 YEARS ALONE IN THE STREETS, FENDING FOR MYSELF, GETTING FOOD FROM THE TRASH CANS WHILE THE ENTIRE VILLAGE TRIED TO GET ME KILLED! HAVE YOU EVER HAD THE ENTIRE VILLAGE BEATING YOU AND YELLING THINGS LIKE 'DIE DEMON DIE'?"

Inari was ghostly white, but Naruto wasn't done. He then pointed to Kakashi and say "Do you see that asshole? That asshole was one of the reasons why they always found me. He would guide the people to me so they could have their fun with the 'demon boy'. And now I have to work with him and I can't kill him because if I do, then I will be sentenced to death in the blink of an eye!"

He then turned again to look at Inari. "You know what saved me? You see that serpent and that fox? They did. They saved me from the darkest of times and gave me a reason to keep on going. Then a woman adopted me and since then my life has become perfect! Even better, my mother found her own happiness with Anko-sensei, and as loud as they are, I love them. They became my family."

"But you… you never lost yours! You still have your mother, your grandpa! And yet you still mop like the world is all against you! Instead of crying and feeling sorry for yourself, you should do your best to help them. To become strong so you can protect them. Mark my words kid, **there is always someone in deeper shit then us!**"

And with that, Naruto let go of the kid and went out, saying "I will go get some air!". This time both Hikari and Viper followed, so they could sooth him. Inari trembled as tears swelled in his eyes. Then he ran up the stairs.

Anko came to Tsunami. "I'm sorry for Naruto. He isn't always like this. In fact it is rare to see him getting so angry. I'm deeply sorry."

"Huh, don't be." Said Tazuna. "If what the kid said was half right, then he had reasons to shout like that. Besides, it might be what Inari needs to get back together. Just one good reality check could do well to many people." As he said the last part, he looked at Sasuke, who didn't even bother acknowledging him.

Tsunami was a bit shaken. "Is what he said… t-t-tr-r-ruth?" asked fearfully.

Sasuke entered his "ass modetm" "Of course not. The dobe just wants us to feel sorry for him, that is all."

"Yeah, that dobe is probably just making it up!" yelled Sakura.

The room was filled with killer intent again. This time, Anko was the source. "I can guarantee you, he… is… not… making it up! It is the truth, and part of it is thanks to Kakashi-teme! So if you say one more word, you will not only be reported for going against my orders, I will kick your pompous ass all the way to Konoha and give the rest to my snakes. DID… I… MAKE… MY… SELF… CLEAR?"

Everyone nodded, frightened as the woman seemed to have grown some inches taller. She calmed down and went to her bedroom. Tsunami then turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi-san."

"Yes, Tsunami-chan?" asked Kakashi in a jovial tone, that is, until he was hit with apillow and some sheets.

"You will sleep outside!" yelled Tsunami as she raised the pan and hit Kakashi in the head, forcing him to run outside, away from the crazy woman.

*************Author style: Giant Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**********

So Naruto observed, until Inari yelled at the mercenaries and grabbed a knife in a threatening manner. "Now!"

In the moment Inari closed his eyes, a great amount of noise was heard. Then he opened them and Naruto was there, Hikari near his feet and Viper on his shoulder, while the mercenaries laid dead on the floor.

Naruto then turned to Inari. "Congratulations, you are giving the first step towards the right path. Now stay here and protect your mother, I have to go and help my friends."

Inari nodded and with that, Naruto left the place, Hikari and Viper following suit.

********At the bridge*********

Sasuke was seething. Things were not looking good. At some point the Hunter nin had grabbed his hand and him, feeling smug, joked that now neither could do a thing. He was shocked when he did one handed seals and shouted "Hidden Jutsu: a thousand needles of death!" In a second the clearing was filled with needles made of water and they all were pointing to him. He was hit by most of them, making him cringe. _Damn you, Kakashi. Why didn't you showed me how to do one handed seals? I would have been able to defeat him with that!_

Not only that, but then he had done some technique called "Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirrors" and although that jutsu was good at first, because he could see a lot of himself (narcissist bastard!), it infuriated him for four reasons: One, the hunter nin could travel through them at a speed not even he could catch up with, not even with the sharingan. Second, he couldn't copy it! What kind of jutsu can't be copied by the Sharingan! Third, he could destroy the mirrors, not even with his most advanced fire jutsu! And Fourth, he was being nailed at every turn b a needle Haku would throw, and some were even hitting him in the balls!

_This can't be… Impossible, I can't die!_ He thought as he was hit with more and more needles. He then made some hand signs and disappeared… but not without leaving Sai in his place.

Haku was shocked as he saw Sai being hit in Sasuke's place. _What type of teammate uses his own college as a substitution medium? _Sai fell on the ground unconscious. Haku then dismissed the mirrors and yelled to Sasuke "What the hell is wrong with you? To sacrifice a friend like that?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hnf, as if he was my friend, he is just a nuisance. Besides, he should be proud of himself for serving as a way to save my life, the life of an Uchiha!"

Haku suddenly appeared on his front and hit him in the neck. Sasuke fell on the ground. Then she used some needles to ensure that he wasn't moving anytime soon. She then walked towards Sai and took some needles, allowing Sai to wake up. Sai looked at her in confusion. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Haku shook her head. "No, I won't. In a few moments, we will all be on the same side." She said as she showed him the papers of Konoha citizenship.

Sai's eyes widened, but he nodded. "What about Sasuke?"

"I don't think neither of us can trust him right now." Said Haku in a sad voice.

Sai nodded. "So what now?"

"We watch the others fight. The time is coming." Answered Haku.

Kakashi was not faring any better than Sasuke. Even with the Sharingan, he couldn't see through the fog, just a couple of inches. He was aware, however, that something was amiss: every time Zabuza and Anko would clash, they would whisper to each other, like this was all set up. But he shook his head, Anko wouldn't betray them.

He finally decided to pull another trump card. He grabbed a mini scroll and using the scroll he said "Summoning jutsu!". A poof of smoke later, Kakashi was surrounded by 7 dogs, all ready to battle. "Go!" he yelled and the dogs, using their nose, ran towards Zabuza. They were about to bite him in the arms when snakes appeared out of the fog and attacked the dogs by surprise, making them go poof.

Kakashi turned to Anko. "What are you doing? Are you betraying us?" yelled Kakashi as he turned to her.

"Spare me your speeches, Kakashi. I cannot be betraying Konoha if I'm protecting one of its citizens." Answered Anko, making Zabuza realize that the time to pretend was over. He saw that Haku was finished too.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "This is Zabuza Momochi, an assassin from mist village. Surely you don't believe he is from Konoha, much less a citizen!"

"Oh but I am, Kakashi." Said Zabuza as he pulled the citizen papers "You see, I got this pretty little documents that tell that I'm an honorary citizen of Konoha, who will report to the Hokage to get his rank once in the village."

Kakashi was shocked! He couldn't even make a full sentence. "What… How… Why… But…"

"Oh stop it, Kakashi, you are only embarrassing yourself further. We contacted the Hokage and he agreed to give Zabuza a chance. Now shut up and get ready, we are about to have a major fight."

With that, the fog cleared. In the other side, appeared Gato… and nine Iwa ninja. "So you betrayed me, Zabuza." Said Gato in a very irritating voice.

"By the look of things, you are doing the same thing, Gato." Said Zabuza as he prepared himself.

The others did as well, because they knew the hatred between Iwa and Konoha shinobis.

"You will die, Konoha scum!" yelled the leader of the Iwa ninja.

Gato turned to them. "Kill them, kill them all, and the money I promised is yours!" yelled Gato as he ran from that place.

A greater battle was about to start.

**********With Naruto**********

"Okay, girls, go do your thing." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, one of us can go with you." Said Hikari.

"Nah, I can handle it." Assured Naruto. So without further discussion, Viper and Hikari left Naruto. He was on his way to the mansion when a giant shuriken came rushing towards him. He jumped away and looked up. He saw a men with a Iwa headband looking at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" yelled Naruto.

The other laughed. "Kid, I'm Daisuke Iwason, jounin of Iwa. And I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Uff… ha… biggest… chapter… ever in this fanfic.

**Ego: **And more is yet to come with the new battle coming!

**Delfim: **Yeah, I know, I am the writer. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… Ego… I'm about to… collapse.

**Delfim fell down.**

**Ego: **I told him using those two author style without raising his chakra level would not be good for him. So review please. And may the perverted force be with you, my brothers and sisters.


	13. Chapter 11

**Delfim: **So here is a new chapter for you.

**Ego: **Finally you are going to finish the battles you sick bastard. Leaving people hanging form more, you are one sadistic bastard.

**Delfim: **Oh deal with it, Ego! Anyway, let's get on with the show, shall we.

**Ego: **Wait a second, Delfim. What is that?

**Delfim: **What?

**Ego: **That… it… it's HORRIBLE, RUN!

**Delfim: **What the fuck?

**Delfim looks at what he was seeing and** **sees Obama.**

**Delfim: **OH FUCK! RUN EGO, HE IS RUNNING AFTER US!

**Obama:** I want a hug…

**Delfim and Ego: **.

**Chapter 11 A true fight Begins.**

Naruto and Daisuke looked at each other, tense. No one moved a muscle as both studied one another with their eyes, trying to find something they could use against each other. Then, like an invisible gong had been struck, the two ran towards each other and engaged in taijutsu battle.

Naruto tried to punch Daisuke, only for him to catch his wrist. However, before Daisuke could do anything, Naruto used his flexibility to twist himself and plant both his feet on his face, sending Daisuke back a few steps. As Daisuke was regaining his bearings, Naruto came running and hit him several times in the stomach, ending with a rotating kick in the face.

Daisuke fell to the floor, a few feet away from Naruto. He got up and jumped back, creating some distance between him and the little devil. "Yup, I keep forgetting Taijutsu is my weak spot. Still, to be so easily kicked by a genin, I really need to start correcting my mistake."

Naruto started running towards him, but as he went, Daisuke did some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Javelin Jutsu." As he said that, a huge Javelin appeared on his hand. "Yup, I always was better when I had a weapon in my hands." Then he rushed to Naruto, trusting his weapon forward. Naruto stepped to the left to evade the Javelin but then had to jump as he swung the blade towards him. High in the air, Naruto trusted his hands forward. "Serpent Hand."

Daisuke was appalled when ten serpents came out of Naruto's sleeves. He started spinning his Javelin, cutting the five serpents before they could bite him. Naruto seethed, though he knew that they were alright and had just gone back to the summoning world, it still pained him to see them "being killed" like that. As he came to the ground, he decided to scare the jounin further. Doing some hand signs, he yelled "Plasma style: Plasma Volleys Jutsu."

Daisuke once again was shocked as five balls of what seemed liquid fire came towards him at high speed. He could defend three, but one hit his shoulder and another hit his knee. He yelled as although he had been burned before, he never felt a burn like this. It was like it burned and shocked him at the same time! _What the fuck? Plasma element? Does he have some sort of bloodline power? Whatever it is, it's fast and deadly, I Have to find a way to defen myself from it. _No sooner had he said it, Naruto prepared to attack again. He did his own hand signs and both yelled "Plasma Style: Plasma Volleys Jutsu!" "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"

The volleys hit the wall, making it melt away as quickly as it was formed. Daisuke could only stare in wonder. "Kid, that is one nasty element you have there. Makes me wish you were a missing nin, so I could take you under my wing."

"You are a missing nin? Then why don't you have a slash in your headband?" asked Naruto.

Daisuke laughed. "Because that way, I can steal the work of my home town. I just go to a place, say that I was the shinobi sent to deal with stuff, get the job done and get out before the team from Iwa gets there. Simple and effective. Besides, I like the headband."

Then he did more hand signs and yelled "Earth Style: Rock Throw Jutsu!" Suddenly, from the ground, rocks started levitating and flew towards Naruto. Naruto evaded most, but one scratched his shoulder. As Daisuke prepared to do it again, Naruto took a page out of his book and decided to counter jutsu with jutsu. Making the hand signs, both yelled "Earth Style: Rock Throw jutsu!" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The Giant gust of wind blew the rocks away. Again Daisuke whistled. "Damn, kid. I think I underestimated you. You are certainly no genin, if your repertoire of jutsu is anything to go by. I guess I have to get serious or I will be in the end of an ass whopping."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _He talks too much, what is his plan. Up until now, he hasn't shown anything beyond C and B rank jutsus. It's like he is trying to… entertain… me. FUCK! _In a second, Naruto turned and took a kunai as he stopped a blow from the stone javelin. Wielding it, another Daisuke stood. Naruto then jumped back and before the other Daisuke could do anything, he made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" As the fire dragon hit it's mark, Naruto saw the most amazing thing: Daisuke crumbled into dirt.

"What the…" Naruto then looked and saw that the other Daisuke was still there. Daisuke laughed. "Confused? It's one of my prized techniques, the Earth Clone. Although I will admit, your Fire Dragon is impressively strong to be able to destroy my clone with just one jutsu."

Naruto seethed. _This guy makes himself look weak by always praising his opponent, but I bet he is just waiting for the moment I underestimate him so he can kill me in a blink of an eye. I hope the others are having better luck, because I have to step this up a notch._

With that, Naruto assumed the Smart Fire Fist fighting style, chakra blazing in his fists. He turned to Daisuke and said "You have forced me to use this. Get ready, you are going to face my full power!"

**************In the bridge************

Zabuza cut another enemy in half and then brought a kunai out of his pocket to defend himself of another ninja. He seethed as the ninja pushed him back. He was now back to back with Anko. "3 down, 6 left. This can be troublesome."

Anko nodded. "Haku and Sai are both dealing with the same guy, since alone they are no match for these ninja, Sakura is yelling her head out back there, Sasuke is out and Kakashi is preparing his Raikiri. Still, we are hard pressed to win." Said Anko as she once again threw her hands towards a jounin, who evaded the snakes that came towards him.

"Hai, But still, we are lucky with our opponents, you know." Said Zabuza as he pushed his opponent back and did some one handed hand signs. "Because these guys are just puny little whimps ready to be killed by their superiors. Watch and learn baby. Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

As a giant vortex formed, the Iwa Jounin did some hand signs and shouted "Earth Style: Mud wall!" A mud wall faced the vortex. However, Zabuza's jutsu was more powerful and blew the enemy ninja away. Zabuza smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm still game!"

"That is all! Watch this, baby demon and learn with the true master. Secret Technique: Suicidal snake jutsu!" and as Anko yelled that, a snake appeared out of the ground and rushed towards another ninja. The moment it came close, millions of explosive tags that covered the snake's body shinned and it exploded, making the snake go puff and the enemy blow into pieces.

"Don't forget about me! Raikiri!" yelled Kakashi as he plunged his hand through another's chest, making him die instantly. Zabuza looked at him, then turned to Anko, then turned to Kakashi and said "Sorry dude, hers was way cooler than yours. She wins."

"If you guys done talking, we will start getting serious!" said one of the enemy ninjas as he did some hand signs. "Earth Style: Spike Graveyard Jutsu!" And with that, the bridge was filled with spikes.

Haku and Sai watched as this happened. However, they were so engrossed with the sight, they forgot about their own opponent. Sai, however, saw the incoming attack and put himself on Haku's front, taking a blow to the stomach that would have stroke her if he hadn't moved. As he fell, Haku saw what happened and in a fluid movement yelled "Ice Style: Crystal Ice Needles!" With that, various needles of Ice flew towards the ninja that attacked them.

She then came closer to Sai. He asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah, you should be worried about yourself, you are wounded!" said Haku concerned. "It is nothing." Said Sai. "Why did you do this?" "I… I don't know. My body… just moved." And with that, Sai passed out.

Haku then turned towards the last ninja. She knew she couldn't beat him, but at lest she could defend Sai. _Hang in there Sai, I won't let him kill you._

**********With Gato*********

Gato smiled as he saw his ninjas overpowering the Zabuza and the leaf ninja. Behind him, every crock, bandit and mercenary he had under his orders stood, ready to wipe out the remains of the battle.

"Alright boys, when Zabuza and the others are done, kill the Iwa shinobi and then we will rule this wretched country." Said Gato, making the others cheer at him. If only they knew they were being watched…

"Ready Hikari!" whispered Viper.

"Ready!"

The only warning the thugs had were a chant and a double yell of "Summoning Jutsu!" before they were engulfed by a huge mass of smoke. Gato looked around, the smoke not allowing him to see much. Then screams. The most horrid screams. Sounds of burning and others he didn't recognize.

Then the smoke cleared and he saw two pair of eyes. One was yellow, slit-like and belonged to a gigantic serpent. The other was red, also slit like and belonged to an equally big 6 tailed fox.

"Well, well well, dear Keisei. Look what we got here." Said Shitung as he looked at the trembling Gato.

"A sweaty pig, trembling over the mud?" asked Keisei, sounded furious. Until she came closer and you could see her scary and predator grin. "My favorite dish!"

"W-w-w-w-ait! I can give you guys whatever you want! Money! Women! Men! Whatever, just spare me!" pleaded Gato.

Shitung thought about it. "Now see here, I don't need money, and I have a lovely wife. So no to the first two. To the last one… seriously, you are sick. What do you think, Keisei?"

In a blink of an eye, Keisei had bitten Gato of the ground, crunched him and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Shitung, what sis you said?"

Shitung looked at her friend and shock his head. "Really, did you just had to eat him like that?"

"What, we still have enough with these mercenaries!" said Keisei.

"I suppose you are right. Come on, children. Time to play!" said Shitung as they completely destroyed to mercenaries army.

*********In the bridge********

The last remaining Iwa shinobi smiled. The enemy jounins were dead, and even if the two brats had taken care of his partner, he had already knocked Haku out. The bitch gave him a hard fight, he had to admit, but he was still a jounin, so he ended up defeating the girl. He was going to get his reward when a hand appeared from the ground and grabbed him yelling "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"

The guy didn't had time to speak before he found himself, head over the bridge and the rest hanging below it. He looked up and Kakashi appeared from the ground, a smiled pestered on his face. "You really though that killed us? Don't be a fool. Raikiri!"

And with that, the man was dead. His face fucked up beyond recognition. He then looked behind to where the others were appearing among the spikes and said "How are you? And the others?"

"Good, just peachy here! Sai just passed out." said Anko as she held Sai.

"Haku is okay, she is going to be fine. As for me, couldn't be better." Said Zabuza.

Then Anko came to Kakashi and threw Sai into his arms.

"Hey!" yelled Kakashi at the indignity.

"I'm still leader of this mission and I say you carry him." Said Anko.

"What about Gato? We should go after him!" said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Gato is being taken care of." Said Anko. She then turned to Zabuza and said "First, we will leave the genins in Tazuna's house, then see if the others need help!"

Zabuza nodded and both walked to Tazuna's house. Sakura then yelled "Hey, what about Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something. Just take him yourself. Isn't it like, one of your biggest dreams? To hold him or him to hold you? Whatever, you deal with him. Not my problem." And with that, Anko walked away. Sakura grabbed her beloved Sasuke and walked behind her with difficulty. Who said Sasuke was a light guy?

*********With Naruto*******

Naruto seethed. This was starting to tire him. As soon as he said that he was going in full power, Daisuke formed a lot of Mud Clones. Naruto formed an even bigger group of Shadow clones and a full out war had started with clones everywhere. The clone war… had begun! With the fire of Naruto's fighting style adding to it, it seemed like a dance of flames with clones jumping, fighting, kicking and being destroyed everywhere.

Naruto, however, was not thinking this was any funny. Somewhere, in the middle of the clones, fire and puffs of smoke the true Daisuke was, pretending to be a clone and hiding from Naruto's view. This made it difficult for Naruto to find him and Naruto was starting to lose his patience. Naruto then decided to end the charade. Some Hand signs later… "Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!"

As he said that, 10 foxes of fire appeared. They started running towards the clones and when in the middle, they all exploded, making columns of flames. Naruto breathed heavily and was tired, but just as he was about to fall on the ground, the ground shook beneath him and two giant lizard creatures appeared.

"What the…" yelled Naruto.

"Didn't I mentioned I had a summoning? Guess not. Anyway, you die, little one." Yelled Daisuke as one of the lizards stomped Naruto. However, as he did so, Naruto went with a puff.

"Wait, if that was a shadow clone…" "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Daisuke turned back to see three serpents standing there. Naruto then pointed to the lizards and yelled "I am almost out of chakra. Help me!"

The three nodded and Rathamantis yelled "Burning Fang!" and he bit into the lizard. The lizard started twisting itself as it felt liquid pain all over his body. Then, as the poor lizard went out like a light, Ayakos slithered to the other and yelled "Poison of Nightmares!" And spitted a poison glob towards the head of the lizard. The lizard grip his head has nightmares started pouring into his head. He went puff as well.

Daisuke now trembled as the last snake came towards him. He then said "Hey come on, take it easy. I was just following orders! Mercy!" yelled Daisuke.

Minos came closer and said, in a tranquilizing voice that could calm down the most enraged of beasts and give hope to the most despaired guys. "It's alright, no one is going to touch you. Just look at my eyes."

He did so and when he did, Minos yelled "Stare of Broken Will!" the moment he said that, Daisuke's face became one of pure terror. He screamed to the heavens in pure horror, yelling things like "Oh please stop!" "Oh god forgive me!" and other despairing yells. He then slumped back against the ground, looking at the sky, his eyes fully white as his expression became blank.

"Is he dead?" asked Naruto shocked.

"No child, he just wishes he was. He is alive. His mind, however, is filled with such despair it destroyed itself." Explained Minos.

"So, you basically fried his brain and still kept him alive? Remind me not to get on your bad side!" said Naruto.

"Keep being a good summoner, and things should be alright." Said Minos. Then the three serpents disappeared.

Naruto then sighed. "Right, let's end with this." He said as he ran into the house.

**********With Anko and the others********

The team had just reached the house. Seeing as Naruto wasn't there, Kakashi asked "Where is Naruto, shouldn't he be guarding the house?"

"He is busy, Kakashi!" yelled Anko. "He is doing his part of the plan."

"What plan? You have been keeping to much from me Anko! I demand you tell me everything now!"

As he yelled that, Zabuza hit him in the neck, rendering him uncounscious. He then turned to Anko and said "Let's see what is taken the kid so long."

Anko smiled. "You do have a way to deal with problems, Zabuza. I like it!" they rushed towards tGato's home, leaving a banshee screaming "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THIS GUYS NEED HELP!" As they kept running.

In their way there, they found Hikari and Viper. "Anko-sensei! We were just done over there, no more thugs!"

"Good job, now let's see what happened with Naruto."

They finally reached the spot where Naruto had his fight and they were appalled. Except for Viper who said "This is the work of Minos. Damn, I wish he would teach me that."

Zabuza said "That is Daisuke Iwason! One of the newest additions to the Bingo Book. What the hell happened to him?"

"His will was broken!" said Viper, getting the attention of all of the others. "Minos is the king of despair, because his stare alone could cause you so much despair, your mind dies and your will breaks! He is still alive, just mind dead."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "I see now why you want to learn it. But then, where is the kid?"

Anko pointed to the house, close by "Probably in there, seeing what he can find." They walked there and entered the building. As they did so, many woman passed through them, running as they yelled "We are finally free!"

Zabuza seethed. "He must have kept them here for his own entertainment. That sick bastard!"

"Not now, Zabuza, let's just go in there!" said Anko as she entered the house. It took them some time, but they finally found Naruto. He was accompanied by some man and said "I have all the money in the scroll. We can spread it for the villagers. This are also the last prisoners. Let's just get out of here."

They all nodded and left the place. As they come out, Zabuza asked "Where were these guys?"

Naruto shuddered and answered "In Gato's Bedroom, in a cell."

Everybody froze, shuddered and then walked of, trying to get the disturbing image out of their heads. They did not needed the mental scar.

***********A few days later*********

Everyone gathered on the bridge as they were ready to leave. They had explained things to Kakashi who was still a little bit peeved at them keeping him out of their plans. Sasuke was tied and unconscious as he had tried to kill Haku the day before.

***********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu**********

Everyone was seating down to eat. Sasuke had recuperated and was glaring at Haku. Haku had ignored him at first, but his insistent glare made the task impossible. Haku then turned and asked "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know damn well what is wrong. You are the enemy, you shouldn't be here. And there is the matter that you defeated me. I will rectify that mistake, I assure you.

Haku sighed. "Sasuke, we are no longer enemies. We are comrades now, so you shouldn't treat me like that. Anko told you already. Besides, I defeated you rather easily, what makes you think you can beat me again?"

Sasuke seethed and jumped over the table, intending to kill Haku with a Kunai he had in his head. Anko appeared behind him and delivered a chop to his neck. Sakura started screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"HARUNO-SAN! You scream again and I will put you in restraints too!" yelled Anko. "He has been warned too many times, time for him to feel what he truly deserves and if you mess with us, I will not only end your career as a ninja, I will end your existence as a woman, YOU HEAR ME!" yelled an enraged Anko.

Sakura decided to e smart and stay quiet as her love was tied and put a suppression seal on his neck.

*********Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai*******

So here they were, giving their good byes as they walked through the people, Kakashi carrying the waste weight called Sasuke with him. The people kept saying "Thank you!" and "Gods bless you all!" as they walked. Inari then said "I will miss you, Naruto-ni!

Naruto smiled as he looked at Inari's face, his eyes ready to cry though he was trying to hold them. "It's okay, you can cry, Inari."

"Then you can too, oni-san!" said Inari.

"ME! I don't need to cry!" said Naruto turning away. Though if one was to look, he had a tear in his eyes. Hikari and Viper saw it and giggled.

"Okay, kids! Time to go!" yelled Anko as they all marched away.

As they did so, Inari yelled "Wait! What are we going to call the bridge?"

"Ahead of you already, Inari." Said Tazuna as he walked towards the sign that was covered. He pulled and an image of Naruto, Anko, Hikari, Viper, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi and Sai stood there, each making their own different pose. Below it, it said "The Great Heroes Bridge! In the name of the Heroes of wave! We will never forget you."

Everybody cheered at the name. In the woods, The ninja observed. Sakura then screeched "HEY, WHY AREN'T M OR SASUKE THERE?"

Sai then said, quickly "One, you are annoying. Two, both of you are useless and did nothing productive in the mission. Three, you always complain about everything and everyone."

"Four, your voice could kill someone just from hear it and you are always screaming." Continued Haku. "Six, You don't care about others. Do you really want us to continue?"

As Sakura was left, with her mouth hanging, Sai turned to Haku. "I think I like you. It is very confusing as I have been trained to feel no emotion, yet, the way you speak and act is… appealing… I can't describe."

Haku looked surprised at Sai, then smiled. " I too was trained to have less emotions possible. Maybe I can help you. Besides…" Haku then blushed. "I do like you too!"

Sai looked at her, then smiled. "Thank you, I will do my best to make you happy."

"You better!" yelled Zabuza from behind him, sword ready to cut him in half. "Or I will kill you!"

"The threat goes to you too, Zabuza-san!" Zabuza turned and saw Naruto holding a kunai in his hand. "You treat Anko-kasan or Miko-kasan bad, you DIE!"

Anko shook his head. "Boys they always think we need them to defend us."

Haku giggled. Viper then turned to Anko and said "That means they care about us, Anko-sensei."

"Yeah! And they can be pretty entertaining when they really get into it, trying to act all high and mighty towards one another. It's like a rooster fight… only much more unpredictable and fun!" said Hikari making the others nod and giggle at her statement.

"Okay guys." Said Naruto as the tension dropped. "To Konoha! For Ramen!"

"You wished! First Candy!" yelled Hikari.

"Oh no! I am team leader and I say Dango!" demanded Anko.

"Don't even try it! We will go to Barbecue and that is final!" said Viper.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose as they started fighting. Zabuza looks in shock, then laughed his ass off. "At least with them things don't get boring. I knew I had chosen the right side."

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **So… like it, hate it? I personally thought the fighting scenes could have been better.

**Ego: **It was still awesome! Say, where is Obama?

**Delfim: **Oh, I ran through a politic party of sorts. Haven't seen him since then.

**Ego: **Good, that guy is scary. It is said the hug of Obama can twist your very soul!

**Delfim:** Is it truth?

**Ego: **I don't want to find out. So you finally dropped the bomb. You put Sai and Haku together.

**Delfim: **Yup, and they may work, if my crazy mind allows it… anyway, review please!


	14. Chapter 12

**Delfim: **Hey there guys. Another Monday, another chapter.

**Ego: **Delfim, do you know what you are doing with this chapter?

**Delfim: **No, what?

**Ego: **You are ending the Zabuza saga definitely on this story! Here, a trophy for you. **Ego gives Trophy to Delfim.**

**Delfim: **Wow! A trophy? For me? Wow, thanks, Ego.

**Ego: **You are welcome.

**Delfim: **What does it say here?

**Ego: **It says "I survived the writing of Zabuza Saga and did GREAT!"

**Delfim: **Awesome! For all the writers who got this far and are reading this, I hope you get this written trophy as well. It is a pleasure to know we have reached so far, right?

**Ego: **Yeah, yeah. But enough of this, Delfim. Time for the new chapter.

**Delfim: **Oh, okay then. Enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 12 Back home**

Izumo and Koketsu sighed. They were stuck in guard duty again, so to pass the time, they started playing Go.

"It's your turn, Koketsu." Said Izumo as he looked at his partner, loathing his laziness.

"Calm down, you seem like you want to end the game already and we are just starting." Said Koketsu as he slowly made his move.

"Oh shut up! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Said Izumo as he rapidly did his move on the game.

"Jeez, I thought they were silencing tags, how was I suppose to know they were explosive tags?" said Koketsu as he once again took his sweet time to make his move.

"We shouldn't even be playing. We should be doing our duty. Remember if they catch us, we will be put with Iruka teaching kids." Said Izumo.

"What are you afraid off? It's not like a missing nin is going to appear all of the sudden!" said Koketsu.

"Well, since we have been here for quite some time, I would say it is not all of the sudden." As the two guards jumped out of their skin, Zabuza shook his head. "These guards are pathetic. In Kirigakure, the guards would not slack off for nothing of this world."

"In Kirigakure, the guards could be killed for sneezing, Zabuza-sama." Said Haku. "Besides, even if they didn't, they probably died anyway to make an example for the others. That is no way to live."

"So what if the leader has to be a little tyrannical? I know there are things I hate about the Mizukage, but he still got his men to work. I just entered the village and with the attention this two are paying, I could have walked past here with no problem."

"Enough!" said Izumo as he and Koketsu prepared a kunai each. "Zabuza Momochi, you will not pass through here."

"Easy there, they are with me gentlemen." Said Anko. "Here, read this papers. They are from the Hokage himself." As she said that, she gave them Zabuza's and Haku's citizen papers.

Izumo looked at the papers, trying to see if there was anything off. Then he said "Well, everything seems in order. Sorry about this."

"No problem." Said Zabuza. "You were just doing your job. However…" said Zabuza as his eye started to glow sinisterly. "If I catch you slacking off again, I will make your lives a hell."

Both nodded in fear. "HAI!"

With that, the group continued towards the Hokage Tower. That is when Izumo realized something. "Hey, shouldn't Kakashi's group be with them?"

"We should, but we have to carry extra weight." Said Sai as he was now the one carrying Sasuke. Sakura was right behind him, ready to yell if he so much dared to let her Sasuke-kun fall into the ground. Kakashi walked behind, still reading his book.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to accompany the others?"

Kakashi looked up and sighed. "I think that as soon as we reach Hokage-sama, I am going to be screwed. So you can see why I have no hurry." With that, team 7 continue to walk towards the Hokage tower.

********With Sarutobi*********

Sarutobi sighed. Ever since the council got wind that the Hokage had authorized Anko and Naruto captain status of a mission, there had been a huge hassle. First, the Anti-Anko group argued about whether or not such an "insane and whore of a jounin" should be put in charge of anything. Second, the Anti-Naruto party said that the beast should not be allowed with any kind of power.

But when they got word that the team that should be under the commanding of these two had Sasuke Uchiha on it… shit hit the fan.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT… THING AND THAT WHORE IN CHARGE OF YOUNG SASUKE AND MY DAUGHTER?" Reminds you of someone? Yep, this is Sakura's mother, Sayaki. She is even louder and more violent than her daughter. What is worse, she owns a great deal of business in Konoha: Stores of all kind belonged to her and her family. As such she had a very influential power and normally had the merchants on her side. Most were with her because if not they could get pretty much screwed with the costumers just disappearing from their shops. The only ones who didn't ally with her on the merchant and store owners were Teuchi, Ayame and the Hygurashi, the later because they were one of the only ninja stores in Konoha, so losing clients was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Surely you are mad to send a beast to be in charge of Sasuke-sama!" yelled a not so loud civilian council man.

"People of the council, I will not tolerate that you speak of Naruto in such fashion. The law I made still stands." Said Sarutobi.

"Regardless, you still acted incorrectly by putting a genin in charge of a team. One that had a Jounin." Said Danzo, getting many nods from the others in the council room.

"I say he was right to do it!" said Tsume Inuzuka, making others look at her in shock. "I heard from my pup about him. Thanks to him, my pup almost beat his sister in the sparing match, and she is the best in the clan excluding me. If he can do that to Kiba, then I guess he is teacher material."

"I agree." Said Shibi Aburame. "My son has been training with him as well. At first he complained about the training being very severe, but at the same time said that he could feel the change it was making and was liking it. Now he is the Aburame with best Taijutsu skills and already one of the top 5 Aburames at such a young age."

"YOU LET YOUR CHILDREN TRAIN WITH THAT FREAK?" try to guess who yelled this.

"Sayaki, you have been warned already." Warned Sarutobi. "One more slip and I will have you be dragged by the Anbu for a bit of time with Ibiki. As I understand it, he is very fond of the kid."

Sayaki grumbled, but said nothing else. Then he turned to the members of the council and said "If your concern is the security of mister Uchiha, then I can tell you that only Kakashi is to blame for this. After all, he was the one that kept going in after knowing it was a A-rank mission."

"That is beside the point…"

"It is the central point! If that didn't happen, Naruto and Anko could have done the mission by themselves. They are very capable ninjas and could have handled it. Since Kakashi showed weak signs of leadership, I decided to put Anko in charge…"

"What about the boy? Why was he in charge?"

"Because he showed to have better judgment then Kakashi. If he was going forward with it being a B-rank, I would have considered it a teacher being proud of his students and leave it at that. However, it was a A-rank with the presence of Zabuza Momochi."

No sooner had he finished saying those words, an Anbu entered the room. "Pardon me, Hokage-sama. But the people you have been waiting for are here."

"Excellent! Bring them in!" said Sarutobi. The council was confused has to why the Hokage would allow someone to come in the middle of a council reunion. When the team came in, most of the civilians glared daggers at Naruto and Anko, like they were trying to kill them with their eyes.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" asked Naruto. "Pfff, Zabuza, why don't you show them how it is done?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Why not." As he said that, he started bombarding the council members with Killer Intent, making all sweat in fear.

"Hey, that sounds fun! Let me try it!" said Anko as she too spilled Killer Intent towards the civilian council. By now and with two very strong killer intents pointed at them, some council members had passed out, the others had shitted themselves.

"Zabuza, Anko, stop harassing the council." Yelled Sarutobi.

"Bummer!" said Anko as she and Zabuza stopped filling the room with Killer Intent.

"Alright, now on to business." Sarutobi then took tow headbands. He then gave one to Zabuza. "Zabuza, the council and why agreed that you must spend 2 months on probation before being considered a true leaf ninja. So for two months, I will have you do mission with an escort…"

"Oh please say me! I will take good care of him, I promise!" said Anko, making Sarutobi sweat drop.

"Since you insist. Very well. After the two months, you can take missions on your own or take a genin team as we have agreed that the jounin title is the most indicated to you." Said Sarutobi.

"Alright, I will think about having a team. Don't expect them to be pampered, I am making ninjas, not cry babies." Said Zabuza.

"Very well." He then gave another headband to Haku. "And Haku, we couldn't agree with witch rank you should have, so tomorrow afternoon you will be tested to see witch rank fits the best to you."

"I understand." Haku then asked "Can I… start a clan here?"

"It will be complicated, since you are female. However, should you have children, we can allow you clan status." Said Sarutobi.

"Very well. Just not yet." Said Haku. "I wish to wait time before thinking about that."

"It is understandable." Said Sarutobi. As he said that, Kakashi's team finally entered the room, Sai still carrying a tied Sasuke. One doesn't need to know what a tied Sasuke plus a council filled with idiots equals too.

A lot of yelling…

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH SASUKE-SAMA?"

"Why the hell is Sasuke-sama tied?"

"I demand you to release Uchiha-sama from his confines!"

The yelling was insistent. Sarutobi was nearing his limits. "SHUT UP IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO IBIKI. THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

Everyone was silent, even Naruto and the others. Sarutobi… the nice and patient Sarutobi… yelled?

"Oh fuck, the end of the world is here!" yelled Naruto.

"Take cover!" yelled Hikari. As Naruto, Hikari and Viper jumped behind Anko and pretended to hid there, making Anko, Zabuza, Haku and even Sai to snicker at their antics.

"If you are done fooling around…" said Sarutobi. "Can you tell me why Uchiha-san is in chains?"

"Sure can old man!" said Anko. "You see, Uchiha-teme here has been disobeying my orders ever since the beginning of the mission. Second, he mistreats his colleges like they are dogs and he is some king. Then, in the bridge and to save his own skin, he used the substitution with a fellow team member, almost killing him in the process. Finally, he attacked a confirmed ally just for petty revenge and hurt pride."

"THAT IS A LIE! SASUKE-SAMA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS. YOU JUST HATE HIM AND SO YOU LIE!"

"Will that woman ever SHUT UP!" yelled Zabuza. "I had enough of your screeching voice, lady. You yell one more time and I will cut your head from your shoulders and use it for kunai practicing. Besides it is the truth, your sorry excuse of an Uchiha was a very weak and pathetic delusional fool. He tried to face me head on with medium genin skills. Me, a jounin, face b a kid with genin abilities! Imagine the bad image that gives of the mighty Uchihas."

"YOU KEEP YOURSELF OUT OF THIS. YOU ARE LIKE HER, A LIYING BASTARD THAT HATES THE UCHIHAS."

"Why you…"

"That is enough. Anbu, escort Lady Sayaki to Ibiki. Tell him she has pestered me for far too long." As Sayaki was being taken, Sarutobi turned to everyone else. "Understand this, people of the council. I will not accept this blatant disrespect to go any longer. Now Sasuke will be evaluated by my own trustworthy psychologist and if they deem so, he will be put under house arrest. If not, then he will be integrated back into shinobi service."

"Surely you exaggerate, old friend. I mean, we can forgive some rookie mistakes, can't we?" said Danzo.

"We can't if they endanger the rest of the team. If we had done the same in our time, we would be striped of our title as shinobi and not be able to do the genin exam for a full two years. I am already being generous with this. What about other members of team seven?"

"Kakashi showed no signs of acting as a professional Jounin. The kids didn't even know how to do three walking! That they were taking a C-rank shows how foolish and prideful Kakashi was, but a A-rank was asking for the death of his genin. Although he did spend a lot of time training teme-no-stickflipper. All for nothing I guess. Sakura was a dead weight. She did nothing but scream her heart out about teme-no-stickflipper's brilliance and how the other should bow and kiss his feet. Sai was the best of the group, showing signs of training and dedication throughout the mission, even going as far as dealing with a jounin with the help of Haku." Said Anko. "For a more detailed version, just check out my report later."

"And mine too!" said Naruto.

"We did our own as well." Said Viper and Hikari.

"I didn't do a report, but I can point some serious flaws on that team. Particularly the lack of brains." Said Zabuza, before turning to Sai. "No offense."

"None taken." Said Sai.

"Very well. Sakura, you are to present yourself for evaluation in a week's time. If by then you are able to prove you have genin skills, I will allow you to continue being a genin. If not, I will strip you from your rank and send you to the academy." Said Sarutobi.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! SASUKE-KUN WILL…" started Sakura.

"Will what?" asked Sarutobi. "If you haven't realized, I am the leader of this village, not Sasuke. I am the one that says what happens and what doesn't and I am the one that decides things around here! You are dismissed."

As Sakura left the place, he turned to Kakashi. "As for you, I am very disappointed. I thought that if you had learned something from Obito, it was about teamwork and not to neglect your students. I thought that Minato was also a fine example of it. With so fine examples, I am left confused as to why you turned out like you did."

"What do you mean? I turned out to be one of the most powerful ninjas in this village. I am copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes, and what does that mean? Does it mean that you are immortal? Does that mean you are superior to other jounin? That you can come late to any meeting you are appointed to? That you can neglect your students in favor of one? No, Kakashi. You are hereby stripped of your status as a Jounin of the leaf. You are now a chunin. You are to report tomorrow to my office for your mission at exactly 7 o'clock, failure to do so and I will cut your budget to half. Is that clear, Kakashi?" said Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi, defeated.

"Good. Naruto, Anko, you are to report here tomorrow too, but you guys are to be here at ten o'clock. You too, Sai. As for you Zabuza, we still have the matter of where you are going to live…"

"At my house." Said Anko. "Don't worry, we still got space and it is until he can pay a new home… if by then he still wants to leave that is."

As Zabuza chuckled and Naruto grinned, Sarutobi coughed. "Yes, well, you are dismissed."

And with that, the ninja left the council room, leaving Sarutobi to deal with the council again.

**********In the street*********

"So, Anko, care to escort me and Haku to our new home?" asked Zabuza.

"Actually, I would like to see the stores around the village." Said Haku.

"We can show you to them." Said Hikari and Viper.

"Fine then. Make sure she gets home." Said Zabuza as Hikari and Viper guided Haku through the streets. "Now, Anko, could you lead the way?"

"Why of course, follow me!" said Anko before she turned to Naruto. "Shrimp, you have the day off. Go and show Sai to those other gakis you train with."

"Right! Follow me, Sai." Said Naruto as he started walking towards the training grounds. Sai turned to him and asked "Who are these other Gakis?"

"Gakis is the way Anko calls them, they are as old as you and me. Kiba is an Inuzuka, but a good friend and a tough guy at taijutsu. Shino is a Aburame, logic and strategy is his game. Those guys started working with me for some time and already they are on their way to become exceptional shinobi." Said Naruto. "We should find them in training ground 8, since it's their team's training ground."

As they reached there, they found Kiba doing some hand signs. "Thunder Style: Lightning Sparks!" and with that, he trusted his hand forward, creating Kunai like sparks that flew towards Shino. Shino jumped to the side and did hand signs of his own. "Earth Style: Mud wall!"

As the two continued the insane sparring, Sai took a book and started writing. Naruto saw that he had written something's about the techniques he saw and their fighting stiles, strong points and weak points too. He laughed. "Hey guys, nice to see you aren't slacking here."

Both turned and smiled as they saw Naruto. "Hey dude! Who is that guy?" asked Kiba.

"This is Sai, he was with team Kakashi, though it was disbanded." Said Naruto.

"What why?" asked Kiba.

"It was an accident waiting to happen." Said Shino. "Sasuke was full of himself and Sakura is worthless. It would take a sanin to be able to do something with such a team."

"Add to that that Kakashi sensei didn't really trained us that much either, and you have a failure for a team." Said Sai.

"That is why he is here too, he is going to train with us." Said Naruto until he looked around. "Say, Kiba, where is Akamaru?"

Kiba only smiled before Naruto was thrown to the floor by Akamaru who jumped from behind him. "He got you! You are losing your touch." Yelled Kiba.

"Yeah, he sure did." Said Naruto. "Congratulations, Akamaru, you just did what others have failed to do: catch me off guard."

Akamaru barked happily as he jumped of Naruto's back. Naruto raised himself and said "Just for this one, I am going to give it to training extra hard! Next time, you will not catch me off guard!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Kiba.

With that, they started training.

***********A few hours later**********

Naruto reached home, tired of the day's events. The training took a lot out of him and he wanted nothing but to rest. Suddenly, he saw some papers in the fridge. He grabbed them and read the first.

"Dear son

Don't wait for me tonight as me and Anko will not come home. Don't worry about us, we just have some plans for tonight. I will see you in the morning.

Love you

Mom"

He smiled. _Miko._ He then grabbed the other, already dreading what he was about to read.

"Dear Shrimp

Tonight me and Miko will be busy having hot and passionate sex with a certain demon of the mist. We will be using a hotel because Hikari asked for the house for herself and Zabuza didn't want to disturb Haku.

Love you

Anko"

Naruto sweatdropped. _I'm starting to fell déjà vu. But if it ends like last time, I'm game._ However, he noticed a third paper in the fridge.

"Dear Naruto-kun

I am sorry, but father called and wanted me to go to the Serpents Jungle. I might have to spend the night there. I am sorry about the short warning, but I was caught of guard by this too.

Love You

Viper"

Naruto slumped a bit, but then remembered _What about Hikari?_ It was then that a strange smell hit is nose. A smell that made him crazy with lust. Without thinking, he ran towards his room, his previous tiredness forgotten as he did so.

*********Lemon**********

Hikari was on his bed, on all fours, Henge in place and her ass lifted in the air as high as she could as her pussy released some pheromones. She knew that as soon as Naruto had a whiff of them, he would haul to the room and then she would either have the night of her life, or be seriously screwed.

This idea only grew when Naruto came into the room, his eyes filled with lust and his clothes tarnished by his lust induced madness. She now knew her future: she was going to have the night of her life and be screwed.

Naruto didn't waist a moment as he jumped on Hikari and entered her pussy in one trust, making Hikari yell in pleasure. Naruto didn't gave her time, though, and started pounding like there was no tomorrow.

Hikari panted and gasped. She knew using her pheromones would have a strong effect, but not this much. She was feeling him go deeper in deeper in her as he pounded with more and more strength in each trust. "Oh yes! Oh fuck so good!"

Naruto decided that meant faster, because soon he was even using chakra to power his hips up. Hikari no longer yelled as she now only moaned at his rough treatment. With a mighty roar, he buried himself in her and released his seed. Hikari grew stiff as she release a loud yell.

But Naruto wasn't done. While Hikari was still stiff, he took his dick out of her pussy and buried it in her ass with one strong push. Hikari barely had time to scream as Naruto forced her head on the mattress and pummeled her with the same strength and speed as before.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, it's too much! Ah fuck!" yelled Hikari as Naruto continued to trust into her. Naruto only grunted as he kept trusting. _Oh fuck me, he isn't stopping any time soon, is he? I just hope that in this state of mind he can't use that advanced henge of his or I'm really screwed… and would love every second of it! _Thought Hikari.

Naruto kept going and going, trusting into her and forcing her head down in the mattress. Finally with a loud howl, he came into her ass. Hikari screamed her own orgasm out and her body fell. Suddenly, Naruto started trusting again, making Hikari go high eyed.

*********A few minutes later**********

Hikari was lost to the world. She was drooling all over and her long abused ass and pussy were leaking already. Naruto had just calmed down after having forced her into four more orgasms, this time he had only came twice. As she basked in the afterglow, Naruto came to his senses. "Oh, my head. What happened?" Said Naruto. He then saw Hikari state and immediately remembered what happened. "Oh fuck! Are you alright, Hikari?"

Hikari smiled. "Yes, Naruto. I am alright. Just a bit sore. I have never been pummeled like that."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Naruto, don't blame yourself. If anything, it is my fault." As she said this, Naruto looked directly at her. "I was releasing pheromones so that you would fuck my brains out and I got what I wanted. Besides…" she then got a mischievous smile. "I did enjoyed it, you savage beast!"

Naruto chuckled. Hikari then looked down on him and got wide eyed again. "You can't e ready again! How are you hard already?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I have been training my stamina so I could please you two more. I guess it worked."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Figures. But now my pussy and ass are sore." As Naruto looked at her with a sorrowful eyes, she grinned. "That being said, I always wanted you to try my breasts!"

Naruto looked at her and then at her breasts. Those D cup breasts did look inviting. So after getting a nod from her, he settled himself on her chest. He grabbed her breasts and held them together. Then he started to slip between her breasts slowly. He gasped at the feeling. The fur around her breasts was tickling his cock, sending pleasurable jolts over his all being. He started trusting slowly, the recent rutting still taking a weight in his conscience.

Hikari moaned. Just as Naruto, she felt the cock and his hands stroking her breasts. However, the slow place was at best annoying. After that hard romp they had, she wasn't going to be satisfied with a snail pace. "Naruto, please go faster."

Naruto did so, even if reluctantly. As soon as he did, a moan escaped his own lips. "Fuck, your breasts are so soft. Your fur is caressing my dick!"

"You like it, don't you? Want more? Then go faster Naruto!" said Hikari. As soon as he did, she decided to help him out and turned her head to look down at his dick, the head poking out of her breasts. She opened her mouth and started licking the head.

"Oh fuck!" as soon as he said that, Naruto went back to full strength in his trusts. "Your so good, Hikari. I already want to cum!"

"Cum already, blast my tits with your seed!" she pleaded.

Naruto did as he was told. He came out from between her breasts and came o her tits. As if mechanically, Hikari used her fingers to spread his cum through her breasts and chest. Naruto was transfixed by the sight. When Hikari noted his look, she smirked.

"What, I like my mates essence and smell!"

Naruto looked at her, came closer and kissed her in the mouth. They held each other close as they fell asleep.

***********In a Hotel Room***********

"Oh fuck, you are going to be the end of me!" complained Zabuza as he kept trusting into Anko. Miko had already had her pumping and was kissing Anko fully on the lips, a sight that spurred Zabuza further in his trusts. "I'm Cumming!"

"Me… too!" said Anko between pants.

With a final trust, both came at the same time. As both fell on the bed, Zabuza breathed deeply. "Damn, that is one hell of a work out. You girls are insatiable."

"Hey, you held yourself just fine there, Zabuza-kun!" said Miko.

"Yeah, gave us one hell of a fuck, you did." Commented Anko.

"I would be very disappointed with myself if I didn't." said Zabuza. The three snuggled to sleep and Zabuza had only one thought in mind. _I scored!_

**********Next day, Hokage's office… oh and end lemon**********

"I am here Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi.

"Almost, Kakashi, but you still got here 10 minutes late. You are going to receive half the payment. Today is guard duty for you." Said Sarutobi.

"Come on! It was just 10 minutes! Besides, shouldn't Koketsu and Izumo do that?" asked Kakashi.

"One: If it was the first time or you rarely came late to meetings, I would look the other way at the ten minutes, but you do it all the time and you must realize the consequences of being late. Two: Izumo and Koketsu are assigned to a different mission right now and three: You do not question the Hokage for he can simply strip you from your status as shinobi… or have Naruto prank you."

Kakashi was eye wide. "You wouldn't…"

"What have I told you about question what your Hokage says you? Now go, you are dismissed." Said Sarutobi, not wanting to deal with that guy.

As soon as Kakashi was out, he turned to his eternal enemy. "Time to battle again, you stupid paperwork!" yelled Sarutobi as he jumped over and attacked the Kage enemy.

A few hours later, his secretary came in. "Sir, it is just to warn you that Naruto, Anko and Sai are here. Can I send them in?"

"Ah yes, you may." Said Sarutobi. He, however, gasped as Naruto, Anko, Hikari, Viper and Sai entered. The thing is that only Viper and Sai seemed rested, Naruto, Hikari and Anko were a mess with big grins.

"Do I really want to know? Who did you guys prank?" asked Sarutobi.

"Not a prank, Sarutobi, just a hot and passionate sex all night long." Said Anko, making the old man have a nosebleed.

As soon as he had gotten it under control, he said "Yes, well, there is a matter I would like to speak with you. The chunin exams are coming and I was wondering whether you wanted to enter or not."

"Of course I do, Sarutobi-ji-san!" yelled Naruto.

"I would like that as well." Said Sai.

"Well, there is a problem. Even with Sai in your team, you are only two and to enter the chunin exams, you need a third member." Said Sarutobi.

Everyone in the room looked at him. "You mean…"

"That until you find a third member, I cannot allow you to participate on the chunin exam."

**Author Notes: **

**Ego: **Oh Burn! How are they going to go to the chunin exams now? They are in serious shit aren't they Delfim?

**Delfim looks at the screen on his computer. Delfim: **Ego… look at this.

**Ego goes and see a message: **Type three times "I am an asshole" and get a free chicken.

**Ego: **Oh My God! Who would be that stupid to…

**Delfim: **I can get a free chicken! **Delfim starts typing in the keyboard.**

**Ego: **Delfim, you know that they are tricking you, right? I mean there is no way you will get a…

**Suddenly, a chicken comes out of the computer.**

**Delfim: **I got a free chicken! I got a free chicken! I got a free chicken!

**Ego: **They actually gave the free chicken?

**Delfim: **I am gona call it Clucky!

**Ego: **Why the hell do you want a chicken anyway?

**Delfim: **EGGS!

**Ego: **Figures. Review everyone! And Delfim, watch out with that chicken, it did came from the internet.

**Delfim: **What could happen anyway?


	15. Chapter 13

**Delfim: **Hey there folks! A new chapter for your enjoyment.

**Ego: **Why do you write this anyway, you don't get any money and the recognition you get are from people you never met.

**Delfim: **But that makes the review more truthful. And besides I don't care about making money, as long as my work is enjoyed, I don't care if it's for free.

**Ego: **Figures…

**Delfim: **Oh, would you stop that, you only want the money because you want to buy more sugar. You are addicted to that stuff.

**Ego: **Better that than drugs I say. Besides, what's the harm? I am your Ego, I can't die from sugar poisoning.

**Delfim: **You get sugar rush and you eat everything sweet in the house and you ask me what's the harm? Bastard.

**Ego: **It'sEgotistical Bastard to you.

**Delfim: **Whatever.

**Ego: **Say, where is Clucky?

**Delfim: **Damn chicken had the worst case of flu. Sarah Palin's flu.

**Ego: **Ouch.

**Delfim: **Yeah, so on with the chapter.

**Chapter 13 A new comrade, with lots of surprises in the middle**

"What about Haku?" asked Naruto. "She could do the chunin exams, right?"

"It is not surprising you would think this way, Naruto. However, to enter the chunin exams, one must do at least 12 D-rank missions or 3 C-rank or 1 B or A-rank mission. Officially, she hasn't done a single mission yet, if she is considered a genin that is." Said Sarutobi.

"What about the Wave mission? It is an A-rank!" said Naruto.

"She wasn't an official leaf ninja yet. That mission was only passed by your team and Kakashi's which was disbanded." Said Sarutobi.

"Then who?" asked Naruto.

"From what I know, none of the other teams is going to be able to give us support. So either we get a member from an older team or we pass this time and wait till Haku is ready." Said Sai. "Personally, I think it is more logical to just get an older member, though I find myself whishing that we could wait out. Why is that?" This made the others in the room sweat drop.

"Anyhow, Sai is right. Either you pass this year and wait, or you take an older comrade to do it. I do have some people that could go well in your team. This candidates are already considered chunin material, some even Jounin. But never passed the exam." Said Sarutobi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Various reasons. Let's start with Tsao Inuzuka." Said Sarutobi as he grabbed some stacks of paper, taking the first one out. "He has two dog partners and his an expert in taijutsu. Didn't became chunin because on the day of the final prove one of his nin dogs god sick and he refused to do the test without it."

"No way old man." Said Anko. "I am not taking care of any dog boys, Kurenai does that. Besides, the kid didn't participate because of one nin dog, that means that he, alone, is weak. Even though Naruto fights with Viper and Hikari, I guarantee that he is not an easy target alone."

"Point taken. The second is Shinigo Nara. He is like a normal Nara, sleep and intelligence. Failed second part of his exam last time." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the second paper.

"Next!" said Sai making everyone look at him surprise. "I know that guy. Adding to the Nara qualities comes an arrogance and pride to high. Not worth it. He will be more of an indrace then help."

Sarutobi nodded. "Next, we have Higura Hyuga…"

"Next!" yelled Naruto. "No Hyugas please. Those guys are still mad at me for the last prank."

"You mean they are still mad about the Feather prank?" asked Anko.

"No, he means the prank we did this morning!" said Hikari. She then turned to Viper and Naruto and asked "Shouldn't they be screaming already?"

"What prank?" asked Sarutobi.

Suddenly, a huge BAM was heard. After that, screams and laughter were heard. There was a distinctive "NARUTOOOOOO!" in the background. Naruto then jumped to the ceiling and said "You guys never saw me." As Viper activated a genjutsu so they were all invisible.

There was a large commission outside the Hokage's office. Then the door opened and Sarutobi was in for a treat: Hiashi Hyuga… PINK? His hair and clothes were pink. Somehow even his fingernails and eyes were pink. He came to the Hokage and said "This can't go on!"

Sarutobi tried to maintain himself without laughing while Anko laughed on the floor. Sai kept quiet, though one could see he was smiling at the Hyugas appearance.

"You are right, Hiashi. This can't go on." Said Sarutobi.

"First the feathers, now all the members of the main house are pink! This time even Hanabi was caught! This is an outrage!" said Hiashi.

"I totally agree with you." Said Sarutobi.

"This is tarnishing my clan's image. Something must be done!" said Hiashi.

"Indeed, your lack of fashion sense as really gone too far! We have to put an end to it!" yelled Sarutobi, maintaining a serious expression.

Silence filled the room. Then three people fell on the ground: Hiashi fell anime style for the stupidity, Anko and Sai just couldn't hold themselves up as they were laughing so hard. If one were to look to the ceiling, they would see some shimmering as Naruto laughed quietly.

"SARUTOBI! I am not trying fashion outfits, this was a prank!" yelled Hiashi.

"Really? Because even though it is quite colorful, this new look of yours is better than your normally all white clothes, Hiashi. I thought you were establishing new Hyuga outfits!" said Sarutobi, causing new round of laughing.

"Knock it off, Sarutobi!" yelled Hiashi.

"Knock what off? The joke or your fashion sense? Cause I think the last one is already knocked off!" said Sarutobi. This proved to be too much as Naruto fell from the ceiling, laughing is ass off.

"STOP HAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHA YOU WILL KILL ME HAHAHA IF YOU KEEP THIS UP BUAHAHAHA!" yelled Naruto between laughter. Viper and Hikari were also rolling on the ground, not able to hold their laughter.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Hiashi as he jumped toward Naruto, intent in killing him. Naruto evaded that and jumped out of the window, starting a mad run through the village as Hiashi had jumped right behind him and was now chasing him.

Hikari and Viper had been left behind in the office so they came to the window. Then Viper turned to Hikari and said "You got the goods?" Hikari nodded as she took out a scroll from god knows where. She then said "Unseal!" and popcorn appeared. Both summons laid back as they watched the show, making the other people in the room sweat drop.

"Aren't you girls gona help him?" asked Anko.

"Nah, he will be alright." Said Viper. "He always is."

"So, who do you think is going to help Hiashi first? Anbu or Hyugas?" asked Hikari.

"Hyugas." Said Viper.

"How do you know?" said Hikari.

"They are already chasing him." And Viper was right as many anime dust clouds made by running Hyugas appeared and started chasing Naruto.

"This doesn't look good." Said Sai.

"What are you talking about, this is nothing." Said Hikari. So what do you think he is going to use to get rid of the Hyugas? Do you think he is going to throw a cat in the Inuzuka kennels?"

"Already used." Said Viper.

"You think he is going to scream "Bug Haters" at the Aburame compound?" asked Hikari.

"One, the Aburames are too logical to fall for that. Two, already used." Said Viper.

"Then what?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know, but one thing is for certain, if the Anbu join, then I know there is only one guy that he is going to ask for help to deal with this." Said Viper.

Hikari and Anko shivered as both knew who she was talking about. "That is so cruel… I hope he does it." Said Anko.

"He will, look!" said Hikari. A new anime dust cloud appeared, this time it was the Anbu.

"Oh boy oh boy! Here it comes!" said Viper.

"What are you talking about? What is he going to use?" asked Sarutobi.

"The ultimate weapon of mind destruction!" yelled Hikari.

"Once you have seen him, you are going to wish you were dead." Said Viper.

"Here he comes!" yelled Anko.

Then, on the background, the voice of Naruto was heard "Kakashi was able to dance the tango with all this people for 5 hours!"

"YOSH!" yelled Might Gai as he appeared. "Then I shall dance the tango with all this people for 6 hours!" and with that, he jumped to the dust clouds. As he did, he dressed himself in a green tango clothes and said "Let's dance!"

As soon as the people saw him, they ran for their dear lives with fear. Gai then said "You may run, but I am going to succeed!" yelled Gai as he ran after them.

In the Hokage's office, everyone was laughing their asses off. As they did, Naruto appeared, but he was glaring at Sarutobi. "No fair, oji-san. Why did you have to make me laugh!"

"Oh calm down Naruto. I knew you could outrun him. Besides, call it a old man's prank if you would." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto grinned. His smile was an evil and made Sarutobi rethink of his actions. "So you decided to enter the world of pranks, huh? Well, you may regret it, because here, I am supreme king!"

Everyone shuddered as they looked at him. Then Naruto stopped with the evil act and said "So next candidate?" Sarutobi blinked before he went back to the papers, carefully taking all the Hyugas from the list.

"Well, it's Inorashi Yamanaka. He is versatile in clan jutsus and… oh no, better not think of this one." Said Sarutobi as he put the paper away.

"Why?" asked Anko.

"That guy failed last time on the first part! Because he BROKE A NAIL! He just said "I can't go on! Proctor, I want to quit." What kind of teammate is this?" asked Sarutobi.

As everyone face palmed at this, Sarutobi took another paper. "Ah, this one may catch your attention. Sayuri is an expert of illusions and Kenjutsu as she is able to use a ninjato that she has strapped to the back. Failed last time on the last part of the exam and has traned hard ever since then."

Both Naruto and Sai looked at each other. Then turned to Sarutobi and yelled "We will take her!"

"Yes, old man!" said Anko. "Perfect candidate, since she is an genjutsu expert and genjutsu is the weakness of this guys!"

"What is her last name, though?" asked Naruto.

"She… doesn't have any." Said Sarutobi, though Naruto could see that he was hiding something. "Anyway, I shall have her go to whatever training ground you wish. You have 2 months to train for the Chunin Exam. Got It!"

"Yes sir!" yelled the three. As Naruto and Sai disappeared, Anko said "Make it Training ground 44 please!" as she too disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed, dealing with that team was both hilarious and tiring. He was about to open his porn shelve when is secretary entered the room. "Sorry Hokage-sama, I have here the report about the test to the new ninja, Haku Momochi."

"Excellent, let me see." Said Sarutobi as he grabbed a paper. "So chunin. It's a good thing I told them to accept a new member, if they had decided to wait, they would be very disappointed. Dismissed."

The Secretary left the room. Once she did, he grabbed the porn shelve and opened it. There, in top of his books, a small serpent looked at him and said "I am here to tell you that porn is bad. Fire Style: Fire Body Jutsu!"

As her body was caught in flames, so did his Icha Icha. Sarutobi yelled "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU NARUTOOOOOOO!" as he tried to put out the flames.

*************In the forest of death*********  
>Naruto was the one that had to go to the gates so then he could bring the new member to the tower while Hikari, Viper and Sai were training already. Naruto was getting impatient, but steeled his resolve. This is like one of his pranks, be patient or you will blow things up.<p>

Just as he thought that, a girl appeared. She was as tall as Naruto with black hair in the shape of crow's wings. She also had black eyes and had one hell of a body. She was dressed in a black shirt and white shorts, with bandages on her hands and on the foot. A ninjato was strapped onto her back.

Naruto steeled is resolve again and decided to test the new girl. Jumping down from his tree, he came around her and jumped to her back. As he did however, he passed right through her and ended on the floor.

"What the…" Naruto looked back and saw the image of the girl disappearing. Then a girl just like the first one appeared.

"It is always prudent to test the waters first. That is why I send a bushin first. It was quite easy." She said as she came closer to him. "Sayuri is my name. Yours?"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto as he raised himself.

"Now that the introductions are made, where is the rest of the team?" asked Sayuri.

Naruto grinned and pointed behind him. The girl looked behind him and said "Very well. Could you lead the way? I have only been there once and my team had a hard time there."

"Sure." Said Naruto. "Just try to keep up!" and started jumping through threes, Sayuri right behind him.

**********In the tower********

"Alright, keep going!" yelled Anko as Hikari and Sai were doing pushups. Viper couldn't do those exercises, so she was training her flexibility, stretching as much as she could in all directions.

Just then, Naruto arrived with the new girl. Anko looked at the girl suspiciously, thinking that there was something amiss with the girl. But shrugged it off. "Alright, welcome to team Anko! You must be Sayuri."

"Hai." Said Sayuri. "You must be Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's snake mistress."

"That is me!" said Anko. "Then one doing pushups is Sai. Next to him is Hikari of the fox clan and over there you have Viper."

"Pleasure." Said all who were doing the exercises without stopping.

"It is nice to meet you all." Said Sayuri.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you and Naruto better start running, because you guys are already too far behind the others. Move!" yelled Anko.

In a minute, both were running. Naruto was in the front and Sayuri was behind him. He then turned back and said "Oh and from now on, try to get here at 8 o'clock. It's for the best if you do not want to piss Anko sensei off."

Sayuri nodded, knowing it was probably for the best.

***********At the end of the day***********

Sayuri was a mess. Her hair was completely glued to her skin, her clothes were wet with sweat and she was panting hard, almost unable to keep herself up. The others looked at her and smiled.

"You know, normally people would have passed out by now. Your good." Said Naruto as he too was panting, but was not as bad as her.

"You guys do this training every day?" asked Sayuri.

"Yeah, most of the time. Except when Naruto has a prank." Said Viper.

"Then we all get to participate in it." Said Viper.

"What kind of pranks." Asked Sayuri.

"You know the pink disaster this moment?" asked Hikari.

"The feather rumble?" asked Viper.

"That was him?" asked Sayuri surprised.

"Yeah! That and Kakashi's "I am a pervert trying to quit." And that chunin's "I am married to this pole." Plus some others through the way, but this one were the bests."

Sayuri was shocked. Only now she realized who was her teammate. He was Naruto, the pranking nightmare. That is what people called him. She heard all about him through Sarutobi.

"Tell you what, why don't you come for dinner tonight, at our house?" asked Naruto. "In fack, you are all invited."

"Shrimp, you can't invite me!" said Anko. "I already live in your house and bang your mom every day!"

"When Zabuza isn't, that is." Said Viper.

"Touché, Viper. Touché." Said Anko.

"Hum…" Sayuri was a bit nervous. "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" yelled Naruto. "It's not imposing if I offer."

"I accept." Said Sai. "It will be nice to see Haku again."

Sayuri looked at her new team. Today she had made friens with Konoha's snake mistress and the pranking nightmare. She had been trained to the ground and was forced to taste the dirt with this new training. She knew that this was the team she wanted. One that would push her limits to the extreme. So without further thought, she said "Sure, I accept as well."

"Then let's go!" yelled Naruto.

********At Naruto's house********

Miko was cooking the dinner. She knew she would have to do a big dinner as Naruto, anko, Viper and Hikari were training and their appetites are always big after training. She always wondered how they ate so much.

As she was distracted, Zabuza came into the kitchen. He saw her cooking and grinned. He came behind her and hugged her saying "That smells good, can I have a taste?"

Miko smiled. "Whether you are talking about the diner or me, none you can get. The diner is not ready and I will not let it burn because mister insatiable can keep his hands to himself."

Zabuza grinned. He truly was blessed with two wonderful women that he could flirt with and they would flirt back. And the sex was incredible. _I really have to thank that kid._ "Bummer, I wanted to try a Miko special."

"What, last night was not enough for you? I had the impression you were hard pressed to keep up!" said Miko. "Changing the subject, shouldn't you be with Haku-chan? Poor girl may need you in this test."

"They don't allow it. She has to be there alone with the juries and the person that testes her because if I were there I could try to help her in her test. That is what the council said." Said Zabuza.

"That sounds like a huge pile of bullshit." Said Miko.

"It does, doesn't it? Anyway, I am confident that she will win the chunin level." Said Zabuza.

"May I ask why?" asked Miko.

"She as a very tactical mind, she has a great amount of speed, her control of her bloodline is incredible and she knows how to detect and dispel genjutsu like a pro." Said Zabuza.

"That sounds like a proud father talking about his daughter more than a teacher talking about a student." Said Miko.

"I am serious, she will make it chunin. She will not make jounin because she doesn't have enough experience. Her defeat at the hands of the kid and that Iwa Jounin in the bridge are proof enough." Said Zabuza.

"Come now, you can't blame her. Naruto is Naruto, I bet even Sarutobi would have trouble defeating him. And the Iwa Jounin held you, Anko and Kakashi back, how did she stand a chance?" said Miko.

"Don't get me wrong, I am proud of her. She has been the best thing, besides you and Anko, that has happened in my life. I couldn't ask for a better student in those long years of being a missing nin." Said Zabuza.

"Not even Naruto?" asked Miko with a smile.

Zabuza looked at the window. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't pick him even if I could." As Miko was shocked, he continued "Because I look at him and see that even if I tried, I wouldn't have succeeded in making him as powerful as he is. He is one hell of a kid."

Miko smiled. Just then the door opened and Haku, completely exhausted, entered.

"Haku, you okay?" asked Zabuza, worried.

"Yeah… just chakra exhaustion. I am… going to take a bath." Said Haku as she walked slowly to the stairs.

"Oi Haku! What rank?" asked Zabuza impatient.

"Chunin!" said Haku.

"Told you." Said Zabuza with a proud smile.

"Alright, mister proud father." Said Miko before a knock was heard on the door. "Why don't you go see who it is before I decide to throw a pan at you."

"Huh I am so scared. Help me, she is going to use Throwing Pan jutsu!" joked Zabuza before he ran as a real pan almost had his head. He came to the door and opened it, being greeted by Team Anko.

"HA, there you are, sweetie." Said Zabuza. He saw the number of people and yelled inside "Miko-chan, I think you better make more dinner, we have guests!"

"How many?" asked Miko from the kitchen, making Sayuri head snap in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sai and a strange girl, so that makes two!" said Zabuza.

"Good, you know how to count. If you know so much then perhaps you could put two more dishes in the table while I finish dinner!" said Miko.

"What did you do to poor Miko-chan? She seems pissed!" said Anko.

"He joked about my Throwing Pan jutsu!" whined Miko from the kitchen.

"Zabuza, don't joke about that jutsu!" said Anko.

"Fine. Stupid woman always stick together against me." Said Zabuza.

"Of course we do, that is how we drained you last night!" said Anko with a smirk.

Naruto then saw Sayuri walking to the kitchen slowly, like she feared what she might find there. He walked to her and asked "Something wrong?"

"Sayuri looked at him in surprise as she has been so focused on the voice of the kitchen she didn't even saw him coming. She said "Yeah, just who is in the kitchen?"

"Go there and see! It's my mother Miko!" said Naruto.

Sayuri turned to the kitchen and walked towards it, this time a more confident step. She walked inside and gasped at seeing who was cooking. Miko continued cooking not noticing how the new girl was looking at her.

"Mikoto?" asked Sayuri.

The world froze. Miko turned the stove of slowly and turned to see the stranger. Zabuza and Anko came to the kitchen to see what was wrong. Miko looked at Sayuri in disbelief. "Sayuri?"

"Aunt Mikoto!" yelled Sayuri as she ran to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much, I thought you died that day Itachi attacked."

"Where have you been? I didn't know you were still alive." Said Miko.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" yelled Zabuza.

"Yeah, how do you know Sayuri, mom?" asked Naruto.

Miko looked at Naruto and said "Because she is Sayuri Uchiha, my niece."

The room was quiet. Then the collective voices of six different people rang. "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?"

**********At the Gates*********

Kakashi was having the shittiest of days. He was still doing guard duty and alone because his college for today was sick. Kakashi wondered how sick can a guy be if he already saw him hanging with his friends three times that day alone.

More than that, he was not going to get the money they normally give to the unfortunate guy who has to stay at the gate all day. Thanks to the Hokage, he was just going to receive half of the payment.

But that was not the worst. The worst was that he had already read is fucking book twice! What was he to do now?

As he was grumbling to himself, Gai appeared crying rivers. "I am sorry, my eternal rival. I was not able to eat your record of dancing with a crowd for 5 hours. I was only able to do 4 hours." Before Kakashi could say something, Gai steeled himself. "But I won't give up, I will train hard and one day I will beat your record! You will see!" and with that, he ran into the sunset.

Kakashi was shocked for a whole minute, trying to process what happened. Then he covered his eyes and cried as he yelled "I hate my life."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Thanks for reading this episode of Master of Foxes and Serpents, I am Delfim, and I approve this message.

**Ego: **Dude, what the hell are you talking about?

**Delfim: **Oh nothing, just took something from the equals three show on youtube. By the way you should watch it, is awesome.

**Ego: **Yeah, the commentaries are fun.

**Delfim: **Yeah. Let's go, Ego, We have to prepare for tomorrow.

**Ego: **Why? What are we going to do tomorrow?

**Delfim: **The same thing we always do, Ego. To try to conquer Fanfiction!


	16. Chapter 14

**Delfim: **A new chapter is up for you to read.

**Ego: **Good!

**Delfim: **Ego, did you ever think of getting a girl?

**Ego: **Unless you get a life and a girlfriend with and Ego as big as you, then I have no chance.

**Delfim: **I am concerned about you and you attack my personal life. Typical. Anytits, lets get on with…

**Ego: **Anytits? What the fuck?

**Delfim: **I am just trying variations for the word Anyway.

**Ego:** Dude, you are a freak!

**Delfim: **And a proud one! No let's get this party started.

**Chapter 14 Explanations and Embarrassments**

"So… how come she is an Uchiha and is still alive after… you know… Itachi!" asked Naruto, nervous as he knew he had to be careful. As much as Miko seemed well, she never truly overcame that night and talking about it had to be done with a bit of tact.

They were all sitting in the kitchen, Miko and Sayuri on the same side of the table while the rest on the other side. They all were curious, even Zabuza and Haku, about this. Sai just wanted to see if their new teammate was better than Sasuke-teme-no-stick-flipper.

"Sayuri had disappeared before that. I thought you were dead." Said Miko.

"Well, I didn't. Hokage-sama set it up at my request so that it looked like I had died." Said Sayuri.

"Okay, why the hell would you do that?" asked Zabuza.

"Mikoto, could you explain the different houses in the Uchiha family?" asked Sayuri.

"Sure, but my name is Miko." Said Miko. "Anyhow, the Uchiha was similar to the Hyugas in the way that our family was divided. However, we didn't call it branches but houses. Though it was much the same: Main house and Branch house. The Branch were slaves to the Main."

"Exactly." Said Sayuri. "I was born in the branch, hence this tattoo that I have." She then showed a tattoo hidden by the hair. "It means I am a born slave. However, I was better then my clan's mates, especially in genjutsu. That was why I had to disappear."

"I don't get it!" said Anko. "That clan values power, whether male or female, they always said the Uchiha were superior. They would treat you like a queen!"

"Yes, and who do you think they wanted as a king." That moment everyone looked at her in shock. "They saw that for a branch member I had a lot of potential, and that could be passed to my children. So they had arranged me to be Sasuke's wife."

"… I totally get why you ran away now." Said Viper. "I would run away too!"

"Yes, being married to that good for nothing Uchiha! No offense to you two." Said Hikari.

"None taken. But you don't know the worse." Said Sayuri. "The worse is… he tried to rape me, saying that he was just preparing me for honey moon!"

Everyone in the room was leaking killer intent. The air was dark and heavy due to the excessive amount. Across the street, a one eyed silver haired jounin who had just finished doing his shift at the gate was knocked out by the killer intent.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" yelled Naruto.

"THAT IS IT! NARUTO, LET'S GO! GRAB A SPOON, THIN GUY IS GOING TO LOSE HIS BALLS… THE HARD WAY!" yelled Zabuza.

"NOT BEFORE I STICK A POISONOUS SNAKE UP HIS ASS YOU WON'T!" yelled Anko.

"Guys…" tried Miko.

"LET'S MAKE THE MOTHERFUCKER BURN!" yelled Hikari.

"I WILL HELP, MY INK IS MORE FLAMABLE, HE WILL BE A CRISP IN NO TIME." Yelled Sai.

"Guys…" insisted Miko.

"NO! I SAY WE TORTURE HIM, BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN HIS BODY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" yelled Viper.

"MY NEEDLES CAN AMPLIFY THE PAIN! GIVE ME ONE SECOND AND WE WILL MAKE THAT RAPIST SCREMA FOR HIS LIFE!" yelled Haku.

"WOULD YOU ALL LISTEN FOR A SECOND!" yelled Miko, getting the attention of all. "Sasuke is now in the hands of the Hokage, there is nothing more we can do. Besides, what is the point of all this?"

They all quieted down and took their seats again. Naruto then looked at Sayuri. "So that is when you went to Oji-san?"

"No… it took more six tries and at least one full beating by Fugaku because I was disobeying his son."

"HE WHAT?" Yelled a now possessed Miko. "THAT GOOD FORE NOTHING… OH IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WOULD…"

"Auntie Miko, it's alright. After that, I went to Sarutobi. He said he had a plan to make it so they believed that I was killed by missing nin. And I have been living with Hokage-sama, using fake names until the… Uchiha accident." Said Sayuri.

Everyone was quiet, then Sayuri turned to Miko. "Aunti Miko, I am sorry, but I can't still believe it was Itachi-nisan… nor that he would leave Sasuke-teme alive."

"Yes, it was quite a shock." Said Miko in a saddened voice. "I wouldn't e alive myself if it wasn't for Naruto-kun. Oh by the way, Naruto has been my adopted son… though it is more safe to say he adopted me as his mother since I became Miko Uzumaki because of him."

"Oi we helped too!" yelled Hikari and Viper.

Sayuri raised herself and walked towards Naruto. Once she had reached Naruto, she enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto-san, for saving auntie Miko."

Naruto was a bit at a loss of what to do, but then hugged her back.

"No problem. I gained a mom out of it, so I think I gained more from it." Said Naruto, making all smile.

"Now that you guys mention it, what do you think happened to Sasuke?" asked Sai.

"I don't know, but sure I don't want to see that asshole again!" yelled Naruto.

**********Author Style: Character Focus: Sasuke********

Sasuke was starting to get impatient. As he was about to meet the psychologist, he said that he had an offer. If he accepted to meet their master, he would write that Sasuke was mentally fit. Sasuke accepted, intrigued about who wanted to meet him.

Now he was waiting in an empty room… fir 15 minutes! Could this guy just hurry? He had enough with waiting for Kakashi!

Kakashi, he was the one to blame. If he had trained him better, like that snake whore did with the dobe, he would be the strongest guy ever! But the guy had to be fucking lazier than a Nara!

Suddenly, the door opened and a man he recognized as Danzo stepped in. "What do you want from me?"

"Ah, Uchiha-san, I hope that you are alright after what the Hokage tried to force on you." Said Danzo.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what you want!" said Sasuke.

"I want to train you to be the ultimate shinobi. So that you can one day be the one to kill Itachi." That got Sasuke's attention. "And one day, you may even get my support once you become clan head of the New Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke smirked. "I am listening…"

***********That night, at Naruto's house*********

Sayuri turned in her bed, she was trying to sleep, but no matter what, she was finding it difficult. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond shinobi. _Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him? I am starting to lose my cool. I need to calm down. _

She raised herself from her bed. She walked towards the kitchen, going to drink a glass of water. She then heard some strange noises. She came towards a door and saw that the doors to both Naruto's and Miko's room was filled with silencing tags, but Naruto's door was not closed, just ajar. She peaked in and her eyes were widened, subtly changing to the sharingan without she even realizing.

***************Author Style: Lemon Jutsu**********

Naruto was standing near the bed, trusting into Viper's cunt as she laid down on the bed, pleasing Hikari who sat on her face. Hikari and Naruto were kissing, moans and grunts escaping their lips.

Sayuri's eyes were widened. _Who are… VIPER AND HIKARI? How can they look so… human? And since when…_ without noticing, one of her hands went to her snatch, fingering herself at the image as she couldn't take her eyes from it, her sharingan recording everything.

Viper moaned into Hikari's cunt as Naruto kept going faster and faster, chakra enhancing his movements. She knew they were being watched as she felt the chakra being used for the sharingan. She also knew that it couldn't be Zabuza nor Anko nor Miko. Those three were busy having their own fun.

So it only meant that their new Uchiha had a voyeur bone. Whatever, she was having to much pleasure to care at the moment.

Naruto and Hikari hadn't noticed the intruder and kept going. Naruto attacked Hikari's left breast with his hand while he used his mouth on the other, further pleasing his furry goddess.

"Oh Kami! Oh fuck! AH ah!" yelled Hikari as She was on the receiving end of a double attack. Naruto's other hand went to Viper's right breast, making Viper moan louder and speed her movements.

Naruto smirked at hearing the way Hikari was yelling. He left her breast and came to her ear as she whined from the lack of his mouth. "The name Naruto will suffice." As he said that, Hikari couldn't hold it anymore and came in Viper's mouth.

Sayuri was now openly fingering herself as she was biting her shirt so that her moans wouldn't escape her mouth. Naruto started focusing on Viper as Hikari fell back on bed. _This is… I never saw anything like this. Why can't I stop looking? And why can't I turn off the sharingan?_

Viper couldn't hold it, and neither could Naruto.

"NARUTO!" "VIPER!"

Viper came hard, as did Naruto. As he pulled out of her, Viper went towards him and swallowed his cock in one go, using her tail to do a tail job on Hikari. Hikari did the same to her, though her tail was only caressing the outside as it's fluffy nature didn't let her use it to explore the insides of Viper like Viper was doing with her.

Sayuri was wide eyed. _Shouldn't he be down by now? Normally a man doesn't last more then one round! What the fuck?_

Naruto was just enjoying the show for the moment as Viper kept sucking. He had to admit that the tail show was really erotic. He decided to play himself and after licking his fingers, he ended a bit and slipped two into Viper's ass, making the mentioned girl moan.

They kept going, little by little raising the speed. Sayuri too, as she was reaching the first orgasm of the night. Soon, the four came, with a stain outside the bedroom proving the fourth person.

As Viper came for the third time that night, she settled down a bit. Hikari rolled until she was in all fours. Naruto looked at both and got an evil smirk on his face. One that only Sayuri saw. One that made the witness shiver and have another orgasm.

Naruto did the Shadow clone jutsu, creating a clone of himself. Sayuri's eyes widened as he saw that, but what he did next made her eyes pop out of her skull. He and the clone did the same hand signs. "Advanced Henge: Double Paradise!"

Naruto and the clone now had both two cocks! As one grabbed Viper, who was laying down and the other grabbed Hikari from behind, who was starting to raise himself, both trusted at the same time, making the three girls go wide eye.

"Oh fuck! You… you beast! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me!" yelled Viper.

"Oh Kami! Oh Fuck! Ah ah!" yelled Hikari.

Naruto started trusting into them, going all out and making them both moan loudly. He gritted his teeth. Sure he had fucked them before, but never in both their holes at the same time. It was like fucking someone in a constant orgasm… with two cocks!

Hikari and Viper weren't the only ones drooling. Sayuri, hiding in her place, was drooling two, often seeing herself in Hikari and Viper's place. She couldn't take it and came again soon, falling into bliss full unconsciousness.

Both Narutos kept trusting into the girls. They had already came enough times but he was able to keep going. Soon, however, both clone and original couldn't hold it anymore.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

"VIPEEEEER!" "HIKARIIIIIII!"

As the clone came, he dispersed. That, however, meant that Naruto was hit with the strength of four orgasms at the same time. His brain fried for a moment and he fell down, unconscious just like his girls were.

*************Author Style: Lemon Jutsu: Kai********

*************Author Style: Time Skip: Next Morning************

An all too happily fucked Miko came out of her room, being the first to wake up that day, only to find an unconscious Sayuri on the floor, her pants and panties pulled down and the floor was clearly wet with her juices. Miko looked to see Naruto's bedroom door opened and the state of those inside. _That would explain it. She probably walked in on them. _

She then grabbed Sayuri and carried her to her room. She would have to talk to her later. As she came back to clean the mess, Anko stepped out of the bedroom, barefoot… and in the wet spot. Anko turned to Miko and said "Please tell me no one pissed in here."

"No." said Miko.

"So it is just water?" asked Anko, not daring to move a muscle.

"No… It is Sayuri's pussy juice." Said Miko making Anko go wide eyes.

"OOOOOHHHHH… what you doing? Give me something to clean my foot. Unless you want to lick it..." Said Anko, making Miko roll her eyes as she went to grab something to clean the mess.

**********Author Style: Time Skip: a few moments later*********

Sayuri woke up on her room. She was confused as to how she got there. _What the hell? Wasn't I… SHIT, someone found me! I hope it was neither of those three… or Anko._

As she came down ,she noticed that everyone was already eating their breakfast. "Hey Sayuri!" yelled Naruto. "Come join us!"

_How can he be so full of energy after last night? _Wondered Sayuri, but sat down nonetheless. She did saw Anko's smirk. _Shit, she was the one that found me. I am screwed…_

"Sayuri, dear, can we speak for a bit later?" asked Miko.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Said Sayuri.

"Well, then, you can meet us later, Sayuri!" said Naruto has he and the others had finished. "Me and the girls are going out to train. Haku, Sai should be there, you want to…"

"Lead the way, please." Said Haku as she was already by the door. Naruto sweatdropped. _Is she a descendent of the Fourth Hokage or something?_

As the two were walking out, Viper and Hikari following them, Zabuza said "Well, come on, Anko. I have a mission today and I need an escort…"

"Rank?" asked Anko.

"B rank." Said Zabuza.

"Sure! If it was a D, I would refuse." Zabuza chuckled at that. Soon the two were walking out.

Which left the two Uchihas in the room. The room was quiet for a while, as Miko didn't know how to say it. _Damn it, I should have asked Anko to help… then again, she would scar the girl for life!_

"Sayuri, dear, I stumbled on a curious sight this morning." Said Miko. Sayuri gulped.

"What… what king of sight?" asked Sayuri, nervous.

"The sight of a girl, unconscious, in the hall, pants and panties down and both her hand and the floor covered in a strange liquid. You wouldn't have an explanation for that, would you?" said Miko.

Sayuri was wide eye. She didn't know what to say. Finally she sighed and said "Fine. I couldn't sleep last night, so I came down for water…"

"Young girl, that was not water." Said Miko.

"I know! Calm down and let me explain!" said Sayuri, clearly embarrassed. "Anyway, as I came to the hallway, I heard some strange voices. I saw your door and Naruto's filled with silence tags… but Naruto's door was not closed."

"I see…" said Miko. "And you decided to take a peek?"

"Well, yes." Said Sayuri.

"And you caught Naruto and Hikari and Viper doing it." Said Miko.

Sayuri turned redder then Hinata, thus breaking a world record, as she nodded.

"I should have warned you." Said Miko, to the surprise of Sayuri. "They are actually quite sexually active for their age. You see, Naruto and those two have been together for a long time. They understand each other and end up falling in love with each other."

"But aren't Hikari and Viper summons? How could they look so… human?" asked Sayuri.

"From what I know, it is a Advanced Henge and it is used in some summon clans, like serpents and foxes. Anyway, I want to know why didn't you get away when you could."

"I… I don't know. It was like I was… glued. I couldn't move. I couldn't even deactivate my Sharingan!" said Sayuri.

"Oh, so you used the sharingan! Nice girl, you will have those images for the rest of your life." Said Miko, making Sayuri go all red again, beating her previous record.

"You didn't have to tell me!" yelled Sayuri. "But, I fell… draw to him. It is like… I don't know, but I can't take him out of my head."

Miko looked at her nephew. She knew what she meant, but what could she do? She knew that Hikari and Viper were very protective of Naruto, and would not make it easy for Sayuri if she even tried to get in the group.

"Look, Sayuri. It is possible that you don't have a chance in that area." Sayuri looked at Miko. "Viper and Hikari are very protective of Naruto. To the extreme. They will not accept just anyone that comes saying they love him. And they are right to do it as not all girls can be with him."

"What do you mean?" Sayuri was confused at this statement.

"Naruto seems strong, but he is also just a guy. He has his moments were shards of the past comes y and he needs support himself. That is why Viper and Hikari are always close or never leave him alone. They know that the moment he is alone again, he could break."

"Why? What happened with him?" asked Sayuri. Miko bit down her lower lip before deciding _She is family after all. _And told her everything.

**********With Naruto********

Naruto had left the two lovebirds, Sai and Haku, seeing as neither wanted to do any training. He thought to himself _Maybe they are right, maybe we deserve a bit of a break._

_**You haven't done a prank in a long time. And I see our favorite target already! **_Said Kyubi.

_Where?_ He then looked at where Kakashi was and saw his broken look. He pitied the guy. He looked dead. Like everything was taken from him.

_Look at him, he is dead! Maybe… I should talk to him._

_**Gaki! This guy was responsible for many of your tortures! Are you sure you want to talk with someone like that?**_

_Yeah… and then we go prank someone. Maybe some councilman._

_**Have I ever been able to stop you, kit?**_

Naruto then made signal for both Hikari and Viper and said "I am going to talk to Kakashi, he looks dead."

"Good for that useless Cyclops." Said Hikari.

"I agree. Do not worry about him, Naruto." Said Viper. "Everything he is facing now, he deserves it."

Naruto, however, walked towards him and said "Man, never thought I would see the Copy ninja Kakashi in this state."

Kakashi sighed. "What do you want, Naruto? I am miserable as I am, don't make it tougher."

"Seriously, what did you lost? You made Jounin once. Take the exam again and…" said Viper

"This has nothing to do with rank, or even the team. This has to do with the fact I failed. I failed Obito." Said Kakashi.

Naruto fell down beside him. Then said "Care to tell a tale to a soon to be Chunin?"

Kakashi looked at him and sighed. "Well, I had this teammate. His name was Obito Uchiha and he was different from all other male Uchihas."

"Why, was he blonde?" asked Naruto making Kakashi chuckle at the image.

"No, he wasn't. It is not in the physical attributes. It is just that he wasn't arrogant…"

"An UCHIHA… NOT ARROGANT?" asked Hikari in shock.

"As much as it is hard to believe, yes. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matter is he was quite humble, specially because he by the age of fifteen, didn't have the sharingan yet."

"Ouch, that must have been a drag, being in a clan where everyone can use those eyes but him." Said Viper.

"It wasn't just that, but even after he was a chunin, he was still… a dobe. I was the rooky in my time and by the time of fifteen I was already a jounin…"

"That is some hard promotion." Said Naruto. "Is that why you acted so high and mighty? Because you just thought that you were the greatest for having such fast evolution?"

"Maybe… but that was not all. Our team had also Rin Inuzuka and Minato Namikaze… the Fourth Hokage. All was great… until that mission."

And with that, Kakashi told the story of the mission. Naruto heard the tale in silence, not making any kind of comment at all. Once he had finished, he turned to Kakashi and said:

"Can I be blunt with you?" Kakashi nodded. "You are an idiot." When Kakashi didn't show reaction, Naruto continued "You have had perfect examples of teamwork and friendship, yet you narrow your training to a retarded offspring off a dead clan because you own his relative."

"But I…"

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto. "Listen for a moment. Do you think that this is what he wanted? Obito died, he gave you his eye as a last wish! And yet, you go against everything he stands for! What were you thinking?"

"That the council would fuck me up if I didn't." answered Kakashi, making Naruto go wide eye. "Do you think I wanted this? I wanted to uphold my sensei's and Obito's teachings. But then, some members of the council came to me, and they gave me orders. To try and eliminate you, to give all my time to train Sasuke and t make sure he lived. I even had to teach him the chidori!"

Naruto shuddered. That type of technique… in the hands of Sasuke? "Does he have it down yet?"

"No, but he is in the final step and he knows how to achieve it." Said Kakashi.

"But why obey them? As a ninja, you only obey the Hokage!" yelled Hikari.

"Exactly… unless they threatened you." Said Viper.

"Yes… one of them was Sayaki, of the Haruno family. If I didn't do what they said, she would have me pay for things for thrice the normal. The other persons were the Hokage's old teammates, the elders Homura, Koharu and Danzo. They threatened me to also cut in my payment, force the banks to froze my account and that I only got D-rank missions…"

"The nerve!" yelled Hikari.

"I agree, with the payment of only D-ranks, one almost can't live!" said Viper.

"Those temes! They are really despicable monsters!" said Naruto.

"That was not the worse." As everyone turned to Kakashi, they saw a tear live his lonely eye. "They threatened to destroy the grave of Obito and Sensei."

Everyone was quiet, looking with shock at the grey haired chunin. Naruto then looked down and said "Kakashi… I forgive you."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I forgive you. You can blame the Hokage, but he made me a soft heart. So I forgive you. But why didn't you told Sarutobi-jisan?"

"You think I am blind? Don't you see that the council undermines the Hokage? He had no chance, and with only my testimony against four, I would lose the battle." Said Kakahsi.

"Well, you have a chance to redeem yourself!" yelled Naruto, getting the attention of Kakashi. "Starting with getting on time and to respect everyone around you! Drop your I am better than you attitude, won't get you anywhere. And above all, stop reading smut in public! It will raise the opinion about you!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You mean it?"

"Sure do! Now excuse me, I have some councilman to prank. Come girls, let's raise hell!" yelled Naruto as he jumped towards the Hokage tower.

It took only 15 minutes, but soon, yells of outrage and a growing mob was heard. Kakashi smiled. _You look so much like sensei… perhaps, I should take your advise… and this time, I will make it count!_

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Kakashi redemption! Ladies and gentlemen, the Chunin Exams will start next chapter!

**Ego: **Finally! People are waiting. Are you chicken out?

**Delfim: **Don't talk about chiken! Anyway, me and Ego have two challenges for whoever writer is out there. I would take this challenges, which came from my crazy head, but I can't, due to the stories I am working on.

**Ego: **Challenge number one: Naruto/Warcraft 3 crossover.

Naruto is chased by a mob and almost killed. He meets Kami, who gives him a scroll to summon one of the armies of warcraft 3 (Night Elves, my favorite, Undead, Orcs and Humans). How will this change the Naruto Universe? Rules: No yaoi, rape, unless Naruto stops it or Sakura/Naruto love story. Harems are allowed, except if they have Sakura! Finally, Naruto can be changed accordingly to the army he summons, becoming a Night Elf if he is bound to the night elves and so on.

**Delfim: **Challenge Number 2: Harry Potter, apprentice of the Linch.

This is an idea, what if Harry Potter was taught by a Lynch in both spells, curses, hexes, rituals and such. How much would Harry Potter change. Rules: No yaoi, rape, unless Harry stops it or Ginny/Harry love story. Harems are allowed, except if they have Ginny! Evil Molly and Dumbledore allowed. Harry Potter may be able to do spells without the wand, even if he still uses it for wizard spells.

So consider it. If you take the challenge, but don't follow the rules, don't say you are taking my challenge. Contact me if anybody takes this challenges.

Peace Out and Review.


	17. Author Note

Hey there fellow readers. It is with Great pain that I have to inform you that I won't be writing for a very long while.

Yeah, I know you are disappointed and that you all want more chapters, I would love that too.

But unfortunately, university is starting and I already failed one year, not going to happen again.

So here it is, until Christmas it is a no upload season.

Sorry to you all.

Peace Out.


	18. Chapter 15

**Delfim: **Hey hey hey! It's your favorite writer. Here live from the gutter to bring you the chapters you have been waiting! By the way, Merry Fucking Christmas, everyone!

**Ego: **What's Christmas?

**Delfim: **Don't… you… dare… ask. Laurelene asking, I can understand. YOU are a part of ME! So quit joking.

**Ego: **Sorry, couldn't resist.

**Delfim: **Prick. Anyway, I hope you are still out there, readying my stuff, and I hope you enjoy this.

**Ego: **What about those stories you have been working with your college?

**Delfim: **Still working on them. I already have at least 10 chapters in one and the other is further ahead. And I am talking about big ass chapters, like book chapters not my episode size chapters.

**Ego: **Yeah, anything new?

**Delfim: **Actually yes. I was watching season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh and I had the craziest of ideas: an Naruto/YGO Season 0 crossover with Naruto developing the Yami counterpart of himself. It is great! It has real shadow games and not just card games but others as well and Evil Sarutobi.

**Ego: **Stop! You are going insane!

**Delfim: **Oh leave me be. Also I want to say that I will, for a once in a lifetime, be hosting a special challenge for myself: fan writing!

**Ego: **It is simple, you submit a pairing with characters from whatever anime you are watching or like, and Delfim writes a one shot about them.

**Delfim: **With or without lemons. Rules at the end of the page. Now enjoy.

**Chapter 15 Chunin Exams**

It took some sweet time but it had finally arrived: the CHUNIN EXAM! Naruto was fidgeting slightly as he got himself ready. He then thought back at a conversation he had with both Hikari and Viper.

**********Author Style: Flashback no jutsu*********

"What do you mean I will have to find another lover?" asked Naruto in fear. "You… are breaking up with me?"

"No no no no no! That's not it!" said Viper trying to calm the now hyperventilating Naruto. Hikari was trying to, licking his check and putting her tails around him in a makeshift hug. "What we mean is that you have to find a human lover too, so you can have children with her."

"You mean you guys can't get pregnant?" asked Naruto in shock.

"That is not it, dummy!" said Hikari. "It's just that whatever Childs we might have, will be either foxes or serpents and would belong to our clans. Never would you get to have a human child with us."

"But… we could always adopt…" said Naruto desperately.

"It wouldn't be the same thing." Said Viper. "We know how much you want to be a father of your own child, so it would never be the same thing."

"But… but…" Naruto then looked down and said some incoherent things.

"What was that?" asked Hikari. Naruto spoke a little louder, but they still didn't get it. "You will have to speak louder Naruto, we don't get what you are…"

"I CAN'T! ALRIGHT, I CAN'T! ASIDE FROM YOU, AND THE ONES THAT LIVE IN THIS HOUSE, MOST PEOPLE HATE ME BECAUSE OF THE DAMN FOX. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A… A GIRFRIEND LIKE THAT. ONE THAT IS OKAY TO SHARE ME WITH YOU GUYS. HOW?" Yelled Naruto before slumping down, resting his eyes on his palms.

Viper and Hikari looked at each other. They didn't know he had confidence issues towards love. "Naruto, don't mark yourself so low, you got us." Said Hikari.

"Yes, but I didn't do a thing. You were the ones that finally showed to me how much you loved me. How am I supposed to do that with a woman who will probably hate me."

"NARUTO STOP!" yelled Viper. "Listen, just act your way and if worst comes to worst me and Hikari can help you pick someone. Besides, I know one person interested."

"Really? Who?" asked Naruto, a bit hopeful.

"No telling. You must find by yourself, just know that she is close."

**********Author Style: Flashback no jutsu: Kai*******

So there he was. He had the suspicion that Sayuri was the one, but he feared still. Sure Viper assured him that he only had to behave like himself and follow some tips here and there, but he was still nervous.

_Man, this girls give me the worst case of nervous breakdown ever. Focus, Naruto. Just ask her if she wants to hang out with us after the Chunin Exam. Yeah, that should do it._ He thought.

_**Why don't you just jump on her, show her how her she makes you and have sex with her? Worked with Keisei when I was looking for a mate. **_Asked Kyubi.

_That is not how thing work with humans, Kyubi. I can't just do that, she would freak out and yell and I would have angry woman after me, if she just didn't neuter me and be done with it._ Replied Naruto.

_**Really you humans are so filled with problems! You guys have such short ass lives and yet you spend them with details! I have lived for millennia and never had that many problems when I picked Keisei.**_

_For once, I wish it was that easy. I don't know why, but ever since the talk with the girls, I have tried to talk with Sayuri, but every time it's like my mouth get's dry and my throat rough. And then she gets all flustered and I just fell like my mind was blown away and left blank._

_**Like what you felt when you wanted to tell Viper and Hikari how you felt? Really if the girl as to do everything why not just put on a leash and bark?**_

_Stupid fox, your just making this more difficult. Please let me think for once._

_**Fine.**_

********With Sayuri*********

Sayuri wasn't faring any better. Ever since her talk with Mikoto… Miko, god she still had a hard time to not call her Mikoto, her feelings for the trio had only grown stronger. Even more when she would notice that Naruto was sometimes staring at her doing training, which got her flustered. Anko had noticed and joked how she now had Hinata version 2 on the team, though she herself didn't get the joke.

She just couldn't muster the courage to speak. It's like every time she tries, her heart would stop beating and her throat wouldn't move.

_How… how can I do it? How can I tell him I love him?_

She had asked discretely to everyone on the house, getting the same answer: not much luck down that route. Anko had tell her to get naked and throw herself at him, that she would have him bagging her like rabbits, only for Miko to threaten Anko about corrupting her niece.

She got herself ready and shock her head. Now it was the chunin exams and she would have to focus on that. She went down and found Sai there. After some weeks, Sai just moved him. He and Haku hadn't done anything yet, preferring to take things slowly and discover themselves, but he preferred to live in that house, especially considering the company.

"Morning Sai-kun." Said Sayuri as she went to prepare her breakfast. "Where is Miko-oka-san?

"She and Zabuza went to sleep at Anko's house, saying that we were needed well rested for today. She should be coming home right about now." Answered Sai as the door opened and in walked Miko, her hair all messy but otherwise there were no signs that would show what she did last night.

"Morning!" she said as she prepared breakfast. "Where is Naruto?"

"HERE!" yelled Naruto as he came down the stairs. "Morning guys! Ready to be chunin?"

"Yes, it will be quite the experience to finally reach that god forsaken rank." said Sai.

"Yes, I too can't wait." Said Sayuri.

"Don't get cocky, kids, there is going to be a lot of competition in there." Said Miko.

"They got nothing on us! Especially now that we were trained by both Anko and Kakashi!" yelled Naruto. "Man, he sure was tough by I learned a ton! And Chidori is really a peachy technique! Can't wait to test it out on one of those wanabe chunins!"

"Remember Kakashi's words: never against a fellow Leaf ninja." Said Miko.

"Of course! Who do you think I am? Some freaky ass guy with an orange mask that acts like a kid?... where did that come from?" asked Naruto, making the others sweat drop.

"Where are Viper and Hikari?" asked Sayuri a blush in her face.

"They went to the summoning world tonight. They said that is they stayed here, we would end up being to… tired today." Said Naruto, eliciting a more powerful blush from the Uchiha girl.

"Damn, that is a way to leave you blue balled, Shrimp!" said Anko as she came in. "Guess it had to be, though. You guys need all the energy you can muster."

"That doesn't make me any happier, Anko-ka-san." Said Naruto. "But I guess you are right. Time to summon them. But first, Sayuri, I need to talk with you."

Sayuri nodded and followed him as he left the kitchen. Anko turned to Miko and said "You think Shrimp is cheating on his summons?"

"Not yet, and never will. I think that they talked him into this, somehow." She said with a smile.

Naruto stopped in the hall and looked at her. God could she be any more adorable? Her blush was covering her cheeks and she was looking at everywhere but him. He just hopes he can do it.

"I… I was thinking if you… I mean after the Chunin exams would you… hum…" said Naruto, not able to say the sentence.

"Would like to hang out?" completed Sayuri, hopeful.

"Hum… yeah. I know this…"

"Restaurant we could try?"

"Yeah, and maybe we could later…"

"Stroll through the park? I would love to."

"Great! Well, I guess we should… go met Sai and…"

"Go to the Chunin Exams."

And with that, the two returned to the kitchen, an heavy blush present on both faces. Naruto then did some hand signs and said "Summoning Jutsu."

His two lovers soon were there. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" yelled Viper, Hikari and surprisingly Sayuri, which made her blush as she had all eyes on her.

"Then step on it, Gakis!" yelled Anko.

As they ran towards the Academy, Haku came down the stairs and turned to Anko and said "Where is Zabuza? And did the others already left?"

"Unlike a certain ice girl, they have to be early for job, you know. As for Zabuza, he won't be available for now." Said Anko with a grin.

*********With Zabuza***********

"Huh, that was one hell of a night." Said Zabuza as he woke up. Only to find that they had left him tied to bed. "WTF? DAMN YOU DEVILISH WOMEN! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS… once I can get out of here that is."

*********With Naruto and the Team**********

"Alright we managed to finally arrive here. Man who knew that I would be back here so soon after I got out of this place!" commented Naruto.

"Don't forget you guys, the first part isn't even announced, it will be some sort of easy to spot trick to wed out the losers. You guys just stay quiet and ignore them." said Sayuri.

"Okay, got it. The less competition, the more probabilities of becoming a chunin!" said Sai.

"Don't worry, we will do as you say." Said Naruto with a bright smile.

Sayuri smiled. That is another thing she liked about this team: everybody was free to express their concerns and opinions, the others would hear them out… even Anko, in all her crazy behavior, would hear if a genin said something.

"Right, let's go and deal with this troublesome test… I just sounded like a Nara didn't I?" asked Sai.

The others laughed at him. He had really come a long way since he had started working with them. He was more open and even joked sometimes, though he preferred to keep professional.

They entered the academy and right on the second floor, they found two disguised as chunin and telling them that they should quit. Now normally, that wouldn't join a lot of people, because such warnings are giving a lot. But in this case, they had put up an illusion that made it look like they were on the third floor.

"God, this is so stupid, I can understand the ninjas from other villages falling for this, but our own? Can't they see Izumo and Koketsu in those genin?" whispered Sayuri.

"Whatever, let's just move on discretely." Said Sai.

As they were almost out of the floor, they heard a voice none of them thought they would hear again. "Drop the genjutsu, we caught on to you already."

They turned, shocked to find Sasuke, smug smile and all, just standing there like nothing was wrong. Then a lot of people that were blocked there started moving up.

"Sasuke? How the hell are you here? You should be confined to your house?" asked Naruto, shocked.

"Hum, as if they could maintain me arrested. I have to thank you, though. With your maneuvers in the council and the Hokage you got me rid of two worthless teammates and an even more worthless sensei." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Worthless? I guess that makes you worst than worthless since I recall you used me to save yourself." Said Sai getting Sasuke worked up for a fight.

"Hey you, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the rookie of your year aren't you?" asked a strange voice. It belonged to a green spandex wearing boy that made Naruto's team think _Who decided to teach Gai how to reproduce? Because he is already multiplying!_

"Yes I am, and I guess you belong to team 9 and are one of Might Gai's students. I am sorry for not knowing your name." replied Naruto.

"So you know my youthful teacher's name. Yes, I knew Gai-sensei's flames of youth were powerful for his name has spread throughout the land!" said the strange boy. "And I am the Hidden Leaf Handsome Devil Rock Lee, and I challenge you to a spar. I want to prove that a genius of hard work can beat a born genius."

"Sorry pal, picked the wrong target then. Everything I achieved was with hard work, sweat, tears and even sometimes blood." Said Naruto. "I know all about the strength of hard work. Besides, I will have to decline since I myself don't wish to show my skills before the exam."

Lee started to tear up. "That was so… YOUTHFUL! Yes, to hide one's skill so that he may release them in all their glory! Truthfully you are a most honorable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to test my skill against you!"

He then ran to met his teammates. Sayuri smiled. "He is not a bad guy… a bit loud and excitable, but not bad."

"Yeah, his sensei is worst. I can predict they will be loyal friends… and very loud headaches too." Said Naruto.

"Yes, still I would prefer that he wouldn't yell so much." Said Hikari. "My hears can only take so much."

"I am also quite disturbed by the loud tone." Said Sai.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Said Naruto, leaving a fuming Uchiha, who hated to be ignored and had just been hit with it, behind.

As soon as they reached the center of the room, they were met with a lot of ninja glaring at their way, some even going as far as throwing killer intent towards them.

"It is normal." Explained Sayuri. "They always glare at the rookies, to see if they can intimidate them, and the ones with killer intent are from Iwa, so no surprise there."

The others nodded, though Naruto couldn't shake of the fact that one of them had all his killer intent focused on him. So had a red haired ninja. He shrugged. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Hey guys!" yelled a familiar female voice, making them al turn to see team 10 coming their way, though Ino was very close to Chouji for some reason. "I see you made it here… wait a moment Sai, weren't you on Sakura's team?"

"The team was disbanded after Sasuke showed acts of betrayal while Kakashi and Sakura showed signs of incompetence. Therefore I ended up in Naruto's team." Answered Sai. "Though for some reason Sasuke was able to participate in the Chunin Exam, which means that either the psychologist was an imbecile, or he was controlled so he would give permission for Sasuke to enter the Exams."

Ino looked shocked. "What about Forehead?"

"She was stripped of her rank, but she can try to take the genin exam again this year. Though I don't know if she will. She had a hard reality check loaded on her." Said Naruto.

Ino nodded before turning to Sayuri. "Who is she?"

"I'm Sayuri, and I am part of this team because they were one member short for this exams and I needed a team to enter."

"Oh come on, Sayuri-chan!" said Naruto. "You make it sound like you will leave us after the Chunin Exam. That we are only good for you to pass to this exam , and nothing else." He said this last part in a sad tone.

Sayuri was left speaking nonsense as she tried to say many things at the same time, but everyone got the idea that she loved the team and she wasn't there only for the Exams.

As Naruto chuckled, he turned to Ino and said "So, what's with you and Chouji? Are you an item?"

Ino blushed and Chouji had the biggest grin you could ever see in a person going beyond anime possibilities! "Well…" started Ino. "After having some… pretty good advice, I started to respect Chouji more and before I knew it, I started to fall for him. After some weeks I asked him if he wanted to hang out and one thing led to the other." She turned to Hikari and mouthed a "Thank you!" that only Naruto missed.

"That's great you guys. I am very happy for you." Said Naruto.

"Hey, everyone is here! Great!" said a loud male voice making them turn to see team 8, with Hinata clinging tightly to Kiba. "Alright, the rookies are all here… wait, where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, he is just coming in." said Naruto as Sasuke came in, fuming all the while. Next to him where to kids they had never seen before. One had brown hair and sunglasses but unlike shino this one used an Anbu like outfit. The second had blond hair, used a face mask and used green chunin attire.

"Who are those guys with him? And why aren't you and Sakura with him, Sai?" asked Kiba.

As Sai explained once again, Naruto and his girls looked at the guys that were with Sasuke. They seemed… too calm. It was unnerving and the three had the same thoughts. _Those guys mean business._

"One thing: why is Hinata clinging to you like that?" asked Ino with a knowing smirk.

Both blushed though Kiba had a giant smirk on his face. "Well, it is like this, we are together! I asked her out once, she accepted and we are now in a relationship!" Hinata mouthed an unnoticed "Thank you!" to Viper.

"So… any of you gave the big step yet?" asked Naruto knowing the reactions he would get.

Ino blushed and started sputtering some nonsense while Kiba howled. "Hell yeah! Best thing that ever happened to me! Mean she is insatiable!" said Kiba, making Hinata red all over. "But I love her still."

"Should have known dog boy would have gone forward and just do it. Hope Hiashi doesn't find out or you're screwed." Said Naruto, making Kiba pale and everybody else snicker. "And not yet, Ino? I heard that the Akimichi can enlarge any part of their anatomies. Think of the possibilities…"

"ERO-BAKA!" yelled Ino hitting Naruto in the head, which hurt more than he expected. _She must have really be training. Uff, what a relief, couldn't handle it if she was still a fangirl._

"You should keep it down, you know. Unless you want to attract unwanted attention." Said a voice making them turn to a purple wearing, grey haired, glass wearing guy, way older then what they were, from leaf if his headband was any indication.

"And you are?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kabuto, and I am a genin like you guys. I can tell you this isn't my first time and this is tough, not like the simple D-rank missions you new skirts have been doing." Answered Kabuto.

"Hey, Kabuto-san, this is really tough if you had failed already once." Said Ino.

"Actually, this is my seventh time." Said Kabuto, embarrassed.

"Damn, you suck!" laughed Kiba, only to be swatted on the chest by Hinata who whispered "It is not nice to joke about our allies, Kiba-kun."

"Anyway, since I am felling generous today, I am going to give you some information that I gathered from other years. Just ask the name or tell me the appearance of anyone and I will tell you what I know." Said Kabuto.

"I want to know about that Suna kid over there and that Iwa kid over there." Said Naruto as he then pointed to the kid who was still focusing Killer Intent on him.

"Okay, let's see. First Sabaku no Gara, he is the youngest son of the Kazekage, his brother and sister being part of his team: Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. They have done 15 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 2 B-rank… but wait, it says here that he walks out of this missions without even a scratch." Said Kabuto.

_**Kit, that is the container of Shukaku, be careful, he looks unstable, and if the report is anything to go back, the kid has Shukaku's perfect defense.**_

_What defense are you talking about?_

_**Sand. His sand is alive and it's fast. If it catches you, it will crush you. But that's not just it, it creates a very tough to break shield around him that will repel anything and everything that tries to harm him. **_

_Thanks for the warning._

"Now second is Mawaru Iwason. He is the son of missing nin Daisuke Iwason and is partners are Karatumori and Kira Arwident. Prefers Ninjutsu and has completed 17 D-rank missions and 6 C-rank missions." Said Kabuto.

_**Kit, didn't you killed Daisuke?**_

_Well, not really, Minos only destroyed his brain. But still I guess now I know why he hates me. _

_**Yeah, he probably wants t kill you too. Watch out for backstabs, Iwa is known to do anything for the sake of a mission. So much so, that I wouldn't be surprised if they trained their kunoichis to be seductresses from a young age.**_

_I will. I promise._

While Naruto was having this talk with Kyubi, Kabuto had continued to explain the different regions, ending with a comment that Sound was new and probably weak.

This made the sound genins jump into action but before they could get close to Kabuto, Sai had a scroll out and drawn with impressive speed. "Nimpo: Choujo Giga." And with that, his drawings of three bulls became alive, rampaging towards the trio before rammed themselves against them, exploding and sending the three back. "You better not try to attack Leaf Ninjas, or I will not be responsible for your deaths."

"ALRIGHT, KNOCK IT OFF YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled a voice making them all turn towards a man that Naruto recognized as Ibiki, Anko's partner in torturing pour souls. "TIME FOR THE FIRST PART TO START, AND I WILL HAVE NO FIGHT HERE, GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded at this.

***********With the jounin***********

"Well, now we wait and see if they pass this exam." Said Kurenai, trying to calm herself. "By the way, as anyone seen Kakashi lately?"

"I have, he has been doing guard duty a lot… when he isn't helping Naruto." Said Anko.

"Guard duty? Isn't that chunin work? And what do you meant help Naruto? I thought he hated his guts." Said Asuma.

"Well, he did hate his guts, but shit happened and now he is taking things more seriously. Besides, the Hokage de-promoted him back to chunin, so he is just doing his duty." Answered Anko.

"Damn, you will have to tell me that story one day. So do you think they are ready?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh I say we are going to see them soon. The first proctor is Ibiki." Said Asuma, getting Kurenai confused and Anko grinning.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see all those genin come out and my genins not even breaking a sweat!" said Anko with glee.

"Who is Ibiki?" asked Kurenai.

"Nai-chan, how could you not know? He is my partner and mentor in the T&I division, Ibiki Morino."

"Torture…" asked Kurenai, fearfully.

"Don't worry. Ibiki is the kind that doesn't touch his prisioners but makes them wish they were dead. His mental skills are top notch! I would say at least half of that room will piss their pants… if they don't pass out." Said Anko, giggling in a way that made everyone remember she was Orochimaru apprentice once.

********With the genin*********

_A written test? I thought that shit was over in the academy!_

_**What are you afraid of? You aced back then!**_

_Back then I studied like hell! I didn't study for this!_

"Okay, maggots listen up. In this test you must complete the 9 questions in front of you. The tenth question will be asked at the end. If you are caught cheating, you lose a point. When a person is caught cheating 3 times, he AND his team are OUT! Any questions?" asked Ibiki.

A kid raised his hand and Ibiki said "Number 12, 25 and 73 are out! No questions are to be asked! Now turn your papers and start!"

They did, though Naruto was looking at the questions with a blank look on his face. _How the fuck am I supposed to know all this?_

_**Kit, I have a plan for you to pass and play a great prank on this guy.**_

_How?_

Naruto soon sported a huge grin as he got up from his seat, went to the "genin" in his front, and swapped papers in front of everyone. Then he went to his seat and signed his name on it, leaving everyone shocked.

"Gaki, what the fuck do you think you just did?" asked Ibiki.

"Well, I got the answers. And since I did all in one act, I only lose one point. So there, I can still pass." Answered Naruto.

Ibiki smiled. "Fine kid, you can have this one. But anyone else that tries that stunt will be disqualified. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and continued doing the test. Naruto just pretended to sleep, bored out of his mind.

It was a good while until Ibiki ordered everyone to stop. By then, the room was a lot more empty. "Alright maggots, last question. But this one has rules. If you don't want to take it, just get out and you will have forfeited the exams…"

"Then we are sure as hell going to take it! What kind of rules are those?" yelled Kiba.

Ibiki smirked. "If you let me finish, I will tell you! Now, you may take the question, but if you fail, you will be genin forever!"

Everyone trembled at this. Naruto had one thought on his head. _BULLSHIT!_

Soon the room started to empty. Naruto then saw the plan, weed out the rest. He got a smirk as he started yet another prank.

Suddenly, growls and other threatening sounds were heard as Naruto mumbled in his "sleep". "Hey there, you naughty vixen. Want to help me destroy the world?" he said, still "asleep".

People started to freak out, specially the leaf ninjas who thought the kid was being possessed by Kyubi. Five people were laughing quietly: Viper, Hikari, Sayuri, Sai and Ibiki.

The first four, knowing about the connection between Naruto and Kyubi being as master and disciple, just laughed at his antics. Ibiki was laughing before the kid was making his job easier: most teams were out already and the ones here were ready to break!

"Yes, BURN, BURN KONOHA! TURN IT TO ASHES. Then maybe we will go to Suna… or Iwa." As he said this, the teams of both Suna and Iwa glared at him.

Ibiki decided it was time to stop. "Okay, maggots, time for the tenth question…" as everyone looked at him anxiously, he smirked. "You… all… pass."

Everyone was quiet for a good couple of seconds before everyone started yelling. Naruto pretended to awake at that point. "WHAA! What did I miss?" yawed Naruto.

Ibiki then explained the importance of the Chunin's job and information gathering, going as far as showing his head. While most were grossed, Naruto couldn't contain himself. "Jeezus, Ibiki, looks like you were in a gangbang and you didn't had enough holes!"

That got him a punch in the head that sent him to the ground, proving Ibiki was still in shape even though he was more of a mental strike guy. "Had your fun yet, Shrimp?"

"Hey, no fair! Only Anko-Ka-san calls me that! You can't call me that!" yelled Naruto.

Before Ibiki could answer, the place was filled with mist. "Well well well, so many genins for me to torture. Can't wait." Than the mist subdied and in the middle of all was Zabuza, a smirk in his face. "Name is Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Leaf. And in the next hours, you shrimps are mine to do as I wish. When I am done, less than half of you will stand. Now go to training ground 44. If you are not there in five minutes, you are disqualified! Now move it!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Uff, done.

**Ego: **Nice pranks.

**Delfim: **Thanks. Now here are the rules for the one shot:

1: NO YAOI! I am not doing anything of the sorts. Lesbains I may do, but that is it.

2: No guro! I fucking hate that stuff.

3: Me, Ego, Lust and Laurelene are allowed.

4: You may stipulate special conditions like lemon less or Bdsm lemon or even a gender shifting.

5: Crossovers are allowed.

6: Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi are not in this challenge. NOPE, none of the three.

That is it, I think. Send me your ideas, I will chose one and do it.

**Ego: **Buy, guys, Merry Christmas. And watch out for those Santa Claus at the malls that when a child sits n their lap, they put their hands right in their asses.

**Delfim: **What kind of advice is that? Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone.

Peace Out! __


	19. Chapter 16

**Delfim: **Hey there everyone, I am finally uploading more chapters.

**Ego: **Chiu, I am facing the best boss battle ever!

**Delfim:** What, who are you facing?

**Ego: **Who? The Great Mighty Poo of course!

**Delfim: **Ah, the Great Mighty Poo. It tells a lot about our music taste when there is a pile of literal shit that sings better than some of our singers.

**Ego: **Screw you Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cirus, and whatever other useless singer that is out there, Mighty Poo has the perfect baritone voice and his lyrics are funny as hell!

**Delfim: **I hope I haven't offended anyone, but this is how I feel about it. Onwards!

**Chapter 16 Chunin Exams… again…**

"Alright listen up! Behind me is the training ground 44, also known as… the Forest of Death!" yelled Zabuza in a military like fashion. "And in the next part of the chunin exams, you will also call it home, cause you pussies will have to go inside there, even if you don't come out again! Actually, we are already expecting you not come out, so I have already token the liberty to send notifications of your demise."

Everyone started yelling at him until he unleashed Killer Intent. "You have a problem with that, prove me wrong! Who knows your return from the dead might get you laid, so you should be thanking me. If anybody has any questions, do it now!"

"I have one." yelled Naruto. "Why didn't you came for breakfast this morning?"

Most people sweatdropped. Zabuza coughed. "Huh… I was preparing the second part of the chunin exams. Yeah that's right…"

"You were tied to bed and they left you there, right?" asked Sai, new round of sweat drops.

Zabuza got a tic mark for that one. "DAMMIT GAKIS! YOU ARE RUINING THE ATMOSPHERE! LET ME DO MY JOB!"

One of the Iwa genins, Iwason snorted. "Heh, you are not as scary as people think. I bet you are just an overconfident asshole just like the rest of this tree-hugging leaf scum." With this comment, he spitted on the floor. The moment he did, he felt blades touching his neck in three different parts.

3 Zabuzas stood around him, each with his blade touching a different part os his neck, enough to draw thin lines of blood. Zabuza chuckled. "Really now? For someone who say I'm a overconfident asshole, you could have died in three ways already. Hell, I could have killed you in so many bloody ways, it is not even funny. If you are the pride of Iwa, Iwa must be a rock-humping minor village by now."

Iwason growled but before he could do anything, the three clones dispelled, drenching him in water since they were water clones.

"Understand this." Started Zabuza, back in his game. "You guys may have gotten here, but you ain't chunin yet. In fact, by the end of this test, it will be a miracle if a quarter of you are still standing. From those quarter, one or two of you will reach Chunin, the rest will go empty ended for their trouble. This is how it works! So get ready, cause shit just got real."

Everybody gulped in apprehension. Naruto and co were smirking at this. _Good old Zabuza._

"Okay, the test is simple but I will try to explain it so you dumbasses can understand it. Every team gets one of this pretty little scrolls." He then showed the Heaven and Earth scrolls. "You have to get the other scroll and get to the tower in 5 days. I don't care if you steal it, if you stun, kill or rape the owner of the other scroll, just get it."

"5 days!" yelled Chouji. "What will we do about food?"

Zabuza threw a kunai at his feat. "Here, use it to cut a beef out of your fat ass and eat it, there is your fucking food! You think I am here to cuddle you and make it easy? I don't care about any single one of you! Survive on your environment, like a true ninja, and suck it up!"

"Man he is pissed." Said Naruto.

"You think?" asked a sarcastic Sayuri.

"Being left tied to a bed has that effect." Said Sai.

"Is that experience I sense in your tone, Sai?" asked Naruto. "Don't tell me that Haku…"

Sai blushed up a storm. "Don't be ridiculous, we haven't done that far!" He then added, in a whisper "And she prefers to play with Ice than with ropes."

The rest of the team heard him and broke out laughing.

"You know it is kind of dangerous to talk about a girl's fetishes when her father is nearby, right?" asked an ominous voice.

The group turned to see themselves surrounded by Zabuzas, all somehow having red eyes, ki, aura of dread, malicious presence all combined, making it look like they were truly surrounded by demons in hell.

"Now unless you want me to disqualify you just because you were having a 'not-needed-to-be-public' conversation, cut your heads because said conversation was about my daughter and stick your heads in sticks here at the gates as example, GO GET YOUR FUCKING SCROLLS YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!"

The team ran away to the booth where they were giving the scrolls per team. They got their consent, which made them sweat drop because Zabuza made them, and they went exactly like this: IF YOU DIE, WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK, BUT YOUR VILLAGE CAN'T FUCKING SUE US! SIGN OR DIE!

After signing them, Naruto delivered them back to the chunin in charge of the scrolls.

"Here you go." Said a cheerful Naruto.

The chunin looked at the papers before stifling a laugh. "Okay, I know that your name is not the Noodlekage, the girl ain't called Future Kage's Wife either and for the love of god where did the Property of Haku come from?"

The three laughed out loud at the needed stress relief. The chunin just shook his head. "Oh well, getting fired next week anyway, so who cares, here is your scroll." With that, he gave them a Heaven scroll.

"Wait what? Why are you getting fired?" asked Naruto.

"Because I have two jobs! I am a ninja and a Bar/Strip joint/brothel manager. Now the council, knowing that I was a shinobi, started imposing more and more decrees, rules and other bull crap for the Brothel all because I am a ninja and so they have some control over me. At one point they made me an ultimatum: give my business to one of the council members, or quit being a shinobi. Last week here, then I am back at the brothel."

"Okay, seems reasonable." Said Sayuri. Brothels weren't uncommon and a lot of ninja used their services because of their harsh lives.

"You want to know the best part? My main star, my greatest girl in the brothel… is the daughter of one of the council men. I showed him that when I basically made her walk, stark naked, with a leash into the council room. Priceless!"

The other three laughed at the story.

"If you guys are done horsing around…" said Zabuza, annoyed that they were delaying everybody else. "Hey, you are that guy with the gorgeous blond woman I saw at the council the other day. Nice girl!"

"Thanks!" said the chunin with a smirk. "She is more of my personal girl than working for the brothel, though, but they don't need to know that."

"Damn straight! Now get your asses back to the gates before I throw you there." Said Zabuza.

As the group walked into the gate, Sayuri turned to the others. "So what do we do first?"

"How about we let them come to us?" asked Naruto. "That Iwason and his team have a beef with me because I killed daddy dearest. So they will be coming after us."

"Which gives us the opportunity for a trap." Finished Sayuri. "Unless they are a trap or capture team."

"They are not." Said Sai. "As we came here, I tried to get some info on him, especially after what Kabuto revealed about him. His team is a First Assault team with the glasses nin being a strategist of sort, the girl is a taijutsu/ninjutsu user not really great at either and Iwason is a pure earth style ninjutsu user."

"Wow, were did you get that info?" asked Naruto.

"I still communicate with some of Roots operatives. If there is one person that knows, it is Danzo."

"Okay. Earth element…" Naruto started thinking. "Strong element for defense which relies mostly on gathering earth from the ground." Then he nodded to himself. "We should prepare the traps away from the river. While Viper has a water element, most of us have fire. Also we should avoid dense forest for that same reason. We would burn the forest if the match came to that."

"How about a clearing near the tower? It is open, water free, and we are close to the tower in case we need to make a run for it." Asked Sai.

"Sounds good." Said Sayuri.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Hikari, already inside the forest after the gates had opened without them realizing. "ON THE MOVE! THE TEST ALREADY BEGAN AND VIPER IS ALREADY UP AHEAD!"

This made the group sweat drop. "Your partners should learn more patience, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked down, ashamed. "Let's go, before they make it worse."

The others nodded, willing to spare the blond ninja from more embarrassment.

******With the IWA team********

"Are you sure about this, Mawaru?" asked the glasses kid of the group. "If this guy killed your father, he might be too strong for us."

"Spare me your bullshit!" growled Mawaru. "He killed my father, I don't care if he is god that came to earth to get laid, he dies!"

"Whatever you say, star of Iwa~." Said the girl of the group sarcastically.

Mawaru huffed in annoyance. He hated his team. Kudo Thorn was a nervous bookworm: short, wearing glasses and revered him as a god, like most of Iwa, because his family were crucial on the foundation of Iwa. But his second teammate, Anastasia Thorn, despised his existence claiming he got everything on a silver platter. Can you believe the bitch did a victory dance when news of his father's death came to Iwa?

His father had deflected with the promise of getting enough money to create a full army that could take on the Tsukikage and by defeating him he would claim Iwa back to their true owners. Mawaru waited patiently, thinking of the first people that would be punished when his father controlled Iwa… especially Anastasia, who would have a very special place as his personal cum bucket, he was sure of it.

But this guys… this Naruto… he destroyed that dream! He killed his father, destroying the idea and denying him his rightful future. But he would pay. He would pay. That was the only reason he had entered on the chunin exams: to kill the bastard!

He was so focused on his thoughts that he never saw the serpents coming until Kudo pushed him out of the way and got bitten by them in the process. He fell on the ground, without moving a single inch.

"KUDO!" yelled Anastasia in fright. Though she didn't see eye to eye with her brother, he was still his brother.

"It's him!" said Mawaru as he threw a couple of explosive notes at the now retreating snakes.

"IT'S HIM! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PRICK? I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!" yelled Mawaru.

The place was filled with mist, to thick for people to see through. Then the laughter of three different people were heard, the noise mixing together making it impossible to pinpoint their location. Then they spoke as one. "Why should I? I can just kill you and be done with it. What would I win by facing someone as weak as you?"

Mawaru gritted his teeth. "Face me you coward! Do you hide behind mist and just use scare tactics?"

"No, I do this."

Suddenly, ink dogs appeared out of everywhere, rushing towards the genin. Anastasia and Mawaru jumped but they shouldn't have done that as they felt someone, from above, kicking their heads down, making them fall in the middle of the ink creatures, who proceeded to pounce on them.

Anastasias screams were heard throughout the forest as the ink creatures clawed at her and made deep gashes on her chest and face. Mawaru had disappeared into the earth before the ink creatures could hit him.

Once he was at a sufficient range, he started doing some hand signs. "Earth Style: Rock Throw Jutsu!"

He stomped the ground and some rocks flew up. They then proceeded to fly towards the ink monsters, barely avoiding Anastasia. Once the creatures were down, he yelled "IS THAT ALL, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?"

"This is most… disturbing." Intoed the three voices. "You would allow your own ally to be in the line of fire just to get the creatures we sent?"

"The sooner I dealt with those monsters, the better. Besides, who cares about her? I am here for your head, NARUTO!"

"… very well, if that is what you wish…"

Suddenly, he felt a kick to back of his head, followed by an uppercut on the front. With the mist hiding the enemies, the attacks hit with no form of defense to stop them. As he was launched in the air, he felt someone grab the back of his head and throw it head first into the ground, where he hit.

"AH FUCK!" yelled Mawaru as he felt his head almost burst from the impact. He grabbed on to it just as someone kicked him in the stomach, making him hold his knees trying to protect it and groan cause someone kicked him in the back.

"Look at you… you are pathetic." Intoed the voices. "I am here, I am there, I am everywhere, yet you can't see me, you can't touch me, you can't kill me. How amusing to see such brave nin to show his true colors."

Mawaru coughed blood. He could only gasp "True… colors?"

"You are weak, foolish and naïve." Intoed the voice. "Even when fighting for revenge, we need others to help, for they are the ones that can make it easier t do what we must and stop us if we are going too far. They are the ones that will make us see reason and to accomplish our hopes. You are far too stupid to understand such concepts. For that, you shall die here."

"WAIT!" yelled Anastasia as she got up. She was wounded, deep gashes on her left arm, leg and side of her face, bleeding profoundly. "If I give you our scroll, will you let us go?"

There was a pregnant silence, not even the mist moved. Then silent voices seemed to enter a whispery discussion, rapidly talking to one another. Finally the reply came. "Very well, throw the scroll to the three at your right, then leave. We shall not hunt you."

"O-okay." Said Anastasia as she advanced towards Mawaru. "He is the one that has it, I'm just gona… get it."

"ANASTASIA YOU DUMB BROAD! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THEM THE SCROLL! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE?" yelled Mawaru.

"Pride is death." Whispered Anastasia. "My brother suffered that already."

"Yeah… about that…" intoed the voice. "The poison was merely a paralyzing agent that wares of after a day. He will be fine tomorrow."

Anastasia seemed to brighten at this. "Really?"

"Yes well… Killing right of the bat seemed a bit excessive." Intoed the voice sounding sheepish which was weird considering that there were three voices at the same time.

Anastasia wasted no time limping towards Mawaru. As she was about to get the scroll, however, Mawaru turned and punched her away, before standing up and taking a food pill and a soldier pill. "Stupid broad. I AIN'T GONA GIVE MY SCROLL TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"You idiot! They will kill us!" yelled Anastasia.

"Didn't you just hear? They are not gona kill us, they are too soft! I will kill them and after this is done, I will fuck the shit out of you just for that comment!" yelled Mawaru.

Anastasia was wide eyed. Sure she hated the guy, and she knew that he hated her. But to hear someone say that they will rape you, or that they wish you were raped, hurts.

"Yo dude, that is going to far!" yelled a voice in the mist, now clearly distinguished. It was male.

"Naruto! Do you want us to be found? Stick with the eerie voice mode!" scolded a clearly female voice.

"You just did the same mistake." Said yet another male voice.

Mawaru, however, pinpointed the position of the first voice. "YOU'RE MINE! EARTH STYLE: ROCK THROW JUTSU!"

The rocks flew towards the place but from there a shade jumped, being lost in the mist again. "Oh there, that was a bit too close." Replied Naruto. "So our trick works no more. Shame. Oh well, I did want to face you in battle."

"Me too. I will have the pleasure of destroying someone that not only killed my father, but looks like that Kami forsaken Yellow Flash!" yelled Mawaru.

Naruto then appeared on his front, the mist rolling off with everybody thinking _He does look like him._

"You seem under the impression that you will win." Said Naruto, with a smirk. "Whatever could make you say so."

Mawaru grinned. "THIS!" With that, he bit his thumb and did a number of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu."

A poof of smoke later, a human sized Lizard appeared beside him. The funny part is that…

"…it's pink." Said Naruto as he looked at the lizard.

The lizard was Barbie pink, with big eyelashes and too much eyeliner, white powder on its cheeks, blood red really shiny gloss and the biggest sultry grin. When Mawaru turned to see, he groaned. "I had to summon the fucking kabuki."

"Mawaru-chan~! It has been so loooooooooonnnnnng~!" replied the lizard, in a tone that while sultry was in no way, shape or form female. "Why do you never summon me?"

"Because you are lame as fuck!" yelled Mawaru.

"Awu, that is so mean! You are so mean, you don't understand how fragile a maiden's heart is!" Scolded the lizard. "Specially a sweat little girl like me, a flower in her youth."

Finally, no one could contain their laughter anymore and they fell down laughing. Even Anastasia, while injured and scared, couldn't contain her laughter.

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOW NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY!" Yelled Mawaru.

"Yah~! I didn't know we had an audience! Konichiwa!" yelled the lizard, ignoring Mawaru.

This made a new round of laughter issue. Sayuri had fallen from her branch and holding onto a three while laughing. Anastasia was holding onto Sayuri, still laughing her ass off. Sai was laughing while holding his stomach and Naruto was on the ground, hitting it with his fist as he roared in laughter, his partners rolling around him in similar matter.

"WOULD YOU STOP EMBARASSING ME!" yelled Mawaru.

"Nyah, so mean!" yelled the lizard. "Why do you have to treat me like that!"

Naruto, seing a golden opportunity, decided to have a bit of fun of his own. "Yeah, Mawaru, a girl deserves to be praised and pampered. To be treated like a true goddess."

"Right!" yelled the happy lizard. "Maidens so deserve!"

"Indeed." Continued Sayuri, knowing where Naruto was going with this. "The maiden grown more beautiful and refined when showered by love. You should show her your own."

"EH? You truly understand how I feel!" yelled the lizard. "SEE! All I want is a bit of LOVE~!"

With that, the lizard tried to kiss Mawaru, who jumped away in fright and ended on the ground. "Get away from me, you freak!"

The others laughed even lauder at his face.

"EEEEHHHH? How could you? That is too much, to call sweet, precious me, a freak! I can't take it, my heart aches too much! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" wailed the lizard in despair as it ran away, leaving the others too continue laughing.

"Knock it off, would you?" asked a very pissed off Mawaru.

"In our defense, it was funny as fucking hell!" laughed Naruto.

Mawaru gritted his teeth. "How about this? SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"Another? What next?" asked Naruto.

He didn't have to wait long as a blue lizard two times larger than a human stood in front of them, looking menacingly. He had an eye patch over his right eye, scars all over his body and one of his claws, the left one, lacked a finger.

"Finally, someone I can work with. Go Hozaru!" yelled Mawaru.

Hozaru looked at his enemies and faster than anybody was prepared launched himself towards them, head butting Naruto into a three before turning and whipping him with his tail across the floor.

"NARUTO!" yelled the Viper as she rushed and ensnared the battle lizard's legs. Only the lizard revealed stronger and she had to release him or she would have been split apart.

"Fox Tail Fireball!" yelled Hikari as she threw fireballs at the lizard, who seemed to shrug them off. "What? He is not even hurt! Fire does nothing on this guy!"

"Did I forgot to mention that this guy is half salamander?" asked Mawaru with a smirk. "Must have slipped my mind."

Naruto got up, and already Hozaru was ready to attack.

"DADDY!" yelled the distressed Kabuki lizard as it once again reappeared.

"Mariline?" asked the lizard in a French-like accent. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home, taking care of Jonathan! You were the one that decided that since you can't have a child of your own, that you would adopt!"

"But daddy! I was summoned here!" yelled Mariline.

"And you abandon your summoner? How dare you?!"

"Because he called me a freak, papa!" wailed Mariline. "Bwuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhahah!"

While Mariline kept weeping, Hozaru turned to Mawaru, who was now sweating. "You know, Mawaru, there are two things in this world that will make me mad no matter what: rape and my little baby crying. And you just made one of them happen…"

"Wait!" yelled Sai, seeing a golden opportunity. "He did threaten to fuck the shit out of his teammate after finishing us!"

Now Mawaru was white as a ghost as everybody nodded. The old battle Lizard turned to Mawaru and said "I see… anything you want me to write on your tomb stone?"

The forest was treated to a loud amount of yelling after that.

Mawaru was left in a limp, his legs bended in ways that shouldn't be possible, his arms nearly clawed off. He was out cold with blood coming out of his ears and mouth. Hozaru turned to the others and said "So… are we supposed to fight or what?"

"Well, if you guys give us your scroll, we will be on our way." Said Naruto.

Anastasia gave them the scroll, which was an Earth Scroll to their relief. "If you want we can help you out of this woods." Offered Naruto.

"No thanks, I think Hozaru and Mariline are help enough." Said Anastasia. "And no offense, but you guys scare the shit out of me."

"Fair enough, with all the stuff you have been through." Said Naruto. "Sorry about your brother and those wounds."

"Nah, I will manage. And if my brother is alive, than everything is okay." Said Anastasia with a smile.

"Okay, just don't forget that when he wakes up, he will be twice as hungry because of his time paralyzed. Make sure he eats."

"Okay." Nodded the girl.

"Come on, Mariline, let's carry the dead weights." Said Hozaru.

"Can you carry Mawaru, papa? I want to carry Kudo-kun." Said the lizard.

"Any particular reason?" asked Hozaru.

"He is cute." Admitted Mariline as he went to grab the paralyzed kid.

Naruto and co. just laughed. "Boy, you don't see that every day." Said Naruto between laughs.

Then an ear splitting scream filled the forest.

"That was Sasuke." Said Sayuri.

"Then we should leave. I don't want to hear him demanding that we save him… or using us as substitution objects." Said Sai as he shuddered, remembering the last time that happened.

Naruto was quiet for a while, thinking what he should do before he turned to where the screams were coming from. "Guys, we don't like him, but it could be another team attacking him. It is an opportunity to check out the competition. So let's take a look."

Booth Sai and Sayuri looked at each other before sighing. "Fine, Naruto. But just one look."

"Guys." Said Viper, who until then was really quiet. "I smell snake coming from there.

Naruto nodded. "Orochimaru. He is here."

Before the others could ask, Naruto and Viper ran, Hikari right behind them. They had to sprint to catch the running trio but when they did, they saw them up in a tree looking down at a fighting scene. In it, Sasuke was passed out, his teammates were near it and Orochimaru stood there, smirking.

"Sai, Sayuri." Whispered Naruto. "Grab Sasuke and his team and leave. Go get help."

"Wait, what about you?" asked Sayuri.

"I will stay here… and keep him busy. I can buy you some minutes." Said Naruto.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" whispered Sayuri angrily.

"You can't face him. Not alone." Said Sai.

"Listen, I am the one with the best chances here. I have Hikari and Viper to help and Kyubi-sensei's chakra. I can hold him off the longest out of all of us. Besides, you guys aren't yet ready for a guy of this level." Said Naruto in a even tone.

"But…" Sayuri couldn't finish as Naruto planted a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She was wide eye but soon gave in to the kiss.

When they parted, Naruto grinned. "This is a sealed promise, that I will survive so you can berate me and punish me for my reckless behavior." He then turned to Sai and grinned. "Do you want me to seal a promise with you too?"

Sai smiled. "No no, I can manage." He said in a nervous tone that betrayed his unwillingness to be kissed.

Naruto laughed before he, Viper and Hikari jumped down to face Orochimaru. "HEY SNAKE-FAG! Do you think I could make a new pair of boots out of you?" He asked with a smirk.

Orochimaru turned, surprised. Only to smirk when he saw who it was. "The Kyubi brat? I have been waiting to meet you. Let's test your strength."

Naruto shuddered at his tone. "I will take that as an excited 'Yes please skin the fuck out of me.' Well allow me." And with that, Naruto created 10 shadow clones and rushed to battle, each clone having their fist in flames.

As the battle started, Sayuri and Sai approached the team and after a few whispers, Sai was carrying Sasuke while Sayuri was helping one of the teammates who was too injured to walk alone. The five of them disappeared without the others noticing.

The fight was frantic. The clones were surrounding Orochimaru and trying to hit him while Hikari would either rush from under the clones and attack with ninjutsu, or somersault over and hit with her tails. Viper was moving from clone to clone, trying to bite, whip or grab Orochimaru with her tail.

However, this is Orochimaru we are talking about. He twisted and turned, bending over and under the attacks as if mocking Naruto and his partners while smirking. While he was acting in the defensive, he was studying his opponent, trying to see openings. Suddenly, he grabbed Hikari and threw her hard against a couple of clones, dispersing them. Then he grabbed Viper by the throat and tail before using her as a whip of sorts and bursting another five. Finally, he threw the "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu".

The two remaining Narutos seethed as one did a "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" as a counter. He knew fighting a sanin would be tough, but he didn't really thought we would be so outclassed. They couldn't land an hit on him. Time to pick up the speed, thought Naruto, as he did a "Plasma Style: Plasma Volley.

Orochimaru was surprised when a volley of bright orange blast flew towards him. So much so, that he was hit by the volley, only to break apart in mud.

"Fuck, he knows Earth Clone." Cursed Naruto as he looked around. "I'm starting to hate that technique."

"Kukukukuku. Naruto-kun, such an amazing technique." Said Orochimaru as he appeared above him, in a branch before he jumped down. "Plasma… I have never heard of such element. Can I take a guess and say it is Kyubi's little present?"

Naruto seethed at the annoying queer.

"**CALM YOURSELF!"**

"Kyubi?" asked Naruto.

"**He wants you mad! When you are mad, you are sloppy and predictable and easier to defeat. That is what he is planning."**

"Thanks" said Naruto as he readied himself.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this. He was surprised that the kid was, just a second ago, getting really angry and now he was calm. Not only that, the kid was trained and very well he had to admit. He was definitely pass chunin level and made the battle interesting. He wouldn't admit, but he enjoyed fighting powerful people, and Naruto was coming close to it.

Both jumped to one another, each throwing their hands at the other. Serpents and snakes met in mid air, coming from their sleeves. The battle was violent and bloody, making both sides disperse.

"Serpents, Naruto-kun? You sided with the serpents?"

"What? You expect me to join the white ass snake club? I don't swing that way." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Orochimaru actually laughed at this. "Naruto, you get more and more interesting each minute."

"I don't know if I want you to find me interesting." Shuddered Naruto. "Too creepy if you ask me."

Orochimaru didn't ask, cause he ran towards Naruto, a sword coming out of his mouth as he did. Naruto saw this in time and leaned back, making the sword pass right above him before he tried to uppercut Orochimaru, who also leaned away from the attack and gave him a roundhouse kick to Naruto's temple.

"Mystic Arrow!" yelled Hikari, sending a flashing arrowhead towards Orochimaru, who cut it with his sword. Only to yell in pain when he felt someone bite him in the leg. Viper was grinning to herself until she noticed something. "Wait, he tastes like mud!"

The fake Orochimaru crumbled as a new one appeared, still blade in hand. "You will have to do better than that."

"How about this? CHIDORI!" Yelled Naruto as his hand was filled with lightning. Then he rushed towards Orochimaru and the two engaged in battle, blade hitting lightning, neither gaining the upper hand. Naruto looked behind Orochimaru as he kept fighting. _Come on girls, I can only hold this for a few more seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… I'm out!_

Naruto jumped back just as The yell of "Fox Tail Fireball" was heard. Orochimaru yelled in pain and turned only to find Viper's fangs in his face. While the white jerk screamed in added pain, Viper jumped near Naruto and began enchanting. "Water Style: Water Serpent Strike!"

"Chidori." Said Naruto as he trusted it into the water snake. "Collaboration Jutsu: Hydro-Chidori Serpent Strike!"

The water serpent now had lightning surging through it. It roared as it rushed towards Orochimaru, who took the attack head on. The strange part was… he was smirking.

After the attack, Naruto went to check the place and saw a snake skin.

"Damn it, he escaped! Is he still around?" asked Naruto, panting.

"No… he is gone… but at least we got him running." Said Hikari hopeful.

"Perhaps, but it feels like Itachi's night all over again." Confessed Naruto.

"How so?" asked Viper.

"He was toying with us." Said Naruto. "Studying our movements… but above all, he ran… but not from us."

The two girls were confused until they saw the arrival of a very pissed Anko and a very worried Brothel owning chunin.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **And Cut! Boy that took longer than I thought.

**Ego: **You are just lazy.

**Delfim: **Perhaps. Anyway thank you for watching this episode. A quick note guys, this week I will be working in a chapter for a collaboration story between me, Noirrenamon and Robert Donahue. It is called "Rise and Fall of tamers" It's a digimon story where yours truly is in.

**Ego: **Really?

**Delfim: **Yeah go check Noirrenamon's fanfic page, the first chapter is there, it's awesome, don't forget to check out.

Peace Out and review please!


	20. Chapter 17

**Delfim: **HEY HEY HEY! It's a me, Delfim, with a new chapter everyone!

**Ego: **You sound like a man whore.

**Delfim: **Shut up Ego. Anyway guys I am starting something in my other stories and I will do it here to. It's called Review Question of the Chapter.

**Ego: **This again?

**Delfim: **Every chapter, on the author notes, I will leave a question and you can answer that question along with giving a good idea for a next chapter's question and a brief review of the chapter. On the next chapter I pick the best answer, post it on the chapter and use that guy's next question as the new question.

**Ego: **And this weeks is:

**Delfim: **Who are the top 5 characters that make you facepalm the most for whatever reason?

**Ego: **And here is Delfim's answer: **Number 5!**

**Delfim: **I had difficulty in picking, in the Bleach series, one character that made me facepalm the most, but I ended up with **Orihime.** Reason is that she develops three powers and only one is remotely useful, and that is the healing one. The shield is hardly worth two shits, literally as it shatters at the second impact of almost every attack and her attack is beyond pathetic. That and her personality is just plain stupid. At least Ichigo and the others can be serious, it's like she doesn't give a fuck in a cheerful kind of way.

**Ego: **And after boobies is **Number 4!**

**Delfim: **Number 4 was a difficult one to admit, cause he is such a lovable character, and we all think that now he is badass but I will pick **Original Naruto. **The guy is just stupid, deserving the title of Dead Last. I mean how could he not figure out the Shadow Clone trick in 3 years of using? It's like having a notebook for 3 years and all of the sudden realize that you can actually open it. That and his expressions and talking are annoying and the fact that he doesn't notice Hinata at all. And let's think for one second: who in their right mind, with the help of a demonic nine tailed fox, loses to an emo with a beauty mark on his neck? Sasuke should have gotten the crap kicked out of him.

**Ego: **Braindead is out, so we are going for **Number 3!**

**Delfim: **Number 3 comes from a High school with demons. Yes it's **Issei Hyodo **from High school DXD. Now I will warn already that most perverts in anime already make me sweatdrop, what with the peeking and the daydreaming and the nosebleeds what is that, Japanese's version of premature ejaculation? But this one has no reason to act the way he does. I mean why spy on woman changing when he can easily in bed, and bros don't fuck up with me on this one because it is true, with any character around him. Rias loves him, Akeno likes and will end up loving him, Asia loves him, Koneko is tougher, but will end up loving him I know she will, and most other female characters will to. So why would he still feel the need to peek? It's best to get the real deal than the sample, trust me!

**Ego: **And with a nosebleed shower we pass to **Number 2!**

**Delfim: **This one was almost tied with the first one and you will see why. Now if you live in a residence, filled with girls and it seems like only bad stuff happens to you, then you are number 2, mister **Keitaro** from Love Hina. Let me see if I get this straight: he made a promise to a girl, he forgot who the girl is by the way nice going jackass, he thinks it's Naru, who basically beats him up so much I don't know why he just doesn't keep away from her. Seriously if it where me I could bet my head would be like DANGER, AVOID VIOLENT BITCH AT ALL COST, THIS IS NOT AN EXERCISE. Then it isn't Naru it's that brain dead zombie like girl and then it's none of them and we are like THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IT? While all the bad luck in the world happens to him at the same time. Just this little intro makes me want to facepalm.

**Ego: **Better get to the **Number 1 **then.

**Delfim: **Now we all know that watching a children's card game can be stupid, but it's worse when the one playing is even dumber than you are. No, I am not talking about Jaden Yuki, though he could be here, this guy is worse. I am talking about **Yuma Tsukumo **from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Where to start with this one? It's like Yu-Gi-Oh franchise is a Yoyo: main character is serious on the first season, main character is a joke on GX, main character is serious and dare I say awesome in 5ds I mean I bet most fans started loving the show again when the 5ds appeared. And then you have this guy.

First… that pink hair! And I thought Sakura was bad. I know it's a trademark, Yu-Gi-Oh characters must have freaky hair, but WTF? Then he is an imbecile at playing the game, if it wasn't for Astral, he would lose every fucking game out there repeating the same fucking mistakes every game. Seriously who plays Gogogogolem in attack mode when he has such a kick ass effect in defense mode? That's bullshit! His overall demeanor is just annoying and his expression just makes me want to kill him. The only reason that the show is getting popular is the new type of cards which I have to say are pretty sweet, with the new summoning stuff and all it looks awesome, but folks really I can't enjoy it when this guy is playing it I am sorry.

**Ego: **So make your own list and send it to us on the reviews.

**Delfim: **And now onto the show.

**Chapter 17 Chunin Exams: What? More fighting?**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The yell startled the life around the area as animals fled from there. There wasn't a living being that didn't know what or that didn't fear it: a woman angry.

"WELL?" yelled Anko as she tapped her foot impatiently. In her front was her… well son and his two summons looking down, trying to avoid looking at her face.

"We were just trying to protect the others." Said Naruto. "Orochimaru was here and we didn't want him attacking our friends."

"And you face him in open combat? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE?" asked Anko.

"Well, I thought we could stall him long enough for you or anyone else to arrive and help." Admitted Naruto.

"And it worked to." Said Hikari.

"You shut up!" yelled Anko pointing at the fox, who instantly hid behind Naruto, trembling from the look in her face. "You and the serpent are no better, couldn't you have stopped him? Instead you encourage him!"

"But it was either that or risk that he attacked the others!" tried Viper. "We at least were able to stall him."

"And what if you hadn't been able to, huh?" asked Anko. "What then? HUH?" She then rubbed her hand through her hair. "What do you think your mom is going to say when she ears of this?"

At this point the chunin next to her decided to have the worst of timings: "I know this may rub in the wrong way, but if he were my kid, I would be damn proud of him for holding back a Sanin."

His face was implanted on the floor beneath him due to the brain duster from Anko.

"Proud you say? Proud that he almost DIED? IS THAT OF WHAT WE SHOULD BE PROUD OF? SHOULD EMO'S MOMS BE PROUD CAUSE THEY ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE TO?"

"Yup, it rubbed the wrong way." Groaned the chunin on the ground as he tried to get up.

"As for you, when you are out of this exams, we are having a talk, you, me and your mom! She needs to know what sort of trouble you are throwing yourself into."

"Hey that is going to far!" yelled Naruto. "I admit that this wasn't the best of plans, but it was a do or die situation. Sai and Sayuri were not ready to face a Sanin and Sasuke's team was too out of it."

"He has a point." Said the chunin.

"And what does Sasuke and his team matter for anyway? You could have left them to be the decoy!" yelled Anko.

"And he lost the point." Said the chunin.

At that point Zabuza appeared, looking pissed. "Damn snake got away. White ass bitch is fast." He then turned to Naruto and said "By the way, good job holding him back, Gaki."

As soon as he said that, the chunin said a low "oooooh." and looked at Anko who had a murdering aura around her. Naruto snickered a bit with his two summons and Zabuza looked confused at Anko. "What? I am sorry but the motherfucker is fast! I swear I will get him next time."

"… we will have this discussion later at home. Right now you need to get to your team Naruto before something happens." Said Anko.

"Hum… about that… he won't need to worry about his team anymore." Said Zabuza.

"Why not?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Cause they are coming over right now. Look behind you squirt." Pointed Zabuza to a tree where Sayuri and Sai landed.

"NARUTO!" yelled a relieved Sayuri as she jumped down and hugged the poor bastard.

"You are alright!" said a clearly surprised Sai. "You were facing Orochimaru and you are alright!"

"What, you wanted me dead or something, Sai?" asked Naruto in mock hurt.

"No, it's just… this is Orochimaru we are talking about. I was worried you… didn't make it…" confessed Sai. "And I wasn't the only one." He said gesturing to Sayuri.

Sayuri didn't respond as she kept hugging Naruto. He just chuckled as he ran his hand through her hair, only for her to look at him and slap him in the face, leaving him stunned. When he turned to her, she was in tears.

"Never… NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled at him, making Naruto stare at her in shock. More than the slap, more than Anko's words, Sayuri's tears were hurting him. Each drop feeling like a sledgehammer in his heart.

He slowly walked forward and embraced her again, whispering sweet nothings to her. Sai, on the other hand, walked up to Zabuza and asked "What's up with her? Shouldn't she be happy that he survived Orochimaru?"

While Zabuza shrugged, the chunin stuck his fist in his own mouth looking at Anko who was glaring at Zabuza, daring him to say anything.

"At any rate, you pipsqueaks need to go to the tower now, or get the scroll. We will be patrolling the place to see if we can find the white fag." Said Zabuza.

"Yeah, don't be reckless now kiddos, you guys are too funny to die." Said the chunin, earning a slap on the back of the head from Anko.

"Get going shrimps." Ordered Anko to which the team nodded and scrammed.

As they left, Naruto couldn't help but ask "Hey, where is Sasuke and his team?"

"We left them in a clearing to the north. They should be able to make it out alive." Said Sai.

"Who cares about them anyways? We should get out of here before any of us dies." Said Sayuri without turning to the other two.

Naruto didn't answer that, he just frowned. He wasn't sure what was going on with Sayuri, but there was more to this than her simple fear of him dying back there. What was, he didn't know and wouldn't push it, but he definitely wanted to find out.

They kept rushing through the forest at a fast and silent pace, none talking as all were in high alert. They reached the tower with no problem for them. "Finally." Breathed Sayuri in relief.

"You okay?" asked Naruto, sounding concerned.

Sayuri just looked at him, and then looked down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad we are out of that forest."

"If you say so." Shrugged Naruto.

"Hey, guys, did you read that text?" asked Sai pointing to the big text on the wall. "It is missing words. Lacking strength, lacking wisdom, what is this about?"

"Maybe the answer is in the scrolls." Offered Naruto. "Let's try it out." He then opened both the scrolls. "This is weird, it's a seal."

Only then did Sayuri realize what he was doing and yelled "DROP IT! IT'S A SUMMONING SEAL!"

Dropping it hastily, Naruto had to cough at the smoke coming out of the damn scrolls. When it stopped, Iruka stood in front of them.

"Wha? Already here?!" asked a dumbfounded teacher before he noticed the team. "… Sai? Weren't you with Sasuke?"

"Seems like people don't keep up with the news." Said Naruto. "Too hard to explain, Iruka. Just expect Sakura next year."

Iruka's eyes widened and he paled. "Sakura… another year… the screeches… NOOOOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NARUTO?"

"ME? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO FUCK ME UP, THAT'S WHY! NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Iruka.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Sayuri to Sai, who just looked at her oddly.

"Why is everyone saying fuck all of the sudden?" asked Sai.

"I don't fucking know." Said Sayuri while Iruka and Naruto kept screaming back and forth.

"It's the ambient." Said Viper. "Too many fuck vibes around here."

"Fuck vibes? That's just dumb, Viper." Said Hikari with a sweat drop.

Iruka then coughed, trying to regain control of the situation. "Anyway, did you figure out the meaning of the text?"

"If you lack strength, train the Earth, body." Started Sayuri. "if you lack wisdom, train the Heaven, mind. But a chunin must have both."

Iruka blinked and then looked and Sayuri and his eyes light with recognition. "You are that girl from the Suna event!"

Sayuri looked down, tears threatening to escape her eyes. It was then that Iruka decided that he had said too much and covered his mouth in shock. "I am sorry I… I didn't know… I…"

"It's okay." Said Sayuri. "It has been a year, so I am alright. And… I finally have a good team too."

Iruka seemed to want to say something but didn't know what to say. Instead he just asked "Are you sure?" at her nod, he said. "Well what she said was right, now I would normally go on a tirade about what it means more extensively, but you guys seem like you could use a break. So I will take you to your rooms. You can rest there until the other teams arrive."

"Thanks Iruka." Said Naruto though he did look at Sayuri with worry.

Once the three had their room, Naruto turned to her and said "So what was he talking about? Your last Chunin exam?"

"… no, it was the one before that." Said Sayuri. "… I… it's complicated."

"But it's bringing you pain, right?" asked Sai. "I learned enough about emotions to tell that only in specific moments does tears represent anything other than a dark emotion."

"Tears?" asked Sayuri touching her face. "I am not crying…"

"But you had to check first." Said Naruto. "That means you were feeling like crying."

"Don't hold it in." said Viper. "It does you no good."

"Yeah, tell us!" yelled Hikari. "Or you will end like a certain other Uchiha we know, brooding away in emo glory."

Sayuri snorted at that before she laughed along with the others. "Is there anything like Emo glory?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" said Naruto between laughs.

Once everyone had calmed down, Sayuri continued. "I once belonged to a team that… was nice. We were just like we are now, equals and ready to prove our might. We all depended on one another and were one of the top teams of Konoha."

"What happened?" asked Sai.

"The chunin exams happened." Said Sayuri. "We were sent to Hidden Sand at the time, and everything went alright… until the second part."

"The second part?" asked Viper.

"Yes. In Suna, the second part is to find an oasis, fill a canteen of water, and bring the water back. Since most Oasis are kilometers and kilometers away, the eat is unbearable and most ninjas aren't used to moving in the sand, many teams don't return home. Ours faced another problem. We were hunted."

"By who?" asked a hooked on the story Hikari.

"By a monster." Replied Sayuri. "Wearing the symbol of Iwa, this wasn't a ninja, but a true animal. He told us that his master sent him to eliminate the Konoha teams, and then used it…"

"It what?" asked Naruto.

Sayuri looked at him and whispered, tears in her eyes. "The 4 tail's chakra." There was an audible silence as everyone looked shocked. "Yes, he was a jinchuuriki, and a damn good one at that, he turned into the gigantic form of his biju and decimated us. I tried my best, but me and the others were far too inexperienced, far too weak to even scratch him. He pulverized us, and at least 3 other Konoha teams."

"So how did you survive?" asked Sai.

"By luck." Admitted Sayuri. "I was lucky that when he attacked me, I was sent away and knocked out. He must have assumed I died. When I woke up, I was alone. I tried to find the others, only to find… pieces…"

She then broke down. Naruto went and hugged her again. Now everything made sense. She feared that he would have suffered the same fate as her old team, especially since he was facing a sanin.

"But wait a minute." Said Viper. "Sarutobi told us that you had reached the final part of the exams and failed there."

Sayuri took a little while to stop sobbing before answering. "That was my… last attempt a few months ago. Before this team." She then gulped a few sobs. "I was put in a different team because they too needed a new teammate. But… it was awful. The sensei was a sexist pig who didn't care about what I thought, and my teammates weren't much better. They kept saying that someone like me, who had failed already before, had no say in the decisions of the team."

"Damn it, is the leaf full of jerks or what?" asked Naruto.

Sayuri decided to ignore the outburst and continue telling her tale. "I didn't want to participate, not so soon, I wanted to train more before going, and gain courage to actually try again without the fear of losing teammates again. But they refused to listen and entered us anyway. We were lucky we got to the final part, I won one match, then lost to someone from Kumo cause I had no chakra left while those two actually got themselves killed, one by another ninja of Iwa, after bragging to the seven heavens about the superiority of leaf, another tried to flirt with someone from Mizu and got his balls chopped of. He died from the bleeding."

"Wow…" was all Hikari could say.

"Not the best choice of teammates, huh?" asked Sayuri.

"So why did you decide to enter now? And with us?" asked Naruto.

"At first, I was going to see if the team was worth working with and if no, I would have quit before the chunin exams. But we trained so much and… you guys were so awesome with me I… I actually wanted to try. To believe I could do this…"

"You can." Said Naruto. "We reached this far, and there is no turning back. We ain't going to be satisfied until we get our own damn chunin jackets that is for sure!"

"Agreed." Said Sai.

"Alright let's do this!" yelled Hikari.

"I agree." Said Viper.

"Thanks guys." Said a now slightly better Sayuri. "You really are… the best team I could hope for."

"Oh now you are making me blush."

"What do you care anyway? You have fur to cover your body!"

"So?"

Everyone had a laugh at that, setting themselves down and enjoying each other's company.

*****A few days Later*****

The teams were now gathered in the arena of the tower. Naruto looked around and whistled. "So many teams."

"Indeed." Said Sayuri. "Too many for a show like they usually do for the third part."

"So what, they will do preliminaries here or something?" asked Sai.

"Possibly. Stay focused."

Naruto then looked up and gasped. "What are they doing here?"

They turned to see what Naruto was obsessing about. Besides the Hokage, there were the clan heads, the elders and the civilian council there, which did not give any reassurance to Naruto.

"Perhaps they are here to see the matches." Said Sayuri. "But it's weird, if they are going to do the prelims then there shouldn't be any of them here."

"I wonder what they are doing here." Said Naruto, not at all thrilled with this.

****With the Hokage******

The Hokage overlooked the genins, his eyebrow twitching at the presence behind him. He could understand the clan heads pulling a few favors to see their heirs here, but the elders? Fuck he hated this. He sighed as Anko came over.

"Hokage-sama." Greeted Anko. "Why are they here?"

"Show some respect, you…"

"Enough." Said Sarutobi. "They are here to supervise the Uchiha's fight. Something about making sure the last of his clan is alright."

Anko just shook her head while the chunin, the same one that we all know about, just asked "Why the hell did you accept anyway? Tell them to fuck of!"

"YOU!" yelled Koharu venomously. Another councilman seemed to be ready to kill.

"Hey, hows it going prude, still yelling your lungs of I see." Joked the chunin in a relaxed maner.

"Reydin, what you did to Pearl was an outrage! How could you turn her into your toy? And parade her in front of her own father." spitted Koharu furiously.

"You are the ones that harass me all the time, besides your daughter didn't seem to mind the same treatment last night." Said Reydin in his defense.

There was an awful silence in which Reydin just realized what he had said while Koharu was in shock. "I… I better get out of here. Hokage-sama, Anko-san, clan heads…" he said each name nodding to the people he spoke to, who watched filled with mirth as he turned and hightailed out of there as all sorts of things where throw by the now raging elder who kept screaming for his head.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, I DEMAND THAT THAT… MAN PAYS WITH HIS LIFE FOR DEFYLING MY DAUGHTER!"

"There there, Koharu." Said Sarutobi as he patted her shoulder. "If I know Reydin, than it was surely a consensual act."

Reydin was just catching his breath outside of the tower when he heard a scream and turned to see Sarutobi running with a fuming Koharu right behind him. "RUN REYDIN, SHE IS POSESSED!"

Reydin didn't need to be told twice.

The rest of the people just sweatdropped at the antics.

"…hum… can somebody get those three back so we can start this?" asked Hayate.

"You nuts?"

"Huhu?"

"No way."

"I like to live, thank you very much."

Hayate sighed and then coughed. "Fine, I will get them…"

*****A few moments later*****

"So now that we are all behaving civilly…" at this Hayate turned, in his crotches and wrapped in ligaments, to give Koharu an evil eye. "Let us continue with the chunin exams. But first a word from our sponsor."

Naruto was incredulous. "We have a sponsor?" he asked getting a shrug from his partners.

On the screen, an image of a downed looking man appeared and a voice said "Are you tired of being oppressed by those fucking prudes at the council?" the man nodded. "Would you like to unwind from their presence and have a good time?" Again the man nodded but then pointed to his pockets showing he had little cash. "Low on cash?" the man nodded.

"Don't you worry, come on down to REYDIN'S!" it then showed a huge complex with music and flashes of colors coming from the inside. "We have the best booze." It then showed bottles of different beverages. "The best gals." It then showed a couple of bikini wearing women laughing and posing to the camera. "At the best prices! And you don't have to worry neither, as we have the best security in town too!"

"And tell me, does the idea of getting a bit of revenge on the council seems good to you?" The man, now sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, nodded eagerly. "Well, look no further, cause while those old ass prudes are bragging away at the council, their daughters are free game at Reydin's, and you know what? Some of these prudes hide the greatest 'pearls', huh?"

It showed a lot of drop dead gorgeous women that made most genin look in awe, some pass out via nosebleed and the members of the council to fume in almighty fury as they saw their daughters in… less than respectable clothing.

"So come on down to REYDIN'S! Warning, as of this moment, we only offer homosexual entertainment to women as we still don't have any entertainment for homosexual males, we hope this does not inconvenience you."

The movie then stopped and Koharu seemed intent on going on a new rampage only to be stopped by Reydin himself as he yelled "And with that, Hokage-sama, I quit being a ninja of the hidden leaf. I hope to continue to serve this fine village by pimping away from now on." He said with a huge grin.

"You think this is funny?" yelled Koharu. "You should be in jail after this stunt you…"

"Hey, what do you know, she lightened up! I could swear she was out for my blood just a second ago." Replied Reydin.

"YOU SON OF A"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the Hokage. "Now Reydin, your request is granted…" "WHAT?" "And thank you for sponsoring this event."

"Oh well, it was fun." Said Reydin. "Plus I might get new costumers out of this."

"YOU ARE GONA CLOSE THAT"

"Koharu, please we must focus on the chunin exams." Scolded Sarutobi, earning a glare from Koharu. "Anyway, to all of you congratulations on completing the Second part of the Chunin Exams. You have earned the right to know about the original meaning behind this exam…"

"Hey, Naruto." Whispered Sai. "Sasuke looks weird. As if he is in pain."

"Most likely Orochimaru gave him one of his seals. Damn cursed hikeys." Grumbled Naruto.

"Should we warn Anko-sensei?" asked Sayuri.

"Way ahead of you." Said Naruto as he nodded towards Viper who slithered silently towards Anko while the Hokage kept explaining the chunin exam. "Anko, Sasuke, cursed seal."

Anko nodded at this and turned to Sarutobi as he finished his speech. It was at this point that both Kabuto and one of Sasuke's teammates decided to drop out, the later only after a meaningful look from Danzo.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke must be eliminated from this exams and receive medical attention as quick as possible."

"Are you nuts?" asked Homura.

"Why do you say so, Anko?" asked Sarutobi.

"Because he has the cursed seal, look he is gripping it right now." Said Anko.

"This is rich, coming from the same woman who has such a cursed seal too." Joked Homura.

While he did, Sarutobi took one look at Sasuke and nodded. "She is right, he needs attention."

"Surely this can wait, Hokage-sama." Said Danzo. "One match cannot do any harm…"

"Are you insane? If he activates that shit, he will slowly lose control, it needs to be sealed or we will lose the kid." Argued Anko.

"Sarutobi, you can't pull the Uchiha just because of a seal. As Hokage, you must chow impartiality and pulling one of our own, for whatever reason, is not showing impartiality." Said Danzo.

"I would love to see how impartial you would be if I shoved my foot up your ass!"

"Enough, he is right Anko. We have to many dignitaries coming for me to act any other way but as a Hokage. We will allow Sasuke to enter in his match, but afterwards he will receive full examination and his seal will be dealt with." Replied the stern old man.

The elders grumbled but allowed it. Then the matches started.

Sasuke vs Yoroi.

Sasuke's match was somewhat disappointing for all who thought greatly of the last Uchiha. He barely could fight and he was lucky to use a partially stolen move from Rock Lee. All in all, many people were severely disappointed with the last Uchiha.

"Hate to say this, Sayuri, but so far male Uchihas are assholes." Said Naruto.

"It was dirty of him trying to look cool by giving it a new name, making it look like it is his technique. Now if Lee performs it he will be the one that looks bad." Said Sai.

Sayuri was covering her face, trying to pass herself as not being even remotely related to the male Uchiha With Hikari softly patting her shoulder with her tails. Viper was stretching, ignoring the show.

"Some prodigy." Said Hiashi with a superior grin. "You keep telling us of the greatness of the gaki, yet all I see is a monkey. Monkey see monkey do."

"HEY! Don't mock the monkeys." Said Sarutobi in a very stern voice. "I happen to know of a good group of very intelligent ones, thank you very much."

It was then that Hiashi remembered what kind of animals the Hokage summons. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama, I meant no disrespect."

"Regardless, Hiashi is right, the kid is hardly Chunin material. Unless he makes a great improvement, he won't get promoted." Said Sarutobi, which made the elders fume.

Zaku vs Shino

The match was over before it even started. Shino, in order to keep his other abilities secret for now, decided to use the normal Aburame technique: use bugs to sabotage your opponent and disable him. It proved to be extremely gruesome as he filled Zaku's pipe arms with bugs, making them explode in a gory way. He still left the message: don't fuck with me.

"GO SHINO!" yelled Naruto.

"That was an impressive use of strategy. Truly one worthy of an Aburame." Said Sai.

"It makes you gain a new respect for their prowess. If he could get them inside his pipes, he can easily get one under someone's clothes with poison or something close to that." Said Sayuri.

"A bit messy, though, but oh well." Said Hikari.

"It couldn't be helped. It was either that or Shino would get blasted of." Said Viper.

"Your son is impressive, Shibi." Congratulated Sarutobi.

"Thank you, I am very proud of him." Said the monotone voice of Shibi though if you looked at him carefully, you would see a faint line of a smile.

Kankuro vs Misumi

The next battle was weird. First Misumi turns his body rubber-like, then he restrains Kankuro and threatens to snap his neck. Then Kankuro isn't Kankuro, but a puppet while the real Kankuro is a mummy in hiding. Then the puppet crushed Misumi's bones and Kankuro won.

"Puppetry. It shouldn't be taken lightly." Said Naruto.

"The chakra control and the concentration necessary to both create and use a puppet are nothing to laugh about." Said Sai.

"Yeah but why wood? Couldn't they use a different base for it?" asked Sayuri.

"Wood can conduct chakra better and is lighter than most other bases available. Besides with their alliance with us, they get a good amount of wood from our forests, allowing them to use it." Explained Viper.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked an astounded Hikari to which Viper just shrugged.

"It has been a while since I have seen a good puppeteer." Said Sarutobi.

"When was the last time?" asked Chouza, interested.

"During the war, there was this one cranky woman that could give this kids nowadays a run for their money. I wonder how you are, Chiyo."

Sayuri vs Ino

When Sayuri saw her name she blinked before going down the stairs, but not before she got a kiss on her cheek and a "Good Luck" from Naruto.

Ino saw this and smirked coyly to Chouji. "Say, don't I get a good luck kiss, Chouji-kun?"

Chouji grinned before he gave her a kiss and at the end of it a slap in her butt, making Ino yelp in surprise as he said "Go get her!"

It took Chouja's Partial Expansion jutsu to keep Inoichi from gutting Chouji for that one.

Ino had the biggest grin in her face. As she reached the arena, she sighed and said "Looks like we both have our boys to impress, huh?"

Sayuri chuckled. "And what do you suggest we do? Catfight?"

Ino laughed out loud at that. "As fun as that would be, it would be an insult to all kunoichi. How about we just do our best? That way, no matter who wins, no regrets."

"Yeah, I was kinda going for that anyway." Said Sayuri as she got ready.

Hayate looked at both and yelled "Hajime!"

Sayuri instantly disappeared from view, making Ino look around confused. "What the? Genjutsu?"

She then felt a hit on the back of her head, sending her forward. "It's my True Invisibility genjutsu. I blend in all your senses, erasing my existence from their reach. You cannot see me unless I want you to, Yu can't smell my presence and as far as hearing goes." She then felt a hit on the ribs and another on the back of her legs, making her knell. "Only my voice as I prepare your end."

Ino rolled forward, intent on getting away from the enemy while she thought _So my senses are useless, that means that I have no way to hit her with my Shinteshin no jutsu. But wait, she never mentioned feeling her chakra. If I can focus for a little bit…_

Ino then created 3 clones and had rush to different corners as she did as well, hoping that this would give her time to…

"Nice try, but genjutsu is my specialty, your illusions don't deceive me." Ino felt a hard hit on the side of her face that made her stumble followed by a uppercut and she was sure that she felt two fists put together and hitting her head, making her fall on the ground.

Ino did a little spin with her legs, trying to catch Sayuri. Once that failed she got up and tried to think of another strategy. _Ok, so illusions don't work and she won't let me have enough time for me to try to focus my sensory ability. That leaves me with either attacking blindly… or attacking blindly with an idea._

Ino then took a Kunai and ran forward, trying to slash invisible foes. When she felt a hit, she threw the Kunai to the ground and jumped back, taking another Kunai. She then slashed again only to be hit on her back and send the kunai to the ground again.

Shikamaru saw this and smirked. "Troublesome, Ino is going to win."

"Why is that, Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Because she is going to trap that girl, look."

Once the third Kunai hit the spot, Ino did a spinning kick that caught Sayuri of guard, sending her in between the three Kunais. Ino then yelled "Ninja Art: Triangle Formation Chakra Prison."

Suddenly, the three kunais were lightened by chakra and a small tread of chakra came from each hitting the invisible girl, who suddenly became visible and shocked. "How…"

"I come from a capture and interrogation family, you didn't think I would have a few tricks?" asked Ino. "Now all I have to do, is enter your mind…"

"It's done." Said Shikamaru.

"You are right, Ino is going to lose." Said Naruto, surprising Shikamaru.

"That is not gona work." Said Sayuri.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Because… you fell for my genjutsu yet again."

Ino was confused until she saw that the thing held by the threads was actually a log. "Wha?"

"Genjutsu layered substitution, D-rank level technique and one of the beginning genjutsus that a ninja learns, also one of the most useful." Explained the voice of Sayuri, coming from behind Ino, who spun around with her kick held high, only to be caught by Sayuri's hand, who then punched Ino in the stomach, sending Ino to the ground yet again. "Not bad, but you won't catch me so easily."

Ino got up, spitting a bit. Then she chuckled. "So this is… what facing a true Kunoichi feels like?" She then got up. "The desire to do better, only to be better, yet still filling satisfaction for the battle itself. It's… different."

"You speak as if you have never faced another Kunoichi." Said Sayuri.

"To tell you the truth, up until fairly recent, I wasn't a true Kunoichi." She then looked up to Hikari. "Then a good friend opened my eyes… showed me a new path… and now." She then took a couple of Kunais in her hand. "I will give it my all, to prove both her, my boyfriend, and my friends… that I am a new person, a new KUNOICHI!"

"GO INO!" yelled Chouji loudly. "SHOW HER WHAT YOU ARE MADE OFF!"

"Don't give up, you troublesome blond." Said Shikamaru.

"GO INO!" yelled Hikari.

"Shouldn't we be on Sayuri's side?" asked Viper.

"I'm in both sides, there ain't no enemies between these two!" said Hikari.

Inoichi smiled proudly at his child while Chouja and Shikaku patted his shoulder.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Ino as she started throwing kunai after kunai at Sayuri, who evade them by stepping left, right, left, right and giving some steps back, trying to gain some distance.

"She is gona fall for Ino's trap again." Said Shikamaru.

"You are finished." Said Ino as she made the hand sign. Behind Sayuri, the Kunai's imbedded on the wall showed that they had paper bombs. "Boom."

The wall behind Sayuri exploded, not really injuring Sayuri, but making her lose her balance and earring. While she tried to regain balance, Ino did a couple of hand signs. "Shinteshin no jutsu!"

Ino blinked when she found that unlike the usual seeing through the other persons mind she was actually in a dark place with chains all around her.

"What?"

"When you threw the Kunais, you looked into my eyes for just a split second." Ino saw Sayuri appear, her eyes spinning with two tomoes. "During such, I was able to imprison you within a illusion."

"Those eyes… you are…"

"An Uchiha, not anymore." She said making Ino look confused. "I applaud your tactics. If not for this eyes, you would have been victorious."

"But, wha, when, how?"

"Confused? I escaped from the clan before the massacre all because they wanted me to be the bride of a fool of a ninja. Sasuke wanted me to be his slave in all, even in name. I refused and abandoned the clan, faking my death."

"Then why reveal it to me?" asked Ino.

"Because, you forced me to pull the sharingan. I normally don't use it, but it was either that or my sword. And I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing you otherwise, it's just the style I am used to."

Ino nodded, showing that she understood. "Why keep the illusion up, why not just finish me off?"

"I wanted to observe what would have happened if I had not put you under the illusion and allow others to see it to. You are one hell of a Kunoichi."

Ino smiled before she frowned. "Sharingan or no sharingan, this is an illusion." Said Ino as she tried to make a chakra surge.

Only for Sayuri to punch her stomach, stopping the gathering of chakra while not making it painful enough to break the genjutsu.

"I cannot allow you to release this yet, Ino-san. First I got to win the match."

And with that, Sayuri did a chop to Ino's head, making her pass out.

"Winner, Sayuri." Said Hayate.

"She did well, Inoichi. She just faced a bad opponent." Said Sarutobi.

"This will be good for the new Ino." said Inoichi. "The way she is now, she will take this loss to hard and train to become stronger. So I couldn't be more proud. I just don't understand how was Sayuri able to trap her in the last genjutsu?"

Sarutobi smirked. He knew how, but the rest didn't. The use of her sharingan was so fast, that he doubted anyone else actually saw it.

"Let's just say she has a few hidden tricks." Said Sarutobi.

Ino sulkily walked up the stairs to meet her teammates. "I'm sorry guys, guess I am not advancing."

"Calm down, Ino." Said Chouji as he put his arm around her shoulders. "You were great. And let no one tell you otherwise."

"Troublesome. He is right, you just got a bad opponent. Genjutsu was the worst enemy that could have gone against you."

"No, I needed this." Said Ino. "If genjutsu was really so powerful, than definitely I need to work on defending myself against it. That will be my top priority once out of the exams."

Sayuri was getting hugged by Naruto who was laughing out loud and saying things like "That's our teammate!" with Sai agreeing with a smile. This only served to make the normally calm girl blush and smile.

Tenten vs Temari.

Just like with Ino and Sayuri, this match was both a very respect inducing match yet one where you had to pity one of the contestants. Tenten, while showing that she too deserved to be a kunoichi, couldn't do anything as her weapons, tools and scrolls were defenseless and useless against the mighty winds of Suna's Wind Mistress, who left the match without a single scratch.

"Poor girl." Muttered Viper.

"She deserved a more honorable match than this." Said Sayuri.

"There is no honor in the shinobi world. This proves it. She never stood a chance." Said Naruto sadly.

"Yes, though you still have to applaud her never giving up attitude." Said Sai.

Sai vs Kejiro

Sai looked immediately to the Kejiro was the blond haired kid wearing facemask. He was the last teammate of Sasuke in this exams.

_Why is he still here? Kejiro, kejiro, kejiro, where did I heard that name before? I know he is root, but I can't for the life of me remember what was is specialty._

"You okay Sai?" asked Naruto.

Sai looked at Naruto and smiled before saying "Please tell me you won't give me a good luck kiss."

Naruto just roared in laughter at that one while Sai advanced to the arena where his opponent awaited.

_Kejiro, no weapons aside from the norm, so not the weapon department. No muscle, but his body doesn't seem to be made for fast fighting either. Not the taijutsu masters then… juts what was his specialty, I can't seem to remember._

"Hajime!" yelled Hayate and as soon as he did, Kejiro started to throw kunais at him while jumping from one place to another. Sai easily deflected the weapons while analising his opponent.

_What is he doing? That will get him tired faster._ Then the enemy jumped to his side and threw a fuma shuriken with some smaller ones following, still jumping from one place to another as if the floor was to hot to touch. _Wait, he is making a pattern with his jumps. And he is releasing tiny burst of chakra when he lands… shit Kejiro belongs to the sealing squad. He is trying to create the seal before I notice, thus giving him the advantage. But I know how to counter this particular technique._

Sai then pulled out his scroll and flipped to an already drawn Tiger. "Ninpō: Chōjū Giga_"_

The tiger came to life and soon charged at the jumping boy while Sai rushed to the place where he was once before and, charging chakra to his foot, wiped out the place of the previous chakra points. The other got rid of the tiger by stabbing it with a kunai.

"Sorry, but I can't let you capture me." Said Sai.

"Danzo-sama requests you back." said the monotone voice of Kejiro, not even looking annoyed that Sai erased his work.

"I work for the true leader of the leaf now, and am more powerful than when I worked for Danzo. Besides…" Sai then smiled a true smile. "I am not empty anymore."

Kejiro didn't answer as he rushed to Sai, who whipped his notepad again, this time focusing on a giant centipede. "Ninpō: Chōjū Giga" Jumping on the back of the forming centipede, Sai only said "I have to thank Shino for allowing me to study some of this creatures." As the centipede than rushed to avoid the attacks and kunais coming towards it, while still keeping Sai on top. "They are extremely efficient." He then pulled another where four arrow like birds where. "Ninpō: Chōjū Giga"

The birds didn't lose time to fly to Kejiro and try to stab him like an arrow would, which forced the guy to jump to the sides to avoid them. The birds keep flying in circles around him, trying to hit him until he did one hand seal similar to the one of the stadium.

"Chakra Disruption Wave." Intoed Kejiro as a wave formed from him going outwards, making the constructs burst apart. "I read the file about you, Sai, your constructs use a combination of ink and chakra to maintain themselves. By disrupting the chakra in them, I have nullified your techniques."

Sai kept impassive as he saw this, his mind working to solve it. _A blast of his own chakra enters my beasts and interacts with my own chakra turning it chaotic and dispelling my constructs. However, he needs both hands to do that seal… Haku, I own this victory to you._

Sai then rushed to his opponent who took this as a sign to use taijutsu as he too rushed. Kejiro tried to punch only for his fist to be caught by Sai who was halfway through a series of one handed seals. "Ninpō: A thousand needles of death."

Kejiro snorted. "That jutsu requires a water sorce."

"And what is ink made of?" asked Sai as the needles appeared, made out of the ink spread on the ground. "You can't destroy them, cause you need both hands to do the hand seal. So you lose."

"Not quite. As soon as you jump back to avoid your own needles, I can just do the hand sign and destroy them." said Kejiro.

"That would be the case… if I was going to let go."

Then the needles rushed to both of them, impaling both. Kejiro fell down, near dead, while Sai… dissolved into ink. The real Sai then fell from the ceiling, landing on his feet and said "I would like to thank chunin Haku Momochi. Without her, I would have never learned this jutsu and would have lost." He then left as Hayate declared him the winner.

"Nice Sai, but what was that at the end." Said Naruto.

"Well I didn't want to look like the Uchiha by using someone's technique without giving said person the recognition she deserves. Besides it is truth. I had nothing else that could have worked so well." Explained Sai.

"When did you create the clone?" asked Sayuri.

"When I sent the birds. I released the clone and hid so I could study the opponent and come up with a strategy." Explained Sai.

"Not bad." Said Hikari with Viper nodding.

Danzo was seething. He had few sealing experts and he just lost one that should have beaten Sai. However Sai evolved in a way he didn't predict and now he had one less operative. One less because he would have to get rid of him before he was interrogated for his words.

Shikamaru vs Kin

Now this was sad. At first everyone though Kin was wining, with her trick of needle with bell, needle with no bell. Then they thought that it was over when Shikamaru started to feel dizzy due to genjutsu. In the end though, Shikamaru caught her at the last moment with his shadow and decided to be an ass by throwing kunai and then leaning back to avoid his enemy's throwing. This wouldn't be so bad, if Kin didn't have to do the same, with a wall behind her head.

"That was horrible." Said Naruto.

"You have to commend him for his strategy." Said Sai.

"Not really, it showed that he doesn't even respect his opponent. Why take the kunai and throw them? He could just as easily make her deck her head back and show more respect." Said Sayuri.

Shikaku sighed as he saw this. "Not like I was expecting anything else from him, what a drag."

Naruto vs Kiba.

"WHAT?" yelled Kiba. "Oh man, this sucks."

Naruto chuckled. "What's the matter, Kiba? Don't you like your partner?"

"Ah shut up, Naruto." Replied Kiba with a smile.

Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled widely and went down to the arena while Hiashi's eyebrows twitched.

"… Tsume, please tell your child to keep his paws away from my daughter."

"Sure, though I think it is your daughter that would need such warning." Said Tsume.

Sayuri gave a kiss to Naruto to, which made him smirk. He then turned to his summons and said "What? No good luck kiss?"

"How about good luck partners since we are going with you down there?" asked Hikari.

"Behave you two." Scolded Viper with a smile.

They all reached down to the arena where Kiba was stretching out. "So how do you want to do this Kiba? First blood? Time Match? Or all out wild rumble?" asked Naruto.

"Please, first blood is for pussies. And Time match sucks. So let's rumble man. Besides might as well give all this guys a show so they know not to mess with either of us." Said Kiba.

Naruto just laughed. Hayate, seeing that both were ready, yelled "Hajime!"

Akamaru lost no time in going to face off Viper and Hikari, leaving Naruto and Kiba. "Huh? Akamaru is getting bolder."

"Nah, just stalling those two so they don't help you." Said Kiba. "You are already tough, but you and those two together are just too much."

"I guess it can't be helped." Said Naruto as he did a couple of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" yelled Kiba as he knew not to let that technique get close to him. The wall withstood the flames, blinding Naruto to Kiba who went above the wall and started spinning. Naruto only realized when Kiba was almost on top of him, yelling "TUNNELING FANG!"

As Naruto went spinning back, Viper tried to attack Akamaru with a poisonous bite, only for Akamaru to summersault over her. He was still hit, however, by Hikari's "Fox Tail Fireball!" which hit Akamaru plainly on the side, sending him away.

"Sorry Akamaru, but you are outmatched." Said Hikari with a smirk. Only to jump to the side as Akamaru came at surprising speed and tried to bite her neck. As he did, Akamaru realized that Viper was going to get him from behind so on a stroke of genius, he performed a "Tunneling Fang" and whirled himself out of there, to a good distance of those two.

"Damn Kiba, that was a mean strike." Said Naruto as he got up only to sidestep Kiba's clawed hand coming towards him. Naruto then ducked under the next swipe and hit Kiba's stomach with his right palm, yelling "Hidden Serpent Hand!"

Kiba was grabbed by the serpents in a tight hold before Naruto turned and threw him away. Meanwhile Akamaru kept looking at the ground as he ran around the stadium with water serpents and fireballs being hurled his way.

"Damn, he got fast or what?" asked Hikari as she kept firing fireballs at him.

"Keep him running, I got a plan." Said Viper. "He thinks looking at the ground will stop him from being caught on my eye technique, but he is wrong. I didn't just hurled this water at him for nothing."

"Right." Agreed Hikari as she kept firing while Viper moved to follow Akamaru. When the doog reached a puddle left by the jutsu, Viper raised herself and her eyes flashed.

Akamaru felt dizzy as his consciousness started to fade. One lousy mistake. He made one lousy mistake and now he knew he couldn't stand no more. He then fell on the ground, out of the match.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba were dancing in the middle of the field. Kiba using his clan taijutsu while Naruto used his Smart Fire taijutsu. Kiba would avoid the flames by mear inches only to try to attack, which Naruto blocked. They kept going like this until Kiba disappeared all entirely.

"Wha" Naruto couldn't finish the word as he was grabbed by his foot and brought down till only his head was popping out of the ground. "This ain't good."

"No shit." Said Kiba as he emerged. "Headhunter jutsu. Any last words, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I do, Shadow Clone with paper bombs." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Kiba's eyes widened as he jumped away. The ground exploded leaving a huge hole. Naruto appeared in the middle of it, cracking his neck. "Nice try."

"Damn, there goes plan A." said Kiba.

As both Hikari and Viper came closer to confirm that Akamaru was out, Akamaru opened one eye and smirked. He then jumped up and did a "Tunneling Fang", hitting Hikari first before hit turned and caught the surprised Viper, both were sent flying in a spiral.

Naruto had to duck as the spiral came close to his head while he rushed to Kiba, who started spinning. "Tunneling Fang!" Naruto, however, smirked as his feet flashed with chakra flames. He jumped and gave Kiba a spinning kick yelling "Blaze Kick!"

Hikari, who was still falling from the attack, saw Akamaru coming towards her, still swirling in the air. So with no other options, she said "Talisman Spell!"

A yin yang symbol appeared surrounding Hikari, which when Akamaru hit it was like if he had hit a wall, only much harder. While he fell down with a headache, Viper saw her opportunity and rushed to him and bite him. She then released him and said "Fang of Slow Weakness. It is over Akamaru."

Akamaru then felt his strength draining and fainted. Kiba spat some blood from his position on the wall, the side of his clothes burned. "Damn, that is one mean kick."

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing a doc can't fix. Well, you won man. I forfeit. Can someone help me out of this wall though?"

As Naruto was admitted as the winner, Tsume nodded proudly. "Unconventional, but efficient. It's a shame he faced who he did, but we can't always pick our fights."

Sarutobi smiled proudly. It had been a great match, and he couldn't be more proud of the young boy. And is the smirk on Anko's face was anything to go by, neither could she.

Hinata vs Neji.

This was a battle that was just awful. While determinate to show her skills and prove herself, Hinata was no match for the cold and ruthless Neji. Even more so, when Neji tried to kill Hinata, only to be stopped. Hiashi only seemed to shake his head in disappointment, though most could see it was for Hinata and not Neji's behavior.

Lee vs Gaara.

Another awful match. Lee was passionate and had the skills to beat chunins in spars, but his opponent was just overkill. That sand was too much for poor Lee, almost killing the kid. The only consolation was that Lee was the first to break Gaara's skin shield.

Chouji vs Dosu.

Another match that one would rather forget. While Couji was fairly talented with his clan techniques, Dosu's melody arm just couldn't be beaten like that. It left the poor Akimichi to be taken to the infirmary.

And with that, the prelims drew to an end.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done done and done. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Ego: **And don't forget to answer to the review question.

**Delfim: **So tell me folks: Who are the top 5 characters that make you facepalm the most for whatever reason?

**Ego: **We will see you next time, folks!


	21. Death Battle

**Delfim: **HEY HEY HEY! THE CRAZIEST THING SINCE DEADPOOL, DELFIM THE BLACK KITSUNE IS HERE!

**Laurelene: **What's gotten into you? You are far too energetic.

**Ego: **Dude, are you on drugs?

**Lust: **Got shagged/fucked/raped to blissful unconsciousness?

**Delfim: **Better, oh lord so much better. I just passed anatomy! I made her my bitch and kicked her ass! AHAHAHAH!

**Laurelene: **Congratulations!

**Ego: **PARTY!

**Delfim: **Damn straight! But before we can get ourselves so drunk we will regret in the morning, I have a few announcements for my fans.

**Lust is already drunk and screaming for more.**

**Delfim: **So let's start with the announcements.

Number 1: the Harry Potter fanfiction is going to be made first simply because it's a new thing for me. But rest assured, I will have the new Naruto fanfic ready once I finish some of my other fanfics.

**Ego: **I still can't see how you are going to do a charismatic Sasuke.

**Delfim: **Number 2: While I will keep writing, I may not always be able to post. So if you don't see a new post in a while, expect a chapter shower.

**Laurelene: **Filled with the all familiar Delfim's touch.

**Lust: **I know I could go for some of that…

**Delfim: **…incest… why not… Number 3: I will complete all my stories, I just ask for patience.

**Laurelene: **That is it?

**Delfim: **Well if I just leave it like that, it would be worthless. So I decided to do something extra. An OMAKE of my own! I hope to not offend anyone, this is purely for comedic purposes.

**Lust swaggers and falls unconscious.**

**Delfim: **This was based on the Youtube Death Battles! I hope you enjoy it.

**OMAKE DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **For many years, we have seen all kinds of art and artists.

**Ego: **But when two different styles and people clash, a DEATH BATTLE is unavoidable.

**Laurelene: **Like when you join Justin Bieber, the guy everyone loves to hate.

**Ego: **And Delfim, Fanfiction writer.

**Laurelene: **He's Ego and I am Laurelene.

**Ego: **And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills and whatever else they might have in order to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Delfim is a 21 year old fanfiction writer, having completed two stories and having four yet to finish with bunch of other ideas in his mind.

**Laurelene: **he is an original guy who tries to think outside the cube!

**Ego: **Isn't it box?

**Laurelene: **No, box is two dimensional, he is going 3d!

**Ego: **While being a writer doesn't mean that Delfim is not a sports guy. Fighting with a passion but with no appropriate style of his own, Delfim is a fighter of instinct and quick moves.

**Laurelene: **This guy as no problem kneeing a guy in the balls… twice! Not only that, but he trains his strength everyday!

**Ego: **Quite truth! Delfim can easily break noses and jaws with his fists.

**Laurelene: **And wield almost any weapon. Delfim has a preference for pocket knives, but he isn't above using revolvers, snipers, bow and arrow…

**Ego: **Bow and arrow?

**Laurelene: **A hobby. Among many other weapons.

**Ego: **Not only that, but he can quickly adapt to any weapon he can get his hands on.

**Laurelene: **But Delfim's greatest attribute is something we call the Adrenaline Rush!

**Ego: **As long as Delfim's Adrenaline is high, Delfim feels no pain at all. You could stab him in the shoulder and Delfim wouldn't even grimace, continuing to fight even with a limp arm.

**Laurelene: **However, this does not mean he is invulnerable, as he can still fell the effects like muscles moving slower…

**Ego: **Limping arm…

**Laurelene: **And lack of blood. However, this means that he will only stop when he is really dead.

**Ego:** But Delfim is not god on earth, he does have some weaknesses.

**Laurelene: **Delfim has low stamina and can't handle heat.

**Ego: **He has vertigo though considering we will be fighting on the ground, this won't be a problem.

**Laurelene: **And finally, while being able to drive to some degree and having some experience in making a car work without a key, Delfim was not able to get his driving license.

**Ego: **His biggest problem being that he was too impatient with the car and often ran a straight line rather than making the curve.

**Laurelene: **Disaster.

**Ego: **Quite.

**Laurelene: **A curiosity about him, Delfim was once a fan of Bieber.

**Ego: **What?

**Laurelene: **When Bieber was younger, he had a youtube channel where he played different music.

**Ego: **Back then, the style was ballads and romantic classic songs which was cute when played by a kid whoseguitar was bigger than he was.

**Laurelene: **But then Bieber had to go and become what he became, and now Delfim must kill him. And now a quote from Delfim.

**Delfim: **If you aren't man enough to be yourself, then you have no right to judge me!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **As we said before, Justin Bieber is a singer that started on youtube, and went worldwide, before he turned to what he is now.

**Laurelene: **An androgynous bastard? Wasn't Tokyo Hotel enough?

**Ego: **He was discovered by accident and after being apprenticed by Usher Rayman the 4th he became the young pop sensation he is today.

**Laurelene: **Why? Why is he so popular?

**Ego: **Now now, let's keep neutral ground here Laurelene. His video Baby is the most viewed video on youtube.

**Laurelene: **but why? He is just singing auto tunes repeating baby over and over!

**Ego: **His premature fan led to the creation of lunch boxes, t-shirts, pillows. I mean there isn't even a Delfim's t-shirt.

**Laurelene: **No but you won't see Delfim's name on a perfume that is shaped like a vagina. But Justin Bieber…

**Ego: **You think that is weird? A lock of his hair once sold for more than 40 thousand dollards.

**Laurelene: **Not even furry lovers would pay so much for a bit of hair! Such a huge waste of money!

**Ego: **Unless they want to clone him.

**Laurelene: **No! NOOOOOOO! THAT IS EVEN WORSE! No more musical abominations like this one!

**Ego: **His fans all over the world are really devoted to him. The most devoted call themselves the Beliebers.

**Laurelene: **What? BELIEBERS? That is the dummest thing I have ever heard!

**Ego: **Half young girls and half creppy older woman, with some cases being mental institute escapes, they tend to have irrational behavior.

**Laurelene: **Like entering a mindless and deadly stampede, hurling bottles of water at the kid which, by the way whoever did it, traumatized him for life with a fear of thrown objects.

**Ego: **With all this erratic behavior Bieber created a more aggressive side, often threatening and using physical violence on paparazzi and fans.

**Laurelene: **And yet, he still puts this horrible shows.

**Bieber: **BABY, BABY BABY OHHHH!

**Laurelene: **SHOOT! SHOOT TO KILL!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all.

**Laurelene: **Since we are not sponsored, we will just say everyone, we fucking love you.

**Ego: **Hope Delfim survives this.

**Lust: **Just to warn, I put guns and stuff all over the place.

**Ego and Laurelene: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**DEATH BATTLE**

Delfim and Bieber stand in front of each other, in the middle of road filled with cars, a few weapons here and there and some hidden people who will appear later.

"You can still give up, kid. Don't want your rabid fangirls to create a tsunami with their tears." Mocked Delfim

"At least I have fangirls, you probably have 45 year old virgins has your readers."

"That is it, you must die!"

**FIGHT!**

Delfim gave him a punch in the face, braking his nose before kneeing him in the crotch twice. He then hurled Bieber head first away into the ground. "How is it hanging Bieber?"

Bieber, still bleeding from his mouth and a hand grabbing his destroyed privates, grabs a revolver from the floor and turns to fire with Delfim, who noticed the gun as Bieber went to pick it up, diving to safety behind a car as shots were heard.

Delfim looked and saw a grenade. He picked it and thought "At least this will distract him!" before he took the clavicle and threw it to Bieber's direction, not hitting the target but making him pale at the object being thrown at him. Bieber started to run away in fright, forcing him to stop shooting. Delfim rushes to Bieber, with a pipe he grabbed from the floor and hit him in the side of the face.

Bieber fell to the ground and rolled as Delfim tried to hit him on the floor. Bieber soon grabs a knife and stabs Delfim in the leg, who just hits Bieber on the arm and braks hit, making beiber cry like a little bitch.

Throwing the pipe away, Delfim grabbed the knife and pulled it out before he gave three quick strikes: one for each of Justin's knees and one in the shoulder of his undamaged arm, before twisting the last wound. Bieber than yelled out loud "GET HIM!"

Delfim looked up to see an enormous stampede of fangirls.** "**SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Delfim… tries to run away as the girls scream for blood, even as his leg his not helping. Soon however, not only was he getting tired but they were getting closer. Seeing an open convertible and smiles. "It's GO time!"

Delfim jumps inside and begins to tinker with the wires. (Note to all, I will not explain to you how it is done because I only done it once and it was in a friend's car who forgot the keys. I fixed it later and I will not let this piece of info fall on the wrong hands.) Soon, he was driving head first into the pile of girls. While using his knees to keep driving, Delfim saw something on one of the seats… a bomb. An inactive time bomb to be precise. "This needs a little more thinking." He then drives out of the pile and away from the group, driving to a safe spot before starting to gather as much stuff as he can.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Bieber from the ground. "QUICKLY! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I am a doctor!"

"No I AM a doctor!"

"We could all play doctor with you!"

Many squeals and screams echo through the place.

"Hey Bieber!" Everyone turns to see Delfim, still in the car. "I have something for you! It's called a roll over!"

Delfim then drived again into the group however before the car hit the fangirls he jumped out of the car and without stopping ran as fast away as possible. Inside the car was the bomb, the counter going for the 10 countdown and all around it were various degrees of pointy weapons, explosives and alcohol.

Delfim rushed behind a building and counted. " 1!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **The entire fangirl patrol and Bieber were bombed and shredded to pieces by the explosion and the shards flying around. Three young singers, the Jonas Brothers, were just walking into the place to see what the commotion was all about and got his by different pointy things in the chest, eyes and dicks, immediate death.

One pointy knife went right into the sky. Delfim saw it go and wonder. "Where is that one going?"

A few miles away.

"And today, to sing for all of you, Miley Cyrus!"

Miley walks to the podium only to get a knife right through the head, making her die instantly.

**MONSTER KILL**

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **Go honey! Rid the world of the plague!

**Ego: **Delfim started hard and tough, using a combination f his personal instincts and skills to put Bieber in the proverbial shit hole.

**Laurelene: **And despite Bieber's fans invading the match, Delfim was quick to act and pt an end to them!

**Ego: **With the unexpected surprise of dealing with the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus! Glorious. The winner is Delfim.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace Out.


	22. Chapter 18

**Delfim: **It was high time I uploaded this one.

**Ego: **Did you miss us?

**Delfim: **Well you have here some new chapter for you brought you by yours truly.

**Ego: **Hey why don't you look so good?

**Delfim: **Crazy ass cousins again… Those bastards did worse than the incident of filling my computer with gay porn.

**Ego: **What did they do?

**Delfim:** They tried to send my computer DOWN THE FUCKING TOILET! I caught the little bastards as they were putting it in!

**Ego: **Well, you are still writing so everything is okay, right?

**Delfim: **Yeah but when I told everyone else they just scolded them a little then yelled at me for not being tolerant to them, that they are young BULLSHIT THEY ARE 10! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED 10 YEAR OLD TRIED TO SEND A COMPUTER DOWN A FUCKING TOILET?

**Ego: **Dude, calm down.

**Delfim: **CALM DOWN? IF IT WAS ME WHEN I WAS 10 I WOULD BE GROUNDED FOR YEARS! I THINK I WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD MY OWN PC! THIS IS BULLSHIT, IT'S MY PC, MY FANFICTION, MY SCHOOL WORK, EVERYTHING IS THERE AND NO ONE CARES!

**Ego: **DELFIM!

**Delfim: **WHAT?

**Ego: **The readers…

**Delfim: **… I am sorry. I am sorry that you have to deal with emotional old me, but I had to live with these little demons for the past 3 weeks. I am near an aneurism caused by two 10 year olds but I will try to write this without a problem. Roll on the chapter.

Oh wait, before that, it's time for the answer of the Review Question of the Chapter.

**Ego: **The question was "Who are the Top 5 characters that make you facepalm the most for whatever reason?"

**Delfim: **This answer comes from Holy Nephilim, and he says:

"5) young naruto. Same reasons as you Delfim.

4) Main character from Demon King Daimao. If he spoke up half the damn time, and explained himself, he wouldn't get put through all the bs that he does. Ugh...

3) Bianca from Black and White, show, not game. In the game she recognizes her weaknesses and eventually becomes a viable and strong pokemon trainer. In the show... My god is she a ditz.

2) Sanji from one piece. When he isn't being a badass, he is such an... augh! inducing character. AUGH!

1) This one may be breaking the rules, but whatever. Any mook who tries to take on the main character. Seriously, why? Why do those poor mooks just attack the main characters? It will never work! Haaa..."

So thank you, Holy Nephilim. I choose his because he went more abroad and each of his choices come from different animes, which makes it more diverse.

Unfortunately, while I liked your answer the most, you didn't leave a Review Question, which means I will have to come up with one.

Anyway, just a warning, this chapter will be shorter as preparation for the Chunin Exams.

Roll the Chapter.

**Chapter 18** **Everyone is preparing for the Chunin exams. **

Naruto gulped, with a good reason too. He was sitting at the table in his house and he just wished that he could dug up a hole and bury himself in it, for seating in front of him, was one of the angriest woman on earth: Miko Uzumaki.

"So, what is this I hear about my son facing off against a Sanin?" asked Miko in a too sweet to be truth tone.

Naruto gulped yet again. Anko had just told Miko what happened, and to say that she wasn't happy was an understatement. He could see it in her eyes. She was ready to blow on him, but that wasn't her way to do this. Miko was one to maintain her cool and aboard things with dominating logic.

"I was only trying to keep others safe!"

"By putting your life at risk?" asked Miko in the same tone. "I didn't know that putting yourself in danger helped."

"It was Orochimaru."

"Another reason to abandon the place, no?" asked Miko. "As far as I know, you could have left the place before he noticed."

"But Sasuke…"

"WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?" yelled Miko. Her voice was strained as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Do you think that I want you to risk your life for him? I already lost two sons, I don't want to lose you!"

She broke down there and then and Naruto felt like he was punched in the stomach. He got up and hugged his mother while she cried in his shoulder. When she was done, she raised her head to look at him and said "I'm sorry."

"I understand… I promise nothing will get me but old age, mom." Said Naruto with a smile. "After all, I want to see my baby brothers when they are born."

Miko hit him on the shoulder. "Who told you I will have any children?"

"With the amount of unprotected sex you guys have, sooner or later it will happen." Said Naruto with a smile. "I want a baby girl though."

Miko giggled. "And why is that?"

"Because so far male Uchihas are douchebags."

Miko hit his shoulder again and both had a laugh. Once they were done, Miko sighed. "Promise me you won't be so reckless?"

"I can't." said Naruto honestly. "I… life as a ninja is tough, I never know if I will survive or not… but I already promised you, I will always return home… even if it is only for you to chew me out for being reckless."

Miko smiled. "That sounds just about right. Now off you go, Anko wants to meet you to schedule your new training program."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Said Naruto. "See ya."

Naruto then rushed out of home. When he finally got out, he sighed in relief. "Dealing with an emotional mother is like sleeping in a shark tank... only with twice the sharks." He then did the summoning hand seals and after a puff of smoke, Viper and Hikari appeared, both worse to wear."

"My father gave me a very detailed speech about being reckless and my duties and responsibilities." Said Viper. "Very detailed should be highlighted."

"You mean he tore you a new one." Said Hikari, getting a tired nod from Viper. "My mom gave me quite the chewing to. Something about if I die then she won't be able to live with herself and what not."

"They were worried." Said Naruto. "They… we are their children. Even as we present ourselves as ninjas, we are still their children." The other two nodded at his words. "Come on, Anko is waiting for us."

"Can't." said Hikari. "I have to stay at the summoning real, mom's orders."

"I will begin next stage of my training: patience. I must stay on my realm as well. These were my father's instructions."

Naruto nodded sadly. "Fine. I will see you guys later."

With that, they disappeared on a puff of smoke while Naruto left, not knowing of what was happening around the village.

******With Sai******

Sai was currently waiting one of the training grounds near the river stream. He was there to meet Haku and train a bit more for the exams. However, since she was running a bit late, he was stretching and getting ready.

"I heard what you did." Sai turned to see Haku looking at him with a smile, dressed in her old hunter nin outfit. "Why did you said that I taught you that?"

"I wanted to give credit to who it was due. You taught me that, it was with your help that I developed that technique. Not giving you credit would be doing a Sasuke on you."

"It's not the same. You developed the ink counterpart of my technique, I just showed it to you and helped you. It is your technique."

"No, it is ours." Said Sai. "You had enough of a hand for it not to be yours. And I can honestly say that it saved my life."

"It was just a chunin exam match."

"Not with that genin." Said Sai as he turned to look at the river. "That was one of Danzo's root operators."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. He knew all about my ink abilities and had the perfect counter. Is mission was to… capture me and take me back so I could be reprogramed."

Haku silently came closer to him until they were side by side, looking at the water. "You would return to your old self?"

"An empty fake husk of human being?" asked Sai. Taking her silence as an affirmative, he sighed. "Yes."

Haku then slowly took his hand in hers, the two stood together, staring at the water, not a single word was exchanged from that moment on.

*******With Sayuri******

Sayuri stood quietly in front of the Hokage as he finished some paperwork. He was humming softly as he continued to work, ignoring her presence.

She had just gotten there after she was summoned and saw that he was busy. He didn't even notice her as he kept working, so she decided to just wait for him to find out.

He did not so late after as he looked up and saw her. "When did you get here? You could have told me?"

"You were so focused on your work, I didn't want to intrude." Said Sayuri.

"Be that as it may, I was doing paperwork as I waited for you!" scolded Sarutobi as he sighed. "So what do you think of the team?"

"It's perfect. I think I will finally become Chunin." Said Sayuri.

"You do have the experience." Said Sarutobi. "But we will see on the exams right? But I didn't ask if they were helpful, I asked your opinion."

Sayuri seemed to think on it. "We… they are nice. Best team I could have asked for. I think… we could become one of the best trios of Konoha."

"Oh dear, I will have to warn the trio Ino-Shika-Cho that they have competition." Muttered Sarutobi with a grin. "Yes, I foresee in you the ability to become legends."

"Like the Sanin?"

Everything went silent there and then. "What did you say?"

"Like the Sanin? Do you think that we will ever be at their level?" asked Sayuri hopeful.

Sarutobi sighed. "Is this about facing Orochimaru? I heard the reports."

"I did nothing!" yelled Sayuri, her face breaming with unshed tears. "I watched as my teammate jumped in front of the beast and I did nothing. That monster could have killed him and I wouldn't even be able to help him. So tell me, can we ever become like the Sanin?"

Sarutobi looked at Sayuri in the eyes, seeing her the silent plead in her eyes, he said slowly "You have to understand, not only were they born in a different time, but they have many years of experience that do make the difference."

Sayuri cast her eyes down, thinking that she didn't have the chance. "However, if there was anyone with that chance, it is you three." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the Hokage. A huge smile lit her face as she hugged him and then rushed out of the room, leaving a chuckling Hokage.

"Youth, they have so many opportunities and yet they have no idea how to do take advantage of that." Said Sarutobi nostalgically as he turned to the photo of the fourth on the wall. "You were like that, and one day, not only did you kick Jiraya's ass, but you became Hokage… let's see what this generation can come up with."

******With Sasuke******

"Damn it! Kakashi refuses to teach me as he is busy with some project of his and the other jonins are all too busy too. Why doesn't anybody help me?"

Sasuke was pissed. After assuring his passing to the finals, not only did he had the seal, which was offering him some kickass power by the way, sealed, but he had to deal with harsh criticism of his battle and now no one offered him some help for the finals.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Perhaps I could help."

Sasuke turned to see Danzo as he came out of the shadows behind him. "And what can you help me with? You're just an old cripple."

"An old cripple with experience and resources that most don't." countered Danzo, his face impassive. "And believe me, you will want my help… once I show you what I have."

"And what do you have?" asked Sasuke arrogantly.

Danzo then took the bandages off his eye, revealing his sharingan eye which made Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How did you…"

"You thought Kakashi was the only one?" asked Danzo with a smirk. "Allow me to train you, Sasuke, for I will give you the power you require to defeat Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke thought to himself before he smirked. "Fine, I will allow you to teach me."

******With the Hyugas*******

"You have ashamed me." Said Hiashi as he walked around his daughter. Hinata sat down on her knees as her father circled her Sitting outside of his circle, the elders of the Hyuga smirked.

"I-I tired." Spoke Hinata softly. Anyone that looked at her could tell she was scared to death, which didn't sit well with Hiashi.

"Even now, you show fear. Are you that weak?" asked Hiashi as he continued to circle his dauther.

"I" "DON'T ANSWER." Yelled Hiashi making Hinata gasp and tremble in fear. "You are not worthy to speak. Not only do you dare to fail against a member of the branch house, but you actually have the gal to allow a louly Inuzuka to court you."

"Kiba is" "AN INFERIOR AND LOWLY GENIN!" yelled Hiashi once again, scaring Hinata even more. "No daughter of mine will degrade herself so much as to date such a weakling. Much less an Inuzuka." He then turned to the elders with one of them nodding. "We have decided that, and to save face from others, you shall be removed from the ninja program."

Hinata's world crashed down right there and then. Being a ninja was everything to her. After getting hooked with Kiba, she dedicated everything she had so she wouldn't let him down, and now everything was for nothing.

"Furthermore." Said Hiashi. "And to ensure that we are still a superior clan, I have arranged for you to marry with the son of the Daimyo." Hinata paled, both for the marriage contract, and for what it meant. "As such, and to preserve our Byakugan, you shall be branded with the Caged Bird Seal."

"NO!" yelled Hinata as she tried to run only to be grabbed by two of the elders.

"Bring the seal expert here." Called Hiashi getting a nod from one of the servants. "It is your fate, the one you chose when you decided to go against our will."

Just then did another servant come in and say "Hiashi-sama, the clan head of the Inuzuka is here to speak with you."

"What does that woman want? I am too busy to attend her." Said Hiashi.

"Oh she is not going to like that." Said the servant as he left.

Hiashi turned to his daughter who was still struggling when the door opened again and in came the servant again. "And what should I tell her?"

"Tell her that I am too busy dealing with a weak link of the clan to deal with her." Replied an impatient Hiashi.

"Oh she is definitely not going to like that." Moaned the man as he left again.

Hiashi frowned at his behavior before turning back to his daughter and awaiting the seals master to get there. Just then, the door opened a third time. "OH WHAT NOW?"

As he turned, he paled. Standing at the door, with one hand grabbing with a crushing grip the head of his servant, Tsume Inuzuka looked murderously at him.

"She… didn't… like it…" muttered the servant before she made a chop to his neck and left him unconscious.

"UOH UH! GO MOM!" yelled Kiba from behind Tsume.

"KIBA!" yelled a very relieved Hinata as she struggled her way out of the elder's grip. She rushed to Kiba and hugged him desperately, crying in his shoulders.

"Relax, Hime. I wasn't going to let this jackasses do what they want with you, I just went to get the cavalry." Joked Kiba as he ran his hand through her hair.

Tsume stepped towards Hiashi, still looking pissed. "Well well well. Look who decided to grow the dick without growing the brains. Are you that much of a prick, Hiashi, do you have to be a bully now?"

"You are one to talk, after all you dedicated yourself to that when you were younger." Replied Hiashi, trying to act tough, but still trembling a bit.

"Oh you remember those days?" asked Tsume, a sadistic smile filling her face. "Well… if you remember those days, then maybe we can make a bit… reenacting." She then slapped him hard in the face, making him turn to the side, just so she could grab his… underwear and give him a very violent wedgie. "WHAT'S UP FOUR EYES?"

Everyone was shocked as Hiashi screamed like a girl. Even Hinata was wide eyed. The only one who wasn't was Kiba… and he was laughing his ass of.

"You remember this days, four eyes? Minato and I took such good care of you back then, you pimpled little fuck!" yelled Tsume as she slapped his ass hard. "WHERE IS YOUR FATE NOW BITCH?"

"YEAH, SHOW HIM HIS PLACE, MOM!" yelled Kiba.

"How can you enjoy this?" asked Hinata.

"Hime, he hurt you. So, now it's his turn." Said Kiba. "Mom is the best bully ever."

"ARE YOU GONA CRY?" asked Tsume as she threw him to the ground and grinded his face into it. "YOU GONA CRY, YOU PUSSY ASS FOUR EYES?"

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" cried Hiashi.

"Why is she calling him four eyes?" asked Kiba.

"I saw a photo of dad when he was young." Said Hinata. "He wore glasses… very big ones."

"How big?"

"Bottom of a bottle type of big."

Tsume then hung him by his underwear. "Next time I see you bullying someone, I will show you who the true bully is."

She then turned to Hinata and Kiba and said "And what are you two still doing here, you want to join him or something? Scoot!"

Those two couldn't have run faster.

*******With Ino*****

"Hi!" said Ino as she came closer to the receptionist at the hospital. "Could you tell me where I can find Chouji, he is one of your patients?"

"Let me check." Said the guy at the reception as he saw the files. "Chouji Akimichi, 3rd floor, bed 302."

"Thank you." Said Ino as she went up the stairs. She carried a few flowers with her as she passed through doctors and nurses. As she reached the 3rd floor, she started readying the signs as she went. "302, 302, 302… here it is."

She entered the room to find that Chouji was laughing with his father.

"And then she stole his pink lunchbox, and he was all like 'NO! GIVE IT BACK' and she was all like 'No can do, four eyes, your pale pussy ass will have to eat a lot more soup to get me.'"

Chouji laughed out loud. Ino thought it was best not to disturb and turned to leave. "Can we help you miss?" she turned to see Chouja right in front of her with a kind smile.

"Ino?" asked Chouji with a big smile.

"Hi Chouji." Said Ino, a bit nervous as she was in front of his father. "I… I brought you some flowers."

"Wow, those are really pretty." Said Chouji as he saw the flowers.

"Indeed." Said Chouja as Ino put them in a jar with water. "You choose those?"

"With a bit of help from my dad." Confessed Ino. "Well… I see that you and your father are… having your moment so I'll… leave you two alone."

"Nonsense." Said Chouja. "Come on, don't mind little old me, I was telling Chouji of some stories of when I was a genin. Hey, maybe you would like to hear them! I have some good ones."

"Oh, I don't wana be a bother.II"

"Ino, come on, stay. He really has some good ones." Said Chouji with a smile.

"… okay." Said Ino with a smile.

"I don't see what your problem was." Said Chouja. "Don't tell me you were afraid of meeting me! Oh girl, it's not the father you have to watch out, it's the mother. The boy worries about the father."

Ino actually laughed a bit. "I guess there was no reason to fear, huh?"

"Of course not. So I was telling my son of some of the times when Tsume and Minato would bully Hiashi."

"You mean that the Hokage and the Inuzuka clan head actually bullied the clan head of the Hyuga?" asked a shocked Ino.

"I was surprised to!" said Chouji.

"Well, we were all young…"

And so Chouja started telling some of his stories, the all floor was filled with their laughter after that.

*******With Shino******

Shino sat in front of his father, maintaining his emotionless attitude. His father just the same, not a word was exchanged between them.

"… Congratulations on your victory." Said Shibi in his monotone voice. "Your victory does you credit within the clan."

"… Thank you." Answered Shino, just as emotionless. "I promise to do better on the chunin exam."

"I expect it from you." Said Shibi, still in the same tone.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" yelled a voice from the kitchen that made both sweatdrop. A woman of dark hair came from the kitchen and start yelling "I get that it's the image of the clan, but we are at home, drop the emotionless freak attitude and come eat your meatballs!"

With that she went back to kitchen. Silence reigned again.

"… Mom can be scary."

"Indeed."

"… After you."

"No, after you."

"I must insist."

"Me as well."

"BOYS!"

"COMING MOM/HONEY!"

******With the Sand Trio******

"We are not the only complete trio to get to the Chunin exams." Muttered Temari as she cleaned her fan.

"Yeah, things are going to get tough." Said Kankurou. "Those three have skills, troublesome skills. We need to be careful."

"It is all the same." Both turned to see Gaara. "Mother will have their blood one way or the other."

Both Kankurou and Temari looked at their brother with some uneasiness. If he wasn't satisfied by the end of the invasion, they knew nothing would ever make him stop. They hoped that everything went alright.

******With Neji*******

Neji had been training hard all morning, and was now returning home to rest before going over what he knew of the opponents. What he saw left him wide eyed. The elders were all covered in piss… dog piss judging from the smell. Hiashi was crying while he hanged from the wall by his… pink underwear, and Tsume was laughing like a maniac in the middle of it all.

She then turned to him and yelled "You want some too, worm?"

"… Did you attack the council?" asked Neji as he put himself in a battle position. "if so, you have sealed your fate."

Tsume sniggered. "Kid, do you even know who you are messing with? You will suffer like all of them did."

True to her word, not 5 minutes later Neji hung right besides Hiashi on his own pink underwear. In a very high pitched voice, Neji asked "Is she ever going to stop?"

"Quiet! Stop means continue with her!" answered Hiashi.

*****With Shikamaru*******

"You know that a lot of people are pissed at you." Said Shikaku as he played shogi with his son.

"Yeah, doesn't mean much, I won the match." Said Shikamaru as he played the next piece.

"You really don't want to be promoted, do you?"

"No. It's too troublesome."

"I figured… you better put a good show for the finals, your mom will be watching."

"Tsch, what a drag. Guess I will have to start training."

"Indeed."

******With Naruto*****

Naruto reached training ground 44 when he saw Anko and Kakashi waiting. "Hey guys."

"Had an enlightening conversation?" asked Anko with sick smile.

"How do you think?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"Maybe you will learn not to do that kind of shit again." Said Anko. "Right, so me and Kakashi had an idea."

"You guys? This is gona be good."

"Mah mah." Said Kakashi in a lazy manner. "Here is our idea for a good and quick assassination and demolition attack."

"Okay." Said Naruto. "That sounds like a combination of Chidori and Rasengan."

"And it is!" said Anko, surprising Naruto. "Chidori's strength is the ability to pierce through enemies quickly while Rasengan is known for its demolition aspect. If you join both..."

"You have the demolition being pushed that much forward by the piercing, it is not only an instant kill, it could be used to destroy armor or barriers in your path." Said Kakashi. "Of course, this is a theory."

"So how do we do this?" asked Naruto.

"Well… Chidori is the easiest one to start with." Said Kakashi. "You make the chidori first, filling your hand with lightning. Then when it is done, you join the rotation of Rasengan. This is going to take a lot of power, but the results should be worth it."

"Just one problem, I can't do the rasengan yet, I am in the final stages." Said Naruto.

"Then we will use the shadow clone method of training." Said Anko. "This should take a day or two, given how far you are."

"Then we can try on incorporation of both into an attack." Said Kakashi. "Well, I will go get the materials for the Rasengan."

"Alright, we will be doing some physical condition for now." Said Anko. "Come on, shrimp, up and running, up and running!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Said Naruto as both started a light jog.

Naruto smiled to himself. _With this new technique, I will be one step closer..._

*****With Sayuri*****

She had just gotten home, thinking to herself. Miko saw her and asked "Everything okay?"

"I am wondering what can I learn for the exam." Admitted Sayuri. "I just don't know what to do. After the Hokage told me I had all this potential I just don't know what to do."

"You could train the Sunshin and substitution." Said Miko.

"Why would that help?"

"You are kidding me right?" asked Miko. "I'll have you know that I killed many enemies using those two jutsu."

"You are kidding me."

"I am NOT!" yelled Miko defensively. "I was Sunshin no Miko, you know."

"COOL!" yelled Sayuri. "Can you help me with that?"

"Sure, let's teach everyone what you can do with some of the simplest jutsus."

Sayuri smiled. _With this new training, I will be one step closer…_

*******With Sai******

"I had an idea."

Sai looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "About the Chunin exam." Explained Haku, gaining a nod from him. "I thought that, if you could use your ink as water, then maybe learning water element jutus would be good for you."

Sai thought to himself. "That sounds right. Water jutsu are fast and pack power, and with my ink, I always have a water source. So where do I start?"

"I won't be teaching you." This surprised Sai. "I know some, but not that many water jutsu. You need a teacher. A real one. Fortunately, I know someone who is free right now."

"Who?"

"ME!" yelled Zabuza from behind Sai, making him jump of his skin. "Hey there Sai."

"Did you have to yell?" asked Sai with a fake smile, though you could see his eyebrow twitching.

"No, but it was funnier this way." Said Zabuza. "Now come on, we got some training to do."

Sai smiled. _With this sensei, I am one step closer._

A single thought crossed all of their minds at once. _To become stronger._

******Somewhere else******

"What do you mean, he is already being trained?" asked Jiraya. "I should be training him."

"On what grounds? The same that led you to abandon him here?" said Sarutobi.

They were at his office, behind closed doors. Jiraya had just gotten there and had blown a fuse about wanting to train Naruto.

"I couldn't take him with me in my travels, do you know the type of stuff I do? Spy stuff, the king that having a crying baby or an annoying kid would not have helped. Try to infiltrate somewhere with a kid crying on your hands."

"While I understand your point, you have never visited him."

"Give me a break, I was getting info for you!" said Jiraya.

"I find it curious that you didn't have time for him in your so busy schedule but you had time to write a few perverted books." Said Sarutobi as he threw one on top of the desk.

"So? You read them!"

"Given my age and the fact that my wife is dead, this is a small guilty pleasure, no?" asked Sarutobi. "Besides, the book has not distracted me from my job, as you can see around you."

"Okay, so I am not perfect either, but I am better then whoever you have teaching him."

This made Sarutobi raise an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I can offer him what no one else can: the summoning contract for toads…"

"He has two summoning contracts already." Countered Sarutobi.

"… I can teach him the Rasengan."

"He is on the finishing stages."

"WHAT? HOW… okay, doesn't matter. I can teach him elemental jutsu."

"He is proficient in elemental jutsu and his one his way, so I have heard, of creating a class A demolition and assassination technique."

Jiraya's mouth dropped. What the fuck have they done with the kid?

"I still know more techniques and I am one of the strongest of the village."

"Being one of the strongest and being the ideal teacher is very different." Said Sarutobi. "Now if you are done wasting my time, I suggest that you prepare yourself. Orochimaru is here, and he is not just after the hot springs."

"He is here?" asked an incredulous Jiraya. "My spies said nothing about that."

"So not only you are irresponsible, but you suck at what you do."

"Now hold on a minute." Replied an angry Jiraya. "You think it's so easy, you only seat on your ass and give orders!"

"HA, I would like to see you being Hokage, you wouldn't last a week!"

The two then got into a very serious argument… or not so serious, and more violent, since they destroyed half of the place.

*****Somewhere else*****

"Is everything going as planed?"

"Yes sir." Said Kabuto. "Everything is in place."

"Excellent." Said Orochimaru with a frown. "But there is something I didn't predict. The Kyubi brat is too powerful."

"Too powerful sir? He shouldn't be a bother…"

"He is a bother. He was able to entertain me for a while, but even I have to admit that his prowess is nothing sort of amazing. If he was just a bit faster, he would have been able to hurt me."

"How come?"

"He has two summoning contracts. One for Foxes and another for those blasted Serpents. Not only that, but he has his unique elemental style and is very proficient in ninjutsu."

"Then what should we do?" asked Kabuto.

"I think that the other jinchūriki, Gaara, is our best bet for now. We will be too busy to deal with him and I don't trust any other until I know the fool extent of his power."

"Very well. I shall inform Gaara." Said Kabuto. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I need you to get as much info as you can on this kid." Said Orochimaru.

"Right, on it sir." Said Kabuto and disappeared.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Konoha, you shall fear the snake."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done. Done done done.

**Ego: **Sorry for the size.

**Delfim: **When the Chunin exams start, they are going to be worth the wait… I hope.

**Ego: **So now it's time for the Review Question of the Chapter. And it is another top 5.

**Delfim: **We had the characters that made you facepalm, now it is time for the characters that deserve ovation for being cool.

**Ego: **So here it is: Which characters, from games or animes, are the coolest? Here comes **Number 5.**

**Delfim: **Number 5 comes from Bleach. With so many awesome characters like Tia Harribel and Kempachi Zaraki, one has to wonder just who is good enough to be here. I give you the answer: **Sousuke Aizen**. You may say why would you pick a guy whose last form is a freaking fairy! But the truth is, he does what every geek would like to do. When he first appears, he wears glasses, his hair is down, he is sweet, gentle, and looks weak. Then suddenly WHAM, glasses are off, hair is pulled back, and we have captain AWESOME there. Complete makeover in two easy steps. Not only that, but Aizen is always five steps ahead of everyone which was what made him cooler at the beginning. He is not higher on the list, cause of the fairy part and it becomes ridiculous when it looks like he planned Ichigo's entire life.

**Ego: **After a Makeover, it's **Number 4.**

**Delfim: **The coolest character in Naruto, hated in the beginning but loved in the shippuden. It's **Itachi Uchiha. **This guy is cool. His pose, his looks, everything is cool. Unlike Sasuke, who maintains the image of kid with mental problems, Itachi has the ruthless yet awesome vibe. That and he has a great amount of self control. Sasuke had his magenkyo for what… days? And he was going blind. Itachi had his for years, since Sasuke was a little bitch, and he was only starting to go blind. His was not that bad yet. Can you imagine just how much self control it takes to not use techniques like Amateratsu and Suzanoo?

**Ego: **Ruthless silence, let's pass that and make our way to **Number 3.**

**Delfim: **Old Dante from Devil May Cry. He was the real deal, the guy that ate pizza like Donatello from ninja turtles but hunted real demons. Many grew up either watching or playing games of this guy. He has the looks, the pose, the attitude and the weapons. He faces beings that would make others shit their pants and cry while showing no fear, just getting the job done. What more could you ask.

**Ego: **And after Hell on Earth, it's **Number 2.**

**Delfim: **The only woman in my top had to come from Black Lagoon, but between psychotic girls with trigger happy fingers, who could make it to the top? It had to be **Balalaika. **Her name may not be real, but when they give you a name that is the slang for the Dragunov sniper rifle, then you have to be cool. Bitch was in the army, and came back with an army of guys she recruited from there, creating Hotel Moscow. More than the other trigger happy psycho bitches, this one has the strategy on her side, being able to avoid the law as if it was her plaything and always being 2 steps ahead of everyone else. The scars give her an intimidating pose and with her attitude of not caring about getting her own hands dirty if needed, she deserves the spot.

**Ego: **So a quick recap: **5 **Geek, **4 **Emo's brother, **3 **Devil Hunter, **2 **Burned boobies. It's time for **Number 1.**

**Delfim: **Number 1 is **Alucard, **From Hellsing Ultimate. This guy is the real vampire deal. He would smack the shit out of every Twilight vampire simply because, the guy is fucking impossible to kill! He is what a vampire is all about: scaring the shit out of you, not being fairies that glitter in sun light! This is his normal strategy: you beat him up, thinking you are the greatest. And when you are at your best, he releases his power and utterly destroys you. That, and his powers are the best shit ever. Have you ever thought of turning your arm into a hell dog made of darkness? I don't think so? Or create an army out of the guys you have killed? This guy is the coolest.

**Ego: **Alright, send us your answers in the review section below.

**Delfim: **Another announcement. I am going to have a poll about which of my Naruto stories you want me to upload the most.

**Ego: **The most voted will get 3 chapters!

**Delfim: **So go to my profile and vote.

Peace Out.


End file.
